The 999 Haunts
by Fyras14
Summary: Ever wondered about the 999 ghosts that live in the Haunted Mansion? Learn their stories, and the many secrets that surround this Mansion and the 999 haunts that inhabit it...unfortunately for you,dear readers,learning their stories won't be that easy.
1. Introduction

**Lonelywerewolf: Hello! This story will be based on the 999 ghosts, of the ride the Haunted Mansion...I plan on making the story at least 999 chapters(it may look impossible) long, so if anyone wants his/her made up character to be part of the story, give me a buzz...well anyway, read and review, and wish me luck to get 999(short) chapters!! **

**EDIT- Complete forgot about this...the Haunted Mansion and any of the characters that aren't fan-made along with all the legal stuff, don't belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Introduction…**

_Hello, it seems we have one new visitor upon this lonely walls. Insight is the best way to learn, or so they say…Now, let us begin, shall we? But I need to warn you, though, this book can be rather mischievous…why? Well, did you never asked yourself why empty pages were becoming full? HAHA, I'm willing to bet you didn't know of it…_

_Don't be shy, turn the page, this mansion's story is about to begin, or is it? BWAHAHAHAHA!! _ Closing the book rapidly, Andy shook her head. Staying in this mansion would be a very bad idea, and somehow, this scary book was her only company. Sometimes she wondered why she had accepted the dare in the first place...

* * *

Yes, the story will contain a character...so it wont only be about the biographies...


	2. The Mansion

**Lonelywerewolf: Time to tell you...this story will contain some spoilers to the Haunted Mansion story, so be warned and just for you to know...**

_My name is..._**Means that someone, in this case the character Andy, is reading**

**_BWAHAHAH..._Is the ghost host talking...**

**Anyway, read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mansion **

Andy gulped and once again opened the book, to her surprise the introduction was gone in place was a small painting of the mansion. The mansion she was in at the moment. A beautiful mansion surrounded by trees, a man near the entrance of it…this mansion was much more calmer and less threatening than the mansion she herself was in at the moment. After a few moments, the painting began to change…the mansion turned old and gloomy, the trees were dead in a second, and the handsome young man was replaced by a decaying skeleton, grinning towards the girl. The girl gasped, threw the book and quickly got up. She couldn't move, the book was still open and the man was still grinning up to her.

The page then turned, this time to reveal the same man, looking handsome and commanding. The house was nowhere to be seen…slowly words began to appear, and Andy gulped, and read from her position really far away from the book.

_"Master Gracey, was the person responsible for the building of the house. Known as the Bloody Captain in his days of adventurer. With the vast fortune that he gain from his travels, he built this very mansion were many ghosts have taken refuge upon its walls…" _ Andy suddenly jumped, from the nearby window she could see that it was raining. Quickly she kneeled down and continued reading, the book was her only company in this stormy night. _"He was known as the most exotic man in this part of the town…Master Gracey was also known to have married twice."_The sound of thunder made Andy shiver, but she kept on reading on. _"Both however died…" _Andy suddenly turned around, she could have sworn he heard a scream from nearby.

"_However, how they died is soon out of question…we aren't there yet…" __**BWAHAHAHAHA!!**_Andy jumped, dropped the book and looked all around, she gulped again. She was shaking in panic.

"No more bets….Andrea…"she whispered to herself. Andy picked out the book and continued to read,_"Among the most mysterious deaths, Master Gracey's death was cause by one person…why don't you look up and see? HAHAHA!!" _Andy gulped, and the argue to look beat her before she could…there up the roof was the body of a man, the rotting body of a man hanging by a rope, grinning below at Andy. It was not long before a scream escaped her and she fainted. The book still opened, the painting of Master Gracey had now turned to a decaying corpse, the same one that hang above Andy. **Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you! HAHAHAHA…**Another crack of thunder was heard, and the book once again closed.


	3. The Gallery

**Lonelywerewolf: Here I am again, introducing the second ghost...I will try my best to describe one of the ride's most incredible scenes, which I believe is the gallery...ah and before I forget,**

**_BWAHAHA, _the ghost host is talking..**

_My name is..., _**Andy is reading..**

**Any of the names included in this fanfiction that may relate to real people are a mere coincidence.. **

**And read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****The Gallery **

Andy awoke with a start. She shook her head, then looked up suddenly, the rotting corpse was gone. But what amazed her more was that she now was in a gallery, if she had remembered correctly she had been in the lobby, she gulped. Someone must have moved her, right now she wanted to faint again. She could barely make out the sound of thunder outside of the house.

The book lay next to her, opened this time the image of the gallery were she was at the moment. Like with the earlier page, words began to materialize out of nowhere, and calming herself down, Andy grabbed the book and began to read. _"Ah, you have awaken, so kind of you to finally join us…now let us continue…did I mention this gallery to you? Of course not! This gallery was one of the favorites of Master Gracey, and also the sight of a murder, did you know?" _Andy heard a door closed, and turned around. _**Now ,my dear lady, consider this small observation…this gallery has no windows…and no doors…and here is the chilling challenge: to find a way out! HAHAHAHA!! **_Andy looked up at the nearby paintings, they all looked down at her, eyes piercing her own. _**Of course, there is always my way… **_ She gulped then looked back at the book and began to read.

"_In this very room, my dear, a man called __Jonathan House, past to a new life, well not literaly, anyway. One of the mansion's first guests after the master's death, the new owner in fact…" _ Nearby the painting of a old lady standing on top of a stone seemed to wink at her, Andy quickly shook her head and continued._"Did I mention that the picture of his wife is in this very room? After buying the mansion, Master House, decided to renovated by adding an enormous library that is not far away from here, plus a beautiful garden that you will soon see…even with all his riches, however, he could not escape the fate that had engulfed him that day…" _The painting of the woman began to stretch, revealing she was standing upon a tall gravestone, the words, **Jonathan House**, were engraved on it. _"His fate lay in the hands of his wife, and none other…he was killed in this very room by her, after all…what? Did you not understand the joke?" _ Andy looked back at the same painting of the old lady, eyes wide. The painting stretch enough for her to see, the bust of man with an axe through his head. A scream filled the room, and Andy had time to evade the axe that had been thrown towards her. She looked at the axe, that now was stuck in the fine wood, then the girl looked back at the painting. The old lady was gone…._**Ha, she was such a funny lady, although unlike you, Master House had very little chance, now then…**_ Another painting caught the girl's eye, it was a beautiful woman in a wedding dress, holding a parasol, her eyes uneasy looking down, to what Andy believed her toes. _**Let us continue, please, and look alive! It is barely the beginning! **_


	4. The First Wife

**I'll try to stick with the original story of each of the deaths(from the very few details the paintings from the Gallery give us..) right now this would be the last chapter, at least I think, for the day, hope you enjoy and remember, just tell me if you want a character of your own creation added...**

**Please read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Wife**

_"The first wife of Master Gracey was such a sweet, sweet lady, so sweet she could rot your teeth, unfortunately that was her downfall…or should I say her fall? HAHAHA!!" _Andy looked back at the painting of the woman, her eyes were still uneasy, as if somehow frightened. The girl couldn't blame her, the axe attack earlier had not done her justice, either, yet she began to read, somehow reading about all this ghosts might be her way out…at least she hoped. Now it was time to look alive like that man said. _"Calm and composed at all times, and at her weeding day as well, did you know, she was good with the rope?" _ The painting began to stretch like the one next to it, and true to its words, the book had not lied. Now the young lady was holding a parasol and her delicate feet were upon a tightrope._ "Lillian O'Malley, faced her last little trick, before falling head on towards her death…" _The painting stretch again, reveling the young woman, Lillian, walking upon a tightrope, while the jaws of a crocodile, lay open, trying to accept its meal, as it waited on its small pool. Andy looked back at the book, somehow she didn't know how this was going to end.

"_Perhaps we should have told her that was the crocodile's pool, don't you think?" _ A splash was heard, and Andy looked up at the portrait were Lillian once was, now the only thing that remained was a tightrope, and below it a pool of red water, a parasol floating not too far.


	5. KABOOM!

**Lonelywerewolf: This the third ghost, only 997 more to go...sigh...it will be a long way to go...please read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 4: KABOOM!**

Andy leaned against the wall, uneasy. If this book didn't give her a heart attack, the paintings surely would. Two down, two more to go. The girl couldn't help but look up again, a painting of a small bearded man, wearing a white tank top, he was holding something, she couldn't quite make out. His face seem suddenly calm, commanding mostly. The thunder scared her once again, she held the book close to her. Then took a deep breath, opened it and began to read. _"They called him, Explosives McGregor, real name Maximilian McGregor, on of the very well known friends of Master House, before his death," _ Andy shoot a cautious glance at the nearby axe, she gulped and continued reading. _"he was the explosives experts, when in this small town House found gold. I'll be willing to bet an eye...ummm pardon me, a hand, that they taught you this at school, my dear? Anyhow, Explosives McGregor suffered a lot after Master House's death," _ The painting began to stretch, the man was wearing short boxers, white and red stripes, she still couldn't see what he was holding, but it looked like a rope.

"_He turned mad, unable to take the death of a friend and of his wife that had recently left him, I wonder what happens to a mad man, do you?" _ Andy turned around, the painting had not stretch yet, but the smell of something burning bothered her.

"What is that smell?" Then a small hissing sound, as if a snake were nearby. The voice once again spoke, making her jump. _**At least we know, he died in…pieces!! HAHAHAHAHA!! **_ The painting began stretching, the man was standing on top of a keg of dynamite. The fuse slowly disappearing in his hand, a mad look upon his face. Eyes crooked, a devilish smile. Andy crept as far away from the painting as she could. If this guy really died in pieces she wasn't going to be the one catching them. Looking up, she noticed that the fuse had almost disappeared. _**Cover your ears now, my dear, this is an explosive situation. **_1, 2…**KABOOM!! ** Andy covered her eyes, as the man remains hit the floor. Soon after, she uncovered her eyes, and looked at the ground. The white tank top was there, ripped and covered in blood, next to it the head of McGregor, grinning at Andy. She fell back, trying to catch her breath….maybe this will give her the heart attack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Andy was soon going to loss it, when suddenly the head began to decay and turned into a skull. _**Maybe he could have thought of something better to die, don't you think?**_Andy crept as far away from the remains of the man as possible, sat in the corner, facing the last picture, a gentleman with sideburns, crossing his arms and looking rather serious…but then again, he was still dead…Andy sighed, opened the book and turned the page.


	6. The Gentlemen

**Chapter 5: The Gentlemen**

Andy took a deep breath and began to read the next page of the book. At least, that's what she thought, as the words had yet to materialize. "Huh?" She looked around the book, but then sighed, realizing that this place had no windows, or doors, way to spend some alone time. The painting of the gentleman didn't stretch or move, he didn't seem to move, unlike the others. Any sign of expression was gone from his face. To her surprise, he seemed to sigh back at her, as if knowing full well what was to happen. The words then, began to appear, as the picture of a man, some unknown man. A thin skinny man, wearing a long coat, although he was old, he was so tiny, Andy could have sworn the man was her age. _"Paul Greenbay, a business man. He and his partner, Gallo Decoy, were one of our earliest guests. Unfortunately they had a rather nasty fall…" _

The painting of the skinny man disappeared, to be replaced by an overweight man, in a coat. He had a very big mustache, kind of aloof with appearance. _"Gallo Decoy, was an honorable, careless man. Can you believe he actually donated three hundred books to the library? Probably he knew that he wouldn't need them…of course, he and Mr. Greenbay suffered the same fate at the hands of Mother Earth, and that was no joke…" _ Andy looked up at the last painting, it began to stretch and finally, to her amazement, the gentleman was sitting on top of a rather surprised Mr. Decoy, he seemed no longer aloof, but panicked.

"I bet I'm not going to like this…" Andy looked down at the book, the picture of Decoy had been replaced by the man of the sideburns.

"_His name was, John Doe. He was one of the few men to be actually bothered by the mansion's presence in this town. He thought that he could get rid of the mansion, but the mansion got rid of him. Mr. Doe, like his two associates, were sucked in towards the earth…maybe I should tell you about this dangerous sand problem we have been having…bad thing we didn't warn them, don't you think?" _ The painting stretched for one last time, revealing Mr. Greenbay, balancing the two other gentleman with his skinny hands. He was buried halfway to the sand. _"Bad thing…they went too soon…" _ When she glanced back at the painting, the man were no longer there, and only the hands of the calm and composed Mr. Doe were sticking out of it. A bit of sand fell to the ground, Andy gulped. _**Now, let's continue…shall we? **_ A nearby wall opened suddenly, a hall appeared before her. _**Come now, let's move, and remember to look alive. **_Andy gulped, pressed the book upon her chest and walked out of the gallery.

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: This chapter takes out three, now there are 993 ghosts to go, let's just hope Andy doesnt die on the way, now... 


	7. The Endless Hallway

**Happy Halloween, people, I will try to update frequently, so just remember, if you want to get your own made up character, just let me know... **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Endless Hallway**

_**Welcome, my sweet, among this walls you will see some of our most famous, guests. **_Andy walked silently, still clutching the book, trying not to look at the portraits that looked back at her. _**Come now, open the book, let's us hear about one of our guests…**_ Obeying, Andy sat nearby, pulling her sweater over her head, she then, opened the book and began to read. _"Some have wondered who was the real mastermind behind the construction of the mansion." _ In the next page of the book, the image of an elderly man, that much to Andy's surprise, looked like the Penguin from the Batman, missing the pointy noise. He was dressed in a black suit, over it he had a fur coat, and a hat upon his tiny head.

"Where…is…the…way?" A voice from the distance suddenly caught her attention. "Where…is…the…way?" A small light was visible in the way, Andy shrugged, but ignored it.

"_One of the main architects, was a man named, Mr. A. Coats. He was a very devoted worker, and always sought the best for himself…" _ The light was getting closer now, but still Andy kept reading. _"He and his associate, Mr. John Davis, were asked one day to built the mansion you are now in…" _

"Where is…the…way?" It called again, Andy rapidly looked around, the light was not too far away from her in the hallway.

"_Two years, and seventy-two days, it took them to built it. Its large foyer, the gallery, even the hallway were many of their masterpieces, and Master Gracey had loved it…however, after the completion of the Mansion, knots had been cut." _

"WHERE IS IT…??" Andy suddenly jumped, dropping the book in the process, the voice had gotten louder and the light was getting closer. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the book and moved a bit towards the Gallery, still, however, staying in the hallway, as far away from the voice and the light.

" _Mr. Coats, you see, was a very greedy man. He detested charring the glory...so he took care of Mr. Davis and sealed him forever in this forsaken place, however, his deed did not go unpaid…" _ A man had suddenly materialize in the hall, Mr. Coats, looked pale and scared as he moved towards Andy. The small lamp he held was no longer as bright as Andy had seen it before.

"Where??" he repeated, before he turned away and walked the other way, quickly disappearing in front of her eyes.

"_Yet, he never wondered how long the hallway had been, and died, trying to get out…HAHAHAHA!!! But, he wasn't the only one that was sealed forever." _

"PLEASE!! GET ME OUT!!" A bang from a nearby door caught Andy's attention. One, two, three, bangs then a scream of a man. They didn't cease at all, but the book's pages had turned blank again, and the banging soon stopped. _**Move! Do not stray behind! **_ Andy jumped, the book and the mansion weren't the only thing that scared her, but that voice in her head did most of the work. A nearby door opened, it led to a small room, a beautiful bedroom, decorated with webs, and dust. The beauty, however, ended there. After Andy saw the skeleton of a woman in a dress, she didn't move. It held a small teacup in one of its hands, and with the other a small plate. Andy was suddenly pushed towards the room, the door closed and now, she was trapped in a room with a skeleton and a tea party.


	8. Old Mary

**Chapter 7: Old Mary**

Andy sat as far away from the corpse as possible, seeing bodies blow up was something, but seeing a skeleton was much more than she could handle. She opened the book and began to see the letters, once again materializing, the picture of an old lady next to them. She was innocent looking, but it seems that Andy would get to know her darker side once she began to read the page. _"Old Mary Leonora, they called her. The lady was ever so sweet, kind, but unfortunately no one can be perfect.." _ A small giggled caught Andy's attention, she quickly turned towards the corpse, which now was standing and was nearby a table. It didn't move and neither did Andy. She stood like that for over an hour, but still did not move. Shaking her head, Andy turned to the book, might as well get it over with. _"A woman in her status had power, and friends. Powerful and trustworthy friends…" _The words 'trustworthy' and 'friends' had suddenly disappeared, but were replaced by another pair. _"untrustworthy friends. Even one in their right mind knew she had been tricked…" _A screech caught Andy ears, the corpse was no longer near the table, but rather, near a small box, looking at it with its mouth opened wide._"Those friends had to pay, however…but she paid the price first…" _ Andy looked back at the skeleton, it was once again in the chair, with the cup still in hand. _"Death, by her own hand…Of course she was old, how was she to know she will be drinking poison out of her cup, a cup meant for her friend…it seems the friend beat her to it…"_ The skeleton suddenly moved, and fell. Then the body of a woman materialized in thin air, the same sweet old lady, a astonished face upon her, her eyes madly looking at Andy.

"You!!" she pointed a skinny finger at Andy, who quickly grabbing the book and her sweater, made it for the door. She barely closed it before the banging began again. "YOU….THIEF!!!" The young girl leaned against the wall, for a while until the banging ceased, then sat again, shaking. Opening the book, she saw another set of words appearing.

"_She was never able to find the thief, even at death…so if I were you I would be cautious when entering the room…" _ The sound of a broken glass was the answer she needed, before she opened the book and began to read the new page.

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: Short, but oh well, I'm not the best writer, either... 


	9. The Trick

**Chapter 8: The Trick**

Two young men looked back at the mansion, each of them laughing. "I can't believe you actually convince her to enter that place!" one of them said to the other. The other just shook his hand and laugh.

"It was no big of a deal," the other one said. "Andy was able easily convinced…" From behind the two, came a third member. He carried a small blanket in his arms and a small bucket of red paint in the other.

"I'll bet she won't resist, she never liked the dark, anyway…"

_"One of the most well known guests to have arrived at the mansion was the Knight, Eldon from Crestfall." _ Andy had slowly began to walk the hallway, finding her way towards a small room, and empty room with a mere chimney and a small bookshelf. A small bed lay nearby, and she proceeded on seating herself on it. _"Sir Eldon, was a joker, the kind that will always scare the life out of you." _

"Gee, is that a fact…" Andy whispered, unsure if she had been heard or not, she continued.

"_One day, however, he decided to play a prank upon a couple of village boys that had been scaring his servants away from his palace…he put on his armor, got on his horse, and galloped away, a sword firmly in his left hand…"_

* * *

The trio of boys carefully tied the rope around the small, ghost dummy. They knew that Andy would be out in a second once she heard the screaming. She was only in the foyer, and that's what mattered the most, she would hear them, and rush towards them. One of the boys, suddenly chuckled. "Man, I hope this thing doesn't give her a heart attack, Lenny…" he told the other boy, the one that still carried the blanket in his arms.

"I doubt it. She will only faint, and that's what will count as a few laughs for us…" The boys all nodded, and shouted. Help, left their lips as they shouted, trying to call forth their knight in shiny armor. They went like that for a few minutes, before they could no more and sighed.

"She must have fainted already!" The boy from earlier, sighed.

"I…" Before Lenny answered, however, the trio heard the sounds of a horse. A horse that was getting near them. "What the hell?"

* * *

_"He chased them away, swinging his sword playfully as they screamed and beg for mercy. He didn't touch them at all…" _ The sound of hooves could clearly be heard, but Andy ignored them. _"Yet, one day, however, the knight would have played the last trick on them, or rather, them to him…"_

* * *

Lenny and the trio of voice watched in horror as the horseman approached them, holding a sword firmly in his left hand and swinging it around madly. They barely had time to move out of the way, before the sword caught up to them…_"The axe had been seen before it had been heard, as it struck down the poor and defenseless knight, who just stood their laughing. I guess jokes had that effect on people, don't you think? Maybe he should have told them it was a joke." _

"AHH!!" Andy suddenly dropped the book, she recognized the voice. Quickly running up towards the nearby window, she looked below her. Lenny and the two boys ran as fast as they could, getting as far away from the headless horseman as they could. They soon disappeared, however the horseman stood there for a while, and he too, disappeared. _**Shall we continue? **_


	10. The  Last  Tune

**Lonelywerewolf: This will be the last update of the day, until tomorrow...anyway...please remember to read and review, and enjoy your Halloween! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Last Tune**

Andy looked around the hallway in which she stood. The hallway seemed endless, with its many rooms. She sighed, grabbing the book, her only companion, close. _**Now, now…were shall we begin? Hmm…shall we continue? This hallway was the favorites of the master, my dear, with 350 rooms, all inhabited with ghosts. **_Andy had began accustom to the voice of her host, or ghost host as she had preferred to call him. That voice and the book were her only guides in this lonely and gloomy mansion. She sighed, she could take ten ghosts, but 350!? Not to say the fact that some wanted to kill her already, such the guest she was being. She sat nearby, opened the book, and awaited for the words of the next guest to materialize. They didn't. the girl looked down at the unfilled page of the book, then made a face. "Not again…" Andy now knew what was next, a door would open, she would go in, and finally meet one of the many guests of the mansion. Much to her dismay, a door nearby opened. _**Come in, child. Let's continue with the trip…**_ Andy obeyed and quickly got up and into the room. The door soon closed behind her.

The room she had entered was small, it was a small library with a few chairs in it. In the back of the book, stood an old piano just in front of a pair of windows. They showed Andy enough of the dead vegetation surrounding the mansion, it was still dark outside, and she wondered if the night will ever end. She sat in a nearby chair, opened the book. A smile appeared on her lips as the words that she had waited for a while, began to materialize, along with them the picture of a bald man, wearing pajamas._"Gregory Mandell, one of the mansion's most finest guests, a musician and an author by heart…" _A book from a nearby chair fell to the ground, the girl glanced back at it, said nothing, but rather continued reading. _"Most of his books are in this small library, among some other possessions like the piano." _ Another book fell to the ground, Andy had time to see the title, 'The Last Tune', it said. _"If only he had known that music and writing were his only loves in his life he wouldn't be dead by now," _ the piano, now, began to play by itself, still Andy continued._"Had he also known that his wife was cheating on him, he would still be alive…One day sealed his fate." _Outside, rain began to pour down, small cracks of thunder were heard. _"His wife had asked him for a song, a song that he had so long ago worked on." _ By now, books began to fall to the ground, the piano still continued on with its tune. _"One last tune, one last day, killed him that day." _

A thunder illuminated the room, and soon the whole room was dark. The piano was still playing, and front of her, the bodies of Mandell and a woman began to materialize. Despite the darkness, Andy could see them well. Mandell was playing his piano, still wearing his pajamas, while the woman, that stood behind him, a small bust on her hand. She let it drop…another crack of thunder illuminated the book, the light returned to the room. There on the piano was the decaying corpse of Mandell, slumped over his piano. On the floor, the small bust. Andy made a face of disgust, before she opened the door and left. As soon as she closed the door, she could hear the sound of the piano. Mandell was still playing his tune.


	11. Sealed Book

**Might as well say it...hmm...anyway, in some of the chapters I will have the ghosts tell their stories to Andy, instead just of her, reading the book...a foe will be introduced as well...so please read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****Sealed Book**

Andy opened the book once again, looking for the words to appear, still with no luck. Every room she had tried to open were closed, and she no longer heard the voice of the Ghost Host. Something worried her. The fact that she was alone again made her shiver, well calling a voice in her head and a book company was the last thing on her mind, and now all she wanted was to end this darn trip around a haunted mansion. Finally giving up, she closed the book and waited. **RING! RING!! **From a nearby room, the young girl could hear the ringing of a bell. She trembled. That didn't sound like a church bell to her, she only wished it was. The door from where the sound had come, opened, suddenly. "Come on in!" cried a voice from the inside. Andy hesitated, last time she had arrived inside a room she had been received with a axe to the head. Remembering her encounter with the lady in the gallery, she shrugged and quickly entered. Might as well end it while she had the chance.

As soon as she got in, the door suddenly closed behind her. The room was dark, and she almost tripped. She finally found something to sit on, and looked around, even if she couldn't see well due to the darkness. However had called her in, was nowhere to be seen. With as much calmness as possible, she opened the book, and to her surprise, the page was glowing in the dark. Words began to materialize instantly, but it wasn't the story of a ghost, but rather a letter from the Ghost Host himself. _"My sweet, I'm afraid I will have to leave you for now, I have some business to attend to…so, you might want to put the book in a safe location and hear the story from the ghosts themselves.." _ Andy looked bewildered for a second, had she read the letter correctly? Was that ghost serious? He couldn't be, could he. She continued to read, trying not to show her despair of the news. _"I will leave you in the safe hands of an old friend of mine, be sure to be safe. Some of the haunts just don't like mortals, Farewell.." _ The book suddenly closed, and the light of the room returned. Andy tried in vain to open the book, and left it alone as soon as she realized the Ghost Host was serious, and here she thought leaving your guests unattended was disrespectful.

Looking around the room, she realized she was in another bedroom, this one less charming than the one with Old Mary. It had a small bed, with a small bookshelf next to it. She herself was sitting on a small chair, facing a small table in the middle of a room. On top of the table she noticed a small crystal ball, glowing in an eerie greenish color. "Welcome…" Andy jumped, she wasn't expecting that. She looked all around the room, unable to find the source of the voice. "You must be the one he spoke of, hmm, amazing you were able to make it all the way to my room without getting caught by that maniac witch. I wonder if Lillian and the others scared you…" The voice was that of a woman, calm and composed. Andy looked around again.

"Hello?"

"Here child, in the table." The girl looked towards the table, and saw that the eerie glow had turned much more greener than before, then the face of a young woman appeared. Andy fell backwards, surprised by the sudden appearance. "Don't worry, I get that all the time." Andy got up and looked straight at the face of the woman.

"Who…are…you?" Andy asked shyly. The woman smiled.

"My name is Madame Leota, and it seems its my turn to be your host, is it not?" Andy nodded, at least she tried to. "Good, now before we leave, I must warn you, some of the ghosts in this place aren't at all friendly, and until Edward fixes the mess that woman caused you won't be able to read that book of his." The girl looked back at the book she held on her hand, as if reading and getting unexpected surprises wasn't enough she now had to listen to the ghosts themselves, what else could go bad? "Quickly child, grab my crystal ball and that bag by sure side, we don't have much time to waste." Andy was quick to obey. She put the book in the leather bag, the Madame had told her about and looked back at her. She grabbed the crystal ball, and left, using the door on the other side of the room, one she hadn't noticed before.

"AHHH!!" Andy heard the noise nearby, but she was soon distracted by Leota.

"Move it girl, you want to die?"


	12. Cooking Disasters

**Chapter**** 11: Cooking Disasters**

After leaving the Madame's room, both of them arrived in yet another hallway. The crystal ball provided light for the young girl, and Leota guided her straight to a nearby door. "Might as well start with this man," she told her. "might as well get you something to eat as well." Opening the door, Andy was now in a small kitchen. Mostly it was dirty for the many years of not being used. A pile of plates lay before her in a small table, untouched and unclean. The nearby chimney was raging with fire, and a familiar smell caught Andy's nose. It was the smell of chicken, mixed with a bit of tomato sauce. The smell was faint, as it had been long gone, but the smell turned harder to miss. "Where is that man?" As if to answer Leota's question, a man materialized in the middle of the room, he was a tall, skinny man with a long beard wearing a chef's traditional outfit. Some parts of his clothes were burned, a big pole was sticking out of his back.

"WHAT? WHAT?" he asked, rather angrily. Andy just looked at him. From the way he scowled, it was enough to tell her to get out. "Can't you see I am cooking here? Out, shoo!"

"Why can't get out." Madame Leota said simply.

"And why not? I'm Javier the Chef, the Master Chef. I require time alone in order to create the most fabulous of plates in the world!"

"Edward is having trouble with her again, he wondered if you could tell the little lady here, your story…"

"He's still on with that book!?" Andy placed Madame Leota in the nearby table, and seated herself on the floor. Javier looked back at the girl, then back at Leota. "Now, he expects me to tell stories to a child? Cooking is were my mind should be, not telling little girls stories."

"Like it or not we are staying, so you better start talking, unless Constance is controlled, he won't be able to tell her, the stories." The cook sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Now, you little girl, listen well!" Andy nodded, keeping very silent. "Once upon a time there was a great cook name Javier. He was so good he was invited to the King's castle to cook for him, then one day he died in a fire, The End." Andy just blinked at the chef, Leota just frowned.

"Is that the best you could? Do it right, we won't be leaving until you do."

"FINE!" He growled, he then looked back at the young girl. "All my life I wished to be the acclaimed Master Cook of the world. Seeking new recipes was my only goal in life, and improving my cooking abilities. Near where I used to live, a great King had come to visit…" Andy began to smell an awful odor, as if something were burning. "After he had tasted one of my many beautiful well done plates, he invited me to his palace. That was the first time I felt loved, and that I felt superior to other cooks." Was the odor getting closer? Andy could hardly breath. "One day, however, after my third year reign as a master cook…" his face suddenly turned bright red, sweat ran down his cheeks. The fire in the chimney grew, and the room turned warm. Some of the plates began to fall to the floor, Andy got up so fast she cut her arm with a sharp stone, that had been next to the chimney. She moved a bit away, grabbing the leather bag and putting it on her chest. This room was turning awfully hot. "that fire…that fire destroyed everything! MY DREAMS!!" The chimney spouted fire that hit the cook. "That darn fire!! AHH!!!" A ball of fire engulf him, and he disappeared. The ball of fire as well, along with the fire of the chimney. The room was once again dark. "WHY!? WHY!?" was the last words she heard from the cook as Andy, left the room, carrying Madame Leota in her hands.

"If the cook doesn't kill me, the mansion will…" she told the woman. Leota just laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it, come now, let's move…there is someone else I want you to meet."


	13. Graveyard Shift

**There will be some occasions that some characters that are not in the mansion, and are alive, will be introduced...so Andy wont be the only living human to be in the story too...this is the last update for today, sigh...sorry if the story is going slow, I have a test coming up, and well...i also have another story to finish, but once my vacations starts( which will be two weeks from now) I will give this story a good update..**

**Please read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Graveyard Shift**

The old caretaker gulped as he looked at the rows of graves that he was watching. His eyes wondering from left to right, his old eyes. He grabbed his coat, and with a shaking hand grabbed a nearby lamp. It had been a day after he had heard her screams, if he did a quick check up, said a small hello to his deceased wife's grave and left he will probably make it. He knew no one would survive in that mansion with Constance wandering around.

* * *

Andy cleaned her bloody arm with her sweater, a big yet no lethal cut was the less of her problems. Ghost for example had been her problem since the time she had accepted to stay in the haunted mansion for the whole night. Now, without warning, she was walking around the dark corridors of the place listening to the stories of the diseased, hoping in some way that she would be able to leave this place, at least with her main body parts and sanity intact. She made her way towards another room, Leota had told her this was the 'attic'(out of the four others that were in the mansion), and that they could find a good friend of hers in there, one that didn't blow up with his temper.

When she entered the room, she saw a bunch of boxes almost covering her way. In the nearby table was a ghost. The ghost of a young man, or rather the corpse of a young man. He was checking some papers that lay in the desk. He wore a hand-me-down suit, and grinned back at Andy and Leota as they approached him. "Good day," he told them.

"GET ME OUT!!" Andy jumped, that banging again. It was from a nearby box, a skeleton hand sticking out of it.

"Poor Mr. Davis, forever trapped in that thing," replied the other ghost, sadly. "Guess that's what happens when you have a greedy man as a partner…"

"GET ME OUT!!" Andy turned her head towards the other ghost.

"And you aren't going to help him?" she asked him shyly. The corpse shrugged, or it looked like it.

"Impossible. Even Master Gracey can't open that box, I doubt even I can…bad thing he can't hear us either. That box is good sound proof. So, what are you here for?" It was Madame Leota who spoke.

"Edward made me look after her. He's taking a liking to her, it seems."

"Really?" the man asked her.

"GET ME OUT! PLEASE, COATS! GET ME OUT!!"

"It is quite a surprise, the longest he has been with a mortal was only two rooms before he died of a heart attack, the last one died like that, you know…"

"He had planned on showing her every corner of the mansion, every single story he was to tell." Leota laughed suddenly. "I'm not sure whether it was a joke or not, but all 999 haunts would be impossible to do, especially with that woman running around."

"I see," he turned his head towards Andy. "so, are you planning on hearing my story?"

"Yes…" was her shy reply.

"Listen well, then. My name is Richard Counter, I used to be a mailman back when I was alive, now…" he gave her a scary grin. "now I just look after centuries old letters…I had the nasty fall from the one of the upper rooms, so nasty, I ended up like this." He pointed to a hole with the figure of a man, Andy followed his finger. Out of the blue the body of Counter materialize and began to fall once again down the hole. He screams were fueled with endless terror, until finally he hit the ground and broke the table, then he disappeared. The corpse of Counter was immobile for a while, before it stood up and gave a cocky laugh. "That never gets old, and painful…" he told her. "It wasn't my day, I was the last guest that died before Master Gracey killed himself, why, no one knows…"

"GET ME OUT!!" Leota turned back towards Andy, who looked a bit scared but at least was holding on.

"You better leave, this room is easier to get through from the upper rooms, I just hope Master Gracey calms that woman down, who knows what she could do?" Counter's corpse trembled, and fell to the ground, its many bones fell to the ground.

"He's got a point. If that woman where to find you…"

"What's this woman everyone's been talking about?" Andy asked her. Both ghosts had seemed worried about that woman, but no one had said who it was. Leota, however, ignored her.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"GET ME OUT!!" Before getting out of the room, Andy shot a sympathetic look towards the box that contained the body of Mr. Davis, and then closed the door behind her. "SOMEONE, PLEASE GET ME OUT!!"


	14. Undecided Encounter

**WARNING! This chapter contains strong language, and some parts are written in spanish, too. this chapter took me a while, but until later I will update again... **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Undecided Encounter**

"Turn left here," Leota said, she was guiding Andy to another hallway, this one much more smaller than the previous ones. A door lay at the end. She walked over to the door, clutching her injured arm in one hand and carrying Madame Leota in the leather bag. After her encounter with Counter and Mr. Davis at the 'attic', her wound had began to ache, as if that wasn't the least of her problems. She turned the doorknob and entered the room.

It was a big room, as much as big as the gallery. Many tables, the ones that Andy recognized as those used to play poker on, were about the room. A pool table also was nearby. Two huge doors full of what seemed bullet holes to Andy, lay at the end of the room, as the eyes of the room. "Now, where are they?" Andy looked around, nothing. **BANG! BANG! **Andy had barely little time to react, two bullets had caught her in her injured arm. She fell backwards, closing her eyes, but somehow, the pain felt less threatening than she had imagined.

"Look what you did! You idiot!" A man's voice echoed in the room. Another voice, the Mexican accent apparent, spoke up.

"Disculpame! Pero aqui el idiota eres tu, Jones!" He yelled in spanish. The other man, Jones, only laughed.

"Me? Stupid Mexican! It was you that shot her!"

"Yo!? Now listen to me, you son of a bitch! You started to shot, cabron!" Andy opened one eye, and before her stood the arguing pair of man she had heard earlier. One was dressed in western gear, with a red bandanna that covered his mouth. The other was dress the same, save for having no hat and was wearing a blue poncho. Madame Leota rolled up towards the girl, she whispered in her ear.

"Its okay, these pair of idiots haven't hurt you much," she explained. "those bullets, like their ghostly bodies, are useless on a human being." Andy got up, and sat there, looking at the pair, until they both unsheathed their pistols and pointed it at each other.

"STOP!!" Madame Leota's voice rang through the room. Andy gulped. Both man looked back at Andy and the eerie glow of the crystal ball. "Is this how you treat a guest?" Both man grumbled, one in English, the other in Mexican. They both stared at Andy, the traces of anger gone from their faces.

"Asi que, esta es la chamaca…" the man with the poncho spoke. "My name is Rico "El Huesos" Mendez…" he bowed. "Para servirte." The other just shook his head.

"The name's Billy "Death Eye" Jones, kid…so," he turned towards Madame Leota. "Are you happy? Now," he took out his pistols. "if you mind, we will like to continue what we started…"

"Yes, I mind. Master Gracey told all 999 of you to be respectful to his guest…"

"But, wasn't it him the one that was going to guide the kid around the mansion?" El Huesos asked her.

"Constance is loose again, he was busy and asked me to guide her instead. So, if you want to continue to shoot yourselves, tell her your story and we will leave." Leota told them, it was more like an order than a suggestion.

"Fine, then." Death Eye glared back at Andy. "You ready to listen, kid?" Andy gulped, and nodded. "Me and this good for nothing,"

"Watch that mouth of yours, pinchi gringo!" Death Eye shoot El Huesos a glare, but the hate was still clear on the Mexican's face.

"As I was saying, me and el Huesudo, come from the old American West." He showed his pistol to Andy. "See this here kid, pure power. Anyway, me and this guy were once partners in crime..."

"Crime?" Andy asked.

"Unos rateros, o ratas inmundas, like the Chief McClutz used to say." El Huesos told her.

"After we had gotten our loot one day, McClutz caught us, red handed. But, in a twist of fate came our way, and we escaped from the idiot. We hid ourselves in the canyon and waited for days, until it was time to split the gold…" He shoot El Huesos a deathly glare. "That stupid Mexican there, decided to take more that of what had been offered to him…"

"Liar! Rata de dos patas! You were the one that wanted to take it all!" Both once again unsheathed their guns and pointed them against each other. "Had I not died, I will have taken it all!"

"Ha! Please, you died before you could even reach to it!"

"Cállate! Vamos arreglarlo como los hombres!!" The shooting once again began. **BANG! BANG! **"Vavoso!"**BANG! BANG! **

"Good for nothing, Mexican!" **BANG! BANG! **Andy quickly hid underneath the nearby table, the crystal ball in both her hands. She watched as the two ghosts ran around the room, shooting against each other. Both of them shoot themselves in the head, but the injuries swept by them like nothing, if one of their heads was taken off their bodies by the bullets, it will just materialize and then they will continue.

"This is not good…." Leota told her as they watch the wagging war between the two cowboys. "If they don't settle down soon…"

"QUIET!!" Both cowboys froze suddenly, looking back at Andy, as if she had been the one that spoken. Andy only blinked, then turn back, she wasn't going to like this….


	15. Love at First Sight

**Sorry for the late...very late update! I was without internet access for a while...I'm still working on the ideas for the other stories...remember, your made-up characters can also participate in this story, just give me a buzz! **

**Please Read and REview! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Love at First Sight**

The one that had called order to the fighting stood before them, unlike his previous companions, he looked very normal to Andy. He was tall and handsome, with messy red and brown mixed hair. He wore a long white robe, underneath his jeans and shirt, a small pen was on his left hand. His glare was unavoidable. "What is this noise, that disturbs the delicate ears of this fair poet? Hmm? Is it that your anger hasn't stopped? I cannot work like this!" He shot a small glance of Leota. "The medium arrives, is it yet time to receive the guest?"

"Andrew, I thought I would be seeing someone else…." Leota told him.

"True, true. But his gentle ears, could not take the blows of infinite revenge. And neither can I…for…" he suddenly stopped. Andy got up from under the table and began to wipe the dirt out of her clothes, unaware of the young man that approached her. When she turned around, Andrew grabbed her hand and kneeled before her. "Now, who is this flower from the lost garden of Eden?" She just looked back at him, unable to speak.

"Huh?"

"You, my sweet, have touch my heart like if it had been the Great King from beyond." El Huesos and Death Eye just shook their heads.

"Ay, ya va empezar con sus babosadas, el pendejo…" El Huesos said in spanish.

"I beg your pardon!" Andrew replied, letting go of Andy's hand and facing the two cowboys, defiantly. "For me to adore what you cannot, I will not tolerate such remarks!" He turned back towards Andy, who just stood there, Leota's crystal ball at her feet. "My sweet angel, you that have fallen from heaven, tell me now, what is your business with this careless brutes?"

"Ah, I well, I…." Andy couldn't find the right words. She honestly could barely understand Andrew's speech.

"Is the master not with you? I am confound! How can he leave such a beautiful sight in the hands of endless fighting?" Both cowboys grumbled and disappeared, but not before El Huesos insulted him from the last time.

" Vavoso…" Andrew ignored him. Andy grabbed Madame Leota in her hands and faced Andrew.

"Goodness, it was about time they stopped with this reckless fighting! Now, why are you not enduring the night's stay?" his question was directed at Andy.

"What?"

"I mean, my love…why are you still here for, there is nothing here to hear anymore, except the beating heart of this man!"

"You mean…that you're not going to tell me your story?" she asked him. The girl was expecting to hear a new story. The ghost shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately no, my turn has yet to come, the Master has told every single one of us to wait our turn. Can you believe that? But just to let your heart rest, I will accompany you on this imperial journey…" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, Leota merely laugh at the young girl's confused stare.

"This is getting weird…"she whispered to the woman, but let herself be dragged towards another room.

The room was a bit like the other room, from the exception it looked more like a bar, than a game room. A small shelf with kegs of beer stood nearby, followed by a set of tables, and a the ghostly imagine of a man. He was dressed formally, like what her sister called, a man with half the brain, half the smile, but full of grace. He was bald and old, and looked at a small set of papers, that he held firmly with a shaking hand. "Bah! This will never do! How can this be!?" The man growled. Andy and Andrew stood there for a while, before Andrew cleared his throat. The man looked back of them. "What do you want Leclare? Can't you see I'm busy?" Andrew put a ghostly hand on Andy's shoulder, and smiled.

"Cannot see well, we have a guest, now hurry up and tell your story!" Andrew argued. "I cannot wait forever to tell her mine!"

"My story? Leclare, what the heck are you…." The man suddenly stopped, then shook his head. "Wasn't Gracey going to tell her about us?"

"Constance is causing trouble, again…" Leota told him. "Now hurry, McCloud, she doesn't have all eternity!" The man, McCloud, looked back at Andy and chuckled.

"I see she can barely hold, very well then, I'll tell you!" He put his papers down and looked back at the girl, putting the most arrogant face he could find. "I used to be a lawyer in England, in the early 1900s, you are familiar with that, are you not?" Andy nodded. "Good! We are starting to understand each other! I didn't die the most awful death, unlike some of this idiots that live in this mansion, girl." Andrew and Leota both made a face, but still McCloud continued. "I was the highest ranking official of my day, little girl, I was great, I had it all! I died with dignity."

"Died by the cause of the heart, you mean, as if you wanted such formality." Andrew replied.

"Ha! At least I made it to 80!" McCloud told him, glaring. "Listen girl," to Andy. "before dying I used to be the best of the best, then the Great Depression came and I lost it all, my job, my family…I died of a heart attack in 1956, didn't even reach my goal at the end…" He sighed. "And neither will you, with Constance around. Now," he was talking to Madame Leota. "if I may?"

"Yes, leave us." McCloud disappeared in front of their eyes, Andy sighed. Well, at least he died normally.

"I must take my leave as well, it seems!" Andrew bowed and kissed Andy's hand. "A party is soon to start, hurry or you will miss night's first kiss!" And like McCloud, he disappeared. Andy and Leota were once again alone. After a while, Andy finally spoke up.

"So, where to now?"


	16. The Entertainer

**Chapter 15: The Entertainer**

Andy rested in the hall, putting her head against the wall, with closed eyes. Madame Leota had told her to wait in the hall, as they next ghost really liked to make an entrance. "He should be here soon, he's one of the more, calmest ghost of the mansion…" Leota had told her. At least Andy wished it were true, it was so much better to read from a book than to look around hunting for ghosts like the Ghostbusters. Ally would surely take none of it, she will march up to that Gracey fellow and tell him to hurry up. If it was up to Andy, however, she would have waited, unlike her sister. Finally, the ghost that they had awaited finally arrived. He was a young man wearing a clown's outfit, with an arrow through his head.

"Hello, hello!" He called to Andy.

"Hello…"

"I'll bet my bones that you are the young guest Master Gracey has so long talked about! Is it you?" Andy nodded.

"Oh, boy! I cannot believe I am actually seeing another mortal in here! We are more accustomed to seeing Horace outside in the graveyard! That poor man will one of these days join us!" As he laughed, Andy recalled the name Horacefrom her memory. He was the old graveyard keeper, a very old man, who according to her knowledge, had been in the graveyard long before Ally and Andy were even born. Her sister had been once so sorry for the old man, as he was thin and fragile. She told her once, that that man will soon be digging his grave with all the visits he paid to the graveyard. "I will not keep you delayed!" called the ghost, catching Andy's attention. "I was a clown in the most impressive court of the great King! My name is Oscar." He bowed to her in a playful manner. "I used to think that I was the most funniest man on the kingdom, before the young prince brought her in…" Oscar suddenly frowned, turning the cheerfulness into hate. "She took my rightful place!" Two juggling balls appeared in mid air and started to move, around and around. "Was my jokes not enough? My cheerfulness not enough!?" As if Andy could tell him that, Ally would have quickly shut him up, dead or alive. He suddenly laughed. "At the end, all was well, she died one day and that was my chance to returned to the king's side, until of course, I was killed by the prince's arrow." He pointed at the arrow that went through his head. He suddenly disappeared, laughing. An arrow got Andy on her injured arm, before hearing the yell of the clown. "I have always hated women!" Andy removed the arrow from her arm, she flinched. She would be without an arm before she got out of this mansion. Leota gave the walls a glare.

"They never get tired of tormenting you, do they?" she asked her. "Come on, get up, let's get out of here before he makes a target out of you." Quickly, Andy grabbed the crystal ball and left, not before seeing another arrow pass by her, it struck the wall in the same location Andy had been a few minutes before.


	17. Ahoy!

**Hello! Soon, my vacations will be here soon, and you will see a good update for this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ahoy!**

Andy opened the door of the next room. It was a small gallery, with many paintings, depicting awful situations. "Welcome to the bewail room." Leota told her. "Most of this ghosts have decided to rest inside paintings of what they used to be…their souls haunt this painting…unlike the others that you saw on the main gallery. Come this way," Andy moved towards the painting of a ship, one of those ships that were around in the 1800s, it sails were huge and white. The fine wood looked as if it had been made by a god's hands, the huge words, '**Queen Virginia**' printed among the wood. "Now call him…"

"Call?" Andy asked her shyly, Leota didn't answer, but instead looked back at the painting, she gasped. A man was at the deck of the ship. Wearing fine seaman clothes, with a black coat, and a black pirate's hat. He was tall and fine as the ship he was standing on at the moment.

"**AHOY!" **He called to the girl. **"Who dares walk among the Bewail?" **he asked her.

"Um…um…I…I…"

"**HAHAHA! I was just pulling your leg, little brat! ****So, is it true, then? Has the master suddenly decided to get human in here?"**Leota gave the pirate a glare.

"You knew very well, Magruder. Edward repeated that for over an hour so the lot of you could listen. Now, hurry it up, I sense a disturbance…" Andy looked back at the crystal ball she held in her hands.

"A…disturbance?"

"**Fine, then! Listen well, now, bratty!"**The pirate ordered. **"I was once a well-known seaman from the Pacific. I used to smuggle a lot of things in my day, little bratty! One day, however, me crew and I got lucky! Upon setting anchor on one of the islands nearby, we found the most incredible treasure in a life time!" **Andy noticed that clouds had suddenly formed on top of the ship, and the bright light had turned to darkness, a thunder had suddenly appeared in the distance. **"Me crew was so happy with the bounty, unaware what the path lay before them…" **The sea turned wild, and the ship began to move. The pirate turned around, not bothering to face Andy. **"They say that when one is greedy they want it all for themselves…that is what I did!" **The thunder cracked, the darkness turned darker, the sails ripped, and the fine wood turned dark and old. **"I killed them all, one by one! That treasure was going to be mine, no matter what!" **Andy took a couple of steps back, by now, Magruder turned to face her, mocking her with his deadly appearance. **"And it was mine, the 'Queen Victoria' would take me out of the island of death, with the grand treasure! Had I expected that fate will make my journey in formidable. I sunk before my shipment returned!!!" **The ship began to rip apart, and finally sank.

"Um…bye?" Andy replied, only to be answered by Magruder's laugh.

"**Bratty kid, are you not?" **


	18. Should I Stay, or Should I Go?

**Chapter 17: Should I Stay, or Should I Go?**

Madame Leota quickly directed the young girl to another painting. It was a beautiful woman with long hair, tied up in a ponytail. Her wedding dress was long and beautiful, she smiled towards Andy as the young girl watched her. A huge Victorian house behind the bride. **"Good day, to you…" **she replied, Andy jumped, looking back at the smiling woman. **"It was about time, too. I was beginning to get bored with the old man's story…" **From the other side of the room, Magruder's voice rang the air.

"**I heard that you, stubborn witch!" ** The woman ignored the old pirate and stared back at Andy.

"**My name is Cameron Hall," **as soon as the woman, Hall, said that the house behind her, started to release smoke from the roof. Following the girl's gaze, Hall sighed. **"I should have been less stubborn that day, you know? No good came out of waiting for all eternity…he never came…" **A nearby window of the house, began to show Andy red as blood flames, it was still in one of the rooms. **"I was to be married to my beloved, that day…our wedding day…" **The fire expanded to another area of the house, Andy could smell the ugly stench now, she covered her nose. **"That damn bastard…had I only known, I wouldn't had wasted my time on that darn house…." **One of the gloves of Hall began to be engulfed in flames, as so did some parts of her dress. **"I had decided to wait for him, to wait like those vows that we would soon speak at the altar. The fire was raging hell, and I could only remember the promise we made the day of my wedding. 'Stay in the house, I will come back for you, don't you forget!' he had told me. Soon the fire had engulfed everything, and then he never came for me…" **Hall's whole body had been engulfed in flames, and Andy took a couple of steps away from her in fear she might catch fire unto herself. **"HE PROMISED! HAD I KNOWN HE WAS WITH MY SISTER I WOULD HAVE NEVER SAID YES TO HIS PROPOSAL!!" **The room began to turn warmer and warmer, yet Andy shivered. Hall no longer looked like that happy woman from the painting the girl had seen earlier, she was now a burned corpse with rags as it's only clothes. **"HE LIED, HE LIED! I COULD NOT LIVE ANY LONGER….THE SMOKE COVERED MY EYES, THE STENCH MADE ME ILL, AND FINALLY THE FLAMES FINISHED THEIR WORK….And…I never saw him again…" **The flame had suddenly died away, and the woman was once again in her former glory. She gave Andy a sad smile. **"I came to realize that I couldn't change the past, or the future…so I came here…" **Hall sighed. **"But…I never knew peace…" **The woman began to walk towards the old house and as she closed the door behind her, a new fire started. The young girl could hear the agonizing screams of the bride who would never live a happy ending, and felt sorry. She then turned her back away and found the next painting.


	19. Getting Away…with what?

**Chapter 18: Getting Away…with what?**

Andy found herself staring at the nearby painting, just besides Hall's. It was a man, close to his thirties, with rich man's clothes. He was beardy baldy as well. Although what surprised her was, not what he wore or how he looked, it was the fact that his head was stationed above the sharp blade of a guillotine. Another head was going down tonight. The man only stared back at Andy, showing no emotion, nor seemed in peril, even though the blade dangled just a few inches above his head. Leota finally broke the silence. "Don't start this mind games, Chimera…come on, tell her your story…"

"**No, why should I? I don't need to listen to a gypsy like you…a good for nothing…" **

"ENOUGH CHIMERA!" ordered Leota, it made Andy jumped. "You know my powers are well balanced, I could send you to the underworld if I wanted to, but I will keep my powers away from you…Edward takes a liking to you, even if you are a traitorous snake." That shut the man right away, Ally would have surely done the same as well. Andy's sister had that effect on people.

"**Fine, gypsy…" **He told her, he looked back at Andy, who just stared back, shy and confused. **"My name is Charles Chimera, a foreigner from another land. My business is taking care of useless people like you, and that gypsy…" **Leota gave Chimera a glare, but stood quiet. **"I had it all in my time…the riches, the luxury, the power. All that was easily taken in with the use of one fair finger." **The blade began to balance closer to his head. **"Idiots like you, I could easily put out in a flash, before you knew what had hit you…" **If only he knew Andy was a black belt, but she still kept her mouth shut. **"Power, was what I wanted long ago…I took out all in the way, finally arranging a place for me and for no one else…" **The blade was now closer, a few more seconds and his head will be separated from his body. **"Then, that man found out my plan, it was ruined…ruined I tell you!" **Closer. **"Had I not foreseen this too late, he will be dead instead of me!" **It was closer, then… **"I was almig…" **The blade fell down, and so his head. The head looked back at Andy, with opened eyes, with opened mouth, repeating the sentence he couldn't complete. **"Almig…almig…almig…"**Andy moved as far away as she could form the painting, letting the fiend lament himself, all alone.


	20. Poisonous Fear

**Lonelywerewolf: Sigh, sorry for the lack of updates and the fact that this story is going slow, but I have a tight schedule back at school and I'm still working on some ideas...dont worry, I have a four day weekend after this Thursday and will have a good update...and remember, your made up characters are invited to join the Haunted House cast! **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Poisonous Fear**

Next to Chimera's painting, stood the painting of an elderly woman inside a rich and glamorous bedroom. The woman lay peacefully in bed, holding a cup of tea in one hand, while the other just rested in the mattress. The painting looked quite normal to Andy, but she had to remind herself that this mansion had seemed normal before she started to hear things and see ghosts. The phrase that her sister mostly said came to mind, _'A haven without a haven'_. Even Andy had to admit that the background was okay, from the exception of the woman, who followed her every move with her eyes. **"Who are you?" **it spoke.

"….Andy…" The girl simply replied, waiting for a possible explanation from Madame Leota. None came.

"**What is it that you want? Can't you not see that I'm grieving?" **The woman's composure changed, and she was now sitting on the bed, looking up at Andy, with sorrowful eyes. The tea cup still in her hands.

"I…I…a…guest…." Andy told her, shyly. No saving from Leota came.

"**Oh! The guest…so you wish to hear my story?" **A nod was the only answer she needed. **"Fine, you shall hear it. Listen, now….My name is Lady Erika from Brokenbridge, I hail from France…" ** The lady took a sip from her tea, and continued. **" I cannot deny, that…I am a murderer. But, I had to kill them…" **Andy gulped, _'Raison d'être,' _as her teacher had once said, something this woman didn't seem to have at all. **"They had been out of my control, for far too long…my husband, Lord of Brokenbridge, was the first….poison has been the only way…" **As she said that, she threw the contents of the cup to the floor, her face began to turn pale, her cheeks began to lose their soft pink color. **"He died by my hand, handy poison in hand…Next, were my own children…I had hesitated at first…" **_'Wow, such a loving mother…'_ Andy thought, she would have to ask herself why in the world she was listening to this, then she remembered the white moon and blue sky that awaited her outside and shut her mouth. **" Yes…my sons did not last any longer…I did as I had done before….one by one they fell…both had fallen, one by one…" **_'That's it! After I get out of here, straight to the psychologist,' _Andy shrugged, as she noticed that the woman's face once again turn even paler, and her cheeks lost their color. Her eyes were wide, as in pain. The lady's lips were close to being white as snow. **"All that remained close to me…died…with only one remaining…." **

"One?" Andy asked her, now she wondered why Leota hadn't spoken up. She looked down at the crystal ball, the eerie glow was still present but the woman's head was not. "Leota?"

"**My sister, was the one…." **The lady continued, completely ignoring Andy. **"She had suspected of me since the beginning…I could feel it…she would make all my hard work feel like nothing."**Paler and paler she turned. **"I had then thought that I had removed an obstacle. She drank safety, while I drank death…then…she left me to die, like just I had done to my family…" **A corpse was now sitting in the rich and glamorous bed, the girl watched.

"Phew! What did I miss?" Madame Leota face once again returned, catching Andy's attention, she turned her head away, the sobs of the lady that had lost it all for danger, filled her ears.


	21. An Apple a day, kills a doctor anyday…

**Another update, and the last one until Thursday, okay, here is a small test(to give you guys a headache), two of this characters, one of them a ghost from the mansion; has the last name of an anime character, that appears in an anime about a goddess that gets stuck with a human after he wishes for her to stay, the other is a character from a videogame(DS and Wii) that is about doctors, think about the trauma center...well, I included those names because I really like those characters...sigh...anyway, please read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 20: An Apple a day, kills a doctor anyday…**

"Where did you run off to?" Andy asked the medium, who only smiled.

"I was checking our backs, it never hurts to be cautious…." She told her.

"From that woman, Constance, right?" the girl asked her, to which Leota gave her a nod, or it seemed like it.

"Yes…now, might as well get going, shall we? I bet you want to finish the storytelling until at least Edward takes over again. Look there," Andy looked up. Out of all the paintings Andy had seen so far, this one was a tad bit strange. It was a picture of two men inside a small lab. One of them was dressed in a blue suit, with a lab coat on top of him, his long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing old glasses. The other was mainly hidden among the shadows with an axe on his hands, which was dangerously close towards the other man's head. "Hmm…I cannot feel the doctor's presence…"

"Huh?"

"His spirit must be in the graveyard…my goodness! Tell them once, then you repeat, yet they don't listen! Oh well, no use arguing about it…sit down child, let me tell you his story then," Andy did as she was told, finally resting her legs among the wood. She put the crystal ball not too far away, and faced Leota. "Dr. Akechi Morisato, is just one of the many foreign ghosts that live in this haunted mansion," the Madame explained. "he is a well-known doctor in here…he was also considered the best of the best in America." The young girl looked back at the painting, the doctor had still to move, but the axe that the other man held, was getting closer and closer to Morisato's head. "Pride and power was what killed him…"

"Pride?"

"He thought that he was the best and only the best could be cured. One day, a rich business man, Joey Stiles, sought his help, his daughter was suffering from a deadly disease. Stiles had offered him a large sum of money, which the doctor gladly accepted. But, before he went over to attend to the girl, he was offered another job by a business man, for a large amount of pay, even better than the one offered by Stiles." The axe was a few inches away from the head now, yet the doctor did not move. " Morisato had sealed his fate. After being told of her death, he laughed and said that that happens, just like a casualty in war, but Stiles wouldn't hear none of it, the man was furious!" Andy couldn't help but feel a small bit of anger raising on her, but she led it slide. He was already dead. "Stiles had decided to give Morisato a taste of his own medicine, and one night, went to his house and killed him…." The sound of something falling caught the girl's ears, she then turned around. Morisato lay on the floor, while his head was held by the hair by the man with the axe. Stiles grinned evilly at Andy, and the girl quickly turned her head in disgust.

"Lately, everyone's head seem to fall off their shoulders…" Leota just laugh, but it was short lived. In the distance, Andy could hear the dingdong of a clock, one, two, and so on, until it reach thirteen…wait there was no thirteen! However, the strange appearance of a woman had cleared all doubt of why Leota had stopped laughing and why the clock stopped chiming.

* * *

Damn, a cliffhanger...sorry about that...


	22. Dreams

**Finally! The appearance of the so long ago mention character...this chapter took me over an hour...patience can bother so many...anyway...read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 21: ****Dreams**

The woman stood used a few yards away from Andy, holding an axe with blood dripping from it. The girl looked back at the woman, her beautiful white dress was stained with blood, and her curly brown hair messy as ever, then she gave the girl a smile, the most devilish smile. _**"It is her, then!" **_The icy and distant voice made Andy shiver. That ghost might have been the grim reaper in person. The eerie green glow of the crystal ball, suddenly turned a darker green color.

"Constance…" replied the medium, her eyes deeply fixed upon the woman she had so long ago wanted to avoid. "You…"

"_**So, this is our guest? Please, introduces Leota, do not be so negative!" **_Constance began to take steps towards the girl, before Leota spoke again.

"Don't you dare come near, Constance!" The medium order, by now, most of the paintings had their eyes fixed upon the new ghost. They all seem to murmur but none of them spoke. "Quick!" To Andy she said, "Get out of here, and stay away from the walls!" Andy hesitated for a minute. "Move it! Let the crystal fall, run!" Andy let the crystal ball hit the floor and ran as far as she could.

"**Hurry, lassie!" **Magruder called to her, as did the others nearby.

"**RUN!!" **The walls had suddenly began to shake by themselves, and all the paintings fell to the ground. The young girl, however, continued her course away from the two spirits.

Meanwhile, behind her, Madame Leota's true form began to materialize. Her robes were as green as that eerie glow she had taken inside the crystal. Both women faced each other, one with hate, the other with mad intentions. _**"Why!? WHY?"**_Constance asked, laughing madly._**"Why do you protect that sack of bones? SHE CAN'T SAVE US!! Mortals are nothing, while we the spirits can sleep peacefully in this place!" **_Leota looked back at her, eyes scanning her.

"He has blinded you! Fool! To him, you are just a tool!"

"_**Peace is not to be achieve by us! Why does Gracey persist? That man will offer us freedom to torture the mortals that have wronged us!" **_ She floated towards the Madame with the axe up. _**"She will not release us from the curse that he has place on us! Joining him is the only way to succeed!" **_Leota fell to the ground, Constance then attacked her with the axe, but the medium let the magic float from her fingers towards the other spirit. Almost at the end of the room, Andy could still hear the fighting, and she had barely had time to noticed, that she had lost her footing and fallen down a hole.

* * *

Andy awoke with a start, the pain that she had felt moments ago had disappeared. The dark room had also disappeared, it was now replaced by a highly decorated bedroom, colored purple, and with two beds. The girl had recognized this place at once without hearing any story. It was her bedroom. 'Am I home? But, how?' she thought. Andy then looked at herself, her arm was as good as new, and her clothes was completely clean. "About time!" Andy quickly turned towards the source of the voice, a girl that looked exactly liked her came in the room, caring with her a plate with two slices of bread. 

The girl was dressed formally, exactly the same way Andy was dressed as in the mansion. A baby blue t-shirt(but hers had been red) and black skirt, and her long brown hair with blue eyes taunted the other girl. Andy suddenly gasped. "Alicia?" The girl looked at her curiously as she took a bite of her bread.

"What?" she asked her. "Are you feeling okay, Andy? You look like Uncle Rocks, when he drinks his super duper drink!" Andy blinked. 'Yep, I am not dreaming, that's my sister, alright!'

"What happen, Ally?" Andy asked her, calling her by the nickname that their mother gave her.

"Like, what?" Ally asked her, quite confused by the question. Andy calmly began telling her younger twin sister about the bet with Lenny and the boys to enter the Gracey Mansion. After the her sister was done talking, Ally shoot her a curious look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, not exactly….but, what the heck are you talking about!? What bet? Did they make you go climbing that old oak tree?"

"No…didn't you…hear me? I was talking about the bet to go to the Gracey Mansion…"

"Andy, that mansion doesn't exist!" The twins were silent for a moment.

"It doesn't?" Andy asked her after a long silence.

"No. I'm surprised, though, the least I would have expected at you from dreaming was about being chased by dad's gardening tools at least! Making up stories, man!" She offered her the other piece of bread, which the other girl took without another word. "Might as well get ready, mom and dad are coming back soon…" At least that part she remembered. The twins' parents had gone to a vacation and were set to return today.

"Okay, I will meet you down stairs…"

"Good, and Andy…no more crazy dreaming, okay?" The girl giggled, but nodded.

* * *

Andy was gently consoled by her twin sister. Both girls were sobbing their eyes out, they had never expected the car crash. The police had arrived only moments ago, and yet the two girls could not stop crying, at least Andy couldn't. Their grandparents had been called by the police, soon after. They were told that the twins would be at the house, until at least their family members came. "Hey, its alright, now…" Ally whispered to her ear, despite her strong voice, she was no longer in control of the situation. "Come now, let's get some shopping done…that has always kept our minds off bad things…" Ally's voice were choking with tears, but the youngest of the twins quickly tried to shut them down. 

"…okay…" Andy whispered, both sisters got up and quickly went outside the house. The decided to take a walk towards the park, there at least, they could calm themselves. Ally had stopped crying now, and grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it. Andy gave her a tearful nod.

They both didn't see the shadow running towards them, however. They threw Ally to the ground, and her older twin had barely enough time to react. Flesh was torn and her face was disfigured by the pack. Blood was everywhere, and the only thing Andy could do was scream. Scream for help, which never came. "RUN!" Ally had cried, and now her kicking and thrashing had ceased, but the pack had not. Until finally, making sure that the girl had inhaled her last breath, they left. Andy ran to her sister's side, even if that meant looking at the ripped flesh, however, soon realizing what she saw, she gave a scream and fled. Even she could not bare to see her sister like this. Andy came to a sudden stop, breathing heavily, as the tears fell from her eyes.

"They…are dead…." She whispered. "Gone…I am alone…." _**Yes, you are…**_spoke a voice from nearby, one which Andy could hear but ignored._**Maybe you should join them, as well, don't you think? **_ "Yes…maybe I should…" As if hypnotized, Andy began walking towards the road, were an endless crowd of cars passed by. _**Yes…it is the only way…death…**_Andy put her foot at the side of the road…

"DO NOT! MY FAIR FLOWER, COME TO YOUR SENSES!" Andy stopped suddenly, as did the cars. Andrew appeared before her, holding his hand towards the girl. "Quick! Awaken, my sweet! This is an illusion! Hurry and Awaken!" Andy suddenly closed her eyes, and the next thing that she knew once that she had opened them again, was that she was facing Andrew face to face.


	23. Sharing Pain

**This chapter's idea I got when watching one of those nightmare on(forgot the name, but I'm sure you are familiar with the character name Freddy)...expect extra updates today! Read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sharing Pain**

Andrew sighed in relief as he saw Andy wake up. The poor girl was shaking, unable to move for a couple of seconds. It had all been a dream! The ghost help her up, while he examined her. "My flower, you sure took a nasty fall!" he told her, as he looked up towards the room's roof, a hole visible. Andy finally took her time to examined the room. It was exactly like the gallery, from the exception that it was empty, only the ghost and girl were in it.

"What…what happen?" Andy asked him, breaking the silence.

"Dreams can be painful and at the same time truthful!" He extended his hands up in the air. "This room holds pain and secrets, death and all!"

"Death?" Andrew put his hands down and nodded. "You…mean…what I saw...wasn't… real?"

"Indeed. Now, let's move! Move! Move! Hear the story as we walk alone, my dear flower!" He grabbed Andy's hand and began guiding her around the room, as if it were full of many things in it. "After falling, this ghost wasted no time in creating pain for your heart! His story is old and painful, can you not hear this very room's beating heart?" Andy shook her head, 'Right now the only thing I can hear beating is my heart…not this room's…' she thought. "No matter, then! Let me begin! Within this walls he rests, cursing those that step among his grounds. Listen!" A faint cry could be heard, and Andy gulped.

"What was…that?"

"It was he! He who seeks no revenge, no battle, he seeks only the pain from others!" Andrew cried.

"Pain from others?" Andy asked him. He laughed silently, it was neither mocking nor cheerful.

"Your dreams told you his story! One of the most unfortunate of our guest was spooked and left!" He explained, then continued. "His wife was killed in a carriage that accidentally fell down a cliff, his son killed by wild dogs, can you not see the pattern?" Andy gulped, how could she not remember? At least it was a dream and nothing else. "This is his story, my flower….he will not rest , till pain does him justice! Make them suffer, he will, and in killing you he will succeed!"

"Not…the best way to put it…" Andrew nodded towards her, and guided her out of the room.

"Correct! He torments those that enter in this room. He makes them go through his pain and kills them….poor Dorado, his endless pain will chase him, forever…" He closed the door behind them, ignorant of the sobs that came from inside the room.


	24. The Jerk

**Chapter 23: The Jerk**

Andy was guided to another small hall of rooms, this one was the smallest she had seen so far, with only three rooms. "Listen, my flower," Andrew said, taking her hand. "Constance is still loose…"

"Loose? And what about Madame Leota?" Andy asked, panicked. The ghost smiled, nervously.

"Do not worry, my flower, she is fine…for the moment, at least…but now, we must go. Your head and tears are not to be wasted on that woman! I will never understand her…"

"Neither will I…" Andy replied, while Andrew laughed.

"Come now, then! I will like to introduce you to another ghost…a little…"

"WHO GOES THERE!?" Both of them stood silent for a moment. The hall was empty, but the voice was coming from here. "WHO GOES THERE!?" The voice called again. Andrew looked around, and then a sword materialize on his left hand. He covered Andy as a shield.

"Are you a friend or foe!? SPEAK!!" The ghost called towards the hall. He was answered by the appearance of a man, an elderly man with a brown suit, which was covered by a brown coat. He held a shovel firmly, as if ready to fight. "Ah….Q…it is you…" The man, Q, just glared back at them. Andy and Andrew only looked back.

"YOU! What do you want!?" he yelled, making Andy flinched.

"Our guest…do you remember?" Q looked at the girl, then back at the ghost.

"Why isn't the master doing that!? I have no time to tell a story to a brat!"

"Why, not? Besides, you might waste a little more of time! That way we will leave the sooner!" Q grumbled.

"FINE!" He looked straight at Andy. "Listen to me, brat! The name's Jonsey Q. Pepper! I used to be the old graveyard caretaker!" He said that with a proud smile, but his glare returned soon after. "If those pack of children had done no wrong to me, I would still be the caretaker!" Andy suddenly recalled a story she had heard about. According to an article she and her sister had read, fifty years ago, in 1957, a mass murderer appeared in town. He was an old graveyard caretaker, he killed a whole bunch of kids before he was shot by an old judge, father of one of the victims. "Those kids made fun of me, every single day! They came and said, 'Look! Its Mr. Ugly!' They would always get away with it, until…" Andy gulped, this mansion was full of murderer's it seemed. "I got my shovel, and BAM! POW! To the ground he fell! I dug a grave for him in the mansion, and then I decided to get revenge on all of them!" He held his shovel high as he said that, and the two, the girl and the ghost, could see a mark of blood upon the object. "I had killed two...three…four…the graveyard would have become full, if not for that dam judge! He shot me once, and that's how I get here!" They all stood silent for a minute, until Andrew broke the silence.

"Well, well! It was the most, impressive story! My, look at the time, is time for us to take our leave!" He grabbed Andy's hand, and ran past the other ghost, who only growled behind them.

"Stupid kids…" He murmured, then Q disappeared.


	25. Little Sister

**Chapter 24: Little Sister **

"And now, my flower! To meet up with my dear friend!" He led her to a door on the left side, and opened it. Both entered inside the room. It was that for a child, beautifully decorated with toys on the ground, a small bed to fit at least a girl of nine or lower years of age. Only one window was broken out of the two, from which Andy could see another tree. "Little Sister, where are you?"

"Big Brother!!" The voice made Andy jump, it sudden childish but at the same time benevolent, in ghost terms at least. A young girl materialize in front of them, she was younger than Andy. From her size, the older girl guessed that she was only seven years of age. The girl was dressed in a beautiful light orange dress, and had curly blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail. On her hands, she held an old teddy bear that seemed to have better years. "Big Brother! You came! You came! And you brought the guest!" The young girl said, running around Andy, with a grin.

"Indeed, my flower, meet Ellie of Northward, the heir to the Northward fortune, or so she was…" Andy smiled, it seems that not even the huge stain of blood bothered her at all.

"Hello! My name is Little Sister, too! The master and the lady always call me like that! Even Big Brother here, too! What's your name?" Little Sister asked her.

"My name's Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy."

"Can I call you Andy, too? Mr. Bear and I really like that name!" Andy nodded.

"No problem."

"Yay!" Andrew smiled at the cheerful girl, then bowed again.

"Now, Little Sister, do you remember what you promised the master? About telling your story to our guest?"

"Yep. Mr. Bear kept on reminding me! Listen, please! It's my turn, now!" She sat down with Mr. Bear on her arms, the others did the same, and Andy was happy on taking another rest. "Okay…where do we begin? Oh! When papa bought the house! It was so pretty!"

"House?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah! It was huge, and pretty! But…a big angry fire burned it to the ground…my siblings never came out of the house with me and papa…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! Mr. Bear tells me that being sorry won't bring them back! But I like it here! I can play without getting tired!" Andrew and Andy laughed nervously, now, it wasn't a good idea to tell her that she was dead. "Fine…then…were to Mr. Bear, oh yes! Papa became friends with another woman, because mama, just like my siblings had left, and he married her! I was going to have a new mama!" Little Sister jumped, excitedly, then sat down. "But, my new mama, was a bit odd, too. She would always ignore me and pay attention to papa more…then one night, when I was getting ready to go to bed…my mama begins to hit me!" She shivered as she said that. "Then…something sharp and I was gone, too…" A small tear escaped her. "I miss them now," Such a poor child, it still loved her stepmother even after what she had done to her. "Sniff…I miss papa, too…."

"Don't get upset," Andy told her. "I bet you feel like you were at home, right?" The little girl quickly returned to her cheerful attitude, and smiled.

"Yes! The master is like a new papa!"


	26. The Second Wife

**This would be my last update for tonight! I need to plan some more chapters! And remember, if anyone wishes to do so, you can email me, and have your own made up character join up in this Haunted Mansion fanfic...anyway, read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Second Wife**

Both Andy and Andrew could hear the faint noise of the grandfather clock. It had struck nine times, meaning it was barely nine o'clock at night. "Might as well, leave…" Andrew explained. "I don't want Constance to find us here…"

"Constance!?" Little Sister asked with alarm, she hugged her bear. "Mr. Bear says I shouldn't stay here! She will hurt me!"

"Then come with us, it won't be any trouble, will it?" Andy asked, looking back at Andrew.

"Of course, not! Come with us, child! You can learn as you travel! Besides, nothing will happen to you, only to Andy." Andy crossed her arms across her chest, and frowned.

"Gee, thanks…"

"Why, you are welcome!" Little Sister giggled, and followed the two of them outside, with Mr. Bear firmly at hand. Once outside, Andrew looked around. "Um…now where, to?" he asked out loud. "Ah! To that room! How could I be so foolish!" They were about to go to the farthest room, away from Little Sister's own, when they heard a voice.

"Why? Andrew Leclare! There you are!" The trio suddenly froze, and then turned. Before them, stood another ghost. She was a tall, skinny woman, and beautiful. She had on, a beautiful black dress, and her long black hair matched. "Where are you going?" she looked at Andy, and it seemed that that was enough to answer her question. "So, is she that so adored guest, he spoke of?"

"Indeed, my lady. As clear as fog, as it seems."

"Hmm…impressive, the last two that came here left crying after they saw the disembodied corpse of Edward." The older girl gulped, at least she had fainted, not left. 'Lucky me,' Andy thought. "Anyhow, you wish to hear my story, then?"

"Yes…"

"My name is Maurice Odell, I was the second wife of Master Edward Gracey. I was the daughter of a shoemaker in this town," Odell quivered her lip, as if saying that caused her great annoyance. "Edward had recently lost his wife, you haven't met her." Andy blinked. It was true, she had not met the woman herself, but she had seen her painting, and her demise. "I decided to fill what was left of his broken heart, and soon, we married." She clenched both fists.

"Oh…oh…" whispered Little Sister, grabbing Andy's hand. "She's angry!"

"But, I will be honest with you, I wanted none of his broken heart, only his fortune. So, I decided to take matter to my own hands, and kill him!" Andy and Andrew exchanged glances.

"Why does everyone try to kill themselves in this mansion?" Andy whispered to the young man, he smiled.

"Tradition." Odell ignored them, and continued with her story.

"I was close to his fortune, if only that good for nothing, lawyer had not stopped me! Wright will surely pay, sooner or later! He got me before I could get to Edward…but I guess that just how fate works…but anyway," she turned towards Andy and gave her a weak smile. "nothing is what it seems in this mansion…" She then, disappeared.


	27. Take Me out To the Ball Game

**Chapter 26: Take Me out To the Ball Game**

Andy and Little Sister followed Andrew without saying a word. The lady ghost's words still in her mind. 'Nothing is what it seems in this mansion…' For the time being, she didn't know why, but she thought that Constance wasn't the biggest threat, even if she had not seen the opportunity to face up against her. But what could a black belt with a soft heart do against a ghost_? 'If it's there, you can hit it,'_ she remembered Ally saying that to her during training. _'if it isn't, be wise and dodge, don't wait till it hits you.' _ Good advice that didn't work among the undead.

Andrew had finally arrived at their destination, with a grin upon his face. "Here it is. The chamber in which this ghost sleeps, fear not! He is not deadly, only a loving man who lost a dream, and has awaken among this place…" He opened the room and at once the girls entered, with him, close behind. It was a very small room, smaller than Little Sister's had been. It had no bed, no furniture of the sort. Posters of baseball players decorated most of its wall, while the floor was decorated by cards, and balls, and a giant silver bat with the words, **'Mountain Bulls' **printed on it. "We shall wait, then! Where are you, Onyx? We await your arrival!" As soon as he said this words, the body of a man materialized in the center of the room, he was dressed in baseball attire, for the exception of the cap, which was missing. His messy brown hair showed that he had not combed it in days, as did his dirty clothes, which looked as bad as the hair. No team or number was printed among his shirt, however, which surprised Andy.

"Andrew? What took you? Are we running out of order?" he asked him, with a pale face.

"No, nothing to worry yourself. Maurice just butted in first, that is all." The man gave the other ghost a grin, before he looked back at Andy and Little Sister.

"The guest, eh? You look quite young, don't you think?"

"I..am only fourteen, sir…" The man chuckled.

"Close to my age, multiplied by three. Have you come to hear my story, then?" The nod was all he needed, and he began. "The name's Onyx, Franz Onyx. I'm from New York, and still am even at death." Onyx gave a small chuckle. "Oh well, now look at me now, living in this mansion full of other unlucky fellows! Anyway, you have come to hear my story, not their's as of yet! I was the water boy with the best of the best, the Mountain Bulls, you know them kid?"

"No…haven't heard of them…"

"Never?"

"Never." Andy wasn't lying, she didn't even know, as far as her sport knowledge was concerned, any baseball team by the name of Mountain Bulls.

"You should have," he replied rather annoyed that she didn't know about his favorite team He looked up to Little Sister, and was about to ask her, when he saw her attire and reconsidered. She wouldn't have known, either. "They were the best of the best! They won over twelve games in one season! Back in the day, it was alright! I so wanted to join the team!" His excitement suddenly turned to sadness. "Unfortunately, trying to join them was also my demise….you see when I was walking to do a favor to my soon to be team mates, I ran into a robbery and got shot as a result. I died almost instantly." He sighed, as if remembering his death pained him. "But you can't be taken to the ball game unless you are alive, right?" Both Andrew and Andy nodded, while Little Sister held her bear tightly.

"Something…is….near…."


	28. Heroes

**Might as well add them...huh? i still need to work on some chapter ideas, I'm running out of them! Sigh, no matter, I am the author I shouldnt complain...enjoy expect more updates tomorrow!(The real vacation is after this coming week! So it wont be long, either) Read and Review... **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Heroes**

The sound of the voice had spooked Little Sister, but soon she realized that something was odd. Generally, Mr. Bear never spoke aloud, but none of the ghosts, neither mortal had heard him. Even if he looked like a hand me down care bear, Mr. Bear acted as an adult should, which made Little Sister be secured, but the 'something is coming' message was not the best that had escaped his furry lips. After Onyx had told them the story, however, he told them, "I could sense Constance a little while ago," he told them. "she must not be far behind, why don't you head to the bar? I'm pretty sure you will be safe…"

"Liar…" spoke Mr. Bear in the young girl's mind, but Little Sister had no choice but to follow her two companions, and soon they left the room and Onyx. Had they returned right away they could have seen the nasty grin that formed at his face.

"Idiots…"

* * *

The bar was small, but it was typical. Bars inside the mansion weren't that big, and some rooms required extra space, which unfortunately the mansion could not offer. It was a small bar, with its tables, and the counter was old and messy, and the drinks behind it were as well. It was an very old model of a bar, as it did not have the many improvements that according to her Uncle Rocks, rocked like no other. They all spotted a nearby table, where three ghosts were playing poker. All were dressed in cowboy attire, they all looked exactly alike, from the exception of the different color of bandannas that they wore; green, purple, and yellow.

"Flush!" The one in purple called, showing his cards to his opponents. Both man chuckled, the move had not been enough to tamper them. "Bah! What's so funny!?" he asked them. The one in the green gave his answer by throwing the cards in the table.

"Straight Flush!" He called, the man in purple, cried and threw his money upon the table, to which the man in green would have soon collected had not the one in yellow stopped his hand from advancing. "Larry?"

"My turn now," he replied with utmost calmness. He let the cards fall upon the table. "Royal Flush…" He swiftly collected the money from the other players without delay. The green man was not pleased about his lost, however.

"Damn it!" The one in green got out his gun and began shooting towards the roof, frightening Little Sister. This finally got the attention of the three men, who looked back at the newcomers. The young girl hid behind Andy, as both she and Andrew stood side by side.

"Well, look who it is, boss!" The purple man cried. "Leclare, so nice of you to join us." All three men got up from their seats, and looked back at Andrew, as if missing the two women he had with him on purpose. Larry, and the one in purple had taken out their guns now, and they were pointed at Andrew. The other ghost just stood defiant, and said nothing.

"Leclare," called Larry. "Aren't you going to say hello to old friends?"

"Friends, you? Fiends, indeed, not friends." This words did not seem hurt them at all at the trio, as they laughed.

"Hear! Hear! He still speaks like a fool!" The one in green laughed. All guns were pointed at him in a moment, and they fired. Andy and Little Sister had barely time to move away, before the other ghost hit the floor and disappeared.

"Andrew!" Andy cried. All three turned towards Andy and the little girl, who held her teddy bear tightly.

"Pretty, touch, hmm?"

"Atticus will be happy, if we bring her now…" Larry said, they went towards Andy, with their guns still up. "No use, girl! We may be ghosts, but it doesn't mean are weapons are that useless, unlike those other two's own. Now be nice and try not to get kill, would you?" Andy and Little Sister went to the farthest corner. The older girl was going to fight, even if she couldn't hit them.

"Don't come any closer!" She warned them.

"And what would you do? Beat us up?" the yellow one taunted. 'If you weren't dead, I would have taught you a thing or two…' "Hey! Come on! Trash us!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGE!!" All five inside the bar watched as the bodies of Andrew, Death Eye, and El Huesos appeared. "I thought company was never at rest." He smiled at Andy and Little Sister. "Stay back, this fight is only for us the undead!"

"Bring it on!" yelled Larry as he raised his gun, Andrew let the sword materialize and looked back at the assailants. Death Eye and El Huesos ready as well.

"Then let us!"


	29. Villains

**Chapter 29: Villains**

Lenny ran as fast as he could, running towards the all familiar Victorian house, which was Andy's home. He was breathing hard and sweating, he had ran almost two miles just to get away from the haunted mansion. The other two boys, though, had ran back to their homes, like chickens to corals.

As he approached the house, he noticed a young girl, at least fourteen years of age. She wore a black skirt and a baby blue t-shirt. Her long brown hair had a barely visible red ribbon. The girl seemed to be waiting for him, she crossed her arms as he approached, walking towards the gate, were Lenny stood. "What a surprise, do you usually run the marathon at 12 a.m.?" she mocked him.

"Not…huff….huff….fu…huff…nny...Ally…huff…" Lenny didn't know why he had ended up meeting with Andy's twin sister of all people. She was the completely opposite of Andy, at least she showed good humor, most of the time.

"Where's Andy?" she asked him. Lenny was barely able to spit it out, the knight and Andy's disappearance.

"Andy…huff….huff….is…huff…."Ally sighed, he would faint before he finished the sentence.

"Wait, take a deep breath, slowly…" Lenny gladly obeyed taking the oxygen his lungs longed for. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" The scream took him by surprise, he jumped. He looked back at Ally, somehow she knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't let her know it.

"Weren't you suppose to be calming me down!?" He yelled, Ally just chuckled.

"I know, but I like to scream at you for being stupid. So, where's Andy?" she asked again. 'Oh, oh…if I say it now, she'll drag me by the ear and make me go TWO miles back to that horrible mansion,' Lenny thought. "Lenny…" He gulped, it's not like she'll believe him, anyway. But it was worth the shot.

* * *

Andrew and the other two cowboys were having a hard time with the trio of outlaws. Andy and Little Sister hid nearby, trying their best to not catch too much attention. "Who are they?" Andy whispered.

"Mr. Bear…knows their story…" Little Sister remarked, she clutched Mr. Bear so hard, that if he had been alive, he would surely be red. "But…I'm too scared…sniff…" The little girl sobbed. Andy couldn't blame her, who wants to be stuck in the middle of five men with guns, plus one with a sword? By now, the trio of outlaws were gaining the upper hand, easily shooting and taking down El Huesos and Death Eye.

"Pinchis Pendejos! Valiendo madre! Nos van a dar un par de chingadazos!!" El Huesos complained, once again receiving a shoot on his left arm. He dropped one of his guns, from regards from the green outlaw. "PUTO!!" Another shot made him disappeared, he didn't show up again, however. Death Eye and Andrew looked back at each other, nervously dodging the gunshots.

"That stupid Mexican! They got him!" cried Death Eye. Both him and Andrew were once again caught in a barrage of bullets. Both ducked out of the way, but were surprised to find the outlaws pointing their guns at them.**BANG!! **Andrew and Death Eye both disappeared into thin air.

"Well, well…looks like we missed two more…" spoke the green one. Larry approached the two girls and laughed.

"Well…what to do with you?" he asked them. Andy stood defiant suddenly, getting into her normal stance, the one she used to practice karate with her sister.

"BACK OFF!" she cried. The outlaw exploded in laughter.

"HAHAHA!! Did you hear her boss? Back off, she says! Hahaha…"

"What you going to do? Knock us out!"

"Hey that was a good one!! HAHAHA!!" Andy looked back at them, nervously. 'Okay…Andy think…how can you hit a ghost?'

"**Raff!!" **Everyone in the room was suddenly caught by surprise. The outlaws looked all around them.

"What the hell?"

"**Raff! Raff!!" **Although the sound was quite strange, Andy recognized it as that of a dog. Wait, a dog? From behind a nearby table, materialized a big dog, an Alaskan malamute to be exact. It looked furiously at the three outlaws, showing sharp teeth.

"Crap…"

"Mr. Doggie!" Little Sister cried.

"Mr. Doggie?" asked Andy, who looked back at the dog. Big was and understatement, probably gigantic would have done the trick.

"**Raff! RAFF!!" **It jumped to the first outlaw, the one in purple, and bit him in the neck. The ghost disappeared, as Andrew and the others had. Mr. Doggie then stared back at the other two, slowly moving towards them. Both men pointed their pistols at the dog. Realizing the dog could be in danger ("It's a poor animal, even if it is dead…"), Andy grabbed a nearby stick, and threw it as fast as she could. The stick hit the two men's ghostly hands, knocking the pistols down to the floor. The dog quickly jump on Larry, while the other ghost disappeared. Larry was struggling with the dog, until he finally disappeared, like his companions.

"Mr. Doggie saved us!! Yeah!!" cried Little Sister, while Andy just stood there, watching as the colossal beast disappear. A couple of seconds later, Andrew once again appeared, his ghostly face smiling.

"Please…can we get out of here?" Andy asked him, obviously realizing he had seen everything that had happened.

"Sure. Moving out, my dear flower!"


	30. Faceless Bandits

**Chapter 30: ****Faceless Bandits**

Ally stood quiet, with her eyes closed, as Lenny told her everything about the dare that they made to Andy, and how she had ended up in that haunted Gracey Mansion. When he was done, the boy noticed that there was no outburst from the girl, but her silence was enough to frighten him already. The girl calmly walked past him, and much to Lenny's surprise, he followed suite. He adjusted his glasses and walked behind her. From the distance he could see the huge mansion was not too far away. 'She's taking it so well…and I bet I'm not going to like it…'

* * *

Andy took a deep breath as she sat outside in the hall. Both Little Sister and Andrew looked back at her. Mortals…it was in their nature. "Tell…me…then, who were those guys?" Andy asked the older ghost.

"Thieves, fiends…but the definition that fits so well is demons!" cried Andrew, putting both hands up in the air. "They killed me, and for that crime they perish!" Andy gave a quizzical look at Andrew, to which the older ghost suddenly understood. "Do not misunderstand me, my dear flower…killing me was enough to call the attention of one General Wright, theor local enemy during the time when this place was a town."

"A town?"

"Yes…this used to be the stage in where many deaths took hold, before Master Gracey turned it into a haunting paradise. Well, it was part of a town." Andrew admitted. Before he could continue, the girl interrupted.

"And, where are the other two?" Andy asked, finally remembering the other two cowboys.

"Fine, as always, I assure you. Where was I then? Oh yes! That trio were known as the evil Faceless Bandits, during that time. I was a foreigner at that time, and felt the calamity when I met this trio. The bandits, were led by that monster, Larry. They were the terror of this side of town, and also had no manners." Andy frowned, but said nothing. "They tried to trap old Wright in a nearby mine…hmm…now where was that? Oh, well…the mine, my dear, happened to be full of dynamite! KABOOM!! The poor bandits had killed themselves, just because they started to shoot, and like that they all went…"

"Except for Mr. Wright!!" cried the little girl, holding her bear closely. "He gave me, Mr. Bear, too!"

"He and the Master are good friends…well, were in Mr. Wright's case, he died before ever meeting the Master…but his story is for another day, shall we?" He grabbed Andy's arm, and dragged her to another door. This one seemed to separate the hall, and in both ghosts and mortal went.


	31. Amato

**Chapter 31: ****Amato**

The room they had entered was a very expensive room, almost the size of the one were Andy had met the Faceless Bandits. "Here leaves a modest lady, the Lady from Amato! Come my sweet, take a seat!" Andy sat in the nearest chair, and waited. She took her time examining the room.

It was full of many paintings from great leaders, Washington, Napoleon, Queen Elizabeth, and many more the young girl could not name. The room itself was decorated with red and blue, which move in lines all across the room, pretty unusual if someone asked. "Hmm…she should be here by…." _**Can you open the book, please? **_All three looked around, an all familiar voice had spoken. _**Dear guest, in the book!! **_It called again. Andrew pointed a finger at the leather bag Andy had been carrying all this time. "The master calls! Hurry! Open the book!" Andy grabbed the book from inside the leather bag, and opened it.

Andy was greeted with the picture of a beautiful woman, with long reddish hair in brown curls, wearing a magnificent pink colored dress. _"Ah, it seems all is well, as they say…tell Andrew and Little Sister to leave for the moment, it is my turn now!" _ Andy glanced back at the ghosts, who nodded. The young girl quickly disappeared in front of her, but the older ghost winked.

"Do not forget the night's first kiss! I shall be waiting!!" With that, Andrew disappeared as well, and it was young Andy all alone again.

"_Now that that is done, let's direct ourselves into the next guest, may we? What you see now, is the picture of Madame Amato. Splendid woman, during her lifetime and her death that is. An admirer of the great leaders in history…too bad she was like some too." _The letters stopped appearing. 'Not again…'

"**AGH!!" **Andy quickly look up. A huge horse came past her, carrying the body of a man. The animal ran straight to the wall, smashing against it. Smoke and blood barely spilled over her. She looked back at the picture where it had come from. There stood Washington, dumbfounded, with no horse, he looked as surprised as Andy was, and slowly began walking away from the painting, still astonished.

"_She hated animals of all kinds…did you know that she killed one of her father's horses by throwing it down a canyon?" _Andy gulped. So much for modesty. _"She also hated, those more powerful than herself…" _Andy looked back at another painting, this one was of a man in his mid thirties, with a white dinner suit…he was very good-looking as well, except from the fact that there was a huge python behind him on the picture. Slowly, as Andy blinked, the man and python changed position. The man was horrified by huge snake, and then, the python had eaten him whole. _"Amato was a very…poisonous lady! HAHAHA!! But, when poison comes, there is an antidote not too far behind. Direct your gaze upon the painting on your left…if you mind." _ 'If I don't see more deaths in a day…I won't…' thought Andy. The picture she came across was that of Amato herself, she was surrounded by a group of people with torches. _"She was one of those few that saw the rage of the people," _the torches and the fire came closer. _"And so came the end of young Madame Amato…" _A huge fire surrounded the painting, and it dropped to the ground. The book had suddenly closed in Andy's grasp.

"Huh?" The girl was about to open the book again, when a scream caught her ears.

"HYAAAAAHHH!!" The ghostly body of Amato surrounded in flames flew up in the air. Her skin and dress were all burned, and Andy could see her skull. Andy clenched teeth, trying not to scream. 'Most…not…faint…oh, who am I kidding!?' The ghost disappeared into many tiny ashes, and the voice of the Ghost Host rang again. _**Did you enjoy that meeting, some of us surely did!! **_

"Remind…me…why….I said yes to the bet…." The only respond she got was the echoing laughter of the Ghost Host.


	32. Turning to Stage Left

**This chapter was made, thanks to the idea of Serenity556, hope you enjoy it. **

**Remember, if any names are that of a real person it is just mere coincidence... **

* * *

**Chapter 32: Turning to Stage Left**

Andy sat, sighing. This near dead experiences were going to give her one of her own one of this days. She looked around the room, and noticed a small stage, not too far away. **Ah, you have found the next stage of our story, please, do so open the book! **"I know I'm going to regret this…" Opening the book, she saw the picture of a young woman, one that she recognized. "Sela Rogers?" Sela Rogers, to Andy's knowledge, the young actress had recently passed away while filming a movie. 

"_It is quite a shame, you know, letting young one's die…die so young…Ms. Rogers was known as the star of stars during her lifetime, but as they say, getting there has its price, and its consequences…" _Andy looked back at the stage, and their was Sela Rogers, sitting on the edge of the stage, looking as gloomy as ever. Beautiful, and the perfect figure, her long black hair seemed as gloomy as her face. _"So simple is the life of an artist, or so they say, she learned her lesson too late…" _Sela laughed from her place. 

"There he goes again, always making jokes…" The young actress looked back at Andy, smiling softly. "Don't worry kid, my death's less scary than the other one's." 

"_This woman, my dear, was a go getter, or should I say, spoiled to an extreme. She thought that with a snap of her fingers, she could achieve anything, and she did. When a lead part of a movie was taken in by her worst enemy, Ms. Rogers decided to get rid of her, not in the way you think." _

"That's good to hear…." 

"_Making her enemy lose her job, she went after her in many ways the law would allow it. She took her lover from her enemy as well…but then, during a film, she lost her life in the most unusual way…" _Andy looked back at Sela, who was looking at the ground, still seated on the stage. _"a strange thing fell from the heavens on top of her very head…killing her…" _Looking back at the stage, Andy watched as a metal bar fell on top of Sela's head. The actress collapsed and then disappeared. Only to reappear sitting beside Andy, the young girl jumped. **Now, shall we move to our next story? **


	33. Gravedigger

Here is another one...man, this story is going too slow, so I have decided to start updating it, holding some others in the process, I wanna get to a hundred before the next month ends, if I can...

Now some background on the idea, you see, I saw in tv the story of a man that tried to revive his dead love, and well, it kind of inspired me to write this small ghost story...hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 33: Gravedigger**

Ally looked back at the huge mansion that stood before her. A couple of inches behind her stood Lenny. Both of them inspected the mansion as if looking for a vital clue to find Andy. The girl had not spoken since the trip began, and neither after they arrived in front of this frightening place. The girl tried to open the gate, even in its old age the gate was locked. "Damn…" She looked all around the mansion, to which most of it was covered by dead trees, and that didn't help in the dark. Ally turned back to Lenny. "Come on…" She moved to the left side, still close to the mansion.

"Where're we going?" he asked. Ally looked back at him, glaring.

"To dig some graves…"

* * *

_"Depression hits many of us in the most desperate places, you know?" _Andy looked around the room, before directing her gaze towards the book. Letters forming words had began to appear…._ "Like death, depression can last so much, such is the case of one of our most beloved guests…" _

"I won't feel flattered…right?" The picture of an old gentleman began to appear in the page that the girl was reading. He was at least sixty or seventy years of age, bald and old.

"_Depression can drive anyone insane, too…that is what happen to Adrian J. West, awful history with a most awful story…" _The man in the picture turned his eyes towards Andy. _"His death is very mysterious you know…died by getting eating…by his dogs…" _Barking was heard in the distance of the room, spooking Andy even more. _"Troubled by the death of his wife, Mr. West tried everything he could to revive her, with no such success. Poor man, driven by this lost love, he continued his experiments, until he was found out. Death assaulted him, that day, disguised as a small furry thing…" _The barking was closer now, very close that Andy could hear it. _"…slowly moving, slowly…so slowly…" _The letters suddenly stopped appearing, which Andy did not like at all. **And…POUNCED!! **The sudden yell had made Andy collapsed from the chair, Sela fell soon after, and both watched as a big white dog dragged the bloody body of a man, eating the flesh as it did. Andy looked back at Sela, frightened as her.

"I still don't get used to this…" was all the ghost could say, and Andy couldn't help but agree, she could not get used to it, either. **It was too bad that confusion can lead to death as well, no? **


	34. Story To Tell a Mad Tale

**Chapter 34: ****Story To Tell a Mad Tale**

Ally looked back at the huge fence before them, the graveyard just behind it. "Just great! Why in the world do they put a fence here!? HUH!?" Lenny backed away, not wanting to get on the young girl's bad side.

"Vandalism is a crime, you know…maybe that's why they put a fence on this place…" Lenny adjusted his glasses and looked back at the fence, dangerous, just like the ones in the city prison. "Maybe…we can go the other way…which doesn't involve walking near dead people, please…"

"You're kidding? Half of this pitiful mansion is about two miles wide!! Not counting the graveyard which is the closet thing to the damn place!!" Ally looked back at the fence. "Well…no use complaining, maybe we'll just have to climb…"

"Climb!? Are you mad!?" Lenny cried.

"You got a better idea, maybe if you and your stupid friends hadn't sent her inside in the first place, nothing of this would be happening." Ally touched the fence….

"Well, well…what do we have here, vandals or adventure seekers?" Behind them, a tall young man with a suit appeared, his long black hair even darker with the darkness of the day. "My, my…shouldn't you two be in bed?" Ally looked back at the older man.

"We should be asking you the same question, you know, Erie…" Ally told him, eyeing him curiously.

"Me!? I am a man now, ain't I? I will be in college and successful, too!"

"Congratulations…" Ally replied, lacking enthusiasm.

"Was that a joke?" Ally grinned mischievously, but said nothing. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Andy."

"In a graveyard? That is strange!"

"Not in a graveyard, silly. This dork," she pointed at Lenny. "made a bet with her, you know how well she resists bets."

"Indeed. Larry, you should know better than that."

"It's Lenny. And anyway, what are you doing here?" Erie laughed, while Ally and Lenny exchanged glances.

"Was in a party a while ago, actually. I take this path to say hello to Horace, and leave, although now that I think about…" He looked past the fence, towards the graveyard. "Where is that old man, anyway?"

"You think Ally would have considered climbing the fence if she knew?" Lenny asked him. The trio looked back at the graveyard, noticing the old tombstones and the silence that they evoked.

"….Why don't you wait for that jerk, eh?" Erie suddenly asked, both Ally and Lenny looked back at him.

"That jerk?" Lenny repeated. Ally laughed suddenly.

"The bastard, he means."

"Oh! And why him? If it were up to me, the dead people in there," he pointed to the graveyard, "would be a better choice." Erie laughed.

"Well, he is bound to come today, if I recall correctly. He always does. Says he will turn this place into the worst of technology's affairs, or so I hear." Ally crossed both arms and looked back at the huge mansion.

"…..I've heard enough." And grabbing the steel barrier, she began to climb.

* * *

Andy began to read a small passage that had suddenly appeared. 'Please, no more unexpected gentlemen…' she pleaded mentally. The ghost of Sela was still sitting nearby, looking sadly as if she knew the outcome of a drama. _"It is painful, yes? The horror of dying so young, so frail, so successful...this is were our next story takes us, my dear, awful crime with the most awful story…but wait! It is so true!! Calling him pleasant would be a joke, till the beauty makes a good point. Being clever isn't so bad, too bad being clever is not smarts. And that is how, Brian Eskimo lived his young life, sour and clever, always winning games." _The picture of a young man, a pretty one, began to appear in the book. _"Lived a life of dreams and adventures, but like any life, it must come to an end at some point…" __**KABBOOOM!! **_Andy jumped, dropping the book, Sela noticing her reaction pointed down to the table. "Get under it, quick!" Taking the advice at heart, Andy got underneath the table. _**KABBBBOOOOOM!! **_A huge metal ball came down, smashing a nearby chair, almost turning it into dust. Wood flew towards the girl, but her amazement was just beginning.

Near the stage where Sela had appeared before, a young man manifested, facing a huge cannon. The source of the metal balls no doubt. The young man dodged a huge ball that came his way, jumping off the stage, the cannon followed behind, unmoving but still aiming. _**KABBBBBBOOOOOM!! **_Another metal ball hit nearby, barely missing the table were Andy was. The young man moved closer to the table, Andy was shivering. 'This isn't good!! This is not a way to treat your guests, you know!!' Before the cannon could fire again, the young man jumped, only to be left with surprise, as the cannon faced him up in the air. _**KKKKKKABBBBBOMMMM!! **_The metal ball hit, striking the moving target, who flew out of the room, slamming against the wall, breaking it, and finally living the room. Andy got out from underneath the table, shaken by the events. **He lived as a man with many enemies, **the Ghost Host called, still the smell of gunpowder echoed in the air. **And he finally he was shoot by one of them. **

"…I won't see another pirate movie after this…."


	35. Unknown

Lonelywerewolf: This short chapter is meant as a small...what's the best word for it...? Flashback if you would, all flashbacks will be titled as quetsion marks, just because I'm too lazy to put them name...

* * *

**??**

_The small party was close to beginning, as Edward and Lillian Gracey walked down the huge stairs in the colorful foyer. Gracey and Lillian were all smiles towards their guests, some known others unknown. "You know…I was worried with this party…" Gracey smiled suddenly. He remembered having met Lillian in a circus, which he was visiting and they both had fallen in love. Lillian had expressed her concerns about meeting this new faces that offered power and riches. _

"_Don't let it worry you…most of this gentlemen started with the small riches, until they grew, and grew…then they turn to this." Gracey and his wife laughed, nervously of what their guests might think about a woman from the circus, and a mere sailor, both bathed in riches. However, this small scene was not to last for long. From behind came a small tiny woman, with a beautiful face, whose eyes cried murder. _

"_EDWARD GRACEY!! YOU, HAVE DENIED ME!!" People began to back away from the hysterical woman. "YOU CHOOSED A CIRCUS WOMAN TO MARRY!? YOU COULD HAVE HAD MORE THAN YOU WANTED WITH ME!" She was coming closer to Gracey, who just stood there, unmoved by the woman's screams. _

"_You are not who I love, it is Lillian." Gracey held his wife close, as Constance came closer. _

"_NONONONO!! YOU LOVE ONLY TRASH!! NONONONONONO!! YOU SHALL REGRET YOUR DECISION GRACEY, YOU SHALL!!" Marching out the mansion, the woman quickly moved away from the couple and the guests, finally disappearing to the outside world. _

"_Shall…shall I call…?"Lillian asked him. _

"_No…it's alright…she knows already…" _


	36. A Story to be Told

Lonelywerewolf: I do apologize for the lack of updates, but school season is almost over and we know how much work teacher's throw at as when the end of the year approaches...updates of this story might either get slower or faster, depending on how moody I am...anyway...apart from that, original characters with their original stories are like, always, welcomed, if you want them to be part of the 999 ghost rooster...right now, if I am correct, counting this chapter the total amount of ghosts whose stories have been told are: about 34 stories of the ghosts told...sigh...its a long way...let's see the amount left to tell is...965...well...it only hopes to keep on going, ja?

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Story to be Told**

Andy put the book in the table, still shaking from the impacts of the cannon. She looked back at the holes that decorated the already creepy room, 'I can take a few hanged men once in a while, but the reality check is really that necessary?' The girl looked around the room and noticed that Sela had also disappeared. 'Why do I get the feeling the next story is going to be worst then the cannon one?' A laugh echoed across the room, catching her off-guard. **Dear girl, I beg of you! Let's continue on with the stories, open the book so we can continue reading! Shall we? **Obeying the voice, Andy knew that she was going to regret it later. Words began to appear as soon as she opened the book, finally enabling the girl to read. _"Let me tell you a story, about a gentleman that you know…" _

"I do?"

"_Yes." _Answered the book. _"He was a great poet in his lifetime and a good lover in the end." _The picture of Andrew Leclare began to appear in the next page, and Andy was amazed. This young man looked more alive than the dead Andrew that had been her host when the Ghost Host was absent. _"Andrew Leclare was from France, and aspired to be the best known poet around the globe. He settled in what used to be a town, in this area of the mansion." _ Andy began to hear a horse galloping in the distance and when she looked around she didn't see anything, everything was quiet, and no ghost was around. She continued on reading. _"This town had it's many dangers, but Andrew was oblivious of them, and that is what cost him dearly. Monsters ran free in this part of town." _Voices of people began to fill the room, and then the galloping horse was closer than before, two, later three horses. _"A raid destroyed his life, to see it again will be a crime, but for some of us, won't that be fun?" _Right on cue, ghostly horses with unknown riders circled around the room, yelling and balancing their weapons with demise. The riders with their guns held high, began to shoot the empty stage. Bullet after bullet, went straight into the mysterious silhouette of a man that stood in the stage, holding a small book in one hand and a pen in the other.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" A scream shook the room, and Andy saw as the body fell backwards, she gasped of what she saw. There was Andrew, blood all over his face with holes on his neck and chest. The riders ran towards the wall, disappearing. Thinking all was over, a sudden explosion made Andy fall back, then everything was still, very still. She was alone. **Peaceful now he rests upon this walls…**called the voice of the unknown host, shaking Andy a little more than she had been before. **Shall we continue with our tales? This next one is sure to chill your bones!!**

"….Don't say anything you might regret, Andy…" the girl told herself. "Nothing at all…"


	37. The Stinking Rich

**Chapter 36: The Stinking Rich**

Taking a deep breath, the young girl took her seat. Now the small stage room looked more like a war room with all the shooting and kabooms going around. Andy was still shivering as she opened the book, she was greeted with the sight of an old man, his picture had taken the place of the letters of the past story. He was bald with an elegant suit and glasses, behind him was a small old-fashioned safety box, those that were used to keep money in. _"The greedy, not needy offer many stories to tell…" _the girl read, the letters materializing as she went. _"Still, many of us have not forgotten the story of one of our most richest guests, Elias Humm. He was known as the fool of his time…" _Andy could hear voices approaching from behind her.

"**So….what do you think?" **The girl ignored the voices and read on, she somehow knew the outcome. _"Reckless and a fool, Humm loved his money so much as the Master loved his diseased wife! Money was his only real love in the world." _

"**NEVER!!HAHAHAHA!!" **The voice of another man rang in the air, but Andy like always ignored it. _"One day, our greedy man heard a rumor of thieves lurking near…" _The sound of a broken window and a sudden gasp made Andy turned around. The room was still empty. _"fearing for the safety of his money, the man hid it, and waited until they came by…the thieves reason with him and told him that he either could give them the money or they will would have to take drastic measures…" _

"**It's your choice old man,**** the money or…" **

"**NO! You shall not get it! What is money worth to you, worthless scum!?" **The arguing became louder, and another crash was heard, kicking and screaming filled the room. _"Humm laughed and insulted the thieves, telling them that money for them was worthless…it was too bad that this gentlemen were being serious, too bad Humm realized it too late…" _**"AARRGHHHHHH!! NONONON!!" **Another crash was heard, and then a small agonizing groan.

"**We do apologize…but it was your choice…" **_"The old man's life had to be taken that day, only for him to realize that money wasn't worth dying for….and yet…." _Andy looked back at the stage, she saw four men, three of them standing over the body of the fourth one. Then like the wind, they disappeared. **What do you believe, my dear, is the moral of this story? **Andy sighed and shook her head.

"I'm never saving money again…." As if her words were some kind of code, a door nearby opened. The voice of the Ghost Host rang in the air, **Let us go to the next stage of this wonderful quest! **


	38. Hunter’s Ambitions

**Chapter 37: Hunter's Ambitions**

Andy carefully walked towards the open door. Her eyes examining the destroyed room. Holes were everywhere, the bigger ones offering the sights of other rooms not far away. Taking a step inside the room, Andy gaped. The room was big, just as the room before her. Rows of bookcases surrounded the room like a group of dominos put together ready to fall down. A small table was near, with a small lantern with light (THANK GOODNESS!), and on the top of the room, heads of dead animals stared back at her. She gulped and quickly walked towards the table, happy to see some sort of light for a change. **Welcome to the small library, the smallest library in this huge mansion! Now if you would, my dear….**Nodding at the voice, Andy opened the book, and began to read the letters that materialized on the pages. _"The story that is next is haunting as it is strange." _'Really?' thought Andy. 'All the stories that I have read have been either disturbing and just plain weird…' She read on. _"A hunter is the main character of this fair tell, a hunter whose ambition grew without words, nor trophies…." _The silence of the room turned into loud squawking and growling, as if the animals on the walls were speaking towards Andy, angrily for being at the place they were. _"This man, a hunter, whose name we shall not know for eternity, believed in the 'Blue Spirit', a strange breed of a bear with white color, and with long blue stripes…not many that knew him thought him a well-informed man." _Andy could hear steps coming closer, and looking over her shoulder she saw it. The ghost of the hunter, wearing strange clothes that looked like the leaves of trees. His cap was as green as his clothes, the only thing not green was the shotgun that he held firmly in arms. _"Obsession can lead to the worst of truths my dear, and still this man continued on his foully trip to catch the unseen beast…" _ Behind her, the hunter using a shovel that had appeared out of nowhere began to dig, a really big hole and deep. Getting out of the hole, the man covered it in leaves and disappeared among the bookcases. _"With a trap, he created, he waited….waited until, the sound of a beast caught him by surprising and running towards his doom he went!" _Right on cue, the hunter ran towards Andy, shotgun up, and then….he disappeared, down, down he went unable to be seen. The last thing that Andy heard was a loud scream and a painful thud. _"His ambition turned him blind and careless, had he seen the huge beast that had tricked him…just behind him…." _A loud bang was heard, and Andy turned around. Standing before the hole was a huge ghostly bear, looking down at the hole, with a curios stare. Then it walked away….leaving Andy and the book alone once again.


	39. Lazy Idiot

**Chapter 38: Lazy Idiot**

As soon as the animal had left, letters in the book began to appear, moving slowly, as they waited for the young girl to read. _"Stories of many strange man are told," _Andy read. _"they are good ones, bad ones, but this story isn't necessary a good one…" _Andy rolled her eyes. "Is it now?" Strange noises were heard, noises which Andy did not recognized. _"A man, who thought he was perfect at of all things….a man, who thought his mere existence mattered more than that of others. A man, who was considered by himself superior and untouchable by others." _As soon as the words were told, a young man appeared not far away from Andy, he was seating in a small couch near the fireplace, which Andy had just noticed. He had his back at her, ignoring her completely.

"**I'll do it, later…" **_"He was not to be thought a God, oh, no…he was lazy, arrogant, and always left things at the last moment…his name was Priston Walker." _The young man still ignored her, looking at the fire and sipping a glass of tea. _"Even though he was rich and had it all, his defects were great, and highly amusing….when he was told to pay the workers, he waited until a couple of months later, right before a revolt in the factory broke out. If he was asked to meet with his cousin to the dance, he wouldn't appear at all and the young girl would be devastated….unfortunately, it was this lack for doing things that got him where he is now…" _Looking at the young man seated at the couch, Andy noticed a second person nearby.

"**I'll do it…later…" **came the ghost again from his position in the small couch. The other person, however, shook his fist angrily.

"**You….you…you….promised….her….promised…." **_"It was this lack that got him to break a promise, to the one that loved him with all her heart…it was too bad that this young lady loved the wrong person…Walker never came, and she waited and waited and waited…until the pain in her heart was so great she killed herself. And then, he came…her brother, came to avenge the dead." _Staring back at the small fireplace, the second man quickly got something from his pocket, a small gun. He pointed the weapon up to the other ghost.

"**Please!! Calm yourself…." **

"**Why should I? My sister loved you, and you never loved her back, it's too late for that…" **The gun was raised and….**BANG! BANG! **Two shots, the man fell over in the sofa and the other man was gone. _"And then, he died, later…" _


	40. The Rival that Wouldn’t Let Go

Lonelywerewolf14: My, this chapter sure is short...well, not much insight in this story, heh...please read and review...

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Rival that Wouldn't Let Go**

Andy sighed as she put the book down in the table, looking back at the light that remained in the lantern. She had been waiting for the book to make the letters appear, but still, neither the Ghost Host nor the book responded. **DING! DONG! **The clock struck two o' clock. The young girl felt sleep on her eyes, but kept them opened, afraid of what would happen if she closed them. Taking the book, and a deep sigh, she opened them. The letters had already completed a paragraph, and so she began to read. _"Rivals are the source to acquire a dream, my dear… they make us grow stronger than we would ever be, become tougher than ever…yet, a rival that is angry is more a monster than a rival. So, let us start this story simple. His name was Enrique Suerez, a professional runner, whose main goal was to win to be the best." _The sudden noises of cheering were heard across the room, and Andy was shocked to see the lights on the library all turn on. _"Admired and loved, he swept his enemies under his little thumb…but, one of his enemies was not giving up so easily…losing created such a big hole in his rival's back that he couldn't just take his defeat and walk silently away…" _The cheering suddenly stopped, and the light began to turn on and off, while gasps were heard, and crying too. _"One day, when the spectators watched…with a simple shot, Suerez was thrown off track…he lost and died. But his rival, the one that wouldn't let go, ran behind him and then outran him…finally winning the race." _ Then a loud bang was heard, and next to where Andy sat, a man came running, only to fall and be outrun by other, who cried with joy as he disappeared into thin air. Andy looked sadly on, the death of so many was too depressing.


	41. Wish Lead You’re Here

Lonelywerewolf: The updates are coming slower in the days, sorry...I haven't found time to write this things down, much on my mind lately...anyway, this chapter turned out alright, I think...it is quite long, took me about an hour to do. So hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 40****: Wish Lead You're Here**

Erie smiled at the two youngsters on the other side of the gate. Lenny was massaging his injured hands, while Ally just crossed her arms and looked around, her gaze finally fell upon the mansion before her. "I'm surprise this thing is still standing…must have been some centuries ago when someone last lived on it." Both were nearby the huge backyard graveyard, the young girl had suddenly decided to start going all the way to the front gate, instead of just getting down from the gate and walking! Sometimes Lenny wondered if Ally was some kind of being from another planet.

"Actually, it was only a few centuries!" Erie called to them from the other side of the fence. "Anyway, don't get lost in there, Alicia. I'll go see if the grave keeper is around, see if he can open the gate for me; I'll help you look!" Erie waved his hand towards the pair and left.

"Umm….Ally?"

"What?" Lenny adjusted his glasses with his bruised hands.

"We could have saved ourselves some pain if we had looked for the grave keeper!" Ally frowned, and looked towards him.

"We could, but we didn't, did we?" Both of them began to walk to the main doors of the mansion, Lenny leading the pair. Once in front of the doors of the mansion, Ally grabbed the doorknob.

_**GROWLLLLLL! **_A huge dog began to approach Ally and Lenny, moving quite slowly at the same time. The young girl suddenly lost the grip of the doorknob, instead keeping her farthest distance from the beast that was making its way towards the two kids. The young man noticed no malice within the dog, but he was of the few people that knew of Alicia's incredible fear of dogs. Even a puppy would cause her to turn tail and run. "Come…come…on!" Ally cried, getting Lenny's attention away from the dog. "Open the door!" Obeying immediately, Lenny went for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened almost immediately, Ally pushed the boy before her forwards, almost causing him to fall head first towards the broken wood of a floor that the mansion had. Ally caught him before he fell, unfortunately she didn't save his glasses, that hit the floor, creating a small crack on the left eye glass.

"Now look what you did, Alicia!" Lenny leaned towards his fallen glasses and examined them. It was a small crack in the glass, but it still was damaged anyway.

"Sorry." Ally mumbled. "You know how I get when around dogs." Just as the word 'dogs' left her lips, a loud howling was heard outside.

* * *

Andy watched as the small lantern, the fire within it slowly banishing. The book, still in her hands, had recently began to make letters appear in the blank pages. At first, the young girl could not read the words that were written there, they were strangely bolded, the letters were written in a language she could not understand. _"Aider!! Aider!!" _Andy could not understand what the words meant, they were repeating one after the other in the page. Finally she heard a loud bang, it was the door of the study suddenly opening, a man stood there, looking at Andy. He was tall and thin, wearing a blue colored suit, that was covered in dirt. His face was pale, and he was looking at the young girl oddly. In an instant, the man went straight towards the girl. He was running.

Andy quickly jumped, grabbed the book and ran towards the place where Priston Walker had passed away, the man close behind her. **"Aider! Aider!!" **cried the man. The girl didn't know what to do, she went to the left, where the last ghost had disappeared, taking another turn, she found herself in front of another door. She could still hear the faint calling of the man, close behind her. Andy grabbed the doorknob, and someone her shoulder. Turning around, it was the same man that was chasing her, no longer a man. The man's face had become thinner, showing the hidden skull, his hand was harder and colder, his skin pale blue. Andy stood there frozen, looking at the ghost in front of her. Then, something overtook her, the girl's mind reacted suddenly. Turning with a quick moment, Andy grabbed the ghost's arm, that she felt hard and cold on her grip, she then raised the ghost's arm in the air, putting her left foot behind the ghost's own feet, she made the ghost trip. Andy let the hand fall, she had grabbed and thrown the ghost to the ground. As soon as the ghost touched the ground, it turned to dust. She sighed, and leaned against the door. **MY!! **Andy was still recovering from the sudden reaction, she barely heard the voice. **Kept yourself busy, didn't you? **Asked the voice. **It seems you have just met my cousin, and greeted him with the most unusual hand shake. **

"Cousin?" Andy looked down at the remains of the ghost. "Does he usually do this?" the girl asked, expecting an answer. Instead, the book fell out of her grasp to the ground, it opened. It was the same page that had all those repetitive words on it. The words slowly changed shape, and so their form, too. The writing was normal, all the aiders had vanished. _"Phineas Gracey was the cousin of Master Gracey. Phineas had studied in many places, around the nation, he was a well-known chemist around that time." _Andy turned her attention away from the book, and looked around. The ghostly man was nowhere in sight. _"Phineas, however, also had a bad point within him, for he was very cautious, unfortunately this also caused him to be clumsy at what he did best, like chemistry. During a visit to the mansion, when Master Gracey still lived, Phineas, accidentally put some lead inside his drink, believing it sugar, from his coat. The awful poison he had consumed slowly killed him, and finally he died in the graveyard. He also happened to be one of the first ghosts to inhabit this mansion, however, his mind did not know he was dead and so he sought help from an officer that was passing by the area. Phineas called for help, only to kill the man instantly." _Andy sighed again, and looked up. Not too far away was Phineas, again. The blue ghost made his way quickly towards Andy, to which the girl quickly answered by opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: By the way, if you were confused by the word "Aider", its suppose to be French for help, although I could be wrong. Don't mind me if its wrong, I can only understand excuse me and thank you in French...Anyway, the chapters could get longer and the story slower to update, but remember that your OC are always welcome.


	42. Little Lost Dog Come Home

Lonelywerewolf: This would be the last update for today, it seems. Now, I'll start with some of the animal ghosts, however, I will only include like fifteen or so, since I'm bad to characterize animals, especially if they talk. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Little Lost Dog Come Home**

Andy could feel the small breeze of the outside. The girl stood leaning against the door, facing a small graveyard. It was smaller than the huge graveyard that the young girl had seen before she got inside. Andy suddenly shook her head, realizing the reason why she was stuck here, and shook her head. **You have found the secret haven of the dead animals in this haunted mansion! **The Ghost Host's voice filled the air, and as soon as it did, many ghostly forms began to emerge from the ground. Many ghosts of animals walked around the graveyard, chasing each other or looking away. The scars of their death still lingered in their bodies. Counting the animals, Andy found out that only fifteen ghosts were present in the graveyard, besides the fact that more than fifteen gravestones surrounded the area. **This place was long ago was built to give a peaceful rest to all this poor souls, however, very few people buried their pets here, and what you see are the graves of other guests, not just animals. **Andy decided to sit, finally resting her legs, and grabbed the book. She tried opening it. No luck. 'Not again!' Andy thought. 'Last time this happen a clown wanted me for target practice and a crazy lady was chasing me with an axe!!' The girl waited a couple of minutes until finally the book opened, the letters had began to appear, the small picture of a dog. Andy recognized the dog immediately; it was the huge animal that had saved her life back in that small bar.

"_This poor soul once was a well-known watch dog among the high societies. Mr. Doggie as he is called, his real name is not known, was a hunter by nature. Trained by his master to kill or attack thieves and the like, even kill small pests like rats or even insects. One day, however, while out haunting with his master, the huge dog was attacked by a wild wolf that wondered the area." _Nearby, Andy could here loud growling and barking. _"Both animals bit, crunch, even kicked to survive, at the end…" _Suddenly, Andy heard a huge splash and looked up. Near a small pond, not too far away from the pet cemetery, was a wolf, covered in blood looking down at a huge dog that was swimming, or rather struggling to reach the surface. _"Mr. Doggie fell down the hill towards a deep pond, but due to his injuries the poor animal could not save himself and drowned, cold and alone. His body was never found, and now, the huge dog wonders around the mansion, but even I don't know who he seeks to find…" _And just then, a huge howl was heard.


	43. Tick’s the Hour

**Chapter 42: Tick's the Hour**

Andy looked back at the playful animal ghosts. None of the ghosts seemed to mind her presence, except probably Mr. Doggie, who had recently materialized in the pond. The girl could still see the dog, even if he was underwater, looking at her. His white coat glowing in the stillness of his new underwater home. She then looked up towards the sky, it was still dark, clothes covered must of her view of the moon, but some of it was visible. Andy even wondered when the darkness would turn to light in the sky, she at least wished some light. **Now my dear, **called the ghostly voice she was all too familiar with. **Shall we begin? **Grabbing the book, the young girl opened it.

The words had not began to materialize, however, but what did appear was a small clock, a pocket watch to be more precise. It was decorated in unusual pictures, that somehow told a story. The pictures were about a man, a strange drawn man for that matter, that was always looking at his own pocket watch, again drawn in a rather weird way. It was then that the words finally began to materialize. _"Timon Philips was a strange man, one of the most crazy guests in this mansion." _Andy rolled her eyes. 'I could name about 41 ghosts that would speak the contrary…' _"His craziness lied in his unusual habit at always looking at his pocket watch, ignoring everything that was going around him for just ten seconds of time. It was this ten seconds of time that killed him…" _**TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK! **Andy looked around, the sound of a clock ticking wasn't too far away, and neither was the ghost. It was the ghost of a short, fat man, with a large brown coat, and black overalls. He was looking back at a small pocket watch, paying no heed to Andy as she stared at him. _"Mr. Philips was an avid clockmaker, and always was focused on building his many masterpieces." _

"Clocks, right?" Andy asked, still the ghost of the man paid no mind to the young girl's presence.

"_Indeed." _Answered the book. _"One of his many inventions lies in the foyer, the first room of this mansion. You might have noticed it." _Andy made a face. 'Actually, no. I was too busy looking as a corpse dangled on top of my head!' _"His plan was to make it to a twenty four hour clock, but he only finished the clock at thirteen before he passed away…hit by the harshness of life. As I told you before, my dear, time was a privilege to this man and his world came to a stop whenever he looked at the delicate hands of his invention. The little look of time was what dragged him about, if you could…" _The man was still in the same position. Then, Andy heard it. She got up and looked at the distance. A huge phantom of a horse was galloping without control, straight towards Philips. The clock maker didn't even react to the new ghost's presence, but that was short lived, however. The ghost horse galloped straight to the man, stomping him. One of the reins caught onto his arm in the aftermath of the attack, and he was dragged, his senseless screams behind him. _"I was being serious of the ' dragged him'…" _Andy followed the ghost's screams, and then sighed.

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: Only 42 ghosts down, it seems...sigh...my head hurts already, I'm thinking too much ahead.


	44. Ballroom Wishes

Lonelywerewolf: Alright, this story is from an OC by Jemima947, hope you don't mind the short chapter, Jemima947, I hope you enjoy. Tell me if you like it or not, I'll be sure to redo it if it was the latter.

* * *

**Chapter 43: ****Ballroom Wishes**

Andy could still hear the screams of Philips and she wasn't too happy of hearing the screams of a dying man, that was already dead, to begin with. The girl then sighed, and sat back down. She wondered what Ally would have done in this situation, probably try to save the already dead man from the rampaging horse, but she doubt it. Her twin sister could be very careless sometimes. **I guess that was that, shall we continue with our next story? Although I would have preferred you heard this in the ballroom, but I'm afraid that that cannot be done. **Opening the book, Andy found the picture of a beautiful young woman, with groomed long light brown hair and bright green eyes, that somehow betrayed a strange feeling that Andy couldn't put her finger on.

_"The lady, Tala Honovi De Lucia, my dear girl. A beauty on the ballroom, as well as in the art of dancing! However, her dancing was meant to hide the powerful and insecure feelings of her heart. Mistress De Lucia was raised among the upper class, by her two parents. Her mother, however, didn't quite get along with her own daughter, while Tala's father held a wonderful relationship with his own daughter. Hated and pushed aside for her younger sister, Nikki Honovi De Lucia, Tala sometimes wondered if her mother ever loved her…" _As she read this words, Andy couldn't help but feel pity for this young lady. Even if her parents couldn't tell the twins apart sometimes, they loved them both all the same.

As she was thinking those things, the image of a beautiful young woman began to appear nearby. She was dancing calmly, holding hands out to no one in particular. A small dance of her very own. Andy was quick to see her, it was Tala, dancing by herself in the middle of the graveyard, not minding the animals that surrounded her as she danced. _"Tala's mother, however, had a deep secret to hide, which Tala learned at death…her father wasn't her real father at all. She was the child of another man. Many years ago, Master Gracey invited Tala and her father to a party in Gracey Manor, as he was a very close friend of Tala's father…Tala was fascinated by dancing as soon as she saw it take form upon the stage. Her fascination was so great that one day, she just couldn't stop. Her heart and emotions collide, killing her at midnight in the ballroom. Her body was buried here, however, forever to haunt the graveyard and not the ballroom in where she so longed to stay." _Tala's ghost continued to dance as Andy finished reading, the girl looked up and found Tala waving at her, a smile at her face.

"Well, that's one friendly ghost for a change…" And then, Andy too, waved back.


	45. Duelists Between the Love of My Life

**Chapter 44: Duelists Between the Love of My Life**

Andy sighed, heavily. She was not even close to finishing the book and she was anxious to go home. Her parents would surely worry if they didn't see their second daughter in the house. Andy imagined her mother's angry expression and sighed, her mother and Ally really looked alike when they got….**BANG!! BANG!! **The young girl quickly got up from her position. "What in…?" It didn't take long to see the source of the noise. 'Are those two causing trouble, again?' Andy thought, thinking back at the two other gunslingers that she had met earlier. **BANG!! BANG! **Again, the noise had not subsided.

It seems the other ghosts had heard the shooting and quickly hid, including Tala, who had stopped dancing and disappeared, only to reappear near Andy. "Whew! There're at it again!! Can those two give a lady some peace?" Tala asked the girl, winking.

"What do you mean by, again?" Instead of answering, the older woman pointed towards the middle of the graveyard, just a couple of yards away from where she was dancing. Two men had materialize in the middle. Both dressed in black suits, one of the men had a black hat, while the other had a small beard, that the other lacked. The men faced each other, keeping their distance, each held a weapon. Surely this weren't Death Eye and El Huesos. **They start again, might as well you start their story as well…**came the Ghost Host's voice. Obeying, Andy opened the book, and saw a small picture of two men, the same men that were in front of her right now. The words, like always, appeared in the empty page.

"_The saddest story in the West, some of us call it, others, the stupidest story. It is the story of Richard and Gale Wales__, two brothers, two deaths." _Andy could hear footsteps nearby and looked up. Both ghosts were walking away from each other.

"One,

Two," they counted together. _"Two deaths sealed by a single voice, and a single wish…"_

"Three,

Four," they continued. _"The two brothers had always been competitive. Always challenging themselves into many stunts of courage, and the like, to make their father, Richwood Wales, proud. When the old man passed on, they began to compete fiercer than before, even challenging dead itself." _

"Five,

Six," once more. _"One day, Richard, the oldest of the Wales' brothers, found himself a very pretty lass. The most beautiful in the small town where both brothers lived. Unfortunately, it was the girl's beauty that created another conflict between the two brothers." _

"SEVEN,

EIGHT!" Much more louder, now. _"Both Wales tried whatever they could to win the girl's heart, causing the poor girl to grow to hate them. One day, a plan came to mind, a way to get rid of them. The lass proposed a duel, the winner would get to marry her, the loser would get to die. The two brothers, carelessly, agreed. And then, the duel took place. At sundown, two o'clock. They walked away, and let the counting begin…Fire! Both fell, dead. They had shot themselves at the same time, killing each other." _

"NINE! TEN!!" Both men, quickly, turned around, raising their guns as they did. **BANG! BANG! **Both ghosts fell backwards, falling into unknown graves. Andy looked back, speechless, and later shook her head.

"So, who do you pick!?" Andy's head quickly turned to the two men, that leaned to her level. They had materialize without her knowing.

"Huh?"

"Who won?" asked the one with the beard.

"HA! Who do you think!?" asked the one with the hat. "Me!" Turning their attention away from Andy, the two ghosts looked at each other.

"You? Ha! Don't make me laugh! It was obviously me!"

"Yeah, right! ME!"

"I said, me!"

"ME!"

"NO, ME!" Both Tala and Andy looked at the bickering ghosts, the older woman, shaking her head, meanwhile Andy just watched them. "Let's settle this! Another duel!!"

"Another then! And she'll be the judge…" Both ghosts turned their heads, but Andy was gone, with the ghost woman only remaining.

"Um…I got to go!" And Tala, too, was gone.


	46. Unknown 2

Lonelywerewolf: Here is another of my flashback sequences, the dead of a previous ghost will be revisited, and also a bit of the plot, anyway, enjoy and read and review.

* * *

**??**

Gracey looked horrified of what was before him. He could see her body floating, her beautiful white dress dirty with blood. The lady's parasol, her most priced possession in the world apart from her husband, floated in shreds next to her body. The savage lay on the mud, dead, just as Lillian Gracey was. Edward Gracey had lost his wife to a crocodile.

The young master cuddled the lifeless body of his wife, as he wept, completely overcome by a great emotion. Many crowded around the master and his dead wife, mourning. Who could have thought that being a tight-rope walker would kill the young mistress? Edward certainly did not.

* * *

Gracey had not stopped sinking his sorrow in alcohol since Lillian's funeral. Madame Leota, a good friend of Lillian's, found the young master in the bar. Still drinking. The bartender looked back at her, worry all over his face. Master Gracey had become to depressed, even the alcohol didn't even seem to do the job the young master wanted of it. Leota quickly led the drunken man away from the small bar, and sat him in a nearby table, she sat in the opposite side of the table, facing the grieving man. "I should…just kill myself!" cried the drunken man, searching quickly for a weapon. The Madame was quick to slap his hand, and she hissed.

"Fool! Come to your senses! Killing yourself won't solve the problem! Lillian would still be dead!" The young master Gracey looked back at her, tears forming in his already red eyes.

"It's the only way to mend my broken heart!" Leota hissed again.

"Listen now, the alcohol has not completely affected your senses! Listen….the death of your wife was no freak accident!" Gracey suddenly let his face crash against the table, slamming both hands as he did so.

"Why do you plague my already broken heart!?" Leota grabbed the man's chin, and pulled his face up, so his eyes were facing hers.

"It was the work of a murderer….a murderer that has plagued this house in darkness with Lillian's death…"

"A murderer!?" cried Gracey, sitting up. " Murderer!? In my home!? Who is this man? Tell me! I will slice his throat with this two hands!"

"The murderer is no man, but a woman."

"A she-devil, then! Who…." And then, suddenly Gracey's eyes widen in fear. "OH! The wretched witch!! I'll kill her!!" Gracey quickly got up from his seat, and would help run in search of the murderer, if Leota had not stopped him.

"Do not do something you might regret! She will pay the price…and you, yours. Now, go on with your grief, let Lillian's soul feel assure that her husband hasn't turned into a monster."


	47. The Graceful Fifi

Lonelywerewolf: Here I am again, with little chapters, again...hahaha! Anyway, this story you(for those that have read the Haunted Mansion comic that is), will be familiar with this story, at least I hope. Another dog for the Haunted Mansion cast...remember, your OC are always welcome in this haunted mansion story, so give me a buzz!

Enough said, please, read and review.

EDIT-Fix the 'puddle' mistake, thanks Serenity556 for the heads up!

* * *

**Chapter 45: The Graceful Fifi**

Andy gave a deep sigh, she was far away from the arguing duelists, happy with herself for not getting involved in a new argument between the two men, apparently very fast gunslingers. The girl was seated in a small bench she had found, right in front of the mansion and close to the graveyard. She could still hear the angry shouts of the Wales brothers, not too far behind, wondering if they would ever stop arguing. **Hahaha! Sneaky little one, are you? **Asked the Ghost Host from nowhere in particular. **Shall we begin with the next story, now? **The girl nodded, and opened the book. She found the picture of a bone, already materialized, like the letters of the ghost's story. Then, she heard a set of barks, and turned her attention away from the book. A small poodle was not too far away, scratching the door of the mansion.

"_Some animals in this mansion, or rather cemetery, have a story to tell," _Andy read, still hearing the scratching on the door. _"and Fifi the poodle, is no exception. Fifi was rather a spoiled dog in his life, demanding a lot of attention from his master, Nola Archer, another of the guests in this humble home." _'Humble?' Andy thought, rolling her eyes. 'More like dangerous if you ask me…' _"The poodle himself his master's most valued treasure, until he came along." _

"**GROWLLLLLL!! Raff! Raff!!" **Andy turned her head, the dog was throwing menacing barks at the door.

"_He being his master's new treasure, or fiancé as we like to call it. Of course, Fifi knew nothing of it! Soon, the love that the young dog had expected every day was gone. Fifi had been replaced inside his master's heart by a mysterious and lethal intruder." _The barking had continued, this time the dog was barking louder, scratching the door harder. _"Fifi had began to hate his master's new treasure, and wanted to get rid of him. The dog wanted to drag the man that had caused him suffering by the neck, rip it in shreds and win the heart of his master back. He found himself unable to, as one day his master locked him out of her home. The poor pet, so loyal to his master, stayed in the front door, barking and scratching the door. His master had lost complete interest in him, and her pet died of starvation." _The dog had finally given up, and lay down, whining softly as it did so.


	48. Beat You to Racetrack!

Lonelywerewolf: Here is the last update for the day! Wheew! I'm almost close to fifty(almost close to fifty!?) This is, for the record, the longest story I've ever worked on...hope you enjoy and review, if you have the time that is.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Beat You to Racetrack!**

It had been a couple of minutes since Erie had seen the two kids get in the mansion. He had even caught a glimpse of the scared girl that pushed the boy inside the house, Erie had to laugh. He was heading towards the second entrance of the mansion, a small gate that he had seen earlier, probably how Lenny and his friends had gotten Andy in the mansion in the first place. He made his way towards it, and tried to open it. The young man wasn't very successful, but still continued. "It won't budge, no matter how much you try to move it…" cried a voice from behind, Erie jumped and turned around.

The speaker was a young man, a few years older than Erie at least. He was wearing a blue t-shirt matched up with brown shorts. His hair covered some of his face, but still his eyes were visible in the dark. "My, what a surprise!" Erie cried, clapping both hands, pretending nothing had happened. "If it isn't Jeremy Jetts, what a surprise, indeed!" Everyone in the small city knew of Jeremy Jetts, his father after all, had bought the supposed Haunted Mansion that lay in the outskirts of the city.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jetts, as he went over to examine the gate.

"I…well, I…I was examining this beautiful fence of yours! Is it iron or steel, such fine….um…metal." Erie was a bad liar. He couldn't just tell Jetts about the twins and Lenny, they would be in a lot of trouble if their parents found out about them being inside a dangerous and suppose haunted mansion.

"Fine metal, huh?" was all Jetts said. "You are a bad liar, you know."

"…The metal is fine, that was no lie."

"Whatever." Jetts shrug off the comment and looked back towards the mansion. "I could see you a mile away, so you pretty much can't lie to me, you know." Erie laughed, nervously.

"You won't tell, would you?"

"Why shouldn't I? Are you saying I should protect a trio of kids, especially a girl that can break my jaw without breaking a sweat, because they went inside my property? No, not gonna happen."

"Ah, come now!" Erie pleaded. "Alicia and Lenny are looking for Andrea, she got…um…lost." Jetts rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe she would rather think twice before she gets inside places were she is not called." Jetts quickly went to his pocket, and later, produced a small cell phone. "I'm calling their parents, whether they like it or not…" Erie quickly snatched the phone from his hands.

"Come, now! Don't be so rude! I mean, understand them, they are just kids! They won't break the house more than it already is, anyway!" He threw the phone over the gate, much to Jetts' shock.

"Why you do that for!?"

"…I have no idea…."

* * *

Andy kept her eyes glued on the book, watching slowly as new letters replaced the old ones that had told her of Fifi's story. The bone had also disappeared, just as the small whining from Fifi. The girl couldn't help but fill sorry for the poor dog, such a life some people in this mansion lived in. _"Like any animal in this home, many have still stayed true to their roots!" _Andy read, unsure of what the book meant. _"One ghost in particular, a ghost horse, has a liking for guests, and plays hide and seek with them, literally."_

"Literally?" asked the girl, and she got her answer. Someone pushed her from behind, and she landed face down in the dirt, still with the book in hand. She could hear neighing behind her. Sitting up, she found the source of aggression, although she hardly held back a gasp as she did so. The only things that stared back at her, were reins, and a saddle. The reins and saddle, then moved, neighing(at least that's what Andy believed) away from her, as if laughing at her surprised expression. "I think…I get it…" Andy said, and sat back at the bench, dusting herself as she did so.

"_Racetrack once belonged to an old friend of Master Gracey's. Known as the fastest horse alive…um, excuse me, dead in this whole mansion. The horse that could ride on any kind of racetrack, no matter the challenge." _Andy could still hear the neighing, this time, it seemed more melancholic, as if the invisible phantom was in pain. _"Unfortunately, Racetrack wasn't ready for a long run that was bound to be his last. His owner, whose name is not known, yet…had many rivals, especially those that will stop at nothing to win against the famous Racetrack. The evil man, drugged poor Racetrack before the race, and although the evil man won, the horse he had tampered with wasn't so lucky. Racetrack so confused at the start of the race, ran off the racetrack, and dashed straight to a fast train, that left him with only reins and saddle intact." _The reins and saddle were nearby Andy now, the girl oblivious to their presence. _"Now, he haunts and pranks at others…ah, and look out again." _

"Huh?" Andy fell once again, head first into the dirt. The neighing laughter rang in her ears again.


	49. Pokernatic

Happy 4th of July, people! Anyway, here is another update, with two more following later in the day. Hope you enjoy the story, and review!

* * *

**Chapter 47: Poker-natic**

Andy dusted her skirt, frowning, as she seated herself in the bench. Racetrack had been kind enough to make her taste the ground the horse was probably buried on, and she didn't like it either. She quickly bent down and grabbed the book, then opened it. The pages were somewhat dirty, courtesy of Racetrack, but at least that was it, however, Andy decided to turn the page, and she was truly surprised of what she saw.

The page wasn't blank like the previous pages, but rather full of words, along with a couple of sketches of playing cards were on it, as well. **Another story appears before you, **the Ghost Host said, spooking Andy. It had been a while since he last spoke to her. **Now, why don't you continue with the next story, hmm? You might even enjoy it. **'Now that's a scary thought…'Andy thought, but she began to read anyway.

"_Many of us in this mansion are fond of certain things, or activities. Collecting rare items, or playing a certain sport. One of our many guests, Hugh Jun, was especially fond of poker, and it was this fondness of poker that killed him in the first place." _Near the sketches of playing cards, a man's portrait appear. He had raven colored skin, his skin was tanned, and he wore a strange set of clothing. The nine of diamonds was barely visible in the man's shirt pocket. _"He would always challenge anyone that dare to challenge him, however, the man was also known for his temper that didn't go well with his talent for poker." _Andy gulped, if only this Jun guy knew her sister. Ally really had a temper to show. _"One day, Jun was challenged by another gentleman, that only went by the name of Jules. Jules was well-known to win every single game of poker, although Jun was unaware of this fact. They played, one man lost. Jun had lost his first game in ten years." _The girl began to hear strange noises after she finished the sentence, but she ignored it. _"However, Jules had accidentally showed his 'winning strategy' to Jun, and that strategy was what killed Jun during a game of poker." _

"**CHEATER!!" **A voice cried, surprising Andy, she looked up. There on the second floor of the mansion, a window lit by light showed her two silhouettes, who were throwing each other threats.

"**Ha! You can't prove that!" **

"**Yes I can! Show me your hand!"**

"**No!" **

"**Now!!" **Crashing sounds were heard, each shape struggling to hit each other.

"_Both men began an argument that later turned to war. Jun and Jules were out for blood, and Jun out the window…" _A loud crash was suddenly heard, making the girl look up. A body fell from the second floor, landing right in front of the girl. Andy gasped in fear, only hugging the book as her only support. The girl didn't even bother to look at the three cards that the body held firmly in one hand. The nine of spades, the five of hearts, and the two of diamonds.


	50. Liar, liar on fire!

Finally, chapter 50!(Yeah...although I dont know why I'm getting excited for...still got a long way to go...) Anyway, hope you enjoy and review, and again, have a nice 4th of July!(although I don't celebrate it back here in Mexico)

* * *

**Chapter 48: Liar, liar on fire!**

Andy was quick to move to another location, the farthest away from Jun's body, the last thing the girl needed was to faint again, and right now wasn't really the time to do so. Her heart had not stopped beating madly since her close encounter with Jun, almost getting hit by the latter in the process. If she ever met the Ghost Host on person she'll have to talk to him, and discuss the apparitions of the mansion's guests. She sat down in the ground, and opened the book with shaking hands. The sketches and Jun's story were gone, and the pages were blank once again. It didn't take long before the words materialized, and soon the young girl began to read.

"_My dear, would you believe a liar? Certainly not. A liar is not meant to be believed, but what if he was meant to be, well then, he wouldn't be a liar at all. Unfortunately for you, Rodney Guill was a liar through and through." _As Andy read this, a small portrait appeared. It was the portrait of a young blonde man in his early twenties, with shiny blue eyes, and a small silver earring in his left ear. _"Guill was well-known in his neighborhood, Brooklyn, for being a liar, always lying for his own benefit, or in many occasions his amusement." _'Somehow, this story seems familiar…I think I know how's its gonna end,' thought the girl, but she read on, anyways. _"One day, when walking home from college, Guill saw something his eyes never meant to see. Another man killing his fellow brother. Unfortunately, before Guill could escape, the murderer saw his face and now the young liar…I mean, man, was running for his life. He went to the police, and told them of the murder. The police so used to his lying tactics, didn't believe it, and pretended not to listen. Guill was scared for his life, his last days he passed them alone, in his home." _Andy gulped. Poor guy, but that's what people got when lying in excess. _"That is…until one day, the liar was found. He was cornered in his home, begging for mercy…" _

"**PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!!" **Andy's heart began to beat rapidly, somehow that scream wasn't too assuring.

"_His mercy wasn't noticed, and then…he was burned alive." _Andy had to shut her eyes quickly. Not too far away, running through the graveyard like a mad man, was Rodney Guill, covered in flames and shrieking in pain. **It just goes to show that lying will get you nowhere…**came the Ghost Host's quiet voice.


	51. Nor Bride, Nor Wife

Here is my last update for the day, I hope...anyway, hope you read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Nor Bride, Nor Wife**

Andy didn't know how much time had passed since she closed her eyes. She could still hear Guill's agonizing screams, and it didn't make her feel any better than Jun's body almost falling on her the last time. **Dear…I hope you haven't fainted on me…stories await to be read! Quick, the book! Ignore Mr. Guill's attempts at attention. **Attention? The poor guy was reviving his last moments and the Ghost Host saw it as means to gain attention. When Andy opened her eyes, she saw the man engulfed in flames, laughing and shaking his head at the young girl. "….I've been had…" Andy said, while watching as the flame phantom walk towards an open grave and jumped. **Shall we continue? **asked the Ghost Host to the girl, she glared at the open grave but said nothing as she opened the book. The story had already been replaced, but no portrait of the person appeared.

"_This story closely relates to another, my dear. The story of Fifi's owner if you will, who was buried upon this graveyard almost a hundred years ago. Nola Archer was a woman, that like her pet, desired attention, and she got it…in the form of Noland Grace. Grace, was the cause of another death, indirectly that is, but he was the main cause for Ms. Archer's own." _Andy could hear growling, and turned around. She spotted Fifi growling at the house again, showing his sharp teeth as if the mansion were the real threat here. _"Ms. Archer and Grace were set to marry, a month after Fifi's awful dead. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case…at least not in this story." _'Not in this story?' Andy thought, but shrug it off and continued reading. _"Grace wasn't the man the young lady expected, and left her, crying at the altar. Apparently running off with Ms. Archer's younger cousin." _Andy flinched, she could have sworn she heard weeping just now. _"The young lady, heartbroken and alone, sought a plan. With a shotgun in hand, she came to this mansion, where a new party was taking place; that of the marriage of Archer's cousin and Grace! Entering uninvited, Nola shot everyone that was on her way, until finally she reached her target. Her ex-fiancé was easy target, only if her cousin hadn't gotten in the way. Nola Archer's cousin had died in his place. It was then that feelings of guilt overtook the lady murderer, and with the shotgun shot the ceiling, where an enormous chandelier lay, dangling. The chandelier then fell, on top of her very head, killing her instantly! She was buried in this grave, out of pity… she now haunts the mansion, looking for a new fiancé to marry…if she can avoid in shooting another woman when she sees her chosen man." _

**BANG!!BANG!! **

**CRASHH!! **Andy suddenly jumped, and stared back at the mansion where the noise had come from, and then sighed. She was safer outside than she knew it.


	52. Old's the Word

Here is another update...to tell you, readers, I'm making my four week challenge, in which I'll update three chapters a day, starting next week, that might end in August...the story would probably reach a hundred by then...so must of my current stories will be held until farther notice...remember, your OCs are welcome to step into the Haunted Mansion.

Read and Review!!

* * *

**Chapter 50: Old's the Word**

Lenny had never expected his first visit to the mansion to give him a heart attack, but then again, usually this kind of 'greeting' was not something he had in mind. He and Ally were both in the ground, breathing hard, each looking at the middle of the foyer for the cause of their agitation. An old chandelier lay in pieces, making a small hole in the already broken down wood. The young man could see Ally already standing, hands on her hips, her face dark with rage. "What the hell was that!?" she cried, her cheeks turning red with anger. Lenny got up, dusting his clothes, while he looked up where the chandelier used to be standing.

"Whatever it was…it was close to our heads…" Lenny shrugged at the memory, had both he and Andy not heard the big bang, they'll probably be underneath the chandelier, dead.

"That freaking chandelier almost knocked our teeth out!! What the hell is wrong with this good-for-nothing place, anyway!?" Ally asked the older boy, who only responded by raising his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me like I know!" He said, Lenny was answered with a glare, before the girl turned her attention away from him, crossing her arms. Both began to examine the foyer; it was beautiful, magnificent model, like of a palace(although it was falling apart), many doors lay in both sides of the room, including upstairs. Ally groaned after she saw the doors, and shrug it off.

"Might as well start opening them…" she said, and they went on their way. Each door that they tried to open was sealed shut, no matter how much they turned the handle or crashed against the door it wouldn't budge. After her fifth or so try at opening a door, Ally frowned. "Wonderful, just wonderful…chandeliers are falling down on top people's heads but damn doors won't open!" The girl grabbed the nearby door's handle as hard as she could, trying to turn the damn thing with force. She gave up after a couple of minutes. "This sucker is too tight!" Lenny went over to the door and examined it, Ally glaring at him.

"Hmm…this handle is one of a kind…hard to open, hard to break down it seems…" He looked back at the girl, who had her arms crossed and was frowning. "Don't get sour now, we might be able to open it." Ally's attention turned back at the young man examining the handle.

"Really?"

"Of course, we can always open this door with some kind of lock pick, but that might take a while, or…" Lenny had very little time to react when he was pushed to the ground; Ally made a quick twirl in her place, raising her leg in the process. Her foot crashed against the old handle with incredible accuracy that it send the handle straight to the ground. Lowering her leg, the girl then, slammed against the door, that too fell, under the pressure without much difficulty. Lenny adjusted his glasses and looked back at the young girl, who grinned widely at her accomplishment. "or…we can just break it, whichever works faster." Ally offered a him a hand, and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, guess the second's the best." The girl was the first to step into the new room, Lenny following behind her.

"And then she wonders why chandeliers fall…" he muttered as he followed. Both were in a small hall, another door at the end of it.

"Not another one."

"Please tell me you aren't going to break another door again…" the young man said, the young girl just shrugged.

"Depends, if it doesn't open…"

"You know this house belongs to Jetts, right?" Lenny asked her, Ally however, brushed the question off and began to walk towards the door.

"It's not like he's going to keep it standing by the end of the year…" The girl quickly grabbed the handle; it turned quite swiftly. Both of them blinked at each other.

"That's a lucky turn, there…" Lenny whispered, as Ally opened the door and stepped into the new room, the young man right after her. The room was a bit dark, the only light(or so) that remained was that of the hall they were in just seconds ago, at least, before the door closed behind them.


	53. Full of Agony

**Chapter 51: Full of Agony**

Andy quickly turned towards the book, unsure of what to do next. She was expecting an unwelcome visitor, although she never came, and Andy was glad. Last thing she wanted was a woman shooting at her for no particular reason. **Hahaha!! Are you waiting for someone? Then, we must not delay, continue on with the next story! **Andy did as she was told and opened the book, revealing another new story; the book was going quite fast for her liking.

"_Have you ever had a bad day?" _she read, only to look away, a small smile on her lips. 'I'm having one right now…' _"A bad day, a bad week, or a bad year? No. I doubt you would have, however, one of our guests never had any luck when he was alive, and now that he's dead, well…who knows?" _The portrait of a young man began to appear, he had messy red hair with glasses, his expression was gloomy. _"Abel Felicitas was known as the 'bad luck charm', never was a day that he didn't suffer life's many misfortunes. His breakfast was always spoiled, he was let for class, his house was burned down…however those were just the small little misfortunes that surrounded him." _

"The burning the house part was serious…"

"_It was not compared, however, to the worst misfortunes of his life…his parents were eaten alive by lions when they went to Africa, his uncles were accidentally run over by a Ferris wheel while in the park, and finally, his grandparents each suffered slow suffocating deaths." _

"….that really is bad luck…" Andy muttered.

"_Abel was left all alone in the world at the age of twenty, even close friends didn't want to get close to him, for fear of suffering like those others that were close to him. One day, however, he fell in love…it was a beautiful young lady of seventeen__; who, like everyone else, knew about his reputation and kept her distance, for fear of his __**'curse'**__…" _

"Poor guy…"

"_After many failed attempts to win her heart, Abel had decided to give up…but to his surprise, he couldn't…he just went after the girl every single day in three years, until, she too, felt what he felt. They were married thereafter, living as husband and wife for his last five years of his life, that is. It all started with a simple robbery, a man had tried to take Abel's wife purse. The robbery ended in a pursuit, that killed Abel. A police officer had confused him for a criminal, trying to kill the thief that stole his wife's purse. Abel was shot and left for dead…slowly dying painfully in his wife's arms…" _Andy then, looked up. The same young man from the portrait was chasing a shadow, until he suddenly fell down, clutching his chest, screaming in pain.

"**AAAARGGGHHHH!!" **It was then that Andy saw a second shadow, this one cuddling the dying man in it's arms. By a gust of wind, both shadow and man disappeared, the later turning to dust.

"…..Suffering seems to be written all over this book." Andy said, slowly, closing her eyes.


	54. Cargo Imploding!

Lonelywerewolf: Here is another OC, this one coming from Jemima947's brother, hope you people like it!

* * *

**Chapter 52: Cargo Imploding! **

Andy watched slowly as the words began to form in the pages, the next story visible present for the girl's eyes to see. **A new story awaits! Go on, read!! **The Ghost Host told her, excitedly, and sometimes, the ghosts enthusiasm scared her, but still she did as she was told. _"Have you ever traveled in a ferryboat, me dear? The most common way to travel is by sea, at least before airplanes were invented. This story takes place in the sea…ah! Can you smell the sea air, already?" _ Andy looked confused at what she read, and then began to breath in. She could smell sea water, even fish nearby. The girl looked back at the location on were Mr. Doggie was; the dog was gone, but in the distance she could make out the shadow of some sort of boat.

"What the..?" Andy got up from the ground, gasping. "A boat? In a pond?" She put her attention back to the book, a portrait was already in the page. It was the picture of a man with brown hair, wearing a sailor's outfit.

"_The story is about a man called, Charon Mindel, a young man of the sea…and like any man of the sea, he died on it." _The boat came closer, this time close enough for the shadow of a tall man to be seen; Andy gulped. _"Mr. Mindel took care of transporting cargos of food, medicine, and many others…it was with this transports that he help save many lives, something he was proud of, entirely." _The boat was closer this time. _"However, during his day, a war had broken out, and he was asked to help the military which he gladly did.. One day, however, while transporting cargo to a military base, he died. Do you want to know how he died?" _Andy could hear a small chuckle as she read this.

"….Not really…" But, that didn't stop her from reading.

"_Anyway, here goes! This cargo, was what killed him…and destroyed the whole ship; he was transporting dynamite, a whole lot of it, too. The shipment was to be delivered to a military base nearby, but Mr. Mindel never made it. …While the sailor was busy in the deck, another man, an enemy spy working against the military, had snuck inside the ship…it seems someone had found out about the dynamite shipment, and had been ordered to eliminate the shipment, at all costs, and the spy sure did. A lit match in hand, the rouge let it fall on the cargo of explosives…he managed to get away, but Mr. Mindel wasn't so lucky…he went…" _

**KKKKKAAAAAAABBBBOOMMM!! KKKKAAAABBBBOMMMM!! **Andy fell back because of the force, and looked up. The boat was still intact, or at least it looked like it. It had holes in any direction possible, but Andy wasn't paying much attention to the deck, but rather to the skeleton that was waving it's bony hand at her. The skeleton had no skull. Andy quickly turned around, still in the ground, and looked at the empty sockets of a skull.

"**Hiya, lady!" **it said. The poor girl, shocked, couldn't stop herself.

"EEEEEEKKKKK!!"


	55. Too Young to Be Dead

Lonelywerewolf: My three chapters a day challenge has started! Whew, this will take a while, but anyway...hope you enjoy this story, it was a bit inspired by the poem, "To An Athlete Dying Young", which I read at school some months ago...please, read and review...

* * *

**Chapter 53: Too Young to Be Dead**

Andy didn't waste time grabbing the book and getting up, looking down at the human skull at her feet. It had not talked back to her, and of course, she didn't want to start talking with a human skull, and she moved as far away as she could, coming back were she began in the first place. She was once again, leaning against the same door in where she had read the dog's story. She sighed in relief, no other ghosts were around, except the oblivious ones in the graveyard. **Hahaha! Did the man scare you, my dear? **Andy sighed, heavily. 'What do you think!? It's not every day a skull talks back to me, you know?' **Now, the small scare aside. Shall we continue with our next story, dear lass? **

"Hopefully this one is better than the last one…" Andy muttered, and opened the book. A small phrase began to appear at the beginning of the page.

"_When do you wish to die?" _

"WHAT!?" Andy cried, looking back at the small phrase that she had just read. "What sort of question is that!?" Usually, stories don't ask others if they wish to die…but then again, this story wasn't normal.

"_So, you don't know when, eh? That is probably good, nothing good ever came out of knowing a lot of your future…although, this story has nothing to do with the future." _

"Then…why are we talking about this, again?" Andy asked to no one in particular, she could hear someone laughing. Probably the Ghost Host. She read on.

"_The story is about a young athlete, Alfonso Adelardi, a professional runner, as you would call them." _A portrait of a young man began to appear on the next page, for Andy to see. It was the portrait of a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face. The expression he had was that of a champion, smirking. _"He was one of the best athletes around, having won many competitions, I could name many medals he won. Signor Adelardi, however, had a bad side…he would not tolerate weak or un-athletic people. The young man thought that everything revolved around winning races and beating his rivals, at least were he was concerned. One day, during a daily routine with his personal doctor, he was told he had a strange heart condition, that required seeing to. The young man shrug it off as another obstacle that needed to be avoided, and did not heed his doctor's warning…" _Andy noticed the portrait change expressions. Adelardi was no longer smirking, but looked tired, sweat running down his face. _"Later, that obstacle that he had to avoid, couldn't be avoided…and during one of his races, he collapsed. The signor still wanted to run, however, his determination surprising others; he participated in the race…only to be cut back by the pressure he had pulled along the way, for so long. He was paralyzed, unable to compete…he became like the people he so despised, and passed away, in the middle of the race." _Andy suddenly closed the book, whispering:

"It seems the runner went straight for the road….and he did make it…"


	56. Full Course Meal, Leave the Dessert

Here is another long chapter...that took me over an hour to make, so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Full Course Meal, Leave the Dessert**

The grave keeper, Horace, looked back at the two bickering young men in the distance. 'Not a moment too soon, and people start going in to give themselves quite a scare…or killed even…'The old man thought as he walked towards them. "Good…morning, boys…" he called, even though it was still dark(it was one o' clock in the morning after all), getting their attention. Jetts looked back at him, a bit surprised.

"Horace? Weren't you suppose to be inside, doing your rounds?" Horace scratched his head.

"I came by a couple of hours ago, then left…I didn't think I would have any visitors, anyway...what is going on? Why all the fighting for?" Erie, who had stood quiet for a while, told Horace about his friends' predicament, even the part in where both Ally and Lassie(Lenny), went in.

"Who the hell is Lassie?" Jetts asked Erie, who slapped himself in the forehead, as if the answer where obvious.

"You know, the guy with the glasses…."

"Ah, you moron…the brat's name is Lenny!" Erie ignored him, and looked back at Horace.

"So, Horace, would you open the gate to let us in?" Jetts cocked an eyebrow.

"There is no, 'us', if you are going in, you're going in alone." Horace shook his head at Erie.

"I'm sorry, no can do, boy…"

"Huh?" Erie looked back at the old man, a look of confusion on his face. "Why not?" Horace answered by pointing back at the gate.

"The damn gate locked me out, that's why. When I got out, the gate shut itself, so I can't get in…"

"..or out." Erie finished. He looked back at the huge mansion that towered before him, a small look of anger on his face. "…you're alone on this one, Alicia…good luck…"

* * *

Andy opened the book once again, finding another story waiting for her. The page, however, was a bit odd this time around. It had the leftovers of food all over it; pie crusts, something that looked like ketchup(hopefully not blood), and many other kinds of food, although all those others were sketches in the page. _"The saying goes like this: You are what you eat, but is it truly true?" _Andy shrugged. _"Maybe or maybe not, but for one of our most hungry guests, that doesn't seem a problem…" _Andy waited for a portrait to appear…she was disappointed. The girl, seeing as no picture of the ghost would appear, she continued on reading, even if she had a bad feeling about all this. _"Earl Bouchard was his name, and eating a lot was his game! Monsieur Bouchard came from the high class, magnificent luxuries, good company, and even greater food! Bouchard, however, took a particular love to food, and ate breakfast, supper, and dinner, in one go!" _

"Whoa…now that's a strange hobby…"

"_He loved food so much, that every hour, he ordered some cooked chicken, pork, or meat to be brought at his room, at every hour. In a couple of years, the man had wasted every single dollar he had on food, and yet his love for it didn't change at all. Even penniless and dirty, Bouchard managed to eat some unique kind of food.." _

"Unique food? For free?" Andy asked, but still continued on reading. This story was getting weirder by the second.

"_A unique kind of food that was plentiful and all around us! People." _

"…..why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the ending?…"

"_People became Bouchard's daily meal, eating them raw or cooked. He was never caught. One day, however, while eating his latest victim, the poor man chocked on a bone, which killed him almost instantly…he now haunts this place, looking for food…but who knows what kind?" _And with that, the book closed all by itself, surprising the young girl.

"What? Not again!" Andy tried to open the book, with no success. She was staring at it a few seconds before she noticed someone staring at her. Andy looked back at the other 'person'. He was an old man, possibly between 40 or 50, fat on all sides, wearing an overused suit. His hair was already falling down. The old man looked back at the young girl, curiously, a bit of saliva falling down from his mouth. "Err…is something wrong?" she asked the man, who only chuckled.

"Heeheehee…you're the one that's wrong…you aren't lying down on a plate after all…" Before Andy could answer back, the man went straight towards her, mouth opened wide to show the girl his sharp claw-like teeth. Andy let the book fall, and moved away. The ghost crashed right towards the door. 'This must be…that Bouchard, guy…' the girl thought, as she breathed, heavily. Bouchard quickly recovered from his crash, and ran straight towards Andy. The girl quickly ran, only to feel a hand grab her leg. Andy fell down with force, and turned around. The huge man was now on top of her, grinning mischievously with his pointy teeth. He went forward, slowly, his mouth opened wide. Andy knew she couldn't hit a ghost, so with her free two feet, she raised them up. Her shoes went straight in the face with such force that Bouchard fell over. 'Did…I just hit a ghost?' Quickly, the girl got up, facing the ghost, who only grinned and fixed his injured face. He mocked her, by shaking his head. "No good, my last meal wasn't so rough…" He pounced at her so suddenly, Andy had very little time to punch or kick him. Bouchard had the girl held tightly to the ground, his whole weight making his victim unable to breath. His mouth was open again, and then, both their eyes locked. Bouchard moved slowly to the face, first.

"Unhand her, villain!" A steel sword slashed the older ghost across the face, making him move sideways, getting off of Andy. "My dear flower, are you well?"

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: GAH! A cliffhanger, already...anyway, the next and last chapter for the day, will be up in about five or six o'clock...sorry about the wait...I'm getting sleepy already as it is...anyway, hope you read and reviewed!


	57. The Flower learns a Secret

Lonelywerewolf: Here it is! My longest chapter, yet! Anyway, this chapter will explain the book's true purpose, and also there will be a flashback that will be like..._this, so pay close attention! (So read the author's note first!) _Remember that your OCs are always welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 55: The Flower learns a Secret**

Andrew Leclare jumped on the huge man before him. Sword in hand, he cut the ghost down. Bouchard wasn't going down easily; every cut Andrew placed upon the fat ghost only to find it impossible to do. The other ghost's body was too big, even huge cuts like that wouldn't do a thing. Both ghosts looked at each other. "LECLARE!! YOU HAVE RUINED MY MEAL!!" The younger ghost stood defiant, posing as a soldier would.

"If I have to do so, ten times more, I will! But you will not touch my dear flower!!" Both men pounced at each other, only to fall to the ground. Andrew held the same way that Andy had been a few moments before, his sword away from his grasp.

"I GUESS YOU'LL DO FINE!!" Opening his mouth, Bouchard let some saliva fall in the younger ghost's clothes. The mouth was getting closer, and closer…**BAM! **Bouchard fell over again, surprised and shocked. Andy was quick to remove the older ghost off her friend, by giving the hungry ghost a good hit in the stomach. Before Bouchard could stand again, Andy gave him a small chop in the stomach, making the man clutch it in fake pain, as he was still smiling. "I here she…" Grabbing the ghost's hand, Andy lifted his arm with ease, putting her foot behind his feet. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and with her free arm, elbowed his stomach with powerful force. Bouchard fell hard on his back, this time, breathing fast.

"My, what an splendid show, my flower!" Andrew said, picking himself up. He went over to look at the fat man. "He's shocked but not for long, let's go. Back inside the mansion." Before Andy could object, Andrew dragged her in, carrying both book and sword in hand as he went in behind her.

Andy sighed as she saw the familiar room, the small library in where she had been before. "Not here again…" She looked back at the book Andrew held as he closed the door, last time this had happened nothing good came out of it.

"Maybe the Master should have let that story slide, for the time being…" Andrew smiled, returning the book back to the girl, his sword had disappeared from his hand. "Ah! I wonder when will this ungrateful curse end?" Andy gave him a confused stare.

"Curse?" she asked him, Andrew was quick to get nervous.

"Curse, what curse? Pay me no mind, my flower…" Andy turned her back away from the ghost, only to put the book in the nearby table. She went back to stare at the ghost, who was making his way, quietly, to leave the room.

"Andrew Leclare, tell me, what in the world is wrong in this mansion? Why all the stories?" Andrew looked back at her, his face touched with nervousness.

"To…so…I…" Andrew, for once in his ghostly life, was out of words. The poor young man was out of words, he didn't know what to say. Then, an idea came to mind. "What could possibly be wrong in hearing the stories of the deceased?"

"I can tell you two reasons. Number one, people usually don't tell a simple stranger their life stories and number two, this isn't history class." Andy put both hands on her hips, glaring with gentle eyes at the ghost.

"Umm….err…I'm sure telling you this story will deprive you of your time…"

"I can wait."

"But, umm…wait, here? I mean, aren't you afraid of the ghosts that…?" Andy was quick to interrupt him.

"…try to kill me?" The girl finished. "I'm pretty much used to that by now."

"….but….I…oh, dear! Do you really want to know, my flower?"

"Better now, then never." Andrew told her to sit down in the small desk where she had been previously. Both sat opposite sides of each other, the book in the center of the table.

"…the reason for us, telling you our stories, is because of this book…" The ghost tapped the book's cover with his finger. "A book, whose mere existence is to save us from our doom!"

"Doom?" the girl asked. She was beginning to recall the reason for reading the stories in the first place.

* * *

_Andrea never knew why she took the bet in the first place. Lenny and his two friends, led her to a small gate, they had opened it with much force it looked ready to fall. "You ready?" Lenny asked her. _

"_I…think…" _

"_Remember," one of Lenny's friends began. "you must only stay there until one o'clock, in the entrance. No big deal." Andy gulped. "If you can't," the boy continued. "you'll owe us each, fifty bucks and will be called a coward for the rest of the school year." Andy nodded. She made bad choices when it concerned bets, if only her sister had been around…_

"_Fine. Only in one room, right? Last thing I want is to get myself killed, you know the stories behind this house." Andy made her way towards the entrance, old doors greeted her with unnoticed eyes. She turned the knob, wishing in her heart that the door would be closed. The knob gave in immediately, Andy was looking straight at an old foyer. The girl looked behind her, her friends arguing her in, she took a step inside, moving slowly, with the door still opened. _

"_Close the door!" called Lenny. "The point is the stay inside, not to stare back at us!" Andy sighed, and closed it as quickly as she could. "Can you hear me?" _

"_Yeah!" _

"_Good! Time! Start!!" Andy stood silent, looking around. Nothing out of the ordinary. _

"_What…what time is it?" she asked her companions outside. No one answered. "Guys?" No answer. "Come on, guys! This isn't funny! Tell me the time!" Still no one answered the question. She went towards the door, failing to open it. "Guys!? Stop joking around! This place isn't safe! Come on, be fair! Open the door!!" Andy felt herself thrown back against the door. She looked behind her; there on the ground was an old book with a hard cover a small letter attached to it. __**There is only one way out! Read this book by noon, tomorrow and you'll be free! Unless, you want a harder approach, like….death? It is your choice… **__Andy stared in shock at the letter. "What…in the world…?"_

* * *

Andy and Andrew stared at the book for a couple of seconds, before Andrew continued. "This mansion has been suffering from an evil curse, for over a hundred years, now…it was placed by a man named, Atticus Thorn…"

"Atticus? Where have I heard that name before?" Andy suddenly remembered. One of the Faceless Bandits was talking about taking her to Atticus. "Is…that Atticus…person, also one ghosts that live here?" she asked the older man.

"Yes. Many other ghosts have sided with him, like the bandits, and Constance…it seems he promised them freedom to torment the humans." The ghost sighed, turning his head up. "…the curse placed by that man would turn all the ghosts called upon this place into tormented souls…"

"Tormented souls?"

"Souls of dead people that could be consumed for power…power, which Atticus wanted…Master Gracey's mansion had been picked out in order for this evil ritual. Both the master and Leota didn't find out about the curse until it had already been cast…many ghosts began to appear in the mansion, some ghosts that were either old friends, or deceased family members…In order to counter attack the curse, the Madame chanted the ghosts away, but during her incantation she was killed by a dreaded witch…that caused the incantation to backfire! Many of the ghosts, except a selected few, had been lead away from the house, but…when the spell backfired…"

"…she called more ghosts?" Andy guessed, Andrew nodded.

"Her dead soul, shattered and confused, began to call ghosts from many places, myself and Little Sister were also called, too. The dead and confused woman had filled up the huge mansion! Gracey was forced to seal Leota in a crystal ball, that stopped her enchanting. She explained to Gracey what Atticus planned on doing and tried to stop him…and he did it the only way that he could…he hanged himself."

"He…he killed himself? Why?"

"Atticus had killed himself in order to complete the ritual, so Gracey had to fight him fire with fire."

"A ghost against a ghost!" Andy called, to which Andrew nodded.

"Yes, but since Atticus was the only one that could control the curse, Gracey was too late to stop him…but, a small miracle showed up in the storm. An old priest had sense the evil inside the house. To save us, the old priest sealed all our souls, including Atticus', inside the book. He told Master Gracey that the only way to destroy the curse, was for a mortal to 'cleanse' the souls of the ghosts trapped within the book's pages in order to free us of the curse…"

"Clean your souls? By reading your stories?"

"Like a confession, you could say…but…he also warned us that the book would not keep our souls safe from the curse forever…if the stories of all the ghosts living in this mansion are not read by noon of this new day…the curse will destroy us…one by one…" Both stood quiet for a while, before Andy grabbed the book and finally, was able to open it.

"Let's get this over with, the faster the better, for all of us." Andrew smiled and watched the girl as she began to read.


	58. Mute Wedding Bells

**Chapter 56: ****Mute Wedding Bells **

"Let's get this over with, the faster the better, for all of us." Andy said, she quickly grabbed the book and opened it without difficulty this time around. Andrew smiled and looked over her shoulder as she began to read, the story slowly materializing before her and the ghost.

"_Many lovers exist in this mansion, many happy others not so happy." _Both Andy and Andrew frowned. _"However, there are others that fear this love, and would rather ran away from it than be engulfed by it. Such is the story of the young Miss June." _A small portrait of the said person appeared in the next page; it was a beautiful young woman, older than Andrew, with long and shiny blonde hair and beautiful green eyes to accompany that hair of hairs. She was also wearing a white wedding gown upon her slender body, yet she held no flowers.

"A…little Miss June! I must warn you, though! She likes to make a great impression!" Andrew cried, grinning from ear to ear.

"She…she isn't going to eat me, right?" the girl asked him, to which Andrew responded by crossing his arms, still grinning.

"I sincerely hope not…although, maybe another rescue attempt will be nice!" Andy sighed, and went back to reading.

"_Little Miss June was an independent young woman, who lived in the high society. She was constantly seen as an outcast by her family, which greatly separated Miss June from her family's affairs. Behind her back, her father had fixed up a fiancé for her in order to pay a debt to a family. When Miss June found out, she was furious, she wouldn't go along with her father's plans." _ **THUD, THUD!! **Andy looked up, the house was beginning to shake.

"Don't worry, my flower! This is just a small setback! You know I will be by your side, please continue!" Andrew cried, still sitting in the same position, grinning to himself. Andy nodded and continue on reading.

"_Then, the day finally came. The time had come for Miss June to get married. But, little Miss June was not ready. She ran away during the ceremony, with his fiancé and father behind her, ordering her to stop. Finally, she arrived to a stop and looked behind her, both the faces of her pursuers were dark with rage. Miss June just stayed there, with her face defiant, her pursuers coming closer with each step. They took very little notice at the sound of the whistle in the distance, and later, watched in horror as if out of nowhere, a train took Miss June with it, to parts unknown." _**THUD!THUD!THUD!! **The room was shaking hard now, the distant sounds of a train whistle could be heard. Andy felt herself by thrown to the floor by Andrew, behind them, where she was previously standing, a huge train passed by, breaking the walls and crushing everything in its path. It took several moments before the train was out of sight. Andrew helped Andy up, who later went to examine the damage. There were two huge holes on opposites sides of the room, leading to other rooms.

"Why do this ghosts do this to me?" Andy asked Andrew, who only smiled again.

"To cause a good impression on you!" He told her laughing, the only answer he got from Andy was a huge glare.


	59. The Grave Keeper’s Wife

**Chapter 57: The Grave Keeper's Wife**

Andy took a seat near the library fireplace, closely followed by Andrew nearby. Taking a deep breath, the girl opened the book, and then looked back at the older ghost. "I hope this next one doesn't want to send a train to run me over…."

"It will not be a train, I can assure you!"

"Then it must be worse…" The girl looked back at the book, and began to read.

"_Many grave keepers use to take care of the Gracey Graveyard, including our dear friend, Horace." _

"Mr. Horace!? Don't tell me he's dead, too!" Andrew pointed at the next sentence.

"Keep reading, my flower!"

"_But, this story isn't about Mr. Horace, but of his wife, the young Ellie Fusslebottom!" _ In the next page, a picture of a beautiful young woman appeared. She had long brown hair, tied in a bun, accompanied by a pair of glasses that covered her green eyes. She was quite young to be the grave keeper's daughter. _"Mrs. Fusslebottom died at a young age, but the love that the great Horace has for her has never died, and he always come to visit her and have lunch at her grave." _She could hear sniffing behind her, it was Andrew that was trying to hold back tears.

"Sniff…the prettiest love story…AH!" He composed himself and smiled back at Andy. "Continue! Let us hear the ending of this marvelous tale!"

"_Her dead was not a happy one, however, as she had not died from natural causes. Ellie was the daughter of a rich businessman, who had began a small career as a teacher. Then she met Horace, who was barely beginning his job at the Gracey Mansion. Both fell in love almost instantly, and were set to marry that same year they met. Her father greatly disapproved of Horace, but let her marry in the account that Horace made her happy, and he did, for the following six years they were happy…until…" _

"Ah, this story is going to be ruined, now…" Andy muttered.

"_Until a man had fallen in love with the young Mrs. Fusslebottom, a man of money and power, a heartless man. He had threatened Horace, send people to beat him up, but the grave keeper would not give up his wife. It was not until the man threatened to kill himself, that Ellie Fusslebottom was force to comply to his wishes, in order to save the ungrateful man's life. A wedding was planned, and Ellie was force to be the wife…however, Horace with the help of the town's police, was able to ruin the man's wedding. The other man, however, wasn't going to stand and cross his arms, so he grabbed a gun and fired…" _**BANG!BANG!! **Two shots rang out in the room, then, a gun slide under the floor. The body of a ghostly woman fell to the floor. She was in a bloody wedding dress, a pair of glasses next to her.

"_The man had killed her, before Horace was able to reclaim his love…" _Both ghost and girl looked down at the body, then watched, as she slowly disappeared.


	60. Hanged and Ready

Lonelywerewolf: I'm sorry for not updating like I should be...but I just ran out of ideas! I'm kind of in a funk now, because, the writer's block got me again! I might not update for a while...but that doesnt mean I'll stop working! Nope. I'll just have to think of something for the weekend! Anyway, please, accept my apologies. Enjoy the only update for the day.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Hanged and Ready**

Andy looked back at the old gun close to her feet, as if thinking it was going to shot her. The older ghost patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, my flower. If they wanted to shot you, they would have done so already."

"That's not a very reassuring comment…" Turning the page, the girl watched like always, as the words slowly began to materialize forming a new story. On the next page, however, a small sketch of a rope had also materialize. It had blood on it. ´Why do I get the feeling this story is going to end badly?'

"_This next story takes place not so long ago, in the grand place that is New York City! It is a story of monsters and avengers! This story is of a man, that could intimidate with the look and could aim and fire without remorse. The man's name was Matthew Shelly. Born and raise in New York City during the 1940s, Mr. Shelly grew up in a very tough neighborhood, where mobsters ruled the streets." _**BANG! BANG! **Andy had to duck to dodge a couple of bullets that went her way, Andrew, too, looked up.

"…could it be possible to skip this story?" Andy asked the ghost. Andrew shook his head, his grin long gone.

"Don't let it trouble you. He was always a troublemaker anyway…please, continue, my flower."

"_We will avoid the use of weaponry during the course of this story. Anyhow, Mr. Shelly had developed a tough boy attitude throughout his life, that he maintained until the end of his days. He was known to lead a small group of small time punks, that resorted to extorting and murdering people that lived in his neighborhood. Soon, he too, was a powerful man in New York City, and groups of men followed his every order…but, Mr. Shelly, too, also fell overpowered by that power he had gained, and didn't measure the danger of his own actions." _Behind from where Andrew stood, sounds of agonizing screams could be heard. Both ghost and girl turned to see the shadow of a man beating someone at his feet. _"Mr. Shelly had been accidentally angered by a young man, who had tripped the mobster by accident. The man was beaten to death by the mobster, and left there, only to be found by authorities soon after." _In the next page, the bloody rope had been replaced by a news article, talking about the murder of a young man, the same one that Shelly had killed. _"The young man happened to be the son of a renowned police chief, who found out who killed his son with some valuable resources. Since there was little proof of Mr. Shelly's involvement in the crime, the police chief hired a pair of highly skilled assassins, who he paid with every dollar of his, to kill Mr. Shelly. The plan worked well, and Mr. Shelly was assassinated, shot and hanged." _**BANG! BANG! BANG! **Andy quickly stood up from her seat, surrounded by a group of man with guns. In front of them was a peculiar man, with a small beard and a scar over his left eye, his black hair covered by a silver colored hat. He also wore a matching suit. '…Mobsters with guns…is it so much to ask for no reality check!?' Andy thought, slowly watching as the mobsters all raised their guns, pointed at her.

"My flower! Down!" Andy didn't need to be told twice, and quickly threw herself on the floor. Two of the men in the group had began to shot the others, while the others, including the silver wearing guy tried to evade the deadly bullets. All the men, from the exception of the shooters and the silver wearing man, were dead. Andy looked up from her position, the two shooters were approaching the last man standing, a gun on their hands. The man being assaulted raised his hands, his lucky expression now gone, replaced by one of extreme terror. The girl looked away quickly. **BANG! **The man, Shelly, hit the floor, a bullet on his head. The two assassins then, taking a rope, tied it on the dead man's neck, and dragged him away from the room.

Andy got out from her hiding place, being helped by Andrew. The girl examined the room. There were bullet holes everywhere she looked, and the huge dent left by the train made the once beautiful room feel more like a battlefield. Andy looked back at Andrew. "Is it possible to leave this room, before the upper rooms fall on me?" Andrew gave her a bow, and hooked her arm with his, guiding her towards the dent left by the train.

"Of course, this way, please!"


	61. Brake a Leg…NOT!

Lonelywerewolf: Sorry for not updating sooner! The ideas are just slipping away...anyway, only one chapter a day, for the rest of the month, if it is possible.

* * *

**Chapter 59: Brake a Leg…NOT!**

"Whoa!" Andy gasped at the beautiful room before her eyes. The room, even though it was affected by the huge hole left by the train, was decorated with outmost detail. The room had a couple of bookshelves, filled with dusty old books. In the middle were two chairs and a small tea table, and on the top, was a chandelier, shining bright light upon the room. Two windows watched the room silently, behind them, the graveyard stood still, but the darkness still lingered. Many spider webs surrounded the small chamber to which the older man had taken her to. "Now, shall we continue, my flower?" the young man asked, sitting in one of the chairs. Andy looked back at the spider webs, her eyes scanning for any insect if there was any. "The spiders are of no problem! Sit, please!" Andrew called, patting the cushion of the chair next to his. The girl looked skeptical, but still did as she was told, sitting next to the ghost.

"I hope this one doesn't end with a barrage of bullets…" Andy calmly said, opening the book. **Why? Did you not enjoy the show!? **The voice of the Ghost Host echoed in the room, making Andrew laughed, and Andy jump. The girl, however, ignored the comment, mentally asking herself why she was helping a group of crazy ghosts.

"_Our next story takes us to the early 80s, the years of gold to some or the years of silver.__ This story talks about those years, when the prime man in boxing, Nolan Kemp, was at the top." _The portrait of a dark skinned man appeared on the next page. He was bald and wore no shirt on, his eyes showing calm determination.

"**And…here he is! Ladies and Gentlemen! The one and only, NOLAN! THE MACHINE! KEMP!!" **Andy looked around the room, surprised at the sudden voice that echoed the air. This voice wasn't as deep as the Ghost Host's own, in fact, it was more cheerful even glued with excitement. Many other voices followed suit.

"**MACHINE!! MACHINE!!" **The voices said in unison.

"What is going on?" Andy asked the older ghost, who laughed.

"You are experiencing what some call…a boxing match." Andy glued her eyes to the book, even if the sound of cheerful an unknown spectators filled the room.

"_Nolan Kemp had a talent for fighting, since he was young. He created a name for himself at the boxing rings at a young age, before he became one of a kind." _

"**NOW, WE WILL EXPERIENCE A TRUE FIGHT!! FIRST ROUND IS UP! LOOK AT THAT UPPERCUT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BUT THE FIGHT IS JUST BEGINNING! NOW WATCH THAT PUNCH! OUCH! THAT'S SOME ATTACK!!" **

"_Many view others differently, while others only wish is to win, no matter what. Kemp was that kind of person, but he let his knuckles do the talking." _

"**ANOTHER STRAIGHT HIT! SURELY THIS FIGHT IS FOR THE MACHINE!!" **Echoesof cheers engulfed the room, making Andy more irritated than she wanted to be.

"_However, in a world where fighting was the answer, ego and fights had pretty much in common. One could easily lose their life in a fight like this, but Kemp was a brave man, and understood the consequences, but never of this extent…" _

"**THE MACHINE HAS TAKEN A HIT! MY, MY! LOOK AT THAT! HE CAN BARELY STAND UP…THE BARRAGE OF PUNCHES IS UNAVOIDABLE." **

"_Many sought his head…and finally…in his last match…he lost not only his life, but the championship…" _

"**WHAT HAS HAPPENED!? THE MACHINE WAS KNOCKED OUT!? WHAT!? HE'S….HE'S…dead?" **

"_A killer that did not sought to kill…what a cruel irony…" _The noise of the room died out…the calm cheers turning to gasps and finally, the room was quiet once again.


	62. One, Two, ROAR!

Lonelywerewolf: Here is another chapter update, that isnt the best but I try...this story is going slow...I know...but it will be a while till I update again...remember that your OC are welcome to join the cast...

Please read and review...

* * *

**Chapter 60: One, Two, ROAR!!**

Andy turned the page of the book quickly, not wanting to risk an apparition from The Machine that would have surely given her quite a scare. The girl was extremely lucky because her heart was still beating, and she wasn't even half way done with the book. One of this stories was going to kill her anytime soon. She glanced back at Andrew, who smiled and urged her to continue reading the next passage, that had began to appear. The girl took a deep breath, and began. _"Our next story takes us, not too far away, in a place were entertainment was the main course meal!" _Andy gulped. At least she wasn't in the menu, unlike the last time. _"The circus! Wonderful place, beautiful, and happy place…however, this happy place in this story is a sad one…" _Small pictures of a huge black tent, the circus Andy believed, began to appear in the next page. _"The main character of this story is, Ariel Griffin, a lion tamer, and also according to the circus's slogan: THE BEST OF THE WORLD!" _A small portrait began to appear just on the bottom of the circus tent. It was that of a small woman, with curly blonde hair, charming blue eyes, and gentle smile. _"Miss Griffin, the world's most famous lion tamer, when she was alive that is, was a very good tamer. Although just being good is not enough in this world it seems…her lions were not always obedient." _

_**ROOOOAAAARR!! ROOOARRR!! **_Andy jumped. A lion!? Just wonderful!

"Please tell me a lion isn't going to pop out!" Andy cried, to which Andrew, charmingly shrugged, smiling.

"No clue! Continue reading, my flower! You might just be surprised!" 'That's exactly what I was afraid of!' Andy thought, but did as she was told and continued reading.

"_Many lions are trained in order to obey their master without question…however, something bad happen…between Miss Griffin and her lions…but as the saying goes; nobody is perfect. During her most important trick…the head in the lion's mouth…she betted the life of an unknown man, who risked it all for a million." _

_**ROOOOOOOARRRRR! ROARRRRR!! **_

"_**Please! Don't! Help me!!" **_

"_**Let go, Lizon! Let go!!" **_Andy's ears caught the two voices in the room, and more roaring.

"_The lion wouldn't let go, and he tore harder and pulled…until…SNAP!! Out went the head, among the crowd, blood everywhere…" _Andy could have sworn something had just slide under her feet, but she ignored it, for her sanity's sake._ "Yet…the story doesn't end there…the man had a brother…a very vengeful brother…and well, we all know how vengeance kills…" _'Try seeing dead people for a change…'Andy thought, sarcastically. _"With the lion as his weapon, the vengeful man attacked the young lion tamer…and the lion…ripped her…from bit to bit…she was nothing but a puzzle…and then…" _

"_**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA!!" **_Andy had little time to close her eyes, as the puzzle of Ariel Griffin hit the nearby windows, splashing the hard glass with blood and many body parts sticking in the glass like dead flies.


	63. The Light of Seeing and Believing

**Chapter 61: The Light of Seeing and Believing**

Lenny had been looking for an exit for a while now. Not even an hour had passed by, and now, he was locked up inside a spooky mansion with none other than Alicia, Andrea's younger twin sister…with a time bomb, that could explode at any time, although he found it odd that Ally wasn't exactly exploding like usual.

The room they were in was round, at least that's what Lenny's fingers had told the young man, who couldn't see in the darkness. Ally had not said anything for a while now, and he was concerned that she'll crack up any minute now. "Don't bother…" came her voice, calm and free of anger.

"Why not!?" cried Lenny, he on his part wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Many rumors circled this mansion, people dying, ghosts, secret but dangerous places…although now, he thought himself stupid for betting Andy to get inside of it in the first place.

"Because it's the gallery…"

"So…oh!" Lenny stopped leaning his hands on the walls. The stories of the mansion were like this; usually when one arrived in the mansion, they will be greeted by a great foyer, then, if they were lucky they walked out…at least if they weren't curious or looking for someone. Curious people will always enter the gallery, and almost collapse…the gallery had no doors, and no windows, save for the huge ceiling above, and the strange paintings. Ally and Lenny had heard about it at school so many times, even they knew…how people got inside of the gallery in the first place was a mystery, but now it was just a trick of the doors. "No doors…just great…"

"Let's see…" **Knock, knock…**Soft knocking was heard. Probably Ally, trying to find a door. "Found something!"

"Yeah!?" Lenny had to lean against the wall in order to find Ally, he bumped against her. Although they couldn't see each other's faces, they knew they were staring at the same place; the hidden door.

"Hear this?" Ally knocked again, Lenny leaned his ear against the door. Some sort of echo, meaning that the place wasn't just solid wood or rock.

"Has to be the door out!!"

"Or in." Ally called, not really interested in getting out of the mansion. "Remember Andy?"

"Yeah…but, she's surely not in that direction!"

"How would you know!? Look, I don't have time to get…" **BAMMM!! **The lights of the room suddenly turn on, surprising Lenny.

"Whoa!! What happen!?" Ally didn't answer. The young man expected her to turn red and say, 'Stupid house! With stupid electricity!' or something of that sort, but no. Ally was still leaning against the wall, looking at something.

It was an axe, sticking out of the wood, a little bit close to Ally's hand. The weapon was old, but still it had that sharp blade at the end, the girl's hand was happy to be in a piece. Lenny gulped. He was pretty sure there was no axe when he had scanned that area. The girl took out the axe, and looked back at Lenny. "Someone in here is trying to be a smart ass…and they seem to be good at it..."

"Don't look at me!"

"Not you, you moron! You can't have me believing you actually threw this axe, can you?" Lenny crossed his arms.

"I'm not that weak you know…"he told her, offended by her comment. "but, you don't find it odd at all? I mean, the chandelier, then the axe…"

"Odd? What do you think?" Ally raised the axe, and let it fly. It stuck straight on a nearby painting, Lenny was taken back. The painting was empty, save from a strange rope that dangled on top of a lake, with something swimming on it. Something with eyes, as long as Lenny could see.

"What did you do that for!?" He received no answer, and watched as the girl slid the door open. "How…how did you do that!?" he asked, completely forgetting the axe.

"I happen to be more creative with my thinking than some people, so hurry!" Both walked out of the gallery. If they had managed to stay a while longer, they would have seen the other three paintings looking surprised at the axe that was stuck on the painting. The paintings were pretty sure that wasn't the same girl that had gotten inside the mansion before.

* * *

"Umm…my flower? I believe reading in that…position might be too uncomfortable…" Andrew stared back at the girl's back, Andy had been staring at the other side of the room for a while now, standing up, and holding the book tightly under her arm. After that last story, Andy had just picked up the book, got up, and now, she was like this, facing the other side of the room.

"It's okay…" Andy told him. Although the girl was facing the other way, she was shaking all over, prove that the other story had really affected her. "I'm…just a little…um….sick…no problem…"

"ILL!? Why, my flower!? You must inform me of this sooner, let me-"

"Not that kid…of sick…well, its…just…" Andy said, unable to find the right words. "um…the window…"

"Yes?" Andrew asked, as if nothing was going on.

"….your friend…um…the window!"

"My friend? On the window? Hmm…what do you…" Andrew trailed a little in his speech, then snapped his fingers. "Oh! Do not worry, my dear flower! She doesn't mind at all! She's the type that has many pieces, if you know what I mean!" He added that part with a wink.

"…I don't mean to be rude…but…couldn't she…"

"Do a trick?" Andrew interrupted, the girl shook her head.

"remove…herself from the window?"

"My, why, my dear? You are being rude by saying that!" As if he needed to ask, the young man was dead after all. Ghosts were not bothered by seeing a mutilated body of a woman, her many body parts sticking against the glass like some kind of stickers, the blood acting as glue.

"PLEASE!" Andy cried. Out of all the ghosts she had seen, Ariel Griffin was certainly the one to cause an expression. The girl was happy to have her eyes opened at all.

"Ah, alright…" Andrew said in disappointed. Andy couldn't see anything, only hear strange noises from behind, and took a peek. She wish she hadn't. Andrew was bowing to the incomplete body of Ariel, who grinned shyly, and walked away, leaving behind a ghostly trail. Andy had finally turned around, her shaking unable to stop. The older ghost shook his head at her. "That was a bit rude, my dear…" The girl sighed in relief, not many people could see that and still remain standing.

She finally sat down back on her chair, a bit disturb by the fact that the blood still lingered on the window. Andy opened the book once again, and took a deep breath, then, began. _"Life can mean many things to many people, but people are the ones that shape their life to how they want it to be like. Such is the story of Sofia Pratt, a very kind and gently woman, who thought that life wasn't worth living…at least that's what she made the others think…" _The picture of a beautiful blonde haired woman began to appear on the next page, her blue eyes looking dreamy at no place in particular. _"Ms. Pratt was a real woman of the city…she wanted to live the good life by…dying…And she did just that." _

"Umm…."

"I know…strange, isn't it?" Andrew asked her, as he frowned down at the text.

"_She died, or so everyone thought she had. Ms. Pratt was sketchy, but a very greedy woman, and found her treasure after 'dying'…__she lived the good life for over two years, always looking out at the beautiful beach that decorated her sight every day…and while 'dead', she finally found her love. He was tall and handsome and dreamy…and they lived happily ever after…until Ms. Pratt's little deception was found out…all those riches were gone in a pinch, and so was the young man's love. They fought, until it got worse and finally…Sofia Pratt hanged out for the last time…" _

"I…think I'm not going to like that hanged out part…am I?" Andy asked, the ghost bowed and pointed at the window.

"You have to find that out!" Andy and Andrew stared at the window for a few seconds, before…

The body of a tall woman was dangling from an unknown place on the upper room. It was Sofia Pratt, calmly dangling from a rope tied around her neck, looking back at the pair with empty blue eyes. Andy turned around. "I…should have known…"


	64. One of Every Man

Here is another, out of the blue, chapter...I kept on thinking back about the haunted mansion game, and it inspired me to do this...hope you enjoy, it is another long(at least by this story's standards) chapter...

Please read and review, and remember OCs are always welcome to join the cast, just e-mail me!

* * *

**Chapter 62: One of Every Man**

Andy had kept her eyes glued on the pages of the book, avoiding with all her might of the gaze of Sofia Pratt, hanging outside the window. Andrew smiled fondly of her, but was a bit confused when the girl only looked back at the book, avoiding his gaze all entirely. The girl was all too glad, to see the pages beginning to fill up to tell another story; Andy would pretty much regret it later. _"Ah! Another page, another story, another kind ghost to meet!" _Andy frowned back at the book. Yeah, right. _"This story tells of a very intelligent man by the name of Alexander Cata." _Andy waited, usually a small portrait of how the ghost looked like in life appeared, but, this time it didn't.

"Hmm?" **PUMP!! PUMPP!! **Strange sounds were coming from the upper floors. "Huh?" **PUMP!! PUMPP!! **Andrew looked up, deep in thought, before he turned his attention back to Andy.

"I wonder…my dear," he called. "move this way, quick!" Andy wasted no time in obeying his order, and turned back. Both ghost and girl looked back at the small chair were Andy was sitting moments before, in the blink of an eye, it disappeared. The chair was sent straight down by a strange metallic tube, that too, went down with it. Andy and Andrew spare a glance at the hole, with the girl looking as shocked as ever. "He's at it, again! That man!" Andy quickly turned her attention back to the book.

"_Mr. Cata was one of a kind, an excellent inventor that created things to help other human beings." _'To help!?' Andy thought, rolling her eyes. 'More like to kill!' _"He was a very successful man in his youth…however as the years went by so did his mind." _**PUMP!! PUMP!! PUMPP!! **Andy looked up.

"Should we move?"

"Yes, my flower, this-" Andrew was about to guide Andy to another spot, when right in front of them both, another metallic tube made its way towards the floor, barely missing them. "Uh…maybe not that way…" Andrew told her, smiling nervously.

"Maybe not." She went back on reading.

"_The man had suddenly grew old, but his mind was as imaginative as always, however, the more he built, the less they worked…like the strange contraption that will hit you if you don't move away, now." _Andy took a step back, missing another metallic tube that went past her.

"That's an invention?" Andy asked out loud, and was more surprised when she heard an answer, but it wasn't Andrew's voice.

"**Of course it**** is!!" **answered a voice, sounded more like someone was speaking underwater. **"Its the lance thrower, very efficient for throwing lances!!" **Andy stared back at Andrew.

"A lance?"

"We always ask ourselves that question."

"_This man began to make…umm strange inventions that serve no purpose at all, however, that didn't mean that some people could not use them. Some of his inventions became harmful to others…but being a stubborn man in his youth and later old age, Cata never accepted that his inventions might be 'wrong'. Not only his inventions, but calculations that aided others also were wrong, causing many mistakes that could not be amended. Yet, still he didn't admit to his fault…soon, though, his faults would come to haunt him, eventually. Being a man of science, Cata experimented on many things, from animals to people, and it would be a certain experiment that will take his life…" _

"**Skeeeee….skeee…" **Andy looked around. Now where did that come from? Andrew stepped beside her, his sword materializing in his hand.

"My dear….keep away from the window…" His voice had suddenly turned calm and serious.

"The window?" Andy looked up, Sofia was trying in vain to untie herself from the rope, her eyes now showing a different emotion. Fear. As if something was coming. Finally, Sofia was able to untie herself, and she fell to the ground, safe, from whatever that was coming.

"**Skeeee….skeee….." **Just after Sofia had left, a strange leg stepped unto the window's glass, followed by a head. Andy gasped. A giant spider was making its way to the upper floor! It passed by them, only sparing a small look with its four eyes, and letting some saliva drop from its fangs, as it moved slowly upward. Andy was with her mouth opened, until the huge tarantula monster disappeared from view.

"That…is a ghost, right?" The sword once again disappeared into thin air.

"No, it is one of Mr. Cata's pets…"

"Pets!?"

"**SKEEEEE!!" **

"**No!! NO!! GEETT AWAY FROM ME!!" **Andy looked up, some sort of fight was taking place upstairs.

"**SKKEEEEE!!" BANG! BANG! **Two shots, although, of what, Andy could not be too sure. Andrew and Andy looked at each other, before they heard the familiar 'pump'ing sound, and quickly moved out of the way. From the upper floor, came down the spider, run through by the metallic tube, that hit the floor of the room, and went down. The ghost and Andy looked down at the hole from which the spider went down, the girl sighing in relief. Only to turn to face Cata, the old man was dangling from web, his eyes blood red. Andy gasped and grabbed Andrew's arm, as the corpse dangled from the upper floor, before he too, fell down, following its pet below. The room was silent for a couple of minutes, before Andrew broke the silence.

"Okay, then," his voice was once again cheerful. "another story?"


	65. Extinct Revelation

Here is another short chapter, again! Okay, this one is another animal ghost story...sigh, I need a better idea than dogs and cats, though...anyway, hope you read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 63: Extinct Revelation**

Andy had to watch her step, making sure that she didn't fall down the holes that had recently been made by the 'lance thrower' of Cata's, earlier. The last thing she wanted was to fall down and meet that unfriendly spider and its owner, down below. Watching the holes, Andy didn't know if she was up or down anymore, she only wanted to finish the book as quick as possible and get out of this mansion.

The girl finally found another chair to sit on, an armchair, close to the window. Andrew soon accompanied her, and sat on the armrest, looking back at the human girl, all smiles like always. "Let's begin!" Andy nodded, and opened the book in her grasp and began to read.

"_Many mysteries surround this mansion, many of them believable and others hard to believe…this mystery is a story on its own, about an estrange creature that lurked deep within this very mansion. It was a rare taste for this peaceful and aloof place…it was the doom of the wife, which it killed, ate and all. The beast was but a crocodile, who swam in the pond, where the young woman used to play. It came out of its hiding place, jaws up, and ripped her pretty white dress to shreds, her eyes full of terror that fateful day, then, death came upon the beast, who roared and cried out, still with the woman in mouth. Out he cried to the night, until finally, two shoots rang out!" _

**BANG!! BANG!! "GYAAAH!! GYAHHHH!!" **Andy suddenly looked away from the book; strange roaring sounds were coming from outside. Both the girl and ghost took a peek out the window, and saw a huge crocodile fighting against the water, an unknown assailant facing the huge animal, with a something pointed at it. **BANG!! BANG!! **The crocodile had stopped its fight and just lay there, meanwhile, the assailant kneeled down, with hands on his hands.

"Wha-what happened?" Andy asked, only to be answered by that voice she had not heard for so long.

_**And then the beast, with prey and all, lay **__**dead on the peaceful soil and sea…**_answered the Ghost Host, his voice gloomier and calm, no longer carrying that ghostly sarcasm of his. Taking a small glance at the window before turning back at the book, Andy spotted another figure, that of a woman holding a parasol, confronted the assailant, who cried at her feet. A small smile crept on the girl's face, as she turned the page and started again.


	66. Wright to See, Wright to Know!

Lonelywerewolf: Another update to this rather long story, soon this story will reach a hundred chapters and it will be long off before it is finally finished. Anyway, here is another chapter, after this is another filler flashback chapter...hope you read and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 64: Wright to See, Wright to Know!**

Andy quietly turned the page, waiting silently for the next story to appear before her eyes. Andrew waited patiently with her, and let a small joyful gasp as the words began to form on the once empty page. _"Now, we shall begin a story that goes way back…back when once the ground on which this great mansion stands was once a peaceful town, covered in deserts and all. All that is left, however, are just faulty memories of such time." _A small drawing of a town appeared in the book, and true to the book's word, most of the town was not covered in green but rather only sand was visible. The town in the book looked like those old representations of the American West. _"This is the stage where our next story takes place…the gallant, General Wright!" _

"Ah! The Wonderful Man, Wright!! I wonder if he will appear to greet you?" Andrew winked, laughing a little. Andy, on her part, had just had enough of greetings.

"_General Wright was the sole law enforcer in the small unlawful town and also its only protector. Many of the ghosts in this mansion knew this man well, even if their life was shorter than his own. However, that didn't mean he died a peaceful death…ah, poor man, at such an old age, passed away from the poison of a darn snake that had……………" _The words no longer appeared.

"Huh? What happened?" Andy asked, as she inspected the book. The sentence just had ended so suddenly.

"Now, that isn't suppose to…"

"_**OAHHHHH-OAHHHH…." **_A loud moaning sound interrupted Andrew, Andy quickly looked up, surprised when Andrew's sword materialize in his hand once again.

"Not…now…not here!!"

"Andrew?"

"Run! My dear flower!!"

"Run!? What are you-" The girl's question was answered when a strange cloaked like shadow appeared outside, looking back at the pair through the window.

"_**Oahhhhhhh….!" **_

"What is that!?" Andy kept her distance, the ghost acting as a shield to defend her. The huge cloaked shadow went straight towards them, breaking the window. Shards flew in the air, barely missing Andy and her protector. The shadow raised a cloaked claw towards the two, but Andrew defended both with his sword which he used as a shield.

"My dear…leave!"

"But…Andrew…you!"

"NOW!!" The claw broke the sword in two, Andrew gasped. With the other half of the sword, he charged against the cloaked shadow, making both of them fall down on of the holes made by the 'lance thrower'. The room was silent. No sounds of struggling were heard.

"Andrew!!" No answer. Andy took a small glance down, that was a grave mistake. The cloaked shadow arose from the hole, scaring the young girl more than she was. Andy stood her ground as she faced the monster before her. Another ghost, she guessed, but this one was very unlike the other ghosts, mutilated, burned, and such, this expelled real malice. Like the other previous ghosts were any better.

"_**Oahhhh!! Oahhh!!" **_Andy kept her ground. Her sister's words echoed in her mind; Take it slow! Don't give up! A weak spot is always visible no matter what! Andy gave her enemy a determined glance, and positioned herself. She had been able to touch a ghost before, why would there be any difference now? The cloaked shadow send it's cloaked claw again, Andy quickly grabbed the claw with her free hand. She kept the claw away from her throat and head, the creature lunged again, this time using it's other hand. Andy ducked, the claw missed her, and Andy took her chance. She made a twirl, leg up, and hit the creature in it's 'face', sending the creature flying across the room, right out the broken window. _**"Oaaaahhhhh!!" **_came the shrilling cry from outside. Andy didn't waste anytime, and took Andrew's advice, and was out before the creature got inside the room again.

* * *

Way to end a chapter, but now, the forces of evil are determined to stop Andy in her journey...if anyone is wondering why Andy can touch ghosts I will elaborate that later in the story, dont worry she isnt dead...yet...

Please review...


	67. Unknown 3

Lonelywerewolf: Finally, after many weeks, this chapter is finally here...sorry for the delay, I have been very lazy to post, but finally here it is. Another flashback chapter...this will also revisit the death of another of the mansion's ghosts' deaths...

Hope you enjoy, and leave a review!

Also, remember your OCs are always welcome to join the cast!

* * *

**??**

The young master never got over the silence that his mansion evoked, everyday. This mansion had no life, no laughs, and no Lillian. No Lillian….

….and that was the worst part.

Her death would be something he will never forget, he couldn't even if he tried to. She was no longer in this world, she was gone, and Gracey's pain and loneliness grew, with every passing day. He didn't know how much he could take with every blow that he took each and every passing day of his miserable life…without her.

* * *

Master Gracey looked back at the deep blue eyes that stared back from within the vibrant canvas. Her long curly brown hair fell upon her shoulders, her joyful pink dress danced along with the small parasol that she held in her delicate hands. Lillian Gracey had never looked better; this had been the first painting that Gracey had ordered to be made for his wife, when he met her for the first time in that traveling circus. Since the day of her death, Gracey had taken time to travel to the small gallery room, and calmly watch his deceased wife's old painting. It always brought painful memories, but it elevated some of the pain he felt when he didn't see her at all.

"Good evening, young master, how do you fare?" The voice caught him by surprise, he turned around and spotted a curly black haired woman, her whole body covered in a brilliant green cloak, it was a normal sight for him, after all, Madame Leota was a fortune teller, her appearance had to be mysterious and mystical, at least that's what Lillian had told the young master once.

It took a moment for Gracey to respond.

"I'm….fine…if I dare say," he looked back at Lillian's painting, Leota went over by his side, and watched the painting with wise eyes.

"She was happy, Edward. Lillian would never want you this sad. Chin up, boy! You have a longer life to live!" Gracey sighed.

"If only it were that easy to forget love…"

"Really? Is it that difficult for men to fall in love? I've seen some recover rather quickly." Gracey laughed, a sad laugh.

"Even if I do fall in love, Leota….Lillian's death will forever affect me…"

"You are not the only one that was affected by her sudden death, fool…" Leota told him, shaking her head. "Honor her memory by living that life of yours, or else it won't be worth nothing!" Gracey took a deep breath, and was about to speak.

"Master Gracey!!" A small man, dressed nicely in a black suit, with a long beard colored gray, entered the gallery where both the master and the fortune teller stood. He bowed respectfully.

"Norman, is something the matter?" Gracey asked the older man, sadly.

"Your cousin, Phineas, has arrived, sire…" Norman answered.

"Phineas?" Both he and Leota exchanged glances.

"He came to visit the…mistresses'…grave, pay his respects, sir. He came as quickly as his horse could take him," Gracey smiled a little, just like Phineas.

"And, where is he now?"

"In the guest's quarters, sire." Gracey nodded, and turned to face Leota.

"Shall we continue this conversation later, Leota? I have a guest to attend to," Leota gave him a nod and smiled.

"Go, we shall talk…." She turned and left the gallery, mysterious as ever. "…later…"

* * *

Phineas Gracey was a tall, skinny man, who always was about examining bottles of chemicals rather than bottles of champagne. Gracey never understood what was so fascinating about chemistry, his tastes were more on business affairs then small containers of green liquid.

He and Gracey had talked the hour away, about Lillian mostly. How she had first met Gracey, they had bumped with each other by accident during the small town carnival two years ago. Both fell instantly in love and continued to see each other, until Gracey asked the young girl to marry, which she had happily accepted. "She was such a nice girl," Phineas told him as he went for pocket and took out a small bottle from it; it had some strange spice in it.

"Yes…she was wonderful…even more than that…" Gracey watched as Phineas put a bit of the 'spice' in his tea cup. "Are you sure that is safe?" he asked him, pointing at the small bottle.

"Of course!" He put the bottle back in his pocket. "Its just sugar! I always bring my own stash of it when I travel away from home…never do I go without it."

"My sugar is bad?" Gracey asked him, pondering on what he really meant.

"Umm…not really, but you never know." Phineas took a long sip from his cup. "Ah, tasty tea and sugar makes the best combination, doesn't it?" Gracey sighed, it was also like Phineas to do this strange things. Before they could continue their 'normal' conversation, a voice interrupted them.

"Edward…" Gracey turned around to face Leota. She had a pale face that he wasn't familiar with.

"Leota, is something wrong?"

"We must talk, now," she told him with a grim voice. Gracey turned back to Phineas.

"Excuse me, Phineas, I have some manners to attend to…" Gracey turned to leave, following Leota outside the guest quarters.

"I'll be fine, don't worry! I'll be here, drinking tea and sugar. You go fix that business!!" Gracey did not hear him again.

* * *

It was a long walk to the small mansion cemetery, where many unknown people, family friends or some people from the small town were buried. Leota had some matters to discuss, and the graveyard would be the safest place to talk alone. Her face had not returned to it's normal color. "Leota, is something wrong?" The woman took a small breath, and spoke, silently.

"It…is a strange and evil energy that lurks in your home, Edward…something I have never felt before…"

"A strange and evil energy? Of this world?"

"No…I'm afraid it isn't…this energy is an unknown being of great power…"

"In my home?"

"I do not know what it is myself, Edward," Leota told him, shivering suddenly. "I fear that-"

"**Aider! Aider!!"** Screaming erupted in the empty graveyard. It was a familiar voice that spoke in the darkness, both master and fortune teller turned around to the source.

Phineas ran across the graveyard, a strange aura of bluish energy surrounded him. His face had lost color, and his eyes were mad with fear. "Phineas!?" Gracey called, unsure if his cousin would hear him. He didn't. Phineas ran through the closed gates, surprising the two others that were still in the graveyard.

"**Police! Police!! Help me!! Help me!!" **Phineas' voice rang in the cold night, leaving both Gracey and Leota stunned. They didn't noticed a young woman holding a parasol behind them, leaning against an old tree, behind her, a strange and odd group of people…not of this world.


	68. Dishonor, Love, and Hate

The last update for the day...or the morning...its close to 12 A.M. where I live...though...hope you enjoy this small and rather short chapter...still a long way to finishing to a hundred, though...but this weeks that follow, I will update regularly...I have forced myself to, in order to please my guilty conscience.

Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 65: Dishonor, Love, and Hate: A Soldier's Tale**

Andy could barely keep from falling down. She was alone, again, and that wasn't a good sign. First that Constance person, and now…and now this strange creature that came from who-knows-where! By now, Andy would be happy to leave, but, she couldn't. Andy had promised to help this ghostly mansion, even if she had to take on bad ass ghost that didn't feel like meeting her, or rather that wanted to give her a heart attack. For now, she was glad to be in a safe place, but she worried about Andrew…even if he was dead and all. She had to go on! Even if it killed her…which most likely happen if the ghosts kept on acting like this on her. She leaned against the wall of the small, empty room, far away from the previous room, and opened the book. Her trembling hands opened old pages.

"_We continue, once again…do forgive my tardiness, my dear guest…duty calling!" _'Is this really the time for jokes?' Andy wondered, and sighed. She read on. _"Now, to elevate your fear my dear, we will hear another story, shall we now?" _

"I will regret this….again…"

"_The story starts with a man, a soldier in fact. A man with great honor and love to offer to others. His name, Lieutenant Will Don. A soldier by nature, power, and all." _A small picture of a soldier appeared on the corner of the page, it had a cartoon look to it, so Andy assumed it must have been Don. _"Don was a very good person, never did bad or none of the sort. However, fate did not let him live a happy life…" _

"**EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!" **Andy jumped at the sound of the sudden scream. A scream of fear.

"_First, his younger sister died in an accident…a very sad accident…" _

"**DEAAADDDD!! DEAAAAADDD!! THEY ARE ALL DEAD!! WHAAWHAAHHAHAHAHAH!!" **Another voice, this one of a man. Calling madly across the room. Andy shivered. 'Please…don't be that dead guy…'

"_His father, thinking both his children were dead, died mad and alone…and when the young soldier returned home, he found himself all alone in the world. However, fate will make up for its work, for he soon fell in love with a young girl, a beautiful girl. Both were deeply in love, until the day fate played with his life again…he was arrested for a crime he did not commit…"_

"**NO! I didn't do it! NO!!" **Screams once again shook the room. Andy kept her eyes on the text.

"…_for two years, he fought for his innocence, but the damage had been done, his honor had been crushed, his love no longer cared for him. When he finally arrived back home, he found his girl in the hands of another, happy to be rid of the foolish soldier…and that is were he learned the truth. Don had been played with by his love and rival. It was their fault he was in jail…and he found the only solution he thought was right…he killed them…" _

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! **

"**EEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKK!!" **

"_His honor restored, his love gone, and his hate destroyed, he died honorably at the hands of one of his own…the police gunned him down, and Don offered no resistance." _Andy looked away from the book, spotting a young man, leaning against the opposite side of the wall, surrounded by a group of shadows.

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! **

The young man fell to his knees and disappeared…

...Andy wished she could disappear…but fate brought her here, and fate was going to get her out.


	69. Overworked Troubles

Okay another update...close to a hundred and still...I´m running out of ideas, again! Well, no use in complaining, hope you enjoy this update...the chapters might either get long, depending on how it goes...

Hope you read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 66: Overworked Troubles**

"Come…on, Ally…Andy isn't surely in this…ha-ha-hallway…maybe she's at the graveyard, or something!"

"Right...did you happen to see her in the graveyard?"

"Not exactly, but-"

"Nah, wrong! She isn't in the graveyard, so the logical explanation is that she is inside this place." Lenny was about to open his mouth again, but then, decided against it. Ally was just going to find another excuse to continue on looking. "Ah, and for starters, you are already screwed up, so you're not leaving."

"What!?" Ally stopped to look back at him, she smirked poisonously.

"You heard me." Lenny sighed,deciding to try for a different approach to get her off guard.

"Anyway! Why didn't you just come with us when we asked you to? Huh!?" Ally stopped again, and crossed her arms.

"Well, let me see now," she turned to face Lenny, giving him a glare that sent chills down his spine. "never did it occurred to me that you would think on making a bet with Andrea, so she could spent all night in this place!"

"Ah…but…well, you could have come and checked on us, or something!"

"Yeah…I'll check you and the other guys every five minutes if I think you're being idiots,yeah sure, those are good five minutes wasted from my life," Ally turned away again, and continued walking.

"S-so, what were you doing outside your house, anyway?" Lenny asked, trying to find a weak spot in her argument.

"I was working on my latest masterpiece, actually," Ally told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Masterpiece?"

"White for the fence." 'White? Fence? What was she-' Lenny thought, then it hit him. '…when I found Ally she was waiting…by the-'

"…you were waiting for us!?"

"Not you exactly." She told him, still more focused on seeing the end of the hall. Lenny decided not to continue with the conversation, Ally didn't have time for arguments.

"…**.he…he….he…." **Both teenagers stopped dead. Lenny held on to his glasses, for fear of dropping them. Ally faced the dark hall with great defiance, she looked ready to challenge the wind.

"Who's there!?" Ally cried, no fear betraying her voice. The older boy was behind her, shaking.

"…**you again!? I thought I got rid of you!!" **From the shadows, came a woman wearing a wedding dress, more red than white thanks to the blood. Her wild brown curls barely covered her eyes. On the woman's two hands, an axe was held firmly. Lenny gasped, and Ally just stood there, watching as the woman raised the axe. **"DIE!!" **

The woman let the axe fall…..

……straight towards Ally.

* * *

Andy was somehow glad that the room was empty, her only company was the echoes of the wind and the book….and that bag she carried with her, having completely forgotten all about it. She sighed, silently. The girl didn't know what to do about the sudden turn of events…ghosts were making her heart miserable and some shadows wanted to kill her. Andy saw no other way out of this…and continue reading…

"_Like the stories in this book, many other stories are written with pen and paper…and such is the story of George Quarters…he was a strange man, that one…" _ The picture of a red headed man began to appear on the next page; his eyes were sleepy. _"He overworked himself in order to achieve his greatest goal…to become a writer. Many stories did he create!! Alas! His first work was thrown to the trash, told that it was no good…" _

**No good, no good! **Called a voice, mockingly in the distance. Andy gulped, and then, continued reading.

"_That only made Mr. Quarters work extra hard, for four days! No meals, nor sleep, did he take! He saw his masterpiece completed, but he collapsed…and that was just the beginning of his troubles…oh, poor man…for after he had fainted with exhaustion, his younger brother, Ben, came over and stole his work of art." _

**Where? Where is it!? **Another voice, this one less mocking than the one Andy had previously heard.

"_After waking up, Quarters looked frantically for his work…until two days later, he saw it…being sold on a nearby in a store…with the name of another. Ben Quarters…his younger brother. The man was furious…he confronted his brother many times, but since he had no proof that the writing was his…even by using his writing…so all heads turned away…but that only served to fuel Quarters' anger even more…one day, having had enough of the lies, Quarters confronted his brother…"_

**You thief!! That story was mine and you took it!!**

**You have no proof I did it!! What are you going to do now, eh!? **

**THIS!! **

**CRASH!! **A loud crash was heard in the room. Andy forced herself to ignore it and continued to read.

"_Both brothers clashed…and after all the dust cleared…only one remained standing…Ben stood over his brother and shocked of what he had done to him, he decided to get rid of his brother's body…but the shock was so great that Ben didn't notice that his brother was still alive! Ben threw his brother in an empty hole and filled that hole with cement…Quarters' own brother had killed him, accidentally by suffocating him with the same cement that Ben meant to hide the body in…" _

**CRASH!! **Now what?

Andy looked in front of her…something had fallen to the floor…it wasn't a body…it was a…trapdoor? The girl forced herself to look up…something was falling down with speed down, on top of the trapdoor…it was silver colored…some sort of…..then it dawned on Andy…cement!?

* * *

I wonder why I always end with cliffhangers...this days...expect a chapter later in the day...went blank all of the sudden when I was writing it...please review!


	70. Mirror Vision

Another update before the week ended...phew! Slow as ever...

Not much to say about this chapter, though...although I know I keep on saying this almost every ten or so chapters...but if you want one of your OCs to join the cast, email me!

Anyway, please, read and review!!

* * *

**Chapter 67: Mirror Vision**

At first Andy wasn't that worried; somehow, all that cement would stop falling down on the empty room, then the body of the ghost….that never happened. The cement continue to fall…slowly and it worried the girl even more. Putting the book back in her long forgotten back, Andy backed away slowly from the cement, hitting her back against the empty room's second door. 'I don't bite, you can stop the cement now…' Andy mentally called to the ghost, which in turn didn't answer at all.

Andy had to think fast, it seemed like that ghost wasn't playing around, anymore. She slammed her body against the door, trying in vain to open it. "Please…open up!!" The cement had surrounded most of the center of the room, and it was coming down faster than before. If this continued the room, Andy included, would be buried under cement and that was something that the girl wanted to avoid. She slammed the door again, harder than last time. No good. Again! Still, the door wouldn't even budge. Another slam, it had to work this time!! Again! Andy looked back at the coming silver liquid. Not only was she trapped in this room, she was also going to die by being suffocated by cement, not the way she wanted to end her life. She leaned against the door, looking down, watching as the cement touched her toes. She gulped…then, she felt strange…she was falling!?

**CRASH!! **Andy had fallen down!? But how…then, Sela Rogers face came into view…what the!? How in the world did she end up back into the room that had been turned into a war zone just moments before?

Sela quickly helped the young girl up, not bothering to receive a response as she quickly closed the door. "Phew…that was close…" the ghost told her, sighing. "Never thought they would be here…so soon…that wasn't George's work," Andy looked back at the woman, confused.

"They?"

"I'm betting you already saw them…strange ghosts have been wondering around the lower levels of the mansion…" Lower levels? 'Just how big is this mansion, anyway?' Andy thought, as she looked back at the closed door. No cement was coming out from it, not even from under the door. "They have been causing trouble all throughout the mansion…and the trouble just kept on increasing…"

"**Oaaahhhhhhhhh!! Oahhhhhhh!!" **Both ghost and girl looked around. That noise again. They were back.

"Hurry!!" Sela yelled. "He won't hurt me!! Go, behind the stage there's another room!! Quickly now!!" Andy stared at Sela in disbelief for a while, but then, nodded, and ran towards the stage, avoiding the holes that had been made by some 'friendly ghosts' earlier.

"**OAAAAHHHHHH!!" **The noise was even louder, now. Andy had to run.

"Hurry!!" Sela's voice cried out, again. **CRASH!! **"Ah! Get away, fiend!!"

"**OAAAAAHHHH!! OAAAHHHHH!!" **Andy didn't look back again, and went to open the door. The girl entered the new room and closed the door behind her, sighing. She quickly looked around, and gasped; the room was strangely decorated with many mirrors. Some broken, some big, and others too small to see yourself with. Two huge windows watched the room, and Andy could see it was still dark, the trees still covered them from outside. The girl inspected the room farther, finding a huge mirror dangling from her head, only being held by a rope that was in turn being held by a hook that was expertly stuck on the wall. She moved a little away, last thing she wanted was the mirror to fall down on her head.

**KNOCK!! KNOCK!! **Andy froze in her place. That fierce knocking in the door couldn't be good. **KNOCK!! KNOCKK!! **The door was still held in place…until, that fierce knocking came again. The door was sent straight to the floor, allowing the evil ghost to enter the mirror room. 'Not again!' Andy shrieked in her mind. Just who were this things?

"**OAAAAAHHHHHHH!! EIIIIIIII!!" **The ghost raised a cloaked claw and floated towards her, as fast as it could take it. Andy managed to duck in time, and saw that the ghost had scratch the fine and old window. It had left a mark. The ghost moved quickly again, this time trying to pin her to the ground. Andy managed to keep away from the ghost and his claw. Thinking dodging was pointless, Andy went towards the ghost. And tried to grab it's hand…..she missed. Her hand just went through the claw, the girl's eyes were wide, and she barely had time to dodge the ghost's next attack. With another of it's 'claws', it punch the girl, sending her flying across the room. Andy stopped when she slammed the wall.

"Oww…" She was on her knees, with the evil ghost looming above her with it's cloaked claw. It floated slowly towards her, this time sure of a direct hit. Andy looked back at the ghost from her position. 'Now what!? I can't even touch that ghost now, so what do I do!?' Someone gave her the answer.

**The rope, girl!! Use the rope!! **The voice was distant and calm, Andy quickly looked around…she remembered. The hook was just behind her and the mirror above her head. 'I got it!!' Andy quickly stood up, and glared back at the ghost…the best glare she could muster.

"Hey! You bastard, come and get me!!" Andy called, mimicking her younger sister's mocking and threatening voice. It worked so well when starting fights. The ghost looked up, although whether it was surprised or puzzled by the sudden outburst, Andy couldn't tell.

"**Oaaahhhh!?" **

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, you big oaf!! Come and get me!! Or are you scared of me!?"

"**OAAAAAHHHHHH!!" **Andy grinned, mischievously, adding more wood to the fire. 'He fell for it!!' The creature went towards her, it's claw up in the air, ready to kill this mocking creature. Andy quickly rolled out of the way, as the creature struck the hook. It broke, and the rope flew. The girl leaned in the middle of the two huge windows as she saw the creature being squashed by the huge mirror.

**CRASHHHHHH!!**

"**IIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" **The creature lay unmoved for a couple of seconds, before it disappeared into nothing but dust. Andy sighed, relief…she could have sworn she heard another person sigh of relief as well.


	71. Till the Fat Lady Sings

Here is another short chapter...I´m so close to a hundred...sigh...still wishing it...anyway, expect surprises on this month...If I can help it!!

Please read and review...

* * *

**Chapter 68: Till the Fat Lady Sings**

Andy calmly sat near the windows, as she took the book out. She only hoped that no other ghost of those would come around and yell, 'Surprise!'. The girl spared a look out of one of the windows and sighed. It was still dark and without a clock(not counting the one with thirteen hours), it would be impossible to say what time it was. She sighed, leaving time behind and opening the book; a new story had appeared.

"_Music is the joy of the world…some say, others say it is just a dream job that gets you a nice house and riches…but, music and singing are two different things. Shall we begin with Singing Lessons my dear?" _Andy cocked an eyebrow, but nodded. _"This next story it is quite sad…really, really sad…Alexandra Wiegand was a well known singer in her time…ah, so well known…however, she was also someone with great ambition, that unfortunately could not keep to herself. She came from a poor family, and she raised to fame with her majestic and loud voice…however, with her voice came riches and soon, she separated herself from the family…unable to face their disgrace which they held with a head held high! She never talked, she never helped them in their time of need…she was fueled by rage all the time, unable to understand why lowly beings would want her help, what would she get in return? Ms. Wiegand became a cold and uncaring person…however, being famous was what killed her…" _The girl stopped reading and looked up in the ceiling.

"This…story is getting familiar, somehow…" Andy muttered. She looked down at the book, a small painting…rather, a small window shaped painting only decorated with many colors, like a puzzle.

"_Her fame took her to many places…including the Ice Palace, the great opera house in another land, which was well known for its many mosaics of glass, especially the beautiful glass stage where our singer sang her last song…it had been a normal day, like any other…Ms. Wiegand was extremely excited to sing in a well known opera house, and when the concert began she sang the loudest song she could muster…it was loud, beautiful, enchanting…and deadly. __Her melody, you see, was so loud and enchanting that she didn't hear the glass cracking, the tune that she let travel to her audience made her deaf to the consequences…and she fell of the stage, killed by the sharp glass that had taken her down below, like millions of sharp knifes to butter……" _Andy looked puzzled when three words appeared at the end of the page:

"…_enjoy the show…"_

"What the-" Someone didn't let her finish.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **It was a loud screeching noise that covered the whole room, Andy had to cover her ears to prevent the screeching sound to hurt them. **"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" **Andy watched as some of the mirrors cracked and broke, and she could see from the corner of her eyes as the windows cracked and some pieces of the glass fell. **"AAAHHHhhhhh…" **Soon, the screeching sound came to an end, and Andy looked up at the singer….a fat woman with reddish hair curls, wearing a long green dress glared back at Andy, and turned away, making her way out of the room by passing through the wall.


	72. Lady of the Sea

Lonelywerewolf: Here is another OC from Jemima947, sorry if the chapter is short, but let me know if you dont like it, I will be willing to redo it...

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 69: Lady of the Sea**

Andy rubbed the back of her head as she examined the destruction; most of the glasses in the room were broken, primarily the huge windows that stood watching behind her. Everything in the room was beyond repair, like it hadn't been before the lady sang. The girl took a deep breath and turned the page of the book that she was holding. The letters had began to materialize on the paper once again.

"_This book holds many stories that would rather be left untold, but since no one has a choice, we shall continue to another story, this one of a young lady named, Nikita Honovi De Lucia otherwise known as Nikki, was the younger sister of an early guest, Tala Honovi De Lucia…" _ After Andy had read this words, a portrait of a young lady began to appear. She appeared to by Andy's age, with long black hair and blue eyes, glowing with glee. _"The youngest of the De Lucia children was not happy at an early age…she was always pampered by her mother and thought to be the perfect child. Nikki, no matter how much love she was given, never seemed satisfied by this. Soon, the young lady grew tired of this kind of treatment that her mother input her with everyday, and at the young age of thirteen she left. Her legs took her to the sea, where she met up with a group of female pirates that allowed her to join their crew._

" _For two years she traveled with the crew, until the terrible news reached her ears. Her sister, Tala, had died…wanting to return to land, Nikki and the crew went the fastest they could towards the place where Tala would be buried…Nikki never got to say good-bye, in fact before the crew even arrived to land, they were attacked by a navy ship that was patrolling along…the pirates fought furiously but were captured. Nikki was hanged at sea, never to sea her sister again…" _

**BANNNNNG!! **Andy was shaken up by the sudden noise.

"What in the world!?"

**BANNNGGG!! **Andy quickly turned her head and gasped. Just a few feet away from the windows, as if they were sailing on top of the trees, two ships exchanged blows with each other.

"No…way…" Cannons balls flew in the air striking the ships with power. One cannon ball managed to hit a nearby window.

**CRASSHHH!!**

"Eeeekkk!!" Glass flew in the air, and the cannon ball crashed against the wall. Andy covered her face, letting the book fall. **BANNNNGG!! BANNGG!! **

The room then was silent…very silent. Andy uncovered her face and looked out the window; the ships were gone, while the body of Nikki Honovi De Lucia dangled outside…then, she fell down.


	73. Knight Terrors

Lonelywerewolf: Hello again, and sorry for the delay...too much on my mind lately, with finishing another story and starting another one. Anyway, by the end of this month, I plan to have at least the a hundred chapters I promised you like in twenty or so chapters previously...and soon, it would be the one year anniversary of this story(yeah!...well, I'm happy...)

I will post three more chapters by the end of the day...and then I will have ten or nine more chapters to post later this week.

Please, R&R! And your OC's are always welcome!

**

* * *

Chapter 70: Knight Terrors**

The girl dusted herself, getting rid of any glass shards that had fallen on her, thanks to that cannon ball, that now lay halfway through the wall just in front of her. Andy shook her head. 'Just how many stories would it take to bring down this house, anyway!?' Andy thought as she brushed away any remaining shards off her hair, picked up the book and opened it. A new story lay there for her to read.

"_Our next story, my dear, takes place a really long time ago…to a time, where they said dragons roamed and knights in pure white armor existed…unfortunately for us, only knights are part of our story…too bad, don't you think?" _Andy frowned at the book, yet kept on going, although she really didn't feel like it at all. _"This fair tale is about the great Knight, Sir Mortimer," _a small picture of a knight appeared near the text; it was that of a man in bright white armor, his face lay hidden by the helmet that was as white as the rest of his chain mail. _"who served the king of his vast and once, great land. It was said that his dedication for his king was so great that his ruler trusted him more than half of his court of knights. Soon, Sir Mortimer was bathed with riches and power from the king, something he never sought but took it…For Sir Mortimer, everything was well…" _

"Here comes the climax…" Andy whispered, already knowing the ending.

"_However, this 'gifts' had caused many of the knights under that same king to become jealous…the more Sir Mortimer received, the more that jealously grew, and soon, the knights cooked up a plan to destroy their fellow knight's reputation with the king." _

"**Enough of this!"**

"**We must do something about him!!"** Voices of hate began to fill the room as Andy read on, already used to all this.

"_Bad for them that their great plan backfired when the king got word of their intentions and had them incarcerated. But, alas! Poor Sir Mortimer had very little time to celebrate the defeat of his enemies…while on an exercise run with his gallant horse, the poor animal had been spooked by some other strange creature, sending the knight, armor and all, flying towards a nearby lake…where he drowned all thanks to his heavy armor." _ Andy leaned against the wall, looking curiously back at the book.

"I read the strang-"**CLACK. CLACK. **A sudden noise made her quickly get up. The girl looked around, finally spotting the source of the noise; it was a piece of chain mail, helmet and all, making its way towards her. Every time the armor took a step, some water fell to the ground, creating a large puddle beneath it's feet. "What in the world?" Andy leaned closer to the wall, trying to avoid whatever was gazing behind that armor as it got closer.

The armor stopped walking, and turned it's helmet Andy's way. The girl stare back, expecting it to attack her. Instead of the attack, however, it only stared at her for a minute before it kneeled on one knee, and bowed at her feet. More water fell from it's armor. "Fair lady," a voice spoke, "an honor to finally meet you."


	74. Pride

**Chapter 71: Pride**

The young girl had to blink a few times as she took in the information. Was a suit of armor really bowing to her? The armor had stayed in that position for a while now, and Andy was very confused. Finally, that voice spoke again, "Fair lady," the helmet looked up. "have I caused displeasure?"

"Umm….no?" Andy said, confused by the question. The armor stopped kneeling and got up-more water made it's way to the floor.

"Good," answered the armor. "I believe we have not met before, hence your confusion, they call me, Sir Mortimer…how do you do?" the armor, or rather, Sir Mortimer said, giving a small bow to the girl.

"Okay…I suppose," Andy awkwardly told the ghost, looking back at the broken mirrors and the cannon ball that was stuck in the wall.

"Please, continue on reading…don't mind me!" The armor told her, moving a bit splashing even more water against the floor. Andy decided against sitting as she looked back at the puddle of water, it had already reached her shoes. She nodded, and leaned against the wall, holding the book with difficulty as she turned the page.

"_Another story for the day, is it not__? Well, in our next story, we will go back in time, once again…no knights and dragons this time." _Andy rolled her eyes. _"Our story starts with one man, Georgo Fiera, proud man was he, that took care greatly of his family." _Sir Mortimer nodded-more water to the floor.

"Honorable man…too honorable." 'And yet he's in this book,' Andy thought as she read on.

"_Everyone if Fiera's family avoid the master of the house, he was very proud that his family made the right choice all the time, at least as he saw fit. However, not everyone in his family was happy to follow his orders, his youngest daughter, Rosabella, had began to get tired and this only increased after she fell in love with the village's blacksmith, a poor man and that's where the trouble really got bad."_

"Indeed." Sir Mortimer nodded again. Another splash was heard.

"_His father, greatly disapprove of Rosabella's relationship with a poor man, as it would affect his family's image. He did everything he could to separate the two from ever talking again, but the more he tried to separate them, the more the couple opposed his rule. __When Rosabella slept with this man, however, Master Fiera flew in an uncontrolled rage. What if word got out? His daughter, not yet married, was sleeping with a man! Outrageous!! Unfortunately for Rosabella, her father wasn't an acute problem solver, and had order his oldest son, Paulo, to murder her on the argument that she was to separate the family. She was murdered, and it was her lover that flew in rage, straightly aimed towards her father, who he believed was behind her murder." _

"_**Are you so ashamed of your own child that you had her beheaded, is this the price she has to pay for that pitiful pride of yours!?" **_

"_**She was a disgrace…" **_

"_The blacksmith was soon arrested by the local authorities, and at the end everything seemed working well…until, Paulo found out the real reason behind the murder. A murder he himself had committed. He chased his father throughout the village, carrying a huge axe, that still had the blood of his sister…"_

"_**Son!! Mercy!! Mercy!!"**_

"_**You lied!! You are no father of mine!!" **_

"_And with that same axe, he threw it upon his father's skull, and killed him…and this is were the story…ends, for you and for Fiera." _

_**GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!! **_

**BAMMMM! **An axe flew past Andy's face, burying itself gracefully on the other side of the room. Looking down, the girl could see a trail of blood.


	75. Glutton

Lonelywerewolf: Here is another of the many updates I said this story was having, and soon, it would be reaching a hundred chapters. At least nine more chapters to post before I ran out of ideas...sigh..is it too much to ask for my brain to work?

Anyway, please read and review, criticize, etc.

**

* * *

Chapter 72: Glutton**

Andy looked back at the trial of blood and flinched, nothing like seeing human blood in the earliest hours of the day. The armored ghost still stood in front of her, awaiting for the young girl to continue on reading, even nodding a couple of times for her to read on. The girl had to sigh, how much more of this 'deaths' could she take? Hopefully this next one wouldn't be so…bloody. She took a deep breath and turned the page…hopefully….

"_Once again we shall go back in time…to a time without rules and cares…well, maybe a little rules. We shall return to a time when this mere mansion was nothing but a bit of land, where cowboys, gentlemen, and ladies roamed. This story is about a man named 'Chummy Sammy', the fastest mouth on this side of town!" _ A small portrait began to appear near the bottom of the page, it was of a chubby man, with curly brown hair that was neatly covered with a white cowboy hat, he also wore a white blouse that had stains all over it. _"He is also one of our hungriest guests!" _

"Please tell me he isn't going to eat me, like the last one," Andy groaned, while the knight chuckled at her remark.

"I'm afraid even you wouldn't calm his hunger," Mortimer told her, Andy just shook her head.

"Not making me feel better…"

"Never tried to," the armor shook with laughter, splashing water as it did. Andy sighed and continued on reading.

"_Chummy Sammy was well known all around for his love of food, and always defeated other unlucky men that challenged him to an eating competition, but even after winning and eating tons and tons of food, the poor man was never satisfied. However, it would be this love for food that would eventually kill him one day…and that day finally came, when a well known outlaw, Chulo, arrived at the town, and without thinking, Chummy Sammy challenged him to a food competition. Chulo lost, but in a fit of anger, shot his opponent in the leg and later, pulled him out of the bar only to tie him to a horse, who ran all across town, Chummy Sammy was dragged around the place as Chulo played target practice with him. But, even with fifty bullets buried in his body, didn't kill him, rather it was __a mere broken neck…with leftovers!!" _

**BANNNNNGGG!!! BANNNNG!! BANNG!! ** Andy looked through the window, looking back at a small clearing down below. She could see a man laughing at another man that was on the floor, being dragged by something; the girl couldn't make it out.

"**Take that, fatty boy!! You like ta eat!? Well, eat this!!" **

**BANNNGGG!!! BANNNGGG!!**

"**HELP ME!!" **Andy looked away and faced the knight once again.

"He's lucky he's already dead, don't you think?"

"Lucky him," Andy sarcastically mumbled.


	76. Greed

**Chapter 73: Greed**

Andy could still hear the agonizing cries of Chummy Sammy down below, and she hated it. She would have nightmares after she was done reading for sure…very big and bad nightmares that would let her sleep for a whole year. The girl, nodded grimly. The faster she finished this book the better, and went on reading.

"_Have you ever felt that in some way your family got in the way of your success?" _

"No…" Andy muttered, wondering why the book asked her such strange questions.

"_Of course not! You my dear, are a real angel! Unfortunately our next guest was only an angel on face and not on spirit…her name was Ella, and like many people in her day, she wanted the luxuries that gold could afford. However, she came from a poor family and they prohibited her from ever accomplishing her desired dream…Ella saw to a fitting solution, and burned down her house, with both parents and her two younger siblings." _

"That wench! They should punish her for defying the rule of the family!!" Sir Mortimer cried, shaking his armor in anger. Andy only spare the knight a glance, and continued reading.

"_Ella moved to town, and got herself hired as a maid for an old and rich fellow, who was seduced by the much younger girl. Ella soon became his wife, and she could enjoy the riches she had longed for…however," _

"HA! See, fair lady, that wench continues on with her harm!!!"

"_soon the old man died, leaving Ella as his sole successor. The poor old man was in reality killed by his own wife while his slept…and soon, this already rich lady went on looking for more husbands to kill…erm…marry, dare I say?" _

"I think I got the idea…"

"_Soon, young Ella had over three fortunes of three dead men, and went for a fourth…__however, as one would say, even the wicked can fall in love, and so, she did. While strolling near the countryside, the young lady met the man of her dreams, tall and handsome, a muscular man working on the fields. Ella did everything to seek his attention, and she finally won it, and the young farmer went to live with her, later they marry and finally she decides to live happily with the man of her dreams…but," _

"Oh…boy…"

" _in a tragic twist of irony, young Ella was killed by her new husband…who turned out to be her suppose dead brother. The only witness to his elder sister's crime, the young man decided to avenge his family's death by paying his sister with the same coin. He burned her…alive and watched her as she became nothing but ashes and a harsh memory…" _

**KYYYAAAAAHHH!!! KYAAAHHHHH!! **Andy turned around, and gasped at the sight before her. A charging flame went past her, running around in circles like mad, curiously nothing else, not even Mortimer caught fire. It continued to run around, until it went head straight towards the window, the ball of fire went down the building. Andy looked back at the knight, only to spot a young man with a grim face, nodding back at her and disappearing in the wind.

"**My….family has been avenged…hope you rot in hell…dear sister…" **Andy leaned against the wall, hearing those words had made her shaky again.


	77. Sloth

Lonelywerewolf: Sorry for posting so late! I'll try to write as many chapters as I can today. Hopefully I will reach a hundred before Halloween, hopefully...anyway, please read and review!

**

* * *

Chapter 74: Sloth**

Andy took a deep breath, slowly letting it out; she looked at the book she was holding. Pages still grinned back at her, arguing to keep reading. The knight, too, had stood watching her(at least that's what she thought) not bothering to speak a word. She turned the page….this was going to be a long night.

"_Shall we move, once again? Surely we shall! For this next story is as…well, not as charming as the last one, dare I say?" _Andy frowned down at the pages. _"Anyway, as you were reading, this next story talks about the short and…tragic tale of Ernest Brows. Mr. Brows, too, was a very rich man…too much rich people wouldn't you say?" _

"Too much, too many!!" cried the knight, chuckling lightly at the 'joke'.

"_But, even though Mr. Brows had money he had an even greater fault…well, y__ou see my dear, he was a very lazy man. Reason being that as a child, all of his needs were easily given to him by just a mere snap of his fingers. Soon enough, though, Mr. Brows began to realize that if he could get anything he wanted by just snapping his fingers. He didn't have to do anything at all. And so, for years to come, in his life that is, every single need was given to him and he never ran out of money." _

**SNAPPP!! SNAP! **Andy looked up from the text, strange snapping sounds were beginning to fill the room. She shrugged and went on reading.

"_Many in his household, however, were not so happy in obeying a lazy man, and one of the butlers had the wonderful idea: Why not poison that good for nothing sloth!?" _

"That's a wonderful idea?" Andy asked, shaking her head. "I certainly don't want to know what a bad idea would be like…" Her answer was a jolly laugh from the armor, water splashing on the floor.

"_And the old butler did just that! He poisoned his food, and later let the ripper give it to him. Yet, as Mr. Brows was agonizing, the only did he was yawn and later he died." _Andy gave the book a confused look, and said nothing. Her silence was answered by a yawn that echoed across the room. **Very sad, indeed. **


	78. Wrath

Lonelywerewolf: I'm almost done with this 'Deadly Sins' named chapters, two more to go, and to be posted in the afternoon...well, in my case later in the day.

R&R

**

* * *

Chapter 75: Wrath**

"_Wrath is such a very menacing thing, is it not?" _Andy read, holding the book tightly as she did so. _"It will one day, consume you if you are not careful." _Andy silently nodded, her sister's name popping up in her head. _"And that is what happen to young Miss May." _A small portrait of a young woman began to appear on the next page; she had long brown hair tied in a bun, her eyes spelled malice even if they were calm and serene. Andy knew that kind of look, Ally gave it to her once in a while. _"Miss May was an…umm…angry child, always being told what to never soothed her temper…ever." _

"_**WHY DON'T YOU DO IT!!! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIG!!" **_Andy almost dropped the book at the sudden yelling, meanwhile the knight before her only shook his head. The girl, shaking, continued reading.

"_As you have recently heard, Miss May never liked to be told what to do, and soon her family learned that, too. However, Miss May was at an age were young ladies were found a man to marry, but Miss May was totally against it." _

"_**NOT A CHANCE!!! I WON'T MARRY A DARN PIG!!!"**_ More screaming. Andy didn't like where this story was going.

"_But, the young lady's mother, found a way to convince her, or rather forced her…by killing herself if she did not marry, and you know what, it worked! Soon, young Miss May became a beautiful wife…to a bad husband. The young wife had to obey this harsh man for all her life. Closing up that gate that let that rage out for years…until finally something snapped inside of her. That pent up rage from years of mistreatment from her unworthy husband were released one day." _

"_**PIGGGGG!!" **_

"_**Hey! What the!?" **_Andy looked up again. Sounds of things falling and glass breaking echoed in the room.

"_Both husband and wife fought, one to kill the other, and another to save his life. May was chocked to death by her own husband. Miss May was later buried by his hand in the beach…to forever be forgotten by the sands of time…" _Andy read, and took a deep breath, she looked up. Sensing something on her feet, she looked down, spotting a hand half buried in a small bit of sand on the wooden floor. 


	79. Envy

Lonelywerewolf: This chapter seems to be the last update for the day...sorry, my writer's block got to me as soon as I finished this last one. But, don't worry, I still seek to complete 100 by the end of this month...but it might reach till November first or the second.

Please R&R

**

* * *

Chapter 76: Envy**

Andy quickly jumped, moving far away from the hand that was sticking out of the ground. The last thing she wanted was that hand on her shoes, or anywhere else for that matter. Keeping her distance, the young girl began to read the next story. _"Hahaha…quite a surprise is it not? Don't worry, she won't bite!"_

"Great…a book just made fun of me…" Andy muttered, glaring back at the pages.

"_Now, we shall continue, our next story once again relates to the family, but not for the reasons that you might think. No, this story is about a young man, Richard Mimes. Mimes was a charming young man, before, that is. He lived with his sister and his parents in a modest home, however, he didn't live a modest life…his older sister, __Jennifer, was the apple of their parents' eyes." _

"_**Ah, Richard, why can't you be more like Jenny, eh?" **_

"_**Such a nice child, too bad you will never compare to her, boy…" **_Andy shook her head at the comments.

"_Mimes lived in the shadow of his older sister, a genius. He was greatly ignored by his parents for Jennifer. Mimes passionately wished, every day, that he were as intelligent and nice as his younger sister. He envied her because she had so many talents, and it was with this great talents that she earned their parents' love. His envy soon grew so much, that one day he thought a simple solution. He decided to get his sister out of his parents' eyes forever, and he did just that. Grabbing his father's rusty old war pistol, Mimes chased Jennifer, firing every chance he got." _

**BANG!! **Andy had to jump, as shards of glass flew in the air. A small hole was present in the already broken windows.

"Not again!"

**BANG!! **The girl almost got hit by a bullet, the bag was not so lucky. She looked around, trying to spot whoever was trying to shot her, again.

"_**STOP IT!!! Please!! EEEKKKKK!!!" **_

**BANNNG!!! **The room was finally silent. Andy decided to get back to reading, better finish it now.

"_And, with a single shot, Mimes killed his own sister, who drowned in her own blood. Mimes was finally free to seek that attention that he wanted. But, before he left, he looked back as his dead sister, her lifeless body and cried. His mind was swept by emotion and then, with that same pistol, he killed himself, for he had seen the monster that he had become in order to gain that affection."_

**BANNNNGGG!! **From the shadows, a man appeared, staggering towards Andy. He finally tripped and fell. The girl looked at him for a couple of seconds, and turned her head. As soon as she did, however, the man began to weep and later just disappeared.

"_**I'm….sor…ry…." **_


	80. Lust

Lonelywerewolf: Four more chapters go after this one, today! Hopefully...I dont know if to raise the rating for this chapter, though...anyway, almost reaching a 100 chapters and tomorrow I will celebrate a year with this story up! Whee!!

Anyway, hope you read and review.

**

* * *

Chapter 77: Lust**

Andy didn't know what was much worse, reading a book, or reading a book were everything came to life. She had to choose the latter, having already seen the effects of her 'reading'. It was the worse day of her life and she was ready to collapse one of this stories, but, then she saw no other choice and began to read again.

"_Men. Such beasts at times, are they not? Beasts, who desire more than they can chew. Goodness that not many men are like that, unfortunately for you," _Andy glared at the pages. Yeah, it would be bad for her, alright. _"this man is a beast…however, he would pay his price. Biennso was a young man from the fields, always working and many things like that…" _The picture of a handsome young man began to appear on the next page; he was handsome, short brown hair that reached his shoulders and dreamy blue eyes…and he was dead. Not her type. _"and then, he fell in love, yeah…love. He married to the village chief's daughter, a beautiful young woman with a pure heart, however, that love that he held for her didn't last long. After just a year with her, Biennso had gotten tired of her and decided to venture into forbidden territory…" _

"Forbidden territory?" Andy asked.

"_Oh yes, my dear…he cheated on his young wife. With one, two, three, almost all of the girls in the small village. __And as his choice of girls changed, so did his temper…now, instead of ignoring his wife, he began to hit her."_

"_**NO!! I told you I didn't want meat for today! Can't you placed that idea in your head!?" **_

"_**But…but, you told me…" **_

"_**No! Give me what I asked you to and be done with it!!" **_Andy had to flinch. Did she really think this guy was cute?

"_His wife had grown tired and scared around her husband, doing things that only made him angrier…but then came the day were she became angry herself. After two years of abuse, the young woman had resolve to abandoned him, caring very little of how society would see her back then…but, it was this arguing to leave that made her realize what her husband really was. One day, she decided to stay home late instead of doing her daily chores, and she saw her husband with another woman. This had made her boil with rage, she soon left him. Running back to the open arms of her father and mother. When her father found out about the cheating and the abuse, he along with his elder son, hunted Biennso down. In the middle of town__ they hanged him…for all of the townspeople to see." _ Just after Andy had finished reading, a soft knock was heard. The girl looked back at Mortimer, who was still standing there like a normal suit of armor, and then she looked back. Outside, Biennso was, hanging by a rope, and knocking the window, over and over again. Andy backed away, holding the book firmly, as the man continued knocking. He looked back, grinning, and suddenly he fell.

* * *

Too many hangmen this last chapters...wouldnt you say? Anyway, soon the plot will be moving once again.

Hope you review.


	81. Frozen Dreams

**Chapter 78: Frozen Dreams**

Andy gave a sigh of relief as Biennso disappeared from her view, not really wanting to meet that man in person. She decided to stay in that position, close to Mortimer, who had not spoken, yet. She opened the book, and turned the page, a new story was there for her to read.

" _Many people are smart, strong, or skillful. Others, even with this skills at their disposal are just plain idiots…umm excuse me…" Andy could hear chuckles behind her and rolled her eyes. "one such idi…I mean, youth is our next guest…exciting isn't it?"_ Andy shivered a little. The room suddenly turning colder than before.

"No."

"_Young Raymond Flar was one of a kind, skillful, strong, and smart…unfortunately he is still dead. During his life he excelled well in school and was good at any kind of sport, but out of all the sports young Ray practiced, snowboarding-whatever this may be-was his favorite. That boy lived for that sport, he loved it so much, that he would climb the tallest and coldest of mountains just to slide down again with his board."_ Andy shivered again, more than last time. _"But it would be this sport that would kill poor Ray…although not the sport itself killed him." _

"Huh?" Andy frowned back at the pages, confused. Even Mortimer behind her was scratching his helmet in confusion.

"_In order to win a date, Ray challenged a girl to a snowboarding race, whoever reached the bottom of the mountain first would win…and so with those rules set, the race began…but Ray never would finish it. As he descended down the mountain, he tripped, fell and began to roll on the snow…falling…falling…he was buried by the cold snow…they looked for him, cursed to never finding him on time…"_ Andy forced herself to close the book, the cold now overwhelming her body. She spared a glance around…and gasped.

Just outside the window…it was snowing!? The snow fell quickly, making Andy even colder. What in the world was going on!? She found her answer, as a huge board crashed against the window…it stuck in the middle.

"_**WHERE ARE YOU!? RAY!!!!" **_Many cries were heard outside, and then a huge storm formed.


	82. Cat Fellow

**Chapter 79: Cat Fellow**

It took a while for the storm to settle. By now, most of the room was covered by snow, even Mortimer looked liked an armored snowman. Andy was glad she didn't end up like a popsicle, she couldn't say the same for Ray. His snowboard was still in the window.

The girl settled herself in a small bundle of snow, the cold merely forgotten, and opened the book.

"_There are many kinds of animals in this world, but we are cursed to admire only a few of them, like the cat for example…" _

_**MEEEEOOOOOOW!! **_Andy looked up. Was that meowing just now?

"_Feleow the cat was adventurous and brave. Never did he spent the day lying down waiting for a sneaky mouse to come around for the kill. Small Feleow used to belong to a young lady of the big city. Poor cat, always enduring the hardships of playing with a child. Playing dress up, pleasing the child, everything bored him…one day, deciding he had enough__ he left to the 'wilderness of the city', believing it to be the answer to relieve his boredom." _

"This cat is hard to please…" Andy murmured.

_**Meoooooww…**_

"_But, like his life at home, his life in the city soon tired him and so, he decided to return home after five years. He was finally back….only to see the back of his owner's car. Poor cat, Feleow, was run over by his own owner…" _

"_**MEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!" **_As soon as Andy had her eyes off the book, a car crashed right through the wall.

"_**Oops…" **_a voice called. _**"Sorry about that…" **_The girl could barely make out the figure of fur underneath the tire.


	83. Enamorados

**Chapter 80: ****Enamorados**

Andy always wondered how this mansion could hold itself together with all the destruction that took place in the many rooms it had. At least she was glad the room she was in hadn't collapsed already, nothing like a car, a cannon ball, and a soprano singer to make her think otherwise.

The mirror room was far worse than it had been before; more mirrors had been shattered, most of the room was covered in snow even though some of it was already melting, and there was a crashed car in the room with a dead cat underneath it. Hopefully nothing bad will happen….yeah, hopefully.

Andy stood up again, her sit melting away and turned the page of the book, again beginning that endless cycle.

"_Love is such a beautiful thing, they say," _she read. _"before it turns sour and kills you. Good for you," _Andy frowned as she read, expecting the worse. _"that this love does not turn sour…although it does kill." _A portrait of a man and a woman began to appear. The man was tall and tanned, he had short black hair, then woman was slender with beautiful yellow curls for hair. They were holding hands, staring at each other lovingly.

"They look…friendly," Andy whispered. 'And they ended up being hostile at the end,' she thought.

"Ah!" Mortimer cried. "Love is such a beautiful thing!!" He raised both armored arms. "I used to be in love too, she was a very pretty girl…" The knight spoke, speaking mostly to himself, ignoring the girl, who only shook her head at the knight and went on reading.

"_This story is about love, well, about a young couple, Maximilian and Valentine. This two loved each other passionately since they set eyes on each other, their love grew every day, until finally they resolved to marry…of course, things never seem to go as planned…A great problem blocked their happiness…their parents. Both their fathers hated each other, both were always at each others throats. Neither of them could stand seeing their children together and so, they did everything in their power to separate them. It never worked, but then one of them reached his breaking point…" _

"…but she and I at first never got along…" Mortimer continued, still ignoring Andy's reading.

"_Valentine's father decided to end Maximilian's life, so he hid explosives underneath his home and waited for his target to be alone…but once everyone, except for Maximilian was gone from the house, fate played once again; young Valentine had sneaked ins__ide her lover's home to see him. Both lovers hugged each other…but it would be the last thing they would ever do…for Valentine's father pressed the switched…and…"_

**KKKKKAAAAAABBBBBOOOMMMM!!! **

A huge explosion shook the room, sending Andy crashing against the wall. The girl landed faced down, the book just a few inches away from her. Andy groaned as she grabbed the back of her bruised head. "Ouch…." She looked around, the room was the same, and Mortimer was still talking to himself, completely oblivious of the past events.

"…and then we were married, only for me to die as you well know…" Mortimer finished, sighing. He then looked back at her, confused as to why the young lady was on the floor. Before Andy could answer his unspoken question a voice rang in the room. **They are forced to forever relieve their death due to a foolish dispute….and I see you have been involved. Hahahaha!!**

"Hahaha…very funny," Andy answered, giving the roof a piercing glare. Mortimer was still confused.

"Did I miss something?"


	84. Lowest of the Lowest

Lonelywerewolf: Sorry for the delay...too much in my mind lately...but right now, I'm working as fast as my writer's block can allows...I will surely finish to chapter 100 by the end of this week...hopefully.

**

* * *

Chapter 81: Lowest of the Lowest**

"**Why is that girl still wondering this mansion alive?"**

"**Our last attempts failed, sir, those stupid bandits failed, and so did Constance….I assure you, Master Atticus, I will deal with her myself."**

"**Do so, then. Even Gracey can't protect her for long." **

"**He won't protect her at all, you'll see…even he can't stop death and this next surprise would be enough to kill her."**

"**Be sure to deal with her…if you fail me, again, you'll be the first to perish, never to roam as a spirit at all…" **

"**Un-understood, sir…"

* * *

**

Andy rubbed the back of her head as she got up. She went over to pick the book. "Nasty fall you had, eh, lassie?" Mortimer asked her as he watched her rub the back of her head. The girl gave him a miserable grin.

"Nasty's the right word, alright," she told him, opening the book.

"_A thief is a thief no matter what one might say. This thief, however, did not have 'thieves' honor' as they call it. He was no Robin Hood, either." _The portrait of a young man began to appear on the bottom of the page; he was wearing dark clothes, his brown hair covered by a red cap, and his face was pale white. _"Stefan grew up in the big city, raised in the poorest soil of the streets. Growing up in a world with no food and money, Stefan learned the harsh ways of the world and at a young age, he became a thief." _

"Stealing in my time got you killed, no wonder this fellow is stuck here as well." Mortimer said, his voice shaking with anger. Andy didn't say anything to the knight and continued reading.

"_The young thief always stole to feed his hungry stomach and at times only to feed his greed. As he grew, however, he became more aggressive and soon even murdered to get what he wanted. His thievery would be his greatest fault…and so, while going around to do his 'work', Stefan fell into a trap, but he didn't noticed it until it was far too late. He was electrocuted as he tried to climb a fence, never noticing the cables hidden among it…" _Andy was about to close the book, but then, something happened. The lights hidden among the room went on and off, fast.

"What in…wait…why am I even asking?" Andy whispered, shaking her head. The lights continued to turn off and on again…then after a couple of seconds they began to glow in an intense white light. The girl had to put a hand over her face to block that bothersome light. She heard small explosions, probably the lights exploded, unable to bear the pressure of the power that was making them glow so much.

"He….he….he….he….." A voice above her suddenly caught Andy's ears and she removed the hand from her face. She looked up, towards the ceiling where the sound had come from. A burned skeleton was hanging from the roof, the red eyes still in its sockets, staring back at her. Andy quickly looked down in disgust, although her disgust was more fearful than anything.

"See, see! This is were stealing gets you boy!!" Mortimer told the burned corpse, pointing a finger at the ceiling.

"He….he….he…." Stefan said again, seemingly ignoring Mortimer's words. Mortimer was going to answer that…when something else spoke.

"**OOOOOAAAAAIIIIHHHHH!!! OOOOOOOAAAAAIIIIHHH!" **The knight quickly stopped arguing with the skeleton above and looked around, panicked.

"What was that?" Andy whispered.

"**OOOOOOAAAAAIIIIHHHH!!" **Again. Mortimer quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the wall before him. **"OOOOAAAAAIIIIIIHHHH!!!" **Then, something came out from it. The strange creature appeared from within the wall, it looked exactly like those other creatures that Andy had seen before, except that this new creature was holding a scythe in both hands.

"Ah!" Andy gasped, holding the book firmly. "Not again!!"

"Run!!" Mortimer ordered. Andy was about to protest, about to say she could defend herself only to recall that last incident with another of these creatures. She ran for the door, only to bump into something….or someone. Andy looked back at that 'someone' she had bumped into.

"You!?"

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Anyway hope you reviewed! And remember that your OC's are always welcome.


	85. No More Covers

Lonelywerewolf:Sorry about the delay...I´m writing the chapters down on paper first so I can finish faster, and right now, I´m going on a very slow pace...at least I´m back on track again. With this chapter, we find out about a new villain, and about an old ghost as well.

Hope you read and review, and remember that your OCs are welcome to join the cast!!

**

* * *

Chapter 82: No More Covers**

"You!?" Andy stared back in shock as Franz Onyx blocked her way out. He was leaning his ghostly figure against the unopened door, his bat lazily hanging in his hand.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said. Andy backed away, holding the book firmly, probably knowing what would happen next. Mortimer only managed to spare a glance at the two, before the ghostly creature jumped on him.

"Hnngg!!" The girl quickly turned, only to see Mortimer lying on the ground, the huge creature holding him down by the scythe.

"Mortimer!!" Andy made way towards the fallen knight, but then gasped. She had received a swift blow on her back. "AH!" The girl fell, the book still held in her hands, surprise and confusion taking over her mind.

"Such a pathetic girl, ain't you!? Hahaha!!" Onyx mocked. "You should be more worried about yourself than of a dead man!" He raised the wooden bat, then, gave a swing. Andy ducked, almost getting hit by the hard wood. She wasn't fast enough for the next one, that came crashing down her cheek. Hard.

"Aaah!!" Andy fell again, dropping the book she had held in her hands. One hand went straight towards the bruised cheek. "Why are you doing this!?" she demanded, glaring back at the ghost as he prepared to hit her again.

"Why!? Why!?" Onyx asked her, madly, sending another blow. Andy cried in pain as the bat made contact with her shoulder. "And why not!? You don't understand the suffering of my death!! Humans are nothing to me now!! They killed me, destroyed that life I enjoyed!! They mocked me, ridiculed me!!" Another blow, harder than the latter, in her chest. Another gasp escaped the girl's lips. "And you will take that only chance I got to exact my revenge upon those that have wronged me!!" Another blow.

"Uggh…"

"And now, you'll be the first one to die!!" Onyx raised the bat, higher. "Good bye, little girl, nice meeting ya…" Andy didn't move. She was paralyzed by pain…and now, she was going to get beaten to death by a vengeful man…she felt so useless…why wasn't she…

"MEEEOOOOOWWW!!"

**CRASH!!**

Onyx stopped, the bat still in midair, confusion suddenly clouding his features. Then, something furry jumped, landing on his face, latching and scratching it like a tick. "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Onyx cried, as Feleow the cat, scratched his face wildly. The bat was soon forgotten, it was at his feet. "ARRRRRRGGGGHHH!! GET OFF YOU FURRY BEAST!! OFF! OFF!!"

"Meoww!!" Feloew responded to the man's outburst, still scratching his face. Andy quickly got up, shrugging away the pain that had consumed her seconds before. She glanced back at the cat and the man, before her eyes faced the bat on the floor…suddenly, an idea flashed through her head. If the bat could hurt her then it…could it? "MEOOOWW!!" Feleow was thrown up in the air, landing on the other side of the room. Onyx face was covered in scratches, colored tomato red.

"You can protect her for as long as you want, but you-" The bat went straight towards the ghost's face, sending him to his knees. "AIIIEEEHHH!!" His face looked straight back at Andy, who held the bat firmly in her hands. "N-no way…" Andy didn't wait for the ghost to stand, and sent a dangerous swing straight at his face. The blow forced him backwards, crashing against broken glass and snow.

"Maybe they can't protect me for long, but I can protect myself quite well!!" Andy cried, the ghost only looked back at her. She glared, twirling the bat on her hand, preparing to strike once again. Onyx's eyes began to water and suddenly he began to laugh.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, really!?" He disappeared into thin air. "Then let's see how you protect yourself!!" Andy was unmoved by the action, rage taking her whole being now. The bat still twirl in her hand. She waited….then, she sent another swing, behind her. "Whaaa!!" Onyx appeared once again, only to receive another blow. He fell back, and then, Andy faced him, glaring with all her might.

"Really," she simply answered. Onyx only growled in rage, and disappeared again.

"You'll regret this!!" he cried.

"Ahh!! Beast!!" Andy's glare quickly disappeared as she turned towards the struggling knight.

Mortimer was struggling to free himself from the creature that was on top of him. The heavy scythe was holding him down, scratching some of the armor the blade came into contact with. "RUN!!" Mortimer yelled, facing the girl. "I'll hold this beast!! You, run!!" Andy didn't move. "PLEASE!!" The girl only raised the bat up in the air.

"Not yet!!" she answered. Andy threw the bat as fast as she could. The wood hit its target, sending the creature crashing towards the nearby wall. "Yes!!" The knight, free of his captor, acted quickly. He grabbed his fallen sword, and waited. The creature lunged at him again, only to be run through by the knight's sword.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAIIIIIHHHHHH!!!" The creature gave an agonizing screech, breaking the glass around it even more. It then, fell, turning to black dust before it even hit the floor.

* * *

What a final! Well, that ends one cliffhanger...expect chapter 100 or 101 to end the other cliffhanger left behind like ten chapters back.

Hope you review!


	86. AlakaWHAT?

Here is the last update for the day...the first part is just random, though, but I think it is good, hope you enjoy and review! Expect more updates tomorrow.

**

* * *

Chapter 83: Alaka-WHAT!?**

"You did hear me, right?"

"Heard you? About what?"

"About my damn cell phone, Erie!! You're definitely going to pay me that cell phone!" Erie only smiled back at Jetts, innocently, unaware of his accusation.

"Why?" Jetts chuckled, glaring at him.

"Gee…I don't know, wonder if it had anything to do with you throwing it over that damned fence over there!!" Jetts pointed a finger towards the fence that fiercely protected the old mansion. His glare never leaving his face. Erie only laughed.

"Ah, that, now I remember. Don't worry, I'll get you a new one," he told him, taking a few seconds to stare at the man.

"What?" asked the annoyed man.

"Hmm…Ally said once that hot pink just matches your eyes." Nearby, the old grave keeper chuckled.

"Shut up…." Jetts told him, clearly annoyed at the bad attempt of a joke. He sighed. "…y-you know what, I'm out of here," he looked back at the old grave keeper. "Horace, you take care of this for me, eh?"

"Yes sir," Horace answered. Jetts turned to leave.

"Wait!!" Erie cried. "You're not waiting for the twins and Lorain to come back?" Jetts stopped walking and looked back at Erie for a couple of seconds, as if thinking about his answer.

"….ah, no. I want to go home, to bed and sleep the next six miserable hours of this miserable day. Good night, I'm leaving." He walked away again.

"It's actually good morning, it's only one o' clock in the morning, you know." Erie told him.

"It's still dark, good night." And he was gone.

* * *

Andy sat down, her head leaning against the wall. The book sat gracefully on her lap, nearby, the cat, Feleow, rested on top of Andy's forgotten handbag, eyes closed. The knight was also sitting nearby, examining the armor that had been damaged during the fight.

The girl looked down at the book, thinking about what she was going to do. "To think Onyx would be with Atticus Thorn," Mortimer said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. "I always thought he was a good kid…looks can deceive, can they?" Andy nodded. "You okay, little lady?" The girl sighed, nodding indifferently.

"I'm good," she told him as she opened the book. 'And I'll be even better once I finish this book…for my sake and theirs…'

"_Do you believe in magic, my dear?" _she read, Andy only shrugged and looked back at Mortimer.

"I believe in ghosts," she answered, the knight shook his head, chuckling.

"_Neither do we. But, a young gentleman, whose tragic story you are about to read, truly believed in it. Young Eriko the Great, like many others in his time wanted to use his 'magic' to gain fame." _A small portrait of a tall young man wearing a suit appeared, he wore a top hat that covered his short black hair. His small moustache barely making it into his face. _"Unfortunately for Eriko his magic never won the audience he wished for, for he had no imagination and no 'real magic'. He felt like a complete failure and watched as his dream slowly disappeared with each passing day. One day, however, he met his savior. An old master magician offered to help this young man realize his dream and so he taught him his tricks, including a very special trick, the Amazing Act of Beheading, a great illusion that made it look like the magician had cut his own head off by the guillotine, only for him to reappear on the top floor of the stage seconds later. when the old master was about to die, he warned Eriko about the dangers of this magnificent trick and made him promise never to do it." _

"_**Do not share, tis my magic…only for you and me, and no one else…." **_Andy glanced up, and then went on reading, already used to this.

"_After the old magician died, Eriko used the old man's tricks to gain fame…but he soon broke his promise to the old man. In one show, Eriko decided to try the great trick. He took a deep breath and let the blade fall__. The young magician never appeared on the top floor of the stage as his old master had done before him." _Andy was about to turn the page, when a sound caught her ears. She looked around. Bad idea.

A head went rolling across the room, it had a hat that covered the black patch of hair, and a moustache was barely visible as it rolled. Andy turned her head, quickly, trying her best to avoid the disembodied head's eyes.


	87. Hold

Here is the only update for the day, it is quite short, however...still at least, thirteen chapters to go for me to reach a hundred, huh? Well, tomorrow I will try to update more...but all the chapters would be probably posted later in the day.

Please R&R.

**

* * *

Chapter 84: Hold**

Andy covered her face with the book, trying her best to avoid the rolling head that had decided to start rolling around her, and some other parts of the room. She could hear Mortimer chuckling behind her, finding her behavior funny. The girl had decided to ignore that laugh and the head-which she had no luck-and she went on reading once again.

"_Gossip can sometimes be a good thing or a bad thing. At times, it can be the source of truth or it can end that person's life." _

"Why am I not surprised?" Andy murmured, still holding the book close to her face. The head was rolling around her again.

"_Laurice Pala was a poor merchant that had a reputation for collecting rumors and spreading them around the small village he lived in. many of this rumors ended up making life miserable to some of the people in the small village, but Laurice never was bothered by it, for he knew that even with all this gossip around for him to take, he felt that his fate was to only be a merchant, die single and poor. One day, however, his fate turned for the better, for him at least." _

"And that's why he is dead," Mortimer replied, the head rolled past him.

"_While walking to his home one day, he overheard a discussion his ears never meant to hear. The son of a local rich man had hired an assassin to kill his father so he could inherit his fortune…that was the plan, and Laurice heard it all. __The wise merchant made a deal with the rich man's son in order for his secret plot to not be found out." _

"_**Your secret can be safe with me, my lord…for a price that is…" **_A voice said, probably Laurice. Another voiced soon followed after.

"_**Name it, I haven't got all day…" **_

" _Laurice made the man give him things in order to hide the assassination attempt, from a new house, a carriage with the finest horses, and finally a bride. The man was blackmailed for ten whole years, until he finally snapped. With a crossbow in hand, he followed Laurice and once alone, flung an arrow right through his heart, killing him instantly…and so, this story goes to show you that blackmail and gossip can both be a bad thing to do and practice." _Andy finished, not bothering to lay the book down…but, no sound came from the head, so she let her guard down. She barely missed getting hit by an arrow.

"Whoa!!" Andy ducked, frightening Feleow who grabbed her hand with it's claws, digging them deep. "Ouch!" The girl let the book fall and carefully removed the cat from her hand… "Huh?" Did she just grabbed a ghost again? What the heck was goi….

"Look out!!" Mortimer cried, Andy realized a second arrow was making it's way towards her again. She rolled out of the way, taking Feleow and the book with her. The arrow planted itself firmly on the wall. Andy looked back at the knight.

"Ho-how much can this room hold?" A tile fell from the ceiling, hitting Mortimer on the head.

"Not for long…"

* * *

Never actually thought of the tile filled ceiling, but thanks to that arrow and Sir Mortimer, here it is...hope you enjoyed reading the chapter...gotta go now.

Please leave a review.


	88. Homeless Guilt

Early update!! Two more chapters after this one, and I wait like five more hours to update once again, don´t worry, I plan to reach at least 95 chapters when the day ends.

**

* * *

Chapter 85: Homeless Guilt**

Andy was glad to no longer see the rolling head of Eriko, and had managed to compose herself, again. Feleow was sitting on her lap, and Mortimer was dusting his helmet off. The girl had to examine the room again, some of the tiles had started to fall. Two fell on the knight's head, and Andy had managed to block one from falling on her and the cat on her lap with the book. After a couple of tiles more, Andy was free to read again….only to see a tile fall again on Mortimer's head.

"…Please tell me there's not a room above this one…"

"Oh, there is…don't worry, I hardly think it might fall on us," another tile fell. "This mansion is old, but resistant!" Andy had to close the book again and use it for cover as another tile was about to hit her.

"That doesn't really make me feel better, you know," Andy told him as she set the book down and began to read.

"_Guilt is something many of us can't run away from, and so, it chases us until we can't no longer run away," _as Andy read this words, she noticed right on the upper corner of the page a portrait of a man that had began to appear; he was wearing a brown suit, over his blonde hair he had one of those newsboy caps. _"Mark Coste was one such person that couldn't escape his own guilt over his wife's death." _

"And who can't?" asked the knight, as another tile struck his helmet again.

"_Before his wife's death, Mr. Coste used to be a successful businessman. He put his work above all else, including over his wife. He spent more time working than worrying about her, but, even if her husband couldn't be close to her, she loved him all the same. What neither husband and wife knew, was that tragedy would soon take over their home; Mrs. Coste had become seriously ill while her husband was out working__, days passed and before Mr. Coste knew it, his wife had fallen down, dead."_

"_**Eloise! ELOISE!! Please wake up!! Wake up!!" **_cried a voice in the background.

"_But, it was too late, his wife was gone, and Mark Coste blamed himself for her death…and soon, that guilt took it's toll. Mr. Coste was fired from his work, he had lost his house, and a thief had ran away with all his money. Soon, Mark was out in the streets, and having no will to live, just died…guilt ridden for all eternity…" _ Andy had barely time to notice the shadow of a man passing nearby.


	89. Another Side of the Moon

**Chapter 86: Another Side of the Moon**

Andy had to pick herself off from the floor, with Feleow under one arm and the book in another. She moved away from her falling part of the roof, close to the window, again. Somehow she was going to regret that choice after this next story, as she settled down, and opened the book. Feleow had taken over her lap again.

"_Risks are taken everyday, by men and woman each and every single day…but there are two people inside this mansion that just love to take risks…you, for example are one of them," _Andy frowned.

"Not like I want to take them…"

"_and the other, is our dear Ms. __Rachel Robinson. Rachel was one risky kind of woman, like you." _Another frown. _"However, unlike you, she wasn't involve in this kind of mess…instead she got something more on the safety side, like being a reporter, but unfortunately for her, Rachel attitude never made her job safer or easier. She did everything in her power to get a story, Rachel would blackmail, lie, steal, break into houses, and even put her life in danger in order to get an exclusive story for her newspaper…she was extremely lucky to not have died numerous times before, however her luck was soon to fall apart…literally. One night, her world fell, when on a routine run inside a helicopter, whatever this may be, Rachel spotted a bank robbery taking place. She argued the pilot to get closer so she could film it with her small camera-if there is such a thing-that she always carried with her. Since it was dark, she couldn't watch her step, and that it was that that killed her; trying to get closer to film the robbery, Rachel took a false step, and she fell down from the helicopter to her death…too bad." _Andy looked around, nothing out of the ordinary had happened…at least, not yet. She was slightly confused when a huge shadow fell upon her, and she looked back. A gasp escaped her lips as a huge helicopter tower before her, outside, sending wind across all directions. A young woman at least twenty years of age stood balancing near the edge of the helicopter's door; she was tall, wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, her long reddish colored hair circling around her face like crazy, on her hand she held a handheld camera.

"_**Closer! Closer!!" **_the woman called, before, she fell down. _**"AAAHHHHHH!!!" **_

Andy went over the window(spooking Feleow once again) and looked down, the woman was nowhere to be seen. _**"At least…I could see another side of the moon…" **_came Rachel's voice, again.

"Another side of the moon?" the girl asked…someone answered. **Risks are taken for us to see that 'other side'….and some of those risks take their lives away. **


	90. Can’t Say We Didn’t Warn Ya!

This is the last update for the morning, weird title, I know...but then again, this story is weird.

Please read and review...

And remember, again like in the last fifty or so chapters, your OCs are welcome to join the cast!

**

* * *

Chapter 87: Can't Say We Didn't Warn Ya!**

The helicopter slowly made its way up, Andy only watched as the helicopter left without driver and reporter to guide it through the darkness. The girl quickly sat down again, Feleow decided to lean against her leg rather than sit on her lap again. "What was that monstrosity?" Mortimer asked, as he looked out the window, the girl looked back at the knight and smiled.

"An improvement."

"A dangerous improvement, that is to say." Andy only shook her head and opened the book once again, to read.

"_Once upon a time…umm, sorry, wrong story." _Andy gave the book a skeptical look, that was probably shared by Mortimer. _"Anyone can make a mistake, don't we all? Well, let's skip the joke and go straight to the story, shall we?" _Andy shook her head. 'Just great, a book that makes jokes, just what I needed,' she thought as she went on reading. _"Every men has a different attitude, every men is a leader…too bad our next guest not only has a bad attitude but also bad leadership skills." _The portrait of a man soon began to appear on the middle of the page; he was short, wearing a white t-shirt, and blue jeans, with a hard hat on the top of his black hair. He seemed to be glaring back at Andy. _"Enrico Sherman was always someone that expected more than he could handle from the construction crew he ruled over. Sherman bad-mouthed them, and even started fights with them, but no one seemed to leave his crew because of the need of money. Although he was an abusive man, he wasn't a bad person…he just had a really bad temper that could run amuck like a wild tiger. One day, a new man joined his crew, and he wasn't going to take Sherman's temper nor his behavior…it was the appearance of this new man that made Sherman suffer his first defeat at the hands of one of his workers…but, that only fueled his anger more…and he decided to confront him again at his home. Sherman ran with the new man's younger sister, and in blind rage beat her up…when he had realized what he had down, he took her to the hospital, but unfortunately a neighbor saw him, and Sherman had to face for the first time of his life the rage of another man. The new man chased Sherman with a gun, shooting his boss on the back…in order to make him suffer even more, the man put Sherman on the trunk of his car and sent the car down over a cliff…poor Sherman perished inside the trunk of the car when it hit the ground…" _

…**.brummm….brummmm….**

"Hmm?" Some strange noise had surrounded the room…sounded like a motor…oh no.

"Meow!!" Feleow shrieked and moved out of the way, Andy grabbed the book and followed the cat, and then, she looked back. A huge car came crashing on the window, it landed gracefully on the floor…before it fell down again, to another room. Mortimer shook his head, and walked towards the wall. He grabbed a small mirror and moved it. Another mirror moved, this one revealing a door.

"And that's when we get out!" The knight took Andy quickly by the hand, and let her out the mirror room.


	91. The Heir

Here is another chapter, this one containing an OC by Manegirl! Here you go!

On a side note-Andy finally leaves the room, yeah!! Only to end up in another hall, oh well, hope you enjoy.

R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 88: The Heir**

Andy was led to a new hall by Mortimer the knight, who closed the door behind them. The hall was the same as the other great hall that Andy had been on, except smaller in length. At least four doors lay on either side of the hall. "Now, where is that room?" Mortimer asked to no one in particular. The girl looked back at the knight, and opened her mouth to say something when she heard the sound of scratching down below. Feleow the cat had followed them out the room, he was scratching a nearby door, leaving his claw marks on it. "Ah! There it is!" He took Andy's arm again and opened the door for her, Andy had no choice but to get in, followed soon by the knight and cat.

The new room in where she was at was small, it had many tables, with vials and bottles on top, were scattered around the small room, as well as a few chairs. Bookshelves were nearby as well, all filled with books. Andy quickly found a chair and sat on it, with Feleow following closely behind, having decided to sleep near the girl's shoes. Mortimer was close to the door, as if waiting for something to happen, but Andy didn't notice, as she was busy opening the book once again and reading.

"_There have been many heirs in history, my dear, those born to take what once belonged to their fathers for them to use on their life later on…such a heir__ is, or rather was, young Archie Ayers. Born in a time of struggles, Archie at the young age of seven was left as the only heir to his father vast fortune, after the latter had passed away during World War II in 1944. The young man claimed that fortune at fifteen years of age, leaving nothing for his younger brother, Richard to claim…and that would prove to soon be a deadly mistake. Archie, soon, after completing school, left home at the age of twenty one to marry a young and beautiful girl named Abigail, who used to work at the circus as a knife thrower…they lived happily for four years until Archie's brother returned to his older brother's life. Richard demanded that Archie give him what was rightfully his, but the older man would hear none of it." _Before Andy could continue, however, a voice sounded in the distance, visibly mad at someone else.

"_**I said I won't hear any of this, Richard!"**_

"_**I just want what is rightfully mine!!"**_ Another voiced boomed. 

"_**What is rightfully yours is what our mother will leave you behind! My father didn't leave me so much to throw you and mother to the streets!!"**_

"_**You're not even using the money!!"**_

"_**So, it is not for me, but for my future children!! Now, leave us, I won't argue with you again!!"**_

"_**You're going to regret this!!"**_ The girl waited to hear more voices, but gave up and went on reading…the end was coming around soon.

"_The youngest of the two brothers wasn't going to let his older brother take what belonged to him, so, during a party at New Year's Eve, he poisoned his drink…and watched as Archie died slowly, in his wife's arms as the older man saw his younger brother take what belonged to him…" _

"_**Auugghh…" **_Andy almost jumped when she heard a voice again, she turned around and spotted a tall young man with messy brown hair collapse to the floor. Another figure, that of a woman, went to aid him, placing his head on her lap. The woman wept as she watched the young man closing his eyes, groaning for the last time…then, both figures disappeared in the darkness. **And yet…that wasn't the end. **


	92. The Heir’s Family

Here is another chapter, containing two OCs by Manegirl, again! Hope you enjoy...

Manegirl: I used your two OCs together, because they died almost at the same time and also because their stories were pretty much related, but e-mail if you want me to change this chapter around, or if you dont like the way it went.

R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 89: The Heir's Family**

Andy quickly turned to the next page, spotting a portrait of two people, the tall man with messy brown hair, wearing a blue colored suit, she had seen earlier, holding hands with a woman, close to his age. The woman was short, with long brown hair, wearing a white dress. Both were looking at each other, smiling. Behind them in the background, however, stood a young man that almost looked identical to the previous one(Archie, Andy believed), with the exception of the black hair that covered his head, he also wore a long black coat over his suit. The other man's arms were crossed, and he was frowning at the couple before him, his eyes staring straight at the tall man.

As Andy was examining the portrait, letters began to appear on the bottom of it; a new story. The girl read again, _"This next story takes place just a few months after Archie Ayers' death…many of those that knew about him were greatly affected his death, and no one was affected more than his wife, Abigail Ayers. She was the only one that found his mysterious death odd, as the lady knew her husband had good health for the few years that she had spent together with him. Suspecting of foul play, the young lady looked around for answers to explain her husband's sudden passing…Soon, her suspicious eyes fell upon Richard Ayers, her husband's younger brother, whom she had heard was a chemist by profession. Abby suspected Richard must have put something in her husband's food or drink to kill, and quickly confronted the younger man." _Before Andy could continue, yelling was heard in the background, again.

"_**Where is it!?" **_A voice cried, this one belonged to a woman.

"_**Don't know what you are talking about, Abby!" **_A man's voice, awfully familiar to Andy's ears.

"_**The poison you used to kill Richard, I know you have ii!! Where is it!?" **_

"_Both argued, until Abby lost her patience, and pinned Richard to the wall using her knives," _

**BAMMM!! BAMMM!! **Andy watched as two knives zoomed past her, burying themselves on the wall. The girl looked around, and spotted two more knives going her way, Andy ducked her head; the knives settled in the wall behind her. She looked down at the book.

"_she demanded, pointing another knif__e to his throat, the younger man to tell her where he had hid the poison he had used to kill her husband. Fearing for his life, Richard told her about his personal lab on his house's basement. Abby left the man pinned to the wall and went to find the lab…Richard tried to free himself from the knives…only to receive another knife, near his heart. The woman had returned to exact her revenge upon him by killing him, she watched him collapse to the floor…then, she went towards the lab to destroy it…"_

"_**Did you really think it was going to be that easy!?" **_The woman's voice cried, again. Then, the room's door opened. She glanced back at Mortimer, who still stood near the door, as if waiting for something. He nodded back at the girl, who turned her attention back to the book.

"…_but, unfortunately for Abby, Richard was still alive, and with the last of his strength and will, he avenged himself by sealing the door of his lab, with Abby still inside. He then, passed away, with Abby following after him the very next day, having suffocated in the windowless room…" _Andy was about to close the book, when, the bottles and the vials in the tables began to float in the air and then crash on the ground, some on the walls. At first the girl was confused, but then she felt someone grab her hand, she looked up. It was Mortimer.

"Quick!! We must go!!" Andy got up from her seat and ran towards the door that was closing slowly. She and the two ghosts managed to get into the hall again, watching as the door closed behind them.

"What happened?" Andy asked the older ghost.

"_**Someone, please!! Open the door!! PLEASE!!" **_Frantic knocking was heard from the other side of the door, and Andy soon found her answer.


	93. The Immortal

Here is another short chapter, hope you enjoy and comment!

**

* * *

Chapter 90: The Immortal**

Andy was back in the hall, accompanied by both the knight and the cat. The knocking had ceased just seconds ago, and Andy wondered why she had entered a room in the first place, just to get out. She decided not to ask, and instead sat in the hall, and opened the book, to begin the other story that was waiting for her.

"_In the past, many people sought things that were not real," _she read, Mortimer laughed, suddenly.

"And to think I thought that ghosts weren't real, look where I am, now!" Andy raised an eyebrow, nodding mentally. The visit to this mansion had surely changed her beliefs in ghosts.

"…_Sir Edmund of Bachman Castle sought for a great artifact__ whose existence was only heard of in rumors and legends." _The small portrait of a man began to appeared in the center of the next page, he had a long black beard and was almost bald, his green eyes looking back at Andy sadly. _"Like any other wise man, Sir Edmund didn't believe in legendary artifacts, but all that changed with the death of his youngest son…this created a fear that made the poor man think that his family was close to dying. Sir Edmund decided to look for the legendary Silver of Life, an ancient artifact, that rumor has it, was said to grant immortality to those that possessed it. The man was driven to find this artifact for the sake of his family's life, and set sail to unknown seas…For years, he chased this rumor and before he had realized it, he had grown old and his family was gone." _As Andy read this, the portrait on the middle of the other page changed, his beard was no longer black, but pure white, and his hair was long gone. _"He realized that chasing a false dream had cost him a happy life with his family. Sir Edmund of Bachman with his fear finally lifted after fifty years, jumped into water and drowned near the harbor that saw him off on his journey…the same place where he had last seen his family, alive and well…"_ Andy was about to turn the page, when in the distance of the small hall, she heard a loud splash.


	94. A Mad King

Lonelywerewolf: Here is the last update for the day...tomorrow I will post the last chapters and will finally reach a hundred...finally, Phew!! :)

Anyway, hope you Read and Review! See ya, tomorrow!

**

* * *

Chapter 91: A Mad King**

After hearing the splash in the distance, Andy, turned to the next page, feeling sorry for the old man that chased a fake rumor and lost his family as his price. The next page was decorated like a chessboard, much to the girl's surprise, light black and white for the squares. The words were visible for her to see.

"_In this mansion we have many residents, with many different personalities, and young Nestor Grey is one of those many residents." _A portrait of a young man began to appear on the bottom of the chessboard themed page; he had black hair, pulled back, and was wearing glasses, he also was wearing a school uniform. _"Nestor was born a child prodigy, but unlike many others, he used his advanced mind to play chess rather than to defeat others in intelligence wars. The young man took such pleasure in defeating people in chess, that he began to take down the champions, one by one…soon he became the king for he had ruled over them all. Soon, however, someone would destroy the King of Chess's winning streak, and Nestor would suffer his first defeat in years." _

"_**Damn!! It can't be!!" **_

"_His challenger, was but a mere girl, that defeated him, leaving the king in a great depression…his rage over his loss grew that day, and soon he began to detest this stranger that had defeated him, but like his depression, his rage soon passed by.__ Two years after his defeat, however, that rage had returned." _

"Oh boy," Andy muttered. She didn't like where this was going.

"_As he was driving his car one day, Nestor spotted his rival again, crossing the street…his rage awoke once again, and he sent his car towards the defenseless girl…his rage soon came to past, as soon as he had run over his rival…fear overtaking his being, the young man abandoned his vehicle and ran away…" _Andy read, someone zoomed past her. She looked to her side, spotting a young man running away towards the end of the corridor, disappearing into a room. _"…in his panic, however, he ram straight against a police officer, whom he attacked to get away from his crime…and was…"_

"_**Hold it!!" **_**BANG!! BANG!! **

"_..shot down in return for a different crime." _


	95. Unknown 4

Here is another chapter about the past of the mansion, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

??**

This had been the second time that Master Gracey had been inside Madame Leota's room, the first time being when Lillian invited Gracey to drink some tea with her old friend one random evening, a year ago.

The Madame's room was always dark, only illuminated by the few candles placed around the room, some on top of her drawer, and others close to her neat bed, which was accompanied by a bookshelf with a vast variety of books. A small round table covered in red cloth lay in the middle of the room, at its center a medium size crystal ball. Leota was standing near the bookshelf standing near the bookshelf, looking back at the books, her back facing the young Master. Gracey knocked the door once to gain the medium's attention. "Leota?"

"Hmm?" the woman quickly turned away from the bookshelf, and turned to face Master Gracey. "Ah, Edward, welcome." Gracey nodded as he closed the door behind him.

"Norman said you called for me."

"Indeed, you and I need to speak. Please, take a seat," Gracey and Leota sat in the round table. Leota leaned closer to the crystal ball. "I have found where this energy comes from, Edward."

"The energy? That energy that you felt four months ago, when Phineas passed away?" Gracey asked, the past events present on his mind; Phineas' ghost running around the graveyard, and then, leaving the mansion.

"Yes, this energy has come from this world…yet, at the same time it is not from this world…"

"But, how is that even possible, Leota?"

"Do you recall that incident with that maid, Chelsea?"

"Do I? If I don't even forget my dear one's deaths, how could I forget a worker's own?" Gracey told her, shaking his head sadly.

"True…but, do you recall the strange occurrences that your staff mentioned? The floating candles, crashing plates, anything?"

"I have not stopped hearing them," Gracey told her, crossing his arms. "do you believe this occurrences are connected somehow with Phineas'…phantom?"

"…that is an answer I cannot yet give you, Edward. Even those from beyond do not know why they still roam this world…all I know is that this strange occurrences have caused many deaths in this home…"

"Why do y-"

"Master Gracey," Gracey and Leota looked back. The door was opened with the old butler, Norman, standing in the doorway. He bowed respectfully at the two.

"Norman!" Gracey called, standing up from his seat.

"Sire, do forgive my sudden entrance…"

"Do not worry," Leota told him, nodding.

"Is something wrong, Norman?" Gracey asked, hiding his annoyance from the butler's ears.

"Sire, there is a gentleman looking for you in the foye-" Gracey shook his head.

"I have important matters to attend to, now," the young master told him.

"But sir, he said it was very important…something about the mansion he said, I believe…" At this words, Madame Leota's eyes opened wide, Gracey was surprised by this, and looked back at Norman.

"About my home?"

"Yes…it was very important that he speak to you about it, I hardly doubt it was worth it, but he was so insistent…" Gracey glanced back at Leota, her eyes were fixed on him, her face grim.

"I…I shall go to see him, please, tell him to wait, I will come down eventually," Norman bowed at the young master, and left. Once the butler was gone, Gracey turned to face Leota.

"That newcomer…he knows something...go to him…see what he wants…"

"But, are you...?"

"I am sure, Edward, just as sure as Lillian was when she balanced on those ropes that were as high as a house…now, go!"

* * *

The newcomer was a strange man by Gracey's standards; he was taller than the young master by a head, at least, he wore a black(if somewhat dirty) suit, he had a rather large nose, and long black hair, already becoming bald. He leaned his gloved hand, against a wooden cane. As soon as he saw Master Gracey, he bowed respectfully. "Sir," his voice was a deep and raspy, holding little to no authority within it.

"My butler says you needed to speak with me, is that right…Mister?" The man grinned, and offered his free hand towards the man.

"Thorn….Atticus Thorn, sir." Gracey hesitated to shake hands with this stranger, but eventually he did.

"So, Mr. Thorn, straight to business…what is it that you want, about my mansion, exactly?" Gracey asked him as soon as their hands separated.

"Hmm…it is a nice home, indeed. So plentiful, too. Although with the recent rumors about it being haunted by spirits, got my attention, I couldn't resist to come." Gracey raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Spirits, eh? I don't know where this outrageous talk came from, sir."

"Rumors transmit such information, sir. But, seeing this wonderful home with my eyes, completely transmits the opposite of what I heard." Gracey was still facing him. "What I wish to say to you, my dear sir, is that I wish to buy this great mansion!" Atticus Thorn smiled back at the young master, Gracey didn't even budge at all.

"Buy it…that would be impossible," Gracey told him, glaring back at the man.

"Impossible, you say?" the older man asked him.

"This is my home, therefore, it has no prize. And even if it had, it wouldn't be able to reach my demands."

"Are you sure?" Atticus Thorn asked him, gripping the cane snugly. "Every man has a prize, I can surel-" Gracey raised his hand.

"Believe me, sir. This mansion holds many memories for me, even if you could give me all the gold on the world, I would never give it up."

"Even if it was full of vengeful phantoms?"

"Even so." Atticus Thorn was silent for a couple of minutes, and then, nodded at Gracey.

"Well…sir, I thought we could come out with an agreement…but I see that you won't be persuaded…good day," Gracey nodded, and offer to see him off. Gracey quickly turned back to his home as soon as Atticus Thorn had disappeared inside his carriage.

From his carriage, the older man saw the young master, before he gave the order to his driver to leave. "Were you able to convince him, master?" asked the driver as the carriage slowly left out of the sight of the mansion.

"No…Donovan…he knows now…"

"Will your plan be ruined?" Donovan asked him. Atticus only grinned.

"Even though he knows me, the curse would still continue it's course…then, it would to late to stop me."


	96. The Gentle Queen

The continuation of a last chapter...hope you enjoy!

Chapters till a 100: 4! Wish me luck to finish by the end of the day! ;)

R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 92: The Gentle Queen**

Andy only glanced back at the at door, from where the shots were heard, before turning the page of the book. This new page, too, was decorated like a chest board, but instead of it being black and white, it was blue and light red colored. 'Another chess story?' Andy thought, glancing back at the end of the hallway, but then shook her head, and looked back at the page. The words had began to appear once again.

"_Now that you have met the king, it is only polite that you might the queen as well," _she read, the girl only blinked.

"Queen?"

"Not of royalty, though!" Mortimer corrected her, shaking his hand. "I was rather unsure what to think of her first…she's a nice kid, though."

"_Young Reine Travers was once known as the Queen of Chess, after having defeated Nestor Grey in a friendly match of chess," _Andy raised an eyebrow. _"…Reine didn't want any title to take, and so, the mad king's rage was left unnoticed by her simple smile. Her story is a sad one, indeed, my dear…so very sad." _ The portrait of a young girl began to appear on the middle of the page, she was younger than Andy, but beating Little Sister by a few years. She had freckles and curly brown hair that she held in pigtails. She was also wearing blue overalls, with a white blue stripped shirt. _"Even though her story was sad, she always managed to keep a smile and calm down when the going got extremely rough. At a much more younger age, Reine was abandoned by her parents at home for they were much more interested in their own work than that of raising a child…and so, she was left with an abusive woman as a caretaker, her own grandmother." _

"…poor kid," Andy said, shaking her head.

"_Indeed she was, but even so, with loneliness and grief at her side, Reine always managed to smile. Her smile, would soon fade, however, when her grandmother accused her of stealing." _

"_**YOU LITTLE RAT!! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!!" **_

"…_**but, grandma I didn't…"**_

"_**Give it back I say!!" **_Andy flinched as she heard the argument in the background, noticing just barely that Mortimer was shaking his head.

"_Reine, having no choice to show her innocence, ran away from her home. After running for so long, the young girl ended in the middle of the street, where she was killed by the King of Chess, her rival in life and death…" _Andy could hear the sound of a motor running…and a scream in the distance.


	97. Some Little Fright!

This story...I dont remember where I heard it...about some maid that lifts the candlelights in the mansion or something like that...I'm not so sure. Since she is connected to the ride, this part would have...umm, spoilers maybe? Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 93: Some Little Fright! **

Andy quickly turned the page, the scream she had heard left in the past. She was rather surprised of what she saw, though, after she turned the page. A portrait was already present in the empty page. The portrait was that of a young woman, in her twenties at least, wearing on of those old fashioned maid outfits. She had long black hair that was held down by a small white ribbon that was barely visible itself. On her hand, the young maid held a small candle, that was, much to Andy's surprise, being blown away by an unseen wind, only to light back up again.

Words soon began to fill the page, and Andy went straight to reading. _"During the time when the mansion was full of life, many people worked among this graceful walls." _Andy looked around the hallway-better stay quiet about the holes on the walls and the spider webs that seem to circle every corner of the hall. _"Everyone was a good worker, and that can certainly describe dear, Chelsea, one of the many maids that worked on this mansion…" _Andy glanced back at the portrait and gasped. The woman, Chelsea, was now holding a set of dishes in both hands. _"Unfortunately for Chelsea, and so many unfortunate china, the young maid had a little defect."_

**CRASHH!! CRASH!! **

Sounds of dishes breaking echoed in the hall, the girl gave a small glance back to the portrait and sure enough, the plates the young woman had been holding were on the floor in many pieces. _"The poor girl was such a nervous lass, she'll drop dishes to the ground, drinks on the table, and the such…but broken glass and spilled liquid never stopped her from being a good worker…Even though, my dear, that Chelsea was a great worker, her nervous attitude sometimes took a great toll on her. She was so nervous that she'll jump in fear if someone called her behind her back, and even if one dare to tap her gently on her shoulder. It would be this nervous fear that would eventually kill her one night…as she was doing her rounds in the kitchen, she accidentally bumped into someone in the middle of the night…but this little bump caused her a heart attack and she died on the spot." _ Mortimer sighed, shaking his helmet head.

"Poor dear Chelsea! Poor lady! I wonder where she might-"

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" Both the girl and knight turned their heads towards the sound of the scream. Chelsea was standing behind the knight, her face consumed by fear. She ran past the two, and the knight was quick to follow.

"Wait! Lady Chelsea! It was just I, Sir Mortimer, and the guest!!" Andy watched as the two ghosts disappeared, being left alone once again.


	98. The Golden Opportunity

**Chapter 94: The Golden Opportunity**

The girl sighed as she was left alone once again, shaking her head at the empty hall. "That was one weird scene…" she muttered. Feleow only purred next to her, being the only ghost to remain behind with her. She gave a pat to the cat, and turned the page of the book.

"_Have you ever gone fishing, my dear? No…neither did Master Gracey, but, he can't possibly complain. We have very few guests with a liking to fish, you know, and the old fisherman, Jonah, was an expert on fishing." _An old man's portrait began to appear on the page; he had a long beard, bald, and he wore worn out overalls and a shirt full of holes. _"Poor Jonah was thought a crazy fool, but no one could brag more than fish than he, my dear. He would spent days on his little boat just to fish for a living…but, not only fishing for fish, but for something else." _A small picture of a golden fish appeared on the next page, which caught Feleow's attention. The little cat put a paw on the page and started to lick the picture fish, only to realize his mistake. He shook his head, and licked his paw. Andy laughed at the sight, and continued on reading. _"The rumor of a fish made entirely of gold caught the old man's ears, and he decided to look for it. For the reminder of his days, he stayed on his small boat looking for this mysterious fish, and soon, he ran out of food…but then, a miracle happened…" _

"_**Come, you little villain!! Hold! Hold!! I almost got ya!!" **_

"_The old man finally got his prize he searched for days…only to find, much to his dismay and anger, that the fish was only colored gold, and in reality was just a normal fish. Already dying from starvation, the man had no choice but to eat the fish whole…unfortunately he also chocked on the bones of his prize and perished…"_ Andy heard another splash across the hall, and then, out of nowhere, a small fish was dropped close to her feet, flapping its tail for life…it was bright yellow. 


	99. A Fairy’s Man

I will post the last chapter of today later in the night...don't worry, I won't go back to my word! The reason for the delay is that I have some personal business to attend to, but please, be patient.

R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 95: A Fairy's Man**

As soon as the fish was on his sight, Feleow the cat jumped on it, burying his small teeth on the fish's soft skin. The cat made quite a mess on the floor, only leaving the fish's bones on the ground. Andy smiled as the cat licked it's paws for leftovers. "Now I remember why Mom never let us have any pets…" The girl turned her attention away from the cat to the book.

"_Love is such a great word, is it not? And for one of our younger guests, my dear, that was such a great word indeed." _

"Now, I'm confused…" Andy muttered as she read. Feleow had settled himself on her lap, once more.

"_Young Ben D'Amore was one for love all the time. He thought himself the gift to any woman that dare cross his path. And he was indeed a gift, might I add. Little ladies surrounded him like crazy, but Ben would only pick those that he felt most comfortable with." _

"I…don't really like this guy, much…"

"_Most of the women here don't like him either, but back in the day, he was always surrounded by girls, and when he did date a girl, he left her just a week after they had began dating."_

"Now…he's more like a jerk," Andy said, frowning down at the text. The cat purred against her lap as if agreeing.

"_He never truly loved any of the girls, nor did they like him, either, at least not as much as his next vic…I mean, date did. She was such a nice girl…unfortunately she fell in love with the wrong man…and so, Ben dated her, only to leave her behind like all the other girls." _

"_**WHY!? Didn't you say you loved me?" **_

"_**I did? Must have slipped my mind…" **_

"Yeah…he is a big time jerk," Andy muttered, shaking her head at the voices that had echoed seconds ago.

"_The poor girl wept for many days, and then, decided unto something…if she could not have Ben D' Amore, no one else could. She chased down poor Ben and shot him in the back of his head…her logic was simple: She'll rather see him dead than with another woman…" _Andy was about to turn the page when she heard a familiar voice close to her ear.

"Well…well…look who came," Andy turned and faced Ben D' Amore up close.


	100. Fortunate Encounter

At last! Chapter a hundred here it is! I will be taking a break for a while, in the weekend, though, to work on some of the ideas. So it won't be updated until next week probably...then, I have to work on those other unattended stories...

Well, keep on sending your OCs, guys so we can fill this mansion, eh?

Read and Review, please!

**

* * *

Chapter 96: Fortunate Encounter**

Ben D' Amore was a tall and handsome young man. His long dark brown hair was shiny and held back by gel, that made his hair even more shiny than before. The young man wore casual clothes, his white t-shirt had some blood sprinkled on it, and some more on his green colored jeans…yet he didn't seem to care as he stared back at Andy. "Well…well…look who came," he told her, grinning, as he kneeled next to Andy to get a better look. "such a pretty lady, you are, alright." Andy looked back, confused, before answering.

"Umm…thanks?" Ben chuckled as he sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

"So, sweetheart, how is it going? Hanging out well?"

"Yeah, fine…" Andy merely answered, getting out of his grasp. Ben faked surprise at her action, and his grin grew wider.

"Ah, what's the matter, darling?" Ben asked her, leaning closer to her. "Shy?" Andy backed away a little, the cat on her lap, quickly left his spot to watch the scene take place before his eyes.

"No…" Andy answered, but that only made the ghost leaned closer to her. The girl backed away.

"Then why not a kiss, eh?" Ben leaned even closer, his face almost touching hers. Andy quickly got up, making the ghost fall head first down to the hard floor.

"Not a good idea…" she told him. Ben quickly got up, rubbing his cheek, that grin still on his face.

"Ouch….such a rowdy girl, I like them like that." He walked Andy's way, slowly. The girl didn't like where this was going…lucky she was a black belt. "Now, how about a k-"

"ENOUGH!!" A feminine voice cried, catching Andy and Ben's attention. Both looked around. "BEN!! You should watch those manners of yours, boy! What did the master tell you!?" The voice was closer now…as if the voice was coming from somewhere beneath them. The mortal and two ghosts looked down.

"AH! It's you," the ghost began. "Madame Leota!...what a terrible surprise…" Madame Leota stared back at the taller ghost, her face consumed by a glare. Andy was quick to get behind the crystal ball as soon as possible.

"A terrible surprise, indeed…" Leota said, shaking her head at Ben. "What do you want, boy? Make the girl more uncomfortable than she is?" Ben grinned, as if this had nothing to do with him.

"She seemed lonely," he began, Leota didn't let him finished.

"She seemed just fine! Now, out! Out! Leave us, now!"

"Fine!" Ben groaned at the Madame. "See ya, later," he said, and then added towards Andy, "baby."

"LEAVE! NOW!" The young ghost winked at Andy and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Once he was gone, Leota gave an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously…that boy," the medium turned back to the young girl. "glad to see you alive, child. Edward was right about you, it seems."

"Thanks…I think…" Andy told her, smiling. "Are you alright, though?"

"Hmm?" Leota asked, confused, then it hit her. "Oh…I see, you were concerned, do not worry child. Constance and I are already dead, after all. We won't ourselves more than we need to." She winked. "Now, you better opened that book and read the next story…its my turn now." Andy was glad to obey. She took her seat in the floor, accompanied by Feleow, who claimed his seat, and the Madame.

"_Like many other guests, Madame Leota was one of the first newcomers to this great mansion…" _

"Something that I'm not exactly proud of," Leota murmured.

"_Madame Leota, before she came to this place, her resting place, worked in the circus as a fortune teller. Telling many people about their futures; bad or good…unfortunately, the future she gave to this house was extremely bad." _

"…I noticed," Andy said, Leota just laughed.

"_Ah, yes…she did, too, but we can't complain now, I'm afraid. Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Lady Leota came to live in this home at the suggestion of her childhood__, Lillian Gracey, who had recently married the young Master of the mansion…and so, she came to live here…then came the days, when a dark cloud was plotting above us all. Leota couldn't foresee the things that would take place…like her friend's death and the curse that had taken over her home. She felled to stop the curse on it's tracks when a dreadful witch murdered her…and as you see her now, is how she will forever remain…my dear, but never fear, she will come out of her shell." _Andy finally closed the book, looking back at her.

"You don't seem surprised…Andrew told you, didn't he?" Leota asked her.

"Uh-huh."

"Good kid…sorry to involve you into this, child, but we had no other choice."

"It's okay…really, I-"

"**DIE!!" **Andy almost dropped the book in surprise.

"What was that!?" Leota looked around.

"Constance…quick, child, let's leave!" Quickly grabbing the book under her arm, Andy followed the rolling crystal ball, Feleow right behind her.


	101. Last Wishes

Lonelywerewolf-I´m back!! Sorry for the one or two weeks of vacations, I was a bit busy...starting today, and the next days that follow, this story will be updated once every day...including Christmas and New Year´s Eve(if time allows)...

Well, I guess that is enough of senseless rabble...please read and review!

**

* * *

Chapter 97: Last Wishes**

Andy stared in amazement at the room before her. It felt like she was in that foyer again, where she met the Master of this mansion, in a rather unpleasant encounter.

The room itself was a copy of the foyer, the same exact design, but smaller. Unlike the main foyer that was overrun by doors, this small foyer only had four, the one Andy had used to get in and the other three were scattered around the room, both on the bottom and on the top. A small tea table lay in the middle of the room, surrounded by a couple of sofas with some other furniture. On the left corner of the room was an old piano, with a small vase with dead flowers on top, some of the rotting petals touching it's keys. Four windows stared back at the girl, showing her the same scenery of trees and darkness.

"This should do, for now," Leota informed Andy, as she closed(and locked) the door behind her.

"Huh? Why?" she asked, as she made her way towards a sofa. Feleow was already running towards one, and jumped on one of them. He lay down, yawning, and looked back as Andy sat down in the other sofa, watching her with curious eyes.

"This room here happens to be one of the few Edward and I managed to protect from the curse," Leota told her, as she rolled by the girl's shoes. Andy picked her up, and placed the crystal on the top of the tea table, receiving a small thanks from the Madame. "it would keep you safe from Constance on those things."

"Well, that's good to hear…" Andy said, and then asked, "It's not going to fall apart, either, right?" Leota looked puzzled at the girl, and Andy decided to shrug it off and opened the book she held, to begin reading.

"_Many people are accused of many crimes. Some bad crimes, some worse crimes, but in the end some get punishment, and others do not. Our story takes place in a small town, just years ago, where our dear guest, Boris Maxim, used to live." _The portrait of a tall man with a bald head, began to appear. He had a huge scar over his face, passing his left eye and barely missing his lips, and wore a orange jumpsuit, like the ones used on jails to identify their occupants. _"Mr. Maxim was a normal man, like any other in his small town…that was until he was accused of a crime he didn't commit." _

"_**But, I didn't do it!! Let me go!! BASTARD!!" **_The voice of the deceased echoed on the room, making Andy glance a little around the room, only for her to get back to reading.

"_Struggling to prove his innocence, Maxim spent the rest of his days on prison, studying law, trying to find a flaw in the case that had imprisoned him in that great jail. He never found his answer from books, however, and was forced to turn to a group of men that unlike__ him, were guilty of there own crime. Deciding to help the band of criminals escape, so he could gain his freedom, Maxim and the band worked day and night, digging a hole in their cells to escape from the cold place that had become their home." _The girl could have sworn she heard sounds coming from nearby, but shrug it off, and went on reading. _"Then, the day came when Maxim's freedom arrived, digging through dirt and stone, the band and the gentle man escaped, but Maxim didn't last long. He was shot down by a pursuing police officer, left behind by his so-called allies, to die…"_

**BANG!! BANG!! **Andy almost dropped the book in surprise, as she saw a group of men running past her. One man fell down, blood covering most of his back.

"_**Help me!!" **_The fallen man called to the others.

"_**HA! Why? Let's go boys! Don't waste time for a dead man!!" **_The group of men soon disappeared from the room, and the fallen man looked back at Andy, and dropped his head, dead. He didn't disappear at the end.


	102. Go get them, Tiger!

Lonelywerewolf: Hi, again! Sorry for not updating yesterday...my internet died out on me...sigh....well, here is the rather small chapter 98 or rather 102 storywise...I will be moving slowly this months, since I need to take care of some college business and of some job things(I finally can get a job on my own!...since yesterday, actually), so updating one chapter per day would be enough, hopefully for you guys.

Anyway, enough of that I suppose, hope you read and review!

Remember your OCs are always welcome to join the cast of this Haunted Mansion!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 98: Go get them, Tiger!!

That Maxim guy didn't even move when Andy spared a glance towards him. He had stayed in that same position for a while now. The medium didn't seemed concerned at all, and shook the girl of her thoughts; "Come on, girl! The next story," she said, Andy nodding her head and turning the page, she began to read.

"_The old town zoo closed down thirty years ago, yet, many of its inhabitants stayed behind to roam their small home, some others, though, made their home inside this glamorous mansion," _Andy looked back at the text, as if recalling something, but then, shrug it off and continued on reading. _"Gon the tiger had lived all his life in that old zoo, however, during that time many old animals were seen as useless by their spectators and were always treated badly with no one to defend them…"_ The girl looked up, recalling her last thoughts: wasn't that zoo closed down because of an accident where a….Andy looked down back at the text, and mentally groaned. 'I should have known…' Leota noticed the girl's expression and smiled.

"I assume you know something about this," she told her. Andy sighed.

"….yeah…and I don't like it." The girl went on reading.

"_Gon was one of those animals that was treated badly in those days, mostly by a group of teenaged boys that would throw rocks to the old tiger and mock him…" _

"_**What a slim bag!!" **_The voice of a young man filled the room, it was soon followed by another youngster's voice.

"_**He would be better stuffed or as a mat!!" **_

"_**Ha! Not even good to wipe my filthy shoes on!!" **_

"_**Hehehehehehe!!" **_Andy rolled her eyes. Jerks.

"_The more he was hurt and mocked, the more the old tiger's rage grew everyday those boys came and hurt him. His rage soon began to turn him in that wild animal he was never meant to be. One day, however, Gon found a way to pay those boys back with the same coin; he escaped from his cage and chased after boys whom he killed…showing to their dead bodies who really was in charge," _

"_**AAAAHHHH!! HELP US!! AARRGGHHHH!!" **_

_**ROOOOAAAARRR!! **_Roars echoed across the room, making Andy looked around. Nothing….at least not yet.

"_but, even with the__ old tiger's revenge complete, he suffered another defeat, after he was killed by a man with a shotgun…out of mercy, not of hate." _

_**ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!**_Andy suddenly looked up. The skeleton of a tiger was making it's way slowly towards her, threatening her with his sharp teeth. _**ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!! **_The tiger prepared to jump…Andy moved out of the way as soon as the skeletal tiger landed on sofa. It looked back at Andy, who was breathing fast, close to the stairs.

"Not again," Leota whispered, as she saw the skeletal tiger chase the young girl up the stairs.

_**ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!! ROOOOOAAAAARRR!!! **_Andy quickly made her way towards on of the tables, and looked back. The tiger was still chasing her, it jumped again. The girl moved quickly away from the table and leaned against the window. Gon threw the table down, and moved slowly towards his 'prey', that was leaning against the window. Andy looked back at the tiger, shaking. 'What did I do, now!?' she thought as she watched the skeletal tiger move slowly towards her. '…I didn't even do anything to this cat!' Gon stopped on his tracks, and prepared to jump. Andy looked back at the skeleton and then ducked, and almost as the same time, the tiger jumped; the skeleton crashed against the window, getting out of the room and falling down. _**ROOOAAAAARRRR!! **_Andy quickly looked up at the hole the huge skeleton had made on the window, then, she looked down at Leota.

"Safe, huh?" Leota smiled in her place.

"I said you were safe from Constance, not from a tiger…"

* * *

Poor Andy, wouldnt you say?


	103. Kites to Fly, They Die…

Here is Chapter 99 story-wise, this story is about an OC by Shade rose, hopefully I did this right, if not, email me and I'll repair the chapter to the best of my ability...

Please read and Review!

**

* * *

Chapter 99: Kites to Fly, They Die….**

Andy made her way down the stairs, glaring back at the small crystal ball that lay on the tea table. That mysterious book lay on the ground, next to the sofa where Gon left his marks. Leota grinned back at the girl as she made her way down, and sat on the sofa, picking the book up and opening it. "Now that was some learning experience, wasn't it?" the medium asked her. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, never thought I'd learn something by being chased by a tiger," she told her; she looked down at the new page before her, this one had a kite like design.

"_Many of us, as children, wish to be something that we will most likely become in the future, but not many of us get to do the things we want to in life, until later on…" _The portrait of a young woman appeared on the middle of the page, she was a pretty young lady with a gentle smile and with brown curls that covered her green eyes. Andy couldn't tell what kind of dress she was wearing, though. _"Young Celia Write grew up in a modest home, nothing like this great mansion though, but it was alright." _The girl gave a small sigh. 'Hopefully it wasn't haunted, too,' she thought. _"Education was served before breakfast in her home, everyday, and Ms. Write grew up with the great wish of playing and laughing like those other children that she was forced to watch from outside her window when she would study…she wanted to be outside and play and laugh, but that was never to be…at least not at that time of her life." _Andy waited for the rest of the text to appear when suddenly…

"OUCH!!" Something crashed on top of her head, Andy looked down on the ground, spotting a small red colored kite. "What in the?" Leota looked up.

"Hmm…she was never good for this…" The girl looked back to stare at the Madame.

"What?"

"…you better keep on reading," Madame Leota told her, grinning mischievously. Andy cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, then…"

"_During those many years Ms. Write was forced to watch others laugh and play, she fell in love with a small red kite she had seen flying up in the sky on those many afternoons of study. She was left confused and amazed of how such a small thing could fly and how easy it looked to control it. From that day forth, Ms. Write studied as much as she could, hoping her education would end so she could fly her own kite one d-"_

"OWW!!" Another small red kite hit Andy in the head. She looked up, trying to spot the ghost responsible. No one was there, be it dead or alive. She heard the other ghost chuckled.

"That won't do you any good, she'll keep on doing it until you finish that story."

"Thanks for the tip," Andy grumbled. She continued where she left off before the kite hit her.

"…_day. __Years passed and finally, Ms. Write was free of the chains of books and papers and she could finally fly that kite. The day came, however, it ended in a failure after another, the lady was greatly disappointed, and she went on, doing a second, a third and so on…on her fifth try, however, her kite flew in the air, only to fall down a few seconds later, upright,"_ Andy glanced up. No kite in sight. _"Ms. Write, frustrated, went to retrieve her fallen kite, only to trip and fall…right on top of her kite, and with that sharp wood of his, killed Ms. Write after it ran through her delicate body." _

_**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!! **_Andy looked up, startled by the scream, only to catch another kite with her head. After a while, she finally spoke, rubbing her head, "I think she did that in purpose…" Leota only laughed back at the girl, that closed the book in frustration.


	104. Some Have Good Days…

**Lonelywerewolf: Here is another update...sorry for it being so late...my internet was being ugly with me again, but dont worry about it...it is here, again.**

**No ghost story on this one I´m afraid, but in this chapter I finally explain how Andy can touch ghosts, hopefully this would answer some quetsion. **

**Remember that your OCs are always welcome to join the cast so e-mail me! **

**Please read and review!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 100: Some Have Good Days…

Lenny had never expected some strange woman to appear from out of nowhere, carrying an axe and looking to kill them. Really, he wasn't…but what he had seen before coming to twin's home was enough to convince him that this would be one hell of a trip, and he and Ally were stuck in the middle of it. He very surprised and scared at the same time.

Ally, on her part, however, was the least surprised to see this mysterious woman, and if she was, she really didn't show it. The girl stood there as the axe went her way, and heard the strange woman crying out, "DIEEE!!!"

"Ally!!" Lenny cried in panic, looking back at the girl in horror as the axe made its way towards his friend, he didn't have to worry, though. Ally quickly dodged the axe, that went crashing to the floor, making a rather small hole upon it. The mysterious woman was left shocked, and then, glared back at Ally.

"AAAHHHH!! You little wench!!" With some difficulty the mad woman took the axe out of the hole, and went for Ally again. The girl ducked the axe just in time, and the mad woman hit the wall before her. "UGGGHHH!!" she cried again, glaring back at Ally. "WHY DO YOU MOVE!? WHY? WHY?"

Ally soon joined Lenny, and both watched as the woman tried to remove the axe from the wall she had stuck it on. "Who is that crazy witch?" the girl asked the older boy.

"Well," Lenny began sarcastically. "if you're wondering if I know anyone with an axe collection and a liking for killing people, no I don't."

"Very funny," Ally murmured, giving him a glare.

"AAAHHHH!! DIE, ALREADYYY!!!" Ally and Lenny looked up, both almost forgetting about their current situation. They managed to barely dodged the axe before it cut their heads off.

"Whoa!!" Lenny cried out in surprise, looking back at the woman that struggled to take out the axe of the wall she had stuck her axe to. Ally, however, was enraged.

"I. HAVE. HAD. IT!!" Ally went straight towards the woman, who was still struggling to take her axe off the wall, and sent a blow her way…two, three, then, a kick.

"What in…."

"…the world?" Both friends gasped as they watch every single of Ally's blows pass through the woman, who noticed and gave Ally a malicious grin.

"HAHAHAAHA!!! Silly girl, you can't touch me!! I, however, can touch you!! Now, DIE!!!"

"ALICIA!" The mad woman removed the axe from the wall, and swung it. Ally acted as quickly as she could, backing away and using her arm for cover. That turned out to be a bad idea.

"Argghh!!" The axe almost made it off with the girl's arm, but it still made a nasty cut on it. Ally fell on her knees, clutching her arm in pain; the pain had paralyzed her.

"HAHAHAAHAHA!!!" The mad woman raised her axe, again. "Bye, bye, little guest!!"

"Take this first!!" Ally and the crazy woman stared at each other for a second, before something knocked the axe out of the woman's hands, leaving her suddenly confused. Lenny quickly went to his friend's side and helped Ally up, giving her a piece of his clothe with she used to cover her wound.

"You okay?" he asked her, quickly.

"What do you think!?" Ally asked him, wincing in pain. Lenny had no time to roll his eyes and instead, dragged his friend as far away from the woman.

"Yeah, you're welcome, now let's go!!" Both kids went towards the 'endless hallway', getting lost in the darkness.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" The mad woman cried, already with her axe on her hand. She floated after them. "GET BACK HERE!!" Soon, the mad woman was gone as well.

From the shadows, a small elderly fat man wearing a suit with a fur coat and hat, appeared. He shook his head at the darkness, holding his lamp closer to his face. "The guest should never have come here…" And then, he disappeared from where he came from.

* * *

"**Why is that girl still alive, Onyx!?" **

"**M-master!! Please…I shall not fail again…please, give me another chance!!" **

"**I shall give you the chance of being the first tormented soul, Onyx!!" **

"**N-no!!! PLEASE!! I shall mend my mistake!!"**

"**You will!? Or will you fail once more!?" **

"**My lord…it's that book she carries! It is giving her the p-powers to touch the dead!! And…well…she…she…" **

"**ENOUGH!! DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!! I WANT HER HEAD BEFORE THE RITUAL CAN COMMENCE, IS THAT CLEAR!?"**

"**Y-yes…sire…" **

"**You better not fail me, Onyx…and the same goes for that woman, as well…kill that girl…immediately." **


	105. Sounds like Fireproof

Lonelywerewolf: Sorry for the very late update...I kinda got lazy and I needed to look over some of my ideas, this chapter is rather short, as well, hope you don't mind.

I'll be taking another small break to come up with new ideas, so probably I won't be posting for a while. You can expect another chapter tomorrow, until then, see you later.

Please Read and Review.

**

* * *

Chapter 101****: Sounds like Fireproof**

Andy looked around, trying to make sure that no other kite would fall on her head. Nothing came to hit her in the head, and that made the girl very happy. "I really doubt that she'll do it again," Leota assured her, smiling. "now, you better go on, you have very little time left, child." Andy nodded, sighing. Little time to read and still more stories to go, Andy wasn't even halfway done yet.

The girl opened the book, and began to read a new story.

"_There are many heroes among this world, many do heroic deeds to be remembered by, while others only pass by and do them, expecting nothing in return. Samuel Roze was a fireman that sought to be remembered for his heroic deeds," _the portrait of a young man appeared on the bottom pf the page; he was short as far as Andy could see, and also wore that traditional fireman uniform, the man's face was mostly dirty and his brown hair covered by that red helmet. He looked exactly like one of the local firemen that Andy had seen some time ago. _"yet his time to shine never came, I'm afraid, but that was what made him do the things he did, my dear. For, seeing that he would not shine soon, Mr. Roze decided to do something that no one would ever forgive. Roze, driven by the need to be admired by others, decided to commit awful deeds; he caused fires where he lived only to put out those same fires he caused, saving people or letti-" _Andy came to a stop; a strange scent had began to fill her nostrils. It smelled almost exactly like her father's bad attempt at cooking the turkey, only to almost burn the house. Yet, this scent was a bit worse. Andy looked up, and gasped. A huge black cloud covered the upper part of the room, moving slowly down towards her, Andy groaned.

"Great…now the room is on fire," she said the crystal ball, even though she saw no flames.

"Not for long," Leota told her, giving the girl a warm smile, a smile that told Andy the Madame knew something she didn't. Andy did her best to ignore the smell(like she could…) of the coming black cloud and went on reading.

"_letting them die. Soon, Roze became a hero among his small community. His fame, however, would be his undoing later in his life. One person, a woman that lived in Roze's community, began to see something odd in the fires that the fireman put out__, she became suspicious and turned her eyes at the local hero for answers. Poor Roze began to grow paranoid with this questions from that woman, and soon that same paranoia turned on him and Roze saw that the only way out of this mess was to end that woman's life." _Andy covered her nose and mouth with one hand, the smoke already becoming unbearable. With one hand holding the book, she went on reading, with difficulty; that black cloud was getting closer. _"He went to that woman's home and burned it, watching as both the woman and house burned slowly in front of his eyes…" _

"_**AAAAHHHHH!!! PLEASEEEE!! HELP ME!!!" **_A scream penetrated the silence, making Andy jump, almost making the book fall. Her eyes had began to water, the black cloud getting closer by the second.

"_His deed done, he left…only to be run over by accident by a fire truck, that was coming to put out the fire in the dead woman's home." _The cloud and the smell, suddenly disappeared as she finished reading, making room for the fresh air to enter the girl's lungs. Andy took a deep breath…..

"_**AAAAAHHHH!!!" **_Andy almost stopped breathing, she turned around to face the nearby window, spotting as a man was run over by a fire truck. Both the man and the truck disappeared in the darkness.


	106. Master Without Experience

Lonelywerewolf: hi, again...sorry about not updating sooner, I kinda was under the weather for a couple of days and couldnt sit down and write this...hope you dont mind, though. this month will be the updating month, I have some ideas already on paper, I just have to get to write them. You guys might get another update later this day, but if the chapter isnt ready by today, maybe tomorrow at the earliest...since I'm always forced to wake up early every single day...

Well, anyway, sorry for the delay(again), and hope you read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

Your OCs, like always, are always welcome to join this cast of ghosts! E-mail me.

**

* * *

Chapter 102: Master Without Experience**

Andy couldn't help but blink at the scene that had occurred before her, of course not that she wasn't surprise, but this ghosts just gave her one big surprise every time she read one of this stories that gave her more surprise than they spooked her, of course the latter always showing in times of need. Finally getting out of her surprise, the young girl turned the page of the book that rested on her lap. A new story was waiting for her to read it.

"_Many of us sometimes do things in life that can get us killed." _Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes; somehow that single sentence described at least half of the ghosts she had about earlier. On the table, facing her, Leota gave her a sly grin as if saying, "I know what you mean". The girl went on, _"That is what happened to one of our most famous guests, a well-known painter by the name of Phill Leone." _The portrait of a man began to appear on the bottom of the page; he was a thin young man(older than Andy by at least eight or ten years), wearing a blue jumpsuit that had many spots of yellow, red, green, purple, and many other colors Andy could name. He wore his cap backwards, covering most of that messy black hair that covered his eyes and head. _"Young Leone was known as the most successful painter of the world for his many magnificent works of art…it is too bad he was only a name for those works he made." _Andy cocked an eyebrow, confused. She had remembered her Arts Appreciation teacher mutter something about a Leone-guy, and how his paintings had no match or something like that. The girl then sighed. Her arts teacher would really be disappointed if he knew what she would be knowing in a couple of seconds. _"You see, my dear girl, Master Leone barely knew how to hold a brush, which colors to mix in order to create the right one needed, and much less how to draw a simple shadow. All of this masterpieces of his, were created by his younger brother, the real genius behind Leone's so-called works." _Next to Leone's portrait, another one appeared. This one had another young man, at least five or six years older than Andy herself. He had messy black hair like Leone, and wore a red jumpsuit with the same visible spots of many colors upon it. _"Phill Leone asked his own brother, Fredo Leone, to create those works in order to gain fame and fortune…but now then, how does this kill a man?" _Andy groaned, and turned to the Madame.

"This book has the bad habit of asking bad questions…" The woman in the crystal ball only laughed.

"Its good for you," Andy looked at Leota before shrugging and looked back at the book on her lap.

"For me or them?" she asked.

"It depends." Andy heard Leota laugh once, before she went back to read. Definitely for them.

"_A quite simple answer, my dear; as the elder Leone's fame grew, he demanded that Fredo do more works of art for him in order to increase his fame. Fredo, however, soon began to hate his brother for his demands and the treatment he offered to the younger Leone." _

"_**And do it quickly!!" **_A voice boomed in the distance; Andy guessed that was probably Leone ordering his brother about. _**"I can't keep the world waiting on you, can I now?" **_

"_One day, something snapped within Fredo and the younger Leone decided to get rid of his brother…permanently. He hired a hit man to take care of the job, giving him specific instructions on how he was to kill Phill Leone. The assassin followed his employer's orders and then, drowned Leone, the so-called painter, on a pool of paint, that same paint he never bother using." _As soon as Andy finished reading, she heard a loud crash, as if something had fallen down, and turned her head away from the book. Many buckets of paint made their way to the floor, opening upon contact with the hard wood and scattering their contents everywhere. A second later, Andy could see a man in the middle, his face and most of his body covered in paint on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of colorful paint.


	107. A Brother’s Doctor

Lonelywerewolf: Whoa, this chapter was finished before I knew it...oh well, guess that means more sleep for me. ;)

Anyway, this chapter contains another random scene at the start...please excuse the poor attempts at humor or if there was any at all.

Expect an update tomorrow...hopefully i won't be lying this time...

Hope you read and review, or criticize or whatever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 103: A Brother's Doctor**

Horace watched the mansion nearby, barely noticing the young man that stood with arms crossed across his chest accompanied him on his watch over the mansion. The old grave keeper didn't even know why he had bothered to stay behind, those kids were probably already dead to begin with. He had hardly given them a second thought when Erie had mentioned them. As long as Horace was concerned, from the way things were inside that mansion they were probably already dead to begin with. It was just like walking into a landmine; they had no chance of surviving that.

"Hmm…wonder what's taking them so long, Andrea shouldn't have gotten that far away, considering the stories about this place," Erie said, breaking that silence that had taken over. Horace glanced at him and then shrugged.

"She must have taken a stroll or something, besides that mansion is very big, people get lost easily…they won't have any trouble finding her b-" Horace stopped himself. He was just about to state that this girl was dead, when he hardly knew it himself. Erie didn't seem to notice it, and only sighed.

"Big, huh?" the young man turned to face Horace. "Wouldn't it have been a good idea if we had given those kids a map first?" At this, Horace frowned.

"Don't look at me like I know."

* * *

Andy mentally groaned, taking her eyes away from the two corpses that lay nearby. The girl was staring at the many pages of the book that remained, and then, sighed. 'Remind me never to accept a reading challenge after this,' she thought. She then reminded herself of why she was reading this book to begin with and not running away. Well, here she went.

"_Our family will always try to help us in different ways; giving us money, shelter, and the sort. This next story, however, is not of a family member helping another," _Andy shook her head, this was going to end bad. Again. _"but rather of taking advantage of his own blood. Zen Greene thought that he could cure any kind of disease using some rather old methods…" _As soon as she finished that last sentence, the portrait of a middle aged man, wearing a lab coat, tie-dye orange t-shirt, and brown shorts. He was mostly bald and wore a pair of sunglasses. If Andy had known better, she would have thought that this guy was some sort of hippie or at the very least looked like one of them, good thing that she knew better. _"Many thought that his methods worked wonders on their health, but this methods were costly and some died giving Dr. Greene everything they owned to find a cure. As the doctor grew wealthier more died, although he never saw wrong in his actions. One visit from a brother of his, would change Dr. Greene's fate for good; Greene's brother came to seek aid for his dying wife, having heard that his brother was some sort of miracle worker." _

"_**P-please, you have to help me!! My wife…please…" **_A desperate voice engulfed the air. Another voice answered to the other voice's plea.

"_**Don't worry…bring her to me, and I'll heal her."**_

"_**Thank you! Thank you so much!!" **_Andy glanced at the roof a bit, as if half expecting to see those two voices materialize to men. The voices never did.

"_The doctor accepted to take the case, for a prize…his brother, seeing his wife slowly dying before him was forced to accept the deal, and so Dr. Greene began the treatment. Days passed and still the wife didn't improve, the brother wasted all his savings, everything he had to see her healthy again. At the end, his wife was dead.__ After his wife's death, the brother began to realize that the doctor had only used him to gain more money. With a gun in hand, he went to Dr. Greene's office, and shot him, watching him die, suffering like his wife had done." _

"_**My wife is dead because of you,"**_

"_**No! I c-can explain!! Please, don't kill me!!" **_

"_**Why shouldn't I? You killed my wife…now…you're dead…" **_

"_**NO!!!" **_

**BANG!! BANG!! **

**Crash!! **At the sound of the crash, Andy was forced to look behind her, where the piano lay. A man was leaning against the piano, the small vase of flowers had fallen on top of him, probably breaking on impact with his bald head. The man was taking deep breaths, and then, looked up ignoring Andy completely. He raised a hand, but another shot rang in the air. The man's hand fell, his face facing his stomach, the man didn't move, and Andy was guessing that it had something to do with the blood that was covering most of that orange shirt and coat of his. The girl turned to face the Madame, who sighed.

"So dramatic," she said. Andy didn't say anything as she turned the page, already itching to get out of this room that was starting to fill up with some unwanted company, which was the last thing that she needed.


	108. Fooling ‘round the Apple Tree

Lonelywerewolf: It seems that i didnt keep my word, did I? Well, sorry about that, had other things on my mind the past few days, with Christmas coming up and all...hope you guys don't mind the late update though, didnt mean to make you guys wait for this chapter. This chapter, will also cover a bit on the curse that has trapped many ghosts in this great mansion...because I thought it missed that bit of info...I kinda was beginning to forget about it. Expect another update either tomorrow or the day after that, looking back on how good I have been to keep promises.

Anyway, now that the apology is out of the way, please read and review, or criticize whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 104: Fooling 'round the Apple Tree**

Andy quickly turned to the next page, already suspecting that Dr. Greene's were looking back at her from his position near the piano, not counting the other two men that were face down on the floor. It certainly didn't help to brighten her mood—who wants to be stuck with three corpses, especially if they would certainly stand up straight like a flower any minute now?

Surely no one wanted to be alone in a room with three dead men, not even Andy, unfortunately that couldn't be help.

"_Someone wise once said that experience is the best teacher, and the books are only mere apprentices of experience…Most of us learn from books that knowledge of great importance, while others learn through experience, that shows us that knowledge first hand not on second. It is quite a shame that this next guest thought that all knowledge in the world belonged to the books he read, and to himself." _Andy unconsciously frowned, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Madame, who raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, though, and let the girl continue reading. _"Young Mr. Perry was a teac-" _Andy suddenly stopped dead, her eyes wide with surprise.

"How in the…" Leota finally spoke, concerned by the girl's sudden action.

"I'm assuming you knew this person?" she asked her, Andy barely managed to nod, still having not recovered from her surprise.

"Yeah…he..he used to be a teacher at my old school…how did he…"

"End up here?" Leota finished. A nod was her answer. "It is quite complicated…even though I was seemingly responsible for filling up the mansion, you can say I didn't exactly fill it up…at least not like it is now…" Andy looked up from the book, staring back at the Madame. Then, she began to understand what the Madame had said; before she had found out of the curse(when she pretty much regretted to do this), she had read of ghosts that were not of the same time as Master Gracey or Leota, in fact, she hadn't noticed it until now. "What I only did, however, was fill this mansion mostly with…those from the past and present of our time…the curse itself finished the work, and both mansion and book were filled with 999 souls…" Leota suddenly sighed, apparently recalling her failure. Andy couldn't say anything to the medium, and rather, decided to continue on reading.

"…_teacher in one of the oldest schools of this fair town. Mr. Perry was a very intelligent man for his age," _a portrait of the ghost in question began to appear. The man in the portrait wore a brown shirt accompanied by a blue tie, his brown shirt matched his neatly combed hair. A pair of glasses rested inside his shirt's chest pocket. _"unfortunately, it was this intellect of his that made him a very difficult man to get along with." _Andy shook her head, she along with her twin and old peers had been very clear of who Mr. Perry was…a real jerk. _"This man was exactly like any other competitive man, always his eyes were on winning and the price. Mr. Perry made it his job to remind his students and those around him that he was not only smarter than them, but that they were always, even if they were not, wrong." _

"_**Remember boys and girls," **_called a voice in the distance, breaking the silence of the room. _**"the teacher knows more than any of you will ever learn in a year." **_Andy could have sworn she heard a man chuckle after that.

"_One day, Mr. Perry confiscated a very valuable necklace of one of his young students of his while she was showing it to some friends. The man mocked this girl, explaining now this necklace was his and no matter how much the girl pleaded to get it back, the teacher wouldn't listen. What Mr. Perry was oblivious of was that this necklace belonged to the girl's deceased mother, and that is when the man himself turned fate around for the worse…at least on his part that is. The father of the young girl, angered by Perry's action, chased the man around the school, before the teacher was forced to climb to the top of the school's only apple tree, to escape his pursuer." _

"_**GET DOWN!!" **_Called another voice, almost making Andy jump. _**"GET DOWN!! COWARD!! DOWN!!" **_

"_The father tired everything to get the other man down from the tree, but gave up, promising to return. That promise never came to be, however. Finally free of his pursuer, Mr. Perry began to climb down of the tree, only to slipped and fell, breaking his neck after his head hit the ground." _

"_**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" **_A scream made the girl turn her head, barely missing the figure of a man falling down from a nearby tree outside of the room. Seconds later, a snapping sound was heard.


	109. First Comes Marriage, and then the Divor

Fyras14: Hello, everyone! I hope I didnt cause any confusion by changing my pen name...sorry. I actually thought a shorter pen name would work better for me.

Anyway, hope you dont mind the rather late update. I had this chapter done like two days ago, and was planning to upload it with a second chapter and probably a third. My mind gave up on me, and I was unable to post this chapter until today. I myself want to reach 150 chapters by the end of Christmas...probably by New Year's, so I wont update for a while until I have all the chapters I need written on paper(makes it easier to write on the computer, at least for me...) Expect a couple of updates this week, at least, that's all I can give you.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

Remember that your OCs are always welcome to join the cast!!

**

* * *

Chapter 105: First Comes Marriage, and then the Divorce**

Andy shook her head as she turned the page of the book, recalling the earlier accident with Mr. Perry. Ally would have probably said that he deserved what he got, but then again, she wouldn't have said it if that same guy was staring at her from the window, though.

Mr. Perry had managed to climb the wall, and now, was staring back at the girl that was reading a book; how he had managed to climb up again was up to anyone's guess, but Andy assumed that he just wanted to keep her company—and that she didn't want right now…Andy kept her eyes away from the staring man in the window, hearing a feminine chuckle nearby. Leota, the girl guessed, was laughing at her heart warmly. "Go on, now," she told her after a little while. "Read, ignore those dead eyes of theirs…" The girl didn't say anything(not like she was going to like the answer, anyway), and read.

"_They say life is never easy, and in a way, it is true. It seems, though, that our next guest by the name of Alexander Brucks found life too easy for him to hold together." _As soon as the words left her lips, the portrait of a man began to appear. He was a pale young man, slim, and wore a dirty gray suit, with some flowers on his pocket. Andy was a bit surprised on how pale he was, almost like if he was…dead, in a way. None of the other ghost's portraits she had seen looked as bad as did guy did. _"Brucks was known for his rather pale appearance, and at times, people ran away from him due to his undesired looks. Brucks grew with no one to hold his hand, or laugh at his jokes. Soon, his life took a turn for the better, you could say," _Andy raised an eyebrow as she read this; why was he here again? _"…he won the lottery, turning him into one of the richest man in the world. He was known all around the world for his riches and good tastes, and soon, the Alexander Brucks from the past was forgotten...but," _Andy mentally groaned, usually that's what made a fairytale from good to bad, very bad. _"in this fame he found love…a love that didn't love him back. The woman that she picked for his bride was far more than a beautiful woman; she almost spent all the man's money, insulted him at every chance she could get, and even once in a while, slept with other men to spite him…" _

"Poor guy," Andy muttered. Leota nodded at her response.

"And it just gets worse after that,"

"_One day, Brucks had enough of his wife, and after a major argument, the man couldn't contain his rage any longer. With his own cane, he beat his__ wife to death in anger. After he killed her, he hide her in the basement of his home, and never left the securities of his house ever again for three years, until concerned neighbors called the police to investigate what had happened to the rich man and his wife…" _

"_**Hello! Mr. Brucks? Anybody here!!" **_Andy suddenly looked around, spotting two new figures in the room. They were shadow like ghosts that took the form of two men in police uniform, one of them holding a flashlight to light their way, oblivious to the others around them. _**"Hello!!" **_Andy turned her head back to the book, noticing the two officers weren't even paying attention to her, and went on reading.

"_Two officers entered the house, armed with only a flashlight and two guns, to protect them. They called out for the man and his wife, but found no answer…as they were leaving, they found it…" _

"_**WHAT IN THE-!?" **_

"_**HOLD ON!! BASTARD GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!" **_

"_Mr. Brucks, already mad, attacked them with rage. Using the same bloody cane that had killed his wife to attack the two intruders. Both officers were caught by complete surprise and they couldn't defend themselves, one got knocked out, and the other was at the man's mercy. The remaining two, fought for control of the weapon, until the officer finally reached his gun and shoot Alexander Brucks in the chest…twice…" _

**BANGG!! BANGG!! **Andy forced her head to turn, and watched as one of the officers looked down at the body of Alexander Brucks, lying on the ground, unmoving. Just then, the two shadows disappeared only leaving a body behind.

* * *

Somehow, i'm being evil here...poor Andy...don't worry, the girl will be fine...as for her sister and Lenny, well, you won't find out until later on.

Review or criticize, please!


	110. Casting the Die

Fyras14: Hello, again, everyone! I have another update for today...actually I have another one to post, now that it is done and all! This idea comes from one of those random missions from 'Scarface: The World Is Yours' video game. A cool game...although too bloody for my taste, but it is quite entertaining(continues to talk about video games and violence for an hour our so -_-)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect some updates tomorrow or any other day of this week!

Please Read and Review, or criticize whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 106: Casting the Die**

'And…there was a group….of dead people…' Andy thought as she slowly turned the page with shaking hands. 'Somehow, being in this room is doing nothing good to my health.' The girl unconsciously put a hand over her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart.

Even though Andy knew some of the ghosts(at least those very few) meant no harm, she couldn't hide her surprise and fear when they decided to show themselves. Maybe Ally was right about her, maybe she was 'too soft' and that's why she got spooked so easily—especially if dead bodies were looking back at her.

The girl took a deep breath, ignoring the bodies, Leota, and the forgotten cat, Feleow, and began to read once more.

"_Many of us are unable to run away from our addiction—some are addicted to smoking, drinking, fighting, __taking on challenges,__" _Andy blinked in confusion as she noticed that the last three words of that sentence had been underlined. It took a second for the girl to realize its meaning, Andy glared back at the page.

"Very funny…" she whispered.

"…_and betting. Betting, my dear, happened to be the illness of our next guest…" _A portrait began to appear on the bottom of the page. The person in the portrait was a middle-aged man, with a smug look on his face. He was mostly bald and wore a white colored suit that was quite fancy. The man held a roll of dollars in one hand, and an unlit cigar in the other. _"Adrian Vercetti was a nice man, with the bad luck of being addicted to betting…he, just like you," _another glare was sent to the page. _"took on challenges without knowing of their consequences until it was too late to do something about it…he ended up paying the price in full. Master Vercetti's obsession grew to such a great level that he was soon left in debt, and he was forced to pay for his obsession…rather…painfully…" _

"_**Arggghhh!!" **_Andy flinched as she heard the voice; she had recognized that painful gasp right away, even if she didn't know who it was.

"_**Where's the money? Two grand, where!?" **_another voice asked, shaking the room with anger.

"_**Give me—Ack!!" **_

"_**Two grand," **_that other voice repeated. _**"Now…" **_

"_**No…now, then…uff!! He-here…" **_The girl could have sworn that that voice had sounded quieter than before. Whoever it had been, probably Vercetti, had been beaten up…badly.

"_But, even with all this troubles, Master Vercetti never escaped his love of betting, then one day, all his money was gone with many debts following behind him. His own obsession had slowly consumed him until nothing more could be consumed. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Vercetti from betting, as his desire drove him to steal money from a renown casino…which he quickly lost a few days later…too bad that for Vercetti though, as it wasn't the only thing he was about to lose. The former owners of the money, hunted him down and killed him over lost money…the poor man never really did find out he had stolen from the Mafia until it was too late…" _

"…the Mafia…?" Andy whispered, she had a bad feeling about all this.

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! **

"_**NOOOO—ARRRRGGHHHHHH!!!!" **_Andy turned her head around when she heard the first shot, she didn't see anything at first, and merely wondered if the shooting and screaming were just for show. The girl turned to face the wall before her and gasped. The wall had been dyed in a red slimy color, with millions of little holes around it. On the ground, not too far away from the wall, lay an unlit cigar, with a finger attached to it.


	111. A Deathly Racing Game

Fyras14: here is another random start for a chapter...a new character is also introduced as well, and an old character makes his third(I believe) appearance.

I put this random conversation for a reason, but you guys wont know until the much more later chapters.

Hope you enjoy this second and last update for the day...please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 107: A Deathly Racing Game**

"_**You sure gotta lucky, Phineas!!" **_

"_**Lucky for what!? You should have seen what she did to me…oh!oh!! If I were still alive that would have broken quite a few bones…" **_

"_**She's a strong girl! Firm, too!! Your cousin has high hopes for her!!"**_

"_**Like that last one that only managed to reach twenty of us before he was beheaded?" **_

"…_**.well, Constance did find him and went off with his head…but, this kid managed to survive long enough, she'll probably make it!"**_

"_**You have too much hope on her, Ezra…" **_

"_**And ye don't?" **_

"_**Do I really have to answer that?"

* * *

**_

Andy tried her best to ignore the bloody wall before her as best as she could, she glanced once or twice, and still was unable to get it out of her mind. "It takes a while to get used to that," Leota informed her, giving the girl a smile.

"..it is a bit hard…you know…throwing not to throw up…" Andy told her, covering her mouth.

"Try," Leota told her, encouraging the girl with her wise words. Andy gave a nod, and turned her attention away from the bloody wall, to the next page on the book.

"_Competition is sometimes good or very, very bad. We show our strengths and at times our weaknesses when we compete, at times even forgetting who we truly are…and our next guest, sure loved to compete!" _As she finished reading that last sentence, the portrait of a woman began to appear on the corner of the page. She was a rather young woman, older than Andy by at least five or so years, her hair was blonde and curly to perfection, with blue eyes that seemed to look right through her. The woman in the portrait also wore a black leather jacket, that covered a white shirt. _"Monica Ross, my dear, loved to compete. She had a different face for winning…and for losing…"_

"_**YOU BASTARD!!" **_A voice roared across the room, causing both Andy and Leota(to the girl's surprise), to flinch in surprise. Feleow was woken up from his nap(apparently he had fallen asleep with no one noticing) by the sudden shouting and cursing that was taking place. _**"Cheater!! Dumb-ass!! Another round, bastard! Let's see if you are as tough as you say!!" **_

"…that girl and her language," Leota said, after the outburst had ended. Andy went back to reading, while Feleow went back to his nap.

"_Ms. Ross had a very bad way to see wins and loses, while she saw loses in rage, she saw winning as a good oppurtinity to show off; she lost many friendships like that, I'm afraid, before they had started to know each other, but to Ms. Ross it didn't matter as long as she won…although, I fear that her eagerness to win was what cost her dearly…__one fateful day, Monica was challenged to a street car race, the last race she would ever participate in. She gladly accepted to race…only to lose, after her car fell off the road, sending the young lady to her doom…" _

**BRUMMM!! BRUMMM!! **

"Huh?" What was that?

"Child!" Leota called, catching the girl's attention. Andy noticed that Feleow was awake once more and that it had left his resting place, fast. "MOVE!!" The Madame ordered.

"What?" Then…

**CRASHHHHHH!!! **Andy barely spared a glance as the car crashed through the two windows on the upper floor. Acting quickly, the girl with the book held under her arm, grabbed the crystal ball in the table and rolled away, almost getting hit by the car that pummeled the floor. The car didn't stay in the room for long, as it fell through the hole it had made.

After the car had fallen and was out of sight, Andy turned to face the glowing crystal ball she held with her hand. "First…a tiger…" she told her, frowning. "Now a car…" Leota closed both eyes.

"I told you that you were safe from Constance, not from a tiger or a car," the crystal ball reminded her. Andy put both book and Madame on the floor and inspected the damage.

"I hate cars…"

"**Meow!!" **Feleow meowed, nodding its head as if saying, 'Me, too!'.

* * *

Maybe I was a bit careless with this chapter...but, it kind of turned out alright...I will try my best to not add any more cars to the mix, lest I really try to kill Andy off... ;)

Please leave a review!


	112. Unlawful Demise

Fyras14: Hi, again! Today I will be updating as much as possible, for some certain reasons...one being that I may be left without electricity due to the rain(its not raining yet, but when it does it usually gives us electricity problems were I live in). I may, or may not update tomorrow, for the same reason. So before my computer says good-night, I plan to update this story as much as I can, since I already have some of the chapters on paper, just need to write them.

OKay, I guess that's enough of that...Please Read and Review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

Remember that your OCs are always welcome in this story, e-mail me!

**

* * *

Chapter 108: Unlawful Demise**

Andy sighed as she sat on the steps of the stairway, which had miraculously survive its encounter with the car that had left a big hole in the middle of the room. Madame Leota was nearby, expecting the damage that Monica Ross had left behind. "Hmm…this is not good…" Andy raised an eyebrow at the Madame, as she opened the book that now rested on her lap. "That foolish girl almost alerted Constance of your presence…"

"….really?"

"Yes…but, I can't sense her…she's too far away…hmm….I wonder why?"

"And that worries you?" The crystal ball turned to look at the girl.

"Not in the way one might expect…but, yes, it does worry me." Leota turned to stare back at the hole in the middle of the room. "…is as if…something was keeping her at bay…" She turned to stare back at the girl, who still looked had not began to read. "Well…I think there is no use in worrying about it….go on, read on…the faster we finish the better, I suppose, in your case.." Andy nodded and turned to face the book.

"_People say that the law is there for a reason. Law is meant to keep order, they say…but, what happens__ when that order is broken? An eye for an eye, maybe? Our next guest, my dear, wasn't exactly a lawful person…more of a…unlawful person, if you will." _The portrait of a man began to appear near the middle of the page. This man was dressed in a blue colored suit, and combed reddish brown hair. He seemed to carry an air of elegance around him. _"Yoni Booth was a lawyer that had a great future ahead of him, but he wasted it for the sake of money. He was a man that cheated the law more than once for money, letting criminals walk free from their chains." _

"_**Now…see here," **_a manly voice spoke. Andy assumed it to be Yoni. _**"if you can pay the amount that I'm asking…you're good as free…if not, maybe I won't be able to help you…" **_

"_Mr. Booth won a lot of his cases with lies, false accusations, and some bit of luck. __One day, a case that offered a great amount of money reached his ears, and Mr. Booth, seeing this as his chance, went to meet his new client. His client had been accused of murder, and only Yoni Booth could get him out…and he did. Booth cheated law once more, and now, a murderer was free to do as he pleased…but soon, that would come to haunt him. During a robbery at a local bank, where Booth was depositing his money, his former client came and…well, killed him. Not because he didn't like him, or that sort…but, because of all the money he had." _

**BANG!! BANG!! **Andy looked around the room, no one, expect the two ghosts and bodies were there.

"_**AAHHHHHH!!!" **_Andy felt something behind her, and slowly turned her head, gulping. The body of Yoni Booth was leaning against her back, blood overrunning the blue color of his suit.

"EEEEKKKKKK!!!" The girl, with book in arms, jumped from the step where she sat, and left, as far away from the body as possible. Yoni Booth's body rolled down the steps, finally reaching the floor. Everything was silent for a couple of minutes, before Andy finally spoke again. "…maybe…I shouldn't sit down anymore…" What she got as answer was Leota laughing, accompanied by a couple of male voices.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is a little bit short..meh..but, oh well, it wasnt that good, I suppose, what do you think?


	113. Lights, Camera…Crash?

Fyras14: here it is, update number 2 of the day...it looks like I'm safe from the rain, for now that is, but I wont go back on my word...I will update as much as my brain let's me today, but I will update later on in the day, so expect more short chapters!

**

* * *

Chapter 109: Lights, Camera…Crash!? **

Andy calmly, with shaking hands, turned the page to the next story, not bothering if any ghost was looking at her. The girl was sure that she'll be having nightmares after all of this ended, but she wasn't exactly concerned about that, at least not yet. All eyes in the room, including the cat's, seemed to be on her, even if she didn't really notice. Andy took a deep breath, and began to read the next story.

"_Fame, money, power…those are the main three things that many people would want. Many of these people, however, would only want this things to abuse them, and in the end, make others pay the price of their mistakes. Our next guest in this story had all of this things, but as you can see where he ended up, they didn't serve him at all good…" _A small portrait soon began to appear in the page. The portrait was of a young handsome man, with long blonde hair that was tied in a loose ponytail, he was smiling up to Andy. He wore casual clothing, a brown t-shirt and white shorts, with sandals. The man in the portrait looked carefree and beautiful. _"Brandon Delacroix was a man that knew the rules, but he just didn't obey them. He had fame, money, and power thanks to the many movies that he started in when he was alive, but even with those things, he wasn't able to escape the punishments of law or of their consequences. Much of the crimes that Brandon committed weren't that bad…but one day, it was all going to change. The young movie star was accused of killing a family of four, when his car crashed against theirs." _

**CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH!! **Andy quickly looked up from what she was reading, and stared straight at one of the undamaged windows before her. She could barely make out the sound of metal, falling, ripping apart…clashing against even more metal. She went on reading, not really liking were this was going.

"_Because no evidence was found that he speeded or was even drunk…he was let free, on account that the other family could have been the cause of the accident. And so, he went on, without a care in the world…but, that same mistake he made once, was force to repeat itself once more…he crashed his own car…and perished." _Andy groaned.

"Please…not another car…"

**SKKKRRRRRREEEEEE!!! CRASSSSHHHHH!!!! **Andy looked around; where had that sound come…

"Oh, man!!! Not again!!!" Andy quickly moved away from where she was standing, as a body crashed through the undamaged, now damaged, window, leaving behind a hole to indicate his presence there. Whatever had thrown the body, had sent it across the room, finally landing on top of the piano. Brando Delacroix didn't move after that. Andy looked back at the body for a while, before she sighed.

This book was calling too much unwanted company.

* * *

I dont know if I should have added another car to the mix, but that really was a good one. No more cars if I can handle it. -_-

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, review or criticize, whichever comes first.


	114. Hate me, Love me

Fyras14: Here is the third update for the day, and hopefully not the last I will be posting(the clouds are threatening me, here at home!). This chapter is a bit different than most other chapters because of the point of view, since this is the first time I dedicate a whole chapter with the point of view with a ghost rather than with the other mortals(Andy, Lenny, Ally, etc...) I'll be doing this randomly in some chapters. I would really love hearing your opinion about this, and if I should continue doing this.

Okay, now that that's out of the way, please Read and Review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 110: Hate me, Love me**

The saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." never seemed to fit Brandon Delacroix. Sure, he wasted his life on a couple of clubs and the such, even committed a crime he couldn't really recall ever doing, and now, he was reliving his death all over again. It didn't hurt, really, to crash against the window and then to land on top of the piano. His face was well hidden by his hair, and he could see the young girl from a distance. Brandon gave a silent smirk, which made Dr. Greene shake his head, something which, like the other ghost's smirk,went unnoticed by the girl.

The ghost examined the girl not too far away; she was quite a young girl, but even older than that other child, Little Sister. She wore a light red t-shirt(which Brandon thought looked cute on her). Some part of her t-shirt, Brandon noticed, was covered in blood, close to her arm; it seemed that she had a bad encounter with some of the other ghosts. She also wore a black skirt, that was mostly surrounded by a dark red sweater, that just like everything she wore, was filthy. Her long brown hair was a bit better than her clothes, it seemed to be the only thing not affected by any of those other 'strange occurrences'. Brandon watched her closely, seeing that she held an open book in her arms, and that she had began to read it.

"_Life, in many ways can change you," _she read, out loud. 'Such a beautiful voice…'the ghost thought as he watched her, his womanizer skills kicking in. _"for this two guests, change was something that they were forced to endure. Keith and Tracey had been next door neighbors as long as they could remember, and as long as they could remember, they never got along." _ Brandon gave a silent laugh, which was noticed by the girl, who turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. Now, Brandon saw her closely and noticed that she had blue colored eyes, and an even cuter face than he could ever image. This was his lucky day!! Too bad he couldn't move, thanks to Leota, who kept everyone inside this room as good as dead, as they had to be, in order to not bother the mortal girl. _"Both were always at each other's throats, playing pranks at each other," _suddenly as she read this, a bucket of water fell on top of Brandon's head.

"_**HEYYY!!" **_Water splashed all over his ghostly body, making the other ghosts nearby snort. Apparently the girl was so used to the ghostly voices and strange things that happened, that she didn't give him a second thought. She went on reading.

"_some pranks were worse than others, like water in a bucket, feathers and glue, throwing each other to the mud, that sort of thing." _The girl barely managed to escape the parade of feathers and glue that went down to get her. She looked up the ceiling, after the parade ended, trying to find the person, or rather ghost responsible for the act.

"They….have a problem…" Brandon gave a nod of agreement, as he watched her read once more.

"_They tried everything to make each other's life miserable, at the end they soon began to fall in love. Both didn't understand this strange affection and the pranks were rarely pulled. Soon, Keith and Tracey had began to see each other in a new and better light. The two enemies had fallen in love, and soon, they decided to move together, now that no pranks nor __fights stood in their life." _The ghostly man rolled his eyes at what the girl read. 'Such a lame story,' he thought as he continued to watch the girl. _"Regrettably, their love was never meant to last as long as their feud. The two lovers had contracted a terrible illness that left them weak and bed-ridden for the remainder of their days. Both confessed to their love as they decayed together…" _Brandon shook his head, he never really liked those kinds of stories, he especially didn't like Keith and was glad that he wasn't here.

**CLANK!! **Brandon met another bucket to his head, that the girl did notice. She blinked in surprise and shrugged, turning to the next page of the book. Dr. Greene gave a very low chuckle, which only Brandon Delacroix could hear.

* * *

Hahaha...now, I kinda liked how this chapter ended. Now, in the next chapter it will be from Andy's point of view again. Notice how I, once again, described Andy's looks(because that was some of the things I missed to describe at earlier chapters) in order for some of the readers to visualize how she looked...hopefully I did a good job with that. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter.


	115. Mister Bad Guy

Fyras14: Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry for not updating last night...my mind went blank after a while...anyway, I might also update later today, as much as possible again. I can't guarantee that I'll update more than twice today(its raining today, that likely means no electricity for me if it gets worse).

Jemima947: Sorry for not thinking about the POV thing earlier, Jemima. Believe me, though, Tala(and some of your other OCs), will be making an appearance near the middle of the story, as well, as other characters as well, but somehow they might appear earlier than you might think!

This chapter was inspired by the Hitman video games(if any of you guys have played it)...and I thought of a story that would be fitting for the HM nature and all that...maybe this is it.

Hope you read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 111: Mister Bad Guy**

Andy blinked as she looked over at the second bucket that lay on top of Brandon Delacroix's body. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, and was a bit confused. Usually, the ghosts would give her a piece of their mind if the opportunity arose. She soon shrug it off, albeit a bit confused, and turned the page for the next story.

The next page that greeted her had a grotesque look to it. It was mainly black with strange red marks on it…like dry blood. Some notes were clipped to it as well, times and dates of an unknown year. The words began to appear as soon as she was done inspecting the page, they were of a sinister yellow color, in order to make her reading easier.

"_Many of us choose different careers to take…most of us can become businessmen, cooks, painters, writers, dancers, etc, etc. When this opinions are not available for us to take, we take extreme measures to earn what we can make. Our next guest in this great book happened to be of those people that took extreme measures to earn a living." _Andy looked back at the page, noticing that nothing happened, no portrait, no thing. '…that can't be good…' the girl thought, as she began to read once more. _"Jak Despadas never had a liking for killing, but he did so to earn a living." _

**BANG!! BANGG!! **Andy quickly turned around, trying to find the source of the shoots. Nothing out of the ordinary(if having bodies, that were actually ghosts, were ordinary), as far as the girl was concerned.

"_Mr. Despadas, was the kind of man that killed others because of his need for money. He was never caught, and always finished the work, swiftly and stealthy." _

"…_**Gyaaaahhhhh! ggyyaaaaah…gyaaa…gya….ah…" **_Andy froze; whoever had been that did that looked like he was choking. She felt something hit her gently on her foot. The girl looked down, and spotted Leota with a smile, facing up towards her.

"I wouldn't worry about that," she told her. "they won't do nothing," the Madame turned quickly to face the piano. "as long as I'm around." Andy smiled, and nodded.

"_His luck was about to change, when he was offered a…dare I say, a suicide mission?" _Andy blinked a bit, then noticed that the book failed at making a proper joke…if there were any proper jokes in this book to begin with. _"The mission was to assassinate a really important government official, that was guarded by the best bodyguards money could pay. Yet, when our dear guest arrived to…umm…finish the job, he found the man dead, and something waiting for him. Mr. Despadas finally realized what had occurred, and quickly had gotten out of harm's way. He had figured something out that day, something that changed his opinion about those that hired him to kill others…he found out that like any other normal and less fortunate person, they could betray. And they, betrayed him. Jak Despadas soon wanted to avenge himself, and chased that man that had betrayed his trust, a man that deserved to be killed for no price at all." _Andy gulped as she read this, it sounded like the plot of an action movie, with cars and guns, and all. _"Mr. Despadas, finally found his enemy one day, and finally finished the job that his employer had started, he killed the man that had betrayed him without mercy, without a second thought." _

"_**PLEASE NO-" **_**BANG!!! **Andy flinched at what she had just heard, and was glad that she didn't see the action first hand.

"_Mr. Despadas, however, made a terrible mistake that day, when he killed that man. The man was nothing but a decoy, and tricked Jak Despadas into coming to his own funeral…soon, a bomb blew the room…………Duck…" _Andy looked a bit confused at the last part.

"What in th-"

"DOWN!! NOW!!" The Madame ordered. Andy was forced to comply, and she crouched.

**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!! CRASSSSHHHH!! **A huge blast shook the room, making Andy put both hands over her head, dropping the book she had once held firmly. She was shaking all over. The girl could hear the intact glass of what was left of the windows, break and fall down to the ground. Some shards fell on top of her head, hair and clothes. The shaking room suddenly became silent, and Andy finally turned to look up. A tall man wearing a black suit was looking back at her, with cold and calculating eyes. He then passed a hand over his messy black hair, and turned to leave, passing right through the door.

* * *

Two cars, a group of killer ghosts, and about two explosions(if I remember correctly)...maybe I'm really trying to kill Andy off after all... ;) Nah, just kidding! Somehow it would be some sort of rip-off if I killed the main character before she even gets far away.


	116. Know it all, Love me not

Fyras14: Hello again, everyone. Sorry about not updating yesterday..Too much rain, too cold..but still that's no excuse...although today I wanna finish to 120 in order to keep focus on my goal, which pretty is not close to 150, but I'll get there.

xx-ENZERU: To answer your question, look at Chapter 103: A Brother's Doctor. That's the chapter he appears in.

Well, now that that is out of the way, please, read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

Remember that your OCs are always welcome! Just e-mail me if you want your original character in the story.

**

* * *

Chapter 112: Know-it-all, Love-me-not**

The girl slowly got up from her crouched position, shaking as she did. Some of the of the glass shards fell to the floor as she stood up. Andy shook her head, and listened as the glass shards that were on her hair and clothes crash almost silently against the floor. She looked around nervously, inspecting the damage that the blast had done to the room. The four great windows, now looked more like great messes, most of their glass was scattered among the room. Mr. Perry was nowhere to be found and Andy mentally sighed in relief at his absence, one ghost less to worry about. Most of the furniture that had been nearby the windows had been pushed aside, but apart from that, the room was pretty much still standing. Andy could feel the cold breeze as it entered through the window. She shivered.

"Hmm…now that was something that I wasn't expecting from Despadas…" Leota muttered below. "Guess he is as cold as they come…" The girl didn't say anything as she picked up the book, and dusted away some of the glass shards on its cover. Andy took another look around.

"Nothing's going to blow up anymore…right?" she asked the Madame, not looking at her. The girl heard a faint laugh.

"No…at least not, yet…" Andy tried her best to ignore the last comment, but could only gulped. Had she been closer to the window…she shook her head, and opened the book, already facing a new page. The normal kind of page that she was used to.

"_Love can be a very difficult thing to control." _Small heart sketches began to appear on the page as she read that. _"Love, like rage, can come at any moment of our lives, usually to bring good or bad fortune…but as seeing that in earlier stories, it usually brings bad fortune to everyone…" _ Andy rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she was still shaking due to that last story also, being close to an explosion could do that to people. _"And in some occasions, love doesn't turn into the fairytale one expects…and such is the story of young Monty Stone, a young student with a big heart." _The portrait of a young man began to appear near the sketches of hearts. He looked like Andy's age, and wore the typical uniform of a school. His hair was a mess, it was dyed blonde and red everywhere she could look. _"Young Monty was a very bright student…although he had very few friends, he still managed to be one of the few lucky ones that was not teased by those of the higher ranking. The young man, however, made the terrible mistake by falling in love with the most popular girl in school. He tried everything he could to win her attention," _

"_**Umm…um…excuse…me?" **_came a shy voice from out of nowhere.

"_**Yes?" **_another voice asked, this one higher in volume than the one that spoke before it.

"_**I…I…was wondering…if…if…you would wanna…go….out…you, you know?" **_

"_**Go out with you?" **_

"_**Ye-yeah…"**_

"_**Hahaha…you can't be serious! I wouldn't want to go out with you even if you were the last guy on Earth! See you, loser!" **_

"_**But…but…I…"**_

"_**I said bye!! Good bye!!" **_Andy shook her head, feeling sorry for whoever had been speaking, which most likely was Monty Stone.

"_but, no matter how much he tried, how much favors he did for her, how much embarrassment he suffered, and how much he pleaded, the young woman would never go out with him. Monty soon, began to hate his friends, his studies, and even his life, due to not being able to be loved…love, he reasoned, was the only way to make a person feel alive in this world. And so, he took his life, jumping out of the highest place in town, listening as that loved one cried out for him." _

"_**NO!! DON'T!!!" **_Andy jumped at the shriek that seemed to have shaken the room, and looked towards one of the windows, where she spotted someone falling down to their death. That same someone, who managed to look at her with his eyes, was gone. The look that body had given Andy had left goose bumps behind. 


	117. Fire Monkey

Fyras14: Sorry about the delay, guys...it completely slipped my mind, sorry. I couldnt update the weekend either, and yesterday I had to go to visit my cousins and uncles(or as I like to call it...Carne asada con mis primos, los tios, y los amigos de mis primos).

This chapter is still a bit short...I was falling asleep when I wrote this chapter, so it might not be that good.

Please Read and Review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

Ah, and like I have stated in the whole 100 chapters, your OCs are always welcome to join, just e-mail me!

**

* * *

Chapter 113: Fire Monkey**

After watching Monty Stone fall to his death, Andy quickly turned to the next page, the goose bumps from before still present. '…I don't know what's worse,' Andy thought as she looked around. '…being stuck in this place…or reading a book that retells the deaths of people…and its very good at it…' The girl sighed, and began to read once more, this time, with very little enthusiasm, than before.

"_Many animals live in this world, my dear. Some are good, some are bad, others, a bit of both. __This next story takes place in a great circus, known in the past as the best in the world." _A small photo appeared on the middle of the page, it was black and white, depicting a huge colorful tent, which Andy assumed was the circus. Many clowns, including some animals were also included in the photo, all standing outside of the circus. In the middle, she could see a man in a top hat, wearing a tailcoat. On top of his hat, was a small white monkey, waving a hairy hand. _"Small Hop-Hop, was once a great performer in the Giles Circus. The small monkey was well-known around the world as much as the circus was known…another thing everyone seemed to know, was the fact that the small white monkey would always play small pranks that would…well, cause great trouble." _

"_**Kya!! Kya!! Kya!!" **_Andy looked away from the book and looked around. She spotted a white, skinless monkey hopping on the top of the floor. _**"KYAAAA!!! KYAAAA!!" **_It yelled once again, before he disappeared from the girl's sight. Andy forced herself to continue reading.

"_Hop-Hop wasn't a bad animal, just a bit rather mischievous. It would be this mischief of his, however, that would end up destroying his home. During a practice one day, Hop-Hop, accidentally set the whole circus in fire." _The photo in the book quickly began to change. The circus in the picture was now on fire, with many of the clowns, animals, and people running away from it. A man in a top hat and tailcoat just stood watching as the circus was covered in flames. _"The Giles Circus was lost that day, and the ringmaster was forced to let Hop-Hop free, far away from his home. The young monkey, afraid of his new home, decided to follow the ringmaster back to his home, only to be attacked by a dog as he made his way towards the ruins of the circus…" _

"_**RAAFFF!! RAAFFFF!!!" **_

"_**KYAAAAKYAAA!!" **_A huge golden retriever went past Andy, holding on its mouth the small body of a white monkey.


	118. Music for the Shrewd Guy

Fyras14: Updating today will be my first priority! Believe me, I'll try to keep my word today, if I can...or if my brother doesnt win over the computer before I do. I'll likely upload two or three more chapters, and then, I'll be done for the day!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 114: Music for the Shrewd Guy**

Erie almost jumped when he heard the awful noise, barely missing the glass shards that made their way down below. Even to have been so far away, the young man had managed to catch sight of a supposed 'blast' that had taken out the windows. "What was that!?" the younger man asked the other, pointing a finger towards the mansion's second floor; one could barely make out the broken windows that stood guarding the walls. The grave keeper didn't even turned to answer, having seen the same thing as Erie had.

"What's what?" asked the older man casually, as if nothing had happened.

"What do you mean, what's what!? Didn't you hear that!? The house seemed to go boom, just now!!" Erie cried, pointing frantically at the second floor of the mansion. "I could see a window explode!! How could you have missed that!?" Horace glanced back at the young man, and struggled to chuckle.

"What you talkin' about boy? I didn't see, nor heard anything…must have been the wind, playing tricks on you." The old man quickly turned to face the mansion, biting his lip. 'Damn that bastard, Despadas!! I hope them kids are alright…but, seeing that was a shocker…could it be that the girl has really managed it?' Horace thought, glancing back at Erie who was frowning, and looking back at the mansion.

"Are you sure? I…I…could have sworn…I heard a boom…"

"Maybe it was your imagination playing tricks on ya, boy…" Horace told him, smiling, although it was forced.

"But…but…I…dang…that house is really as dangerous as they say. It must be getting to me…" Erie scratched the back of his head, as he looked back at the mansion. The young man didn't seemed convinced by his own words.

"I'm sure it was nothing…" the grave keeper told him, and then added mentally, '..hopefully…'

"Yeah…nothing…" Erie said, smiling nervously. 'But…I saw what I saw! What the heck is wrong with this place?' he thought, glancing at the graveyard nearby. 'Somehow…'

* * *

Andy watched in silence as the gold retriever disappeared with the white monkey in mouth, leaving behind only a trial of ghostly smoke. The girl sighed, shaking her head as the last bits of ghostly smoke disappeared. She turned to the back in her hands, and turned the page, already itching to finish it. Already the next page was decorating itself with many images—guitars sketched in pencil, musical notes, and a small newspaper clipping talking about the 'Turn of the Century for Music'. The story lay hidden in the middle, ready for the young girl to read.

"_Music they say, is the joy of the world. We express ourselves__ to the fullest with music—we criticize others, we cry out for our love, we transmit a message to change the world, and many other things one can think of. But, what happens when your words are stolen by another? Your view and feelings taken away by a single hand?...this is the story of a musician by the name of Spine Shock, and one of the few who stole others views to gain that fame that was slowly slipping from his grasp." _The portrait of a man soon began to appear near the bottom of the page. He was dressed in a leather jacket, wearing casual jeans. A blue Mohawk was the only thing that stood out, counting the glasses(surprisingly they were not sunglasses) and necklace that he wore that had a big dollar sign hanging from it. _"Shock was once a great singer and guitarist that fell on hard times during the top of his career. He could not sing, nor play, nor write songs to impress his admirers. The creativity he had had during his youth was dying out, and many of his admirers left him…" _

_**  
"BOOO!! BOOO!! What a sucker!!" **_cried a voice from the distance, making Andy look up. Many other voices followed as well, although the girl wasn't able to make out what they were saying.

"_**My mute grandma can sing better than that!!" **_

"_**BOO!!! BOOO!!!!" **_The whole room sounded like a concert full of people, booing instead of applauding and screaming their heart out at whoever was on stage.

"_Seeing his career ending so suddenly, made Shock a very unhappy man, that decided to find a way to rise to fame once again, and he did, by stealing the lyrics from singers or those greenhorns that he tricked with promises of fame. Shock's fame soon returned to him, while those others he had stolen from stood in surprise as their lyrics were song by another, and with no proof, they were forced to walk away as the thief continued singing…__Fate played a good card for Spine Shock, but I'm afraid it would be the last that it would ever play. A small mistake during his next concert caused Shock to electrocuted himself, dying almost instantly as the crowd cried in shock and surprise…" _

**  
BZZZZZZZZ. **Andy quickly looked around at the sound of the noise.

"Huh?"

"Here we go again," Leota whispered, shaking her head. Andy turned to stare back at the Madame. Before anything could come out from her mouth, the lamps in the room turned on. Andy looked around the bright room, no longer was darkness a problem—not like it bothered her, really, she could pretty much read as well whether it was dark or not thanks to the supernatural book she held. The lights in the room were bright for a couple of seconds, before they began to flicker on and off, finally. Off. On. Off. On.

Finally, after a while, the lights all turned off leaving the room in darkness once more. Andy looked confused, but then, confusing turned to panic, when she felt a strange thing on her shoulder. She turned her head, and gasped. "EEEKKK!!!" A burnt skeleton wearing a leather jacket and jeans faced her, then, it turned into ashes, leaving behind a jacket and jeans.


	119. One big, little Secret!

**Chapter 115: One big, little Secret! **

Andy took deep breaths, with her eyes closed, still trying to recover from her experience with the musician seconds ago. She wondered why the ghosts tortured her heart this way, what she did know, however was that if this 'meetings' continued her heart would only beat one more time and she'll be as good as dead.

Below her, Madame Leota gave her an amused grin, trying hard not to laugh at the girl's earlier reaction. "I'm not sure why this would frighten you," she began, laughing a bit as she spoke. "you have seen many haunts like him before." The girl finally opened both eyes, and looked down at the ghost inside the crystal ball.

"…I'm still not used to this…being around dead people is something I will never get used to…" Andy told her. She looked down at the book she was holding and turned the page.

Already a story was there for her to read.

"_Many people don't agree with loving someone else if he or she is of a different class than them. Rich and poor, good and evil. This next story, my dear, mixes a bit of all four of those things, that like some stories, end in a tragedy." _A portrait soon began to appear on the middle of the page, depicting a young woman wearing a beautiful white night gown, with her long blonde hair expertly held in a bun. _"Vanessa Swann was a beautiful young woman from a rich family that fell in love with the wrong kind of man, at least in her parent's eyes. The pretty young lady had fallen in love with a poor young man, that stole for a living. He wasn't nice nor polite, but Lady Vanessa loved him all the same. Both began a relationship, that they kept secret. For days and months, both united under the moonlight, their only witness to their love and of their own downfall. The young thief soon began to realize that they could no longer be together, due to his own job and the lady's family view of him. One day, he left her, making the young lady's heart brake." _

"_**Why…did you…why!?" **_cried an unknown voice from inside the room. A sob took over after the cry, making Andy shake her head, sadly. Whoever was crying was suffering, a lot.

"_Years passed, and the young lady waited for her love to return to her life. She moved to a new home, and continued on waiting without her family to watch over her…she waited, and waited, until she died. She was killed by an intruder that had entered her home…the irony of this story, my dear, was that it was her love one that killed her, not recognizing Vanessa as he stole from her home. He didn't recognize her until it was already too late…Lady Vanessa, in her mind, died alone, only being held close by her lover's arms…" _

"_**NO! What have I done!?" **_The girl looked away from the book, and gasped of what was in front of her. The shadows of two people stood before her, one holding the other with its arms. Andy watched as the one of the shadows held the other close, and the girl finally realized who they were…the lady and the thief, reunited with the death of one of them.


	120. When its best served cold

Fyras14: This will be the last update for the day, this time I did manage to reach 120!(even if it was like ten or so days late... -_-'

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if possible or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 116: When its best served cold**

After a while, the shadows in the wall began to slowly fade away, becoming nothing but a mere memory that once was part of the old wall. Andy quickly turned her attention towards the book, already connecting her hands to the page, she was ready to turn it….

"_**Criiiiiiiii…..criiiiiiiiiii…." **_Andy stopped short, still holding the loose page with her delicate fingers. She looked up, puzzled yet alarmed by the mysterious voice that had overtaken the silence in the room.

"What w-"

"Shhhh…" Leota said, interrupting before the girl managed to finish her question. Both mortal and ghost were quiet for a couple of seconds, then, Leota sighed and turned to face the girl. "Phew! It seems it was a false alarm…"

"A false alarm?" Andy questioned, the crystal ball ghost nodded. "So….it was nothing to worry about?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about, child. You shouldn't worry about it much, though, I'll let you know if something is coming…go on, continue on reading."

"O-okay," Andy said, not so sure if she should trust the Madame's words. 'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to get bad all of the sudden?' the girl thought as she turned to the next page.

"_Revenge is something that plagues our minds when a wrong has been done to us__. We look for ways to avenge our person and gain great satisfaction for the pain or embarrassment we cause to our target. Our next guest did worse than this to avenge himself…" _A portrait soon appeared near the bottom of the page. It depicted a tall man, wearing a brown colored suit, with some strange frilly thing around his neck—a crav…something. His hair was shiny black, brushed back to make sure known of it covered his gentle blue eyes. _"Jin Count was a man that didn't let bygones be bygones. If someone embarrassed him or hurt him any way, whether in the presence of his family, in a public place, even when he was alone, he would make sure that he paid his enemy with the same coin at double the price. Master Count was known as a vengeful man back in his day, and no one dared to oppose him or make him feel like a fool." _

"Great….another jerk," Andy muttered under her breath.

"_**I heard that!!" **_A ghostly voice cried, making Andy look up, surprised. Then, she frowned and looked back at the book. In a way, she was expecting this.

"_Then, one day, his kingdom went ablaze, when a woman from a greater power than his own, appeared. This woman destroyed the vengeful man, piece by piece, making Count a very upset man, angry at the wrong that she had done to him. __His home, his family, and his riches were now but a faint memory. Count decided to dedicate his life to hunt that woman down, and find out why she had done this, then, kill her with his own two hands. He tricked and killed all those who stood in his way, and then, finally the day arrived when he met his rival in life. The woman finally told him why she had done this…because of him, because he was the cause for the death of her brother…one of his many revenges. He was unable to kill the woman…and in the end, it was the woman that killed the man. Count realized, very late, that he had to apologize and now…he was dead…" _

**BANNNNNGG!!! BANNNG!! **

**Thud!! **Andy looked up, barely missing the body of Jin Count as he made his way down the steps. His blood trailing behind him. On the upper floor, standing not far away from the steps was a woman, carrying in her left hand a revolver. The woman looked at Andy right in the eyes, and nodded, disappearing as she did so.

* * *

Somehow, I see that lady making a second appearance...what do you guys think?


	121. An Author’s Note for Mere Mortals

Fyras14: Hello everyone, today is Christmas eve, and like I stated before, I will be updating on the 25th as well. I'll try to update up to four more chapters today before I call it a day. Don't worry though, I plan to update tomorrow with two more chapters as well.

Please Read and Review, or criticize, whichever comes first.(Hopefully the chapter's title won't cause confusion-for obvious reasons)

OCs are welcome with open arms, just e-mail me, and have a Merry Christmas, everyone!

**

* * *

Chapter 117: An Author's Note for Mere Mortals**

"_**Cri….cri…." **_

Andy looked up at the ceiling, examining the old wood that protected the room rain, snow, and thunder, to find the source of the voice. Madame Leota looked just as confused as the girl, but shrug off the feeling before the girl had time to noticed. The girl managed to continue reading, even if the noise was becoming bothersome by now.

"_**Criiii….criiiii…." **_

"Keep yourself busy with that book, child," Leota told her before she could turn the page. "I sense no ill will within that strange voice, and as I have told you before--"

"This room will protect you from Constance, but not from tigers, cars, and the such…" Andy cut in, rolling her eyes as she remembered Gon chasing her once she finished reading his story, and the car from Ms. Ross, that made its way to who-knows where, of course, the car had damaged almost all the room and almost killed Andy before it made its way down to oblivion.

"I think you pretty much got it," replied the Madame, giving her a childish grin that soon turned to a frown. "But still, I cannot be too sure, dear…now, go on, the book is becoming impatient with your hindrance." Madame Leota stared at the book as she said that.

"Right away, even if I don't like it…" At that the medium chuckled and rolled towards one of the doors, behind her was the long forgotten cat, Feleow, guarding her like some sort of bodyguard. Andy noticed that the woman stopped in front of the door, and then her crystal ball began to glow. The next thing the girl knew, the crystal ball was empty and Leota was nowhere in sight. "Yep…I'm definitely not going to like it…" she muttered, and finally managed to turned the page.

"_Fact or fiction, at times we believe in both, and at other times in both. But, how true can fiction be to be considered a fact? We at times cloud fact with fiction in stories that are accompanied by an all new cast of faces, and as such, we become confused on what side to believe. Our guest in this story hid fiction to destroy his enemies with the mere truth only they knew about…one that could destroy them from the inside." _Once the girl finished reading that last sentence, the portrait of the mentioned guest began to appear. He was a short man for his age, at least Andy thought, that wore casual clothes, a red t-shirt and brown shorts that seem to cover most of his legs. The man had a depressed face that was not really hidden from his buzz cut black hair; the girl almost felt sorry for him, suddenly. _"Justin Wise was a man of real mystery. He rarely left the seclusion of his home, but you'll be amaze to know how many enemies he had, hiding behind his back." _

"_**The darkness had covered the sky, assaulting her with fear and doubt." **_Andy looked up from the book, and gasped of what she saw before her. The wall had been written on with those same words that had been spoken by that strange and calm voice. She read the sentence once, and then turned to face the book, wondering what it meant.

"_Mr. Wise was always ridiculed, mocked, and even injured at times by his many foes, whose faces he hardly knew. All this forced him into that seclusion you read not long ago. Even though his home kept him hidden from the outside world, his seclusion had sparked a simple interest within him…the interest of writing. Unlike most great and average writers, Mr. Wise was not driven by the force of imagination, to try to convey a story with the flow of language and mind, rather, he used his writing as means to __get his revenge on those that had wronged him…but, how? Words cannot harm a man, unless they are used correctly…and Mr. Wise always used words correctly." _

"_**She kept still, her courage acting as her light." **_Andy glanced towards the wall before her, another sentence was written on the bottom of the first one.

"_He began to create stories about each and everyone of his enemies, criticizing them, or telling his readers terrible secrets that his so-called fictional characters hid. Soon, his enemies began to fear him, already sensing the connection between them and the 'fictional stories' that Wise wrote…soon, his enemies slowly began to disappear, leaving nothing but the ashes of their presence. Soon, Mr. Wise was allowed to explore the world, but died before he could accomplish it, dying of old age, with only a note that explained the true purpose of his many stories…all real and at times, deadly." _

"_**The young lady passed the test, ready to start anew or die trying." **_The girl looked up to see the third sentence, this one written in blood.

* * *

One down, four more to go...sigh, I have to get them done before 6 o' clock today(family dinner and such, present warping, and other things that come with the 24th of December).

Please review!


	122. A Monster’s Beach

Fyras14: Hello, again, everyone! According to my watch back home its 7 or 8 hours to go before Christmas! Here is another chapter with a ghost's point of view, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 118: A Monster's Beach**

Andy watched less than amused, as the letters on the wall began to slowly disappear, sinking into the wall like damaged and old ships unable to sail any more.

The girl spared a glance at the crystal ball. It was still empty, next to it was Feleow, who licked his paws and cleaned his face with them. 'He doesn't seem worried,' Andy noted, smiling at the cat's mannerisms. 'I wonder when this thing will ever end…' She looked down at the book she was holding and turned the page.

* * *

Feleow was certainly satisfied, licking his paws and glancing back at the girl who had began to read once more. Madame Leota had spoken highly of this mortal human but from his past experiences with this young girl, the phantom cat had noticed that she wasn't quite brave, but she showed a good sense of strength when she had faced that ghostly Onyx man back in that room of mirrors.

"_Many people like to show up their greatest strengths without showing their flaws, and at times its the most foolish thing for a man and woman to do. They become clouded with the fame the earn from them, and soon believe they have no flaws at all." _The cat heard the girl say, her attention on the book. _"Young lifeguard, Brian Attwater, spent more time showing his muscles than saving lives." _Feleow rolled his eyes at the mention of the ghost's name, remembering one time when that man pushed him to a lake near the graveyard. The Mistress of the mansion saved the poor and wet cat and gave the muscle sack a talking to. He wondered if Brian-beast was going to do that to the girl as well, and went to her said cautiously, watching her silently as she went on reading.

"_Since he spent many hours of the day impressing ladies, the young man had soon began to forget how to do his job…and so, in__stead of watching the great sea for possible trouble, he went away from his duties to chat with the ladies, or challenge the gentlemen at shore." _

"He sure doesn't like any lifeguard I have ever seen…" Feleow heard the girl say, shaking her head as she did so. The cat couldn't agree more, it was no wonder that the Mistress gave him and that other guy, Ben, a talking to mostly everyday, when Leota wasn't available to do it.

"_He skipped his responsibilities many times, and soon, he forgot he was the lifeguard, forever leaving that spot as the shore's only protector behind. One day, however, all that changed when a malicious shark came to the shores to hunt. Brian had completely forgotten to warn the people of the danger…he only sprung to action after the sea animal took with him his first meal. The so-called lifeguard ran into action, forgetting that muscles and strength were nothing to the great waves in which the shark swam on. Brian Attwater showed off for the last time, as the mighty animal ate him, ripping him, piece by piece…" _Feleow looked up at the girl, who after finishing the story, stared back at the place were a glass once stood to see a muscled man with blonde man, hanging to his dear life as a shark bit his legs. He soon disappeared into the darkness, crying out.

"_**HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!! I-ARGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" **_


	123. The Bright Scholar

Fyras14: I regret to say, that no more updates for today...sorry. My internet is being ugly with me I again and I don't know how long until it decides to stop working(I'm actually lucky to be posting this chapter at all).

Tomorrow it will be four chapters, since I pretty much won't have anything to do...well, maybe I will not update four chapters since we are visiting relatives we won't get to visit today, tomorrow, so, sorry about it. Consider this chapter a Christmas gift from me...hope you enjoy, and read and review!

**

* * *

Chapter 119: The Bright Scholar**

Leota inspected the huge hall before her, trying to find anything suspicious that might missed her eyes. 'Hmm…it is odd,' she thought as she silently walked to nowhere in particular. 'Edward is chasing Constance at this moment, but…where is she? She hasn't shown her face for quite some time, it is strange that no other ghosts have seen her, or else they would have reported that to me immediately…' The Madame came to a stop in the center of the hall, rubbing her chin with a ghostly hand. 'Did something happened that I'm not aware of yet? Lillian and the grave keeper's wife, are keeping Horace and those other mortals as far away from the mansion as possible…so it can't be them that are keeping her busy…what is that woman plotting to do to the poor child?'

"_**CRIIIIIIIII!!!" **_The medium quickly turned her head and spotted the intruder. The intruder was a tall person, whose face was completely covered by their long black hair. This person wore a worn out night gown, that Leota believed was at least a few years old. Their hands were dangling on the sides, and he or she was floating towards her. _**"…crii…cri…" **_the person whispered, as it floated closer to the medium. Leota was alert now, already channeling the magic through her fingers as she stared back at the creature that was approaching her. _**"….crii….criii….crii…." **_The creature stopped coming towards her, and stood floating in the air, calmly, not bothering to look back at the other ghost.

"….who are you?" the medium asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"_**Cri…crii…" **_Its face turned to face Leota's own. _**"CRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" **_The creature raised its head revealing a grotesque face, that mimicked someone screaming. _**"CRRRIIIIIIIIIII!!" **_

"BANSHEE!!" Leota cried, as the creature pounced on her. The medium managed to dodge the banshee before she could jump on her.

"_**CRIIII!! CRIIIII!!!" **_The Banshee ghost turned to face her, letting out a terrifying howl that pushed Leota back, hurting her ghostly ears. 'So it was her that was making those noises…that means…'

"Oh no!! The child!!" Leota quickly turned to leave the hall, only to be held down by the banshee, dragging her to another room with her own weight. "AH!!"

* * *

Andy flinched as she heard that strange sound again, keeping the book in her hands under a hard grip. It seems Feleow had also become alerted, sending warning hisses to an unknown person. _**"CRIIIIIIII!!" **_The girl jumped in surprise, almost stepping on the ghost cat's tail. The noise from before getting louder; she could hear things falling and breaking from an mysterious room, before everything grew silent. Andy looked around, double checking to make sure no ghost decided to drop by, much less those less friendly ghosts that inhabited the mansion.

The girl sighed, and decided to get this next story over with. She turned to the next page, and flinched again when she heard that terrible noise. _**"…criii…criii…." **_

"_There are many wise people in this wide world, my dear…" _

"…_**.criii….criii…." **_Andy took a look around before she continued, trying to figure out what exactly that was.

"_No one, however, seemed to be smarter than our next dear guest…Ms. Belinda Arriola, a bright scholar with a bad mouth, I'm afraid." _No portrait appeared this time, but it was the least the worried the girl as she continued on reading. _"Ms. Arriola would always state who was wrong and who was right, at times earning glares from her friends and neighbors. In her time, women were not even suppose to show more intelligence than a men, but young Ms. Arriola didn't care for that…she stated her mind and her intelligence was greatly admired, while her attitude was not." _

"…_**.crii….cri…." **_Andy gulped. 'Ignore it, Andy…' the girl told herself mentally. 'its probably nothing…so…just ignore it…'

"_One day, a group of outlaws arrived in a bar, where our guest was staying for the night, and accidentally offended them when she told them the difference between whiskey and beer…ah, and also called them, 'filthy buffoons'…the young woman was chased all around the small town by horse by the outlaws. After a while, Ms. Arriola managed to lose them…only to fall to her death down a cliff when her horse was unable to stop." _

_**  
"CRIIIIIIIII!!!" **_

"MEOOOOWWW!!" Andy slowly turned to look at the floating ghostly woman that stood not to far away from her, showing a grotesque face and an open mouth with no teeth.

"What in the world?" The girl quickly turned to leave, only to hear a terryifying howl break the sudden silence.

"_**CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" **_Andy quickly covered her ears as the ghost continue to scream, letting a painful groan escape her lips. Her whole body felt as if small rocks were being thrown at her. Feleow quickly jumped over the dropped book, hissing at the screaming woman that came closer to the defenseless girl, still howling. 'Too…much…noise…hurts…' Andy thought, as she looked at the howling woman, who floated towards her. The girl took a deep breath before she removed her hands from her ears, and barely managed to duck as the screaming woman pounced on her, still screaming at her. _**"CRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" **_The woman turned to face her, and quickly pounced on the girl, grabbing her neck with a skeletal hand.

"MEOOOOWWW!!" Feleow cried, only to be pushed away by the woman's howling.

"ACK!!" Andy managed to choke out, as the woman crushed her neck. 'I'm done for…' The ghost woman opened her mouth, her face close to Andy's own, watching the girl struggling to get the skeletal hand away from her neck.

"_**CRII--"**_ As if by magic, a strange woman wearing a white dress with short brown hair riding a horse, appeared and dragged the ghostly woman with them. Andy fell to the ground, and quickly removed the skeletal hand from her neck, the only thing left behind by that other ghost.

"That…was a close…call…" the girl told the cat in between pants. Feleow nodded, and pushed the book towards her with its paw. "And…you still want me to read after that?" The cat gave her another nod, and Andy couldn't help but groan.


	124. Champion’s Curse

Fyras14: I managed to get my internet to work! Yippeee!! Merry Christmas everyone!! I was thinking of posting this later this day(since its already the 25th according to my clock), but I wanted to give you guys on last on the clock, Christmas present...sigh...everyone's already asleep back home...so I'm not suppose to be on the computer now...(dont tell)

Hope you enjoy this chapter and this day!

**

* * *

Chapter 120: Champion's Curse**

Everything stood still in the main foyer of Gracey Manor, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary in the rather peaceful room was the huge chandelier that lay in the middle of the room in many pieces, a missing door, and well, two centuries worth of dust and spider webs.

Before long, however, dust began to fall out of place, and the spiders ran away from their webs as the mansion moved, silently. Out of the shadows, two figures dropped from the ceiling, one covered in a magnificent emerald light, while the other was in a sinister white color.

"_**CRIIIIIIIII!!!" **_cried the sinister white glow, only to be thrown to the side by a majestic yet mysterious purple glow.

Madame Leota quickly got up and faced the evil creature before her, who staggered to get to her feet(if she had any) again. A ball of purple light encircled her hand, and the medium watched slowly as the banshee moved towards her once again, howling.

"_**CRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" **_Leota flinched as the wave of sound hit her. Even though she was dead, a banshee's cries were meant to not only harm or even kill a mortal, but also to torment one's very own soul. Leota mastered all her magic, and tried to ignore the screaming that tormented her. She pointed a menacing finger to the banshee as her way towards the medium.

"TAKE THIS, FIEND OF THE DARKNESS!!" The same ball of purple light that surrounded her hand, now flew towards the creature, who didn't have time to dodge it on time. The purple light surrounded the banshee and then, turned her ghostly body into a flaming inferno, burning it up, piece by piece.

"_**CRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" **_The banshee cried, although Leota couldn't tell if it was from the pain or because she was annoyed. The flames surrounded the body, until they slowly died out, leaving only violet colored ashes in the place where the banshee had once stood. Putting an open hand under her chin, the Madame blew the ashes away from were she stood.

"…it is done…Atticus…you…fiend…" She closed her eyes, and muttered, "…please be safe, child…"

* * *

Andy took a couple of deep breaths as she opened the book; being almost chocked to death wasn't very amusing, although some of the ghosts in this mansion would have loved to differ. Feleow the cat was rubbing his head against her bare legs, assuring her that she was safe and not alone, just not in the way she wanted to feel safe. The girl managed to turned the pages, with shaking fingers, and finally found the next story she was to read. Below her, Feleow purred at her to start reading. Andy smiled a bit, having recovered her breath, and read.

"_People are always wishing to be great winners one day. They train a lot, work hard, and in the end they expect to receive their trophy once they finish the road. All does not go well, however, and many die will trying to fulfill their dream to be the champion. Our next young guest may have failed in not being the champion, but he was the winner in his determination that ended up killing him." _As soon as she had read this, a small photo began to show on the page. He was handsome and at least four years older than Andy herself. The young man wore a white tank top, that went well with his creamy, yet a bit tanned skin. He smiled at the girl, who watched him with a curios yet gentle eye. _"Ty-Ty was a very strong man, that wished to become the best boxer in the whole wide world…he practiced each and every single day to gain the power to become the greatest boxer in the world, that he even ignored his own health." _

An image of Ally training hard for the upcoming Martial Arts Tournament crossed Andy's mind, and she shook her head. This guy was exactly like her sister, tough and dedicated to their love for fighting. _"His health deteriorated so much that he was almost forced to give up during his first match, but that didn't stop Ty-Ty, and he kept on going till his body could take no more…" _

"_**KNOCK OUT!! IT SEEMS GREENHORN, TY-TY HAS NO MORE ENERGY TO FIGHT!!" **_cried a voice from the shadows, followed by a chorus of boos soon after. Andy unconsciously glared, feeling angry at the unknown people who were booing the knocked out man.

"_He was forced to retire because of his health, however, that never did stop him. Ty-Ty continued to fight in an illegal ring, until he couldn't fight no more, and he collapsed just like the last time, only to stay with his eyes closed forever…winning the first match of his life." _

"_**AND!! THE WINNER!! IS!!!! WHAT!? TY-TY!? WHAT HAS HAPPENED? TY-TY HAS COLLAPSED…OH…MY….HE'S DEAD!? DON'T JUST STAND THERE, CALL THE AMBULANCE!!" **_The voice that had cried earlier, now cried in a desperate tone, followed by many gasps and 'oh no's. The girl turned towards the wall, and saw a young man leaning against it. He smiled at her, and she returned it, before he sank into the wall and disappeared.


	125. Tired with Tires

Fyras14: Hello, everyone! I'm going back to my one chapter a day track, at least until the year ends! Sorry if I kept you waiting, but I needed new ideas. I have already two requests that I will gladly do, in a couple of chapters more, then its up to digging more stories in my brain.

Zephyr Borealis: Your review actually caught my eyes, friend. Although, I really wasnt taking liberties on those last two chapters...the lady that screams actually appears in the Haunted Mansion game, since I'm also basing this story with the game as well, I thought it was only appropriate I put this rather scary ghost in here. But on the banshee thing, you are right but not right, someone **is** going to die but he won't be the 1000th ghost...sorry I can't tell you why, though...it would spoil the story...hahaha...but at the speed this story is going...I might need to tell you one of this days! ;)

xSapphire-Catx: I dont mind out all doing stories about those two..but..who is Emily Gracey(she is a one of the wives of Gracey, or something)? Because I already got the two wives of Master Gracey here...And on the side note, Constance is not Gracey's wife, to be honest, she's someone that wanted to marry Gracey...but never got the chance.

Well, that was a pretty long author's note...I like to write, what can I say...Okay then! Have a good day, well, night according to my always loyal clock!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 121: Tired with Tires**

Andy watched as the ghost of Ty-Ty disappeared into the cold wood of the mansion; at least he hadn't appeared like the others had, almost scaring her to death. The girl stared at the crystal ball nearby, Leota had been gone for a while now, and still she showed no sign that she would return soon. Feleow followed her gaze, and shook his head.

She sighed, and turned the page of the book, already a new story present on it. Andy opened her mouth to read, but stopped to look at the empty crystal ball. It gave no glow to indicate the Madame's presence. She turned her eyes back to the story, seeing as the ghost wasn't going to come back any time soon.

"_Many of our guests find different ways to make a living in this world, some in the honest way, the others in not such an honest way. Goffe Brasher was the kind of man that did dishonest work." _The portrait of Goffe Brasher began to appear in the middle of the page. He was a thin man, but tall, with short blonde hair that barely covered his head. The man also wore a yellow jumpsuit, all covered in black stains, that were probably from his work, but Andy couldn't really tell. _"Mr. Brasher worked as a mechanic in a small town, very far away from here. He made his living by fixing the cars of the few people that lived in town, at times, he was forced to go hungry for days because there were no clients to take their money—excuse me—to attend to. He, however, found a way to look for work, and decided to make business, by messing up the cars of his friends and neighbors. Soon, his business became to bloom once more…but another problem arose…the many things he had done to the cars, were impossible to repair. Brasher was forced to lie to his customers and tell them that he fixed their car alright…and when they came back to complain, Brasher took more of their money but never repaired the cars again…" _

"_**But, are you sure you repaired the car!? It looks worse than before!" **_Cried a voice, breaking the sudden silence in the room.

"_**Hey, buddy, it isn't my problem if your car doesn't run anymore…I repaired it twice already, either it is old or it won't work anymore…but it isn't my problem…"**_came another voice, this one calmed with a hint of laziness in his voice.

"_He continued for many years, until people no longer went for him to repair their cars…but there were the rare fools that came for their cars check up once in a while. Brasher, whoever, would end up paying his dishonest work while working. As he examined a car from below, the thing that held it high fell, and he was crushed by the huge car above him. Brasher tried everything he could and called for help, until finally his body couldn't take it anymore, and he perished, killed by his latest dishonest work." _Andy finished reading, and was about to turn to face the crystal ball to see if Leota had returned when something caught her eyes.

It was a red colored car, with a pair of legs underneath him. _**"….help!!...help!!" **_came the muffled voice from underneath the car. Andy watched in surprise as the yelling continued and the legs continued to move, until finally they stopped moving and the only thing that Andy could hear was the wind, that went through the glassless windows and made one mortal shiver. 


	126. Dangerous Pals

Fyras14: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Busy with life and stuff...I had planned to do one chapter a day, but then, I noticed that I will delay some stories if I did...so I will only do five chapters a week. Only five. I may change my mind and post more than five, but for this month, maybe, only five a week, since I'm busy with some other stories that I recently began and dont want to leave for later.

Any questions you guys want me to answer you can review to ask them, or e-mail me, whichever works faster for you.(I know it is kinda of late by now, hahaha...)

Well, now that I have started this senseless talk, I'll tell you where I got this stories idea...the episode of "Youngblood" from CSI: NY, it is a good episode, and it kinda inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy and leave a review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 122: Dangerous Pals**

Andy shivered as the cold wind from outside hit her body, even though she had her sweater safely tied around her waist, she didn't want to wear it. The girl had a lot of things to worry about other than about the cold, for example the car that still remained nearby, with the unmoving legs under it. It was positioned on the top floor of the room, threatening it seemed, to be ready to fall down towards the floor and make another hole, which was something this room didn't need at all, or rather was something this room called for. Her last experiences with 'ghostly car accidents' had not been pleasant, and the last thing Andy wanted was to repeat another accident like those. She glanced at the car, before she turned to the next page, missing entirely as Feleow hissed, or it seemed to be hissing, because to another animal or ghost, it would have sounded like he was chuckling.

"_Many people at a young age always dream of being rich or famous. At times we reach our dreams and at other times we die trying to accomplish them. our next guest, however, wanted none of that…he just wanted to belong to the high class without being rich or famous, but the results would be deadly." _Andy glanced at the car, afraid of what the ghost under it might try to do. While she was inspecting the car, a picture of a young man began to appear on the page. When Andy looked back at the book, he found the portrait of the young man replaced, by a skeletal version of himself, not even waiting for the girl to see how he used to look. She frowned, yet went on reading. _"George Barge always wanted friends that were either rich or influential in the world, yet, he never wanted to earn them through the help of money or fame. He found out that the only way to make those kind of friends, was to act like them. But, this pretend game of his would destroy his life, piece by piece; he would leave his parents behind, he would lose his friends, and maybe even more…although he must have lost it all by now." _

Andy rolled her eyes, at the book's attempt to make a joke, missing as the portrait of the skeletal George Barge changed pose. The girl didn't even take notice of the different pose as she continued to read; the skeletal man in the portrait glanced to his side. _"Mr. Barge, after many years of pretending to be another person, finally made friends with the kind of people that he wanted to be with…but, when they found out who he really was, his friends became his enemies, and soon George Barge's life changed for the worst." _

"Somehow…I see where this is going," Andy muttered, as she continued. The skeletal man in the book looked straight at her, as it move once more.

"_Barge's friends played a long with this game, until the day came when his secret was out, and they all got into a terrible fight. They overpowered young Barge, the rich versus the faker. He lost the fight, and was left dying…soon, the young rich kids had a changed of heart and decided to help George, but they realized, he was dead already." _ Andy looked around, expecting some ghost to come out to scare her to death; none did.

"Well…that was--"

"**Weird?" **came another voice, interrupting the girl. Andy suddenly looked down at the book, as the skeletal man in the portrait moved, nodding at her. **"Surprise." **The girl dropped the book in surprise, and stood looking at it for a few minutes, the hissing laughter of Feleow filling the room. After a couple of minutes of nothing showing up to kill her or scare her to death, she bent to pick it up, but froze as another hand reached to help her.


	127. One Friendly Neighbor isn’t Enough

Fyras14: Hello, everyone. The beginning is a bit random, but it continues from where the last chapter left of. Another update may follow after this one...maybe.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 123: One Friendly Neighbor isn't Enough**

Andy's hand and the other hand froze on top of the book's cover, and it took all of the girl's courage and common sense to see who this pale and ghostly hand belonged to. She calmly looked up, cursing mentally and hoping that it was another of those friendly ghosts. 'Please…please…by a friendly one…oh, please!' Her blue eyes met bright green ones, ones that belonged to a man.

The man was tall and handsome, wearing a stylish yellow shirt, and blue jeans. His strawberry blonde hair was neatly combed, and he had an earring in his left ear. He smiled warmly at the young girl, almost making her swoon. "Hello, there. I do apologize if I have caused you trouble, I thought you needed a hand?" The man picked up the book, and gave it back to the girl. "The name's George Barge…you must have heard of me." Before Andy could answer, another male's voice shook the room.

"We heard you, alright!" Both Andy and George turned around, to see Brandon Delacroix, sitting on top of the piano, with Dr. Greene nearby, getting off the floor. Brandon stretched, winking at Andy as he did. "Ah! Finally, we can move! Too much trouble with the medium around!"

"You tell me!" came a voice from the upper floor; it was Goffe Brasher, still stuck under the car. "She was so unfair! Didn't even let us go to the party, just to show some guest around the Mansion!" The girl looked around, most of the bodies that had been unmoving for some time got up and shook with life. Boris Maxim and Phill Leone got up as if nothing had happened to them, with Boris dusting off some paint, as if he could. Alexander Brucks got up as well, making his way out of the room through the wall, without staying to chat. Yoni Booth the lawyer, and Jin Count almost knocked each other out near the stairs.

"Watch where you are going, careless man!" cried Count, getting back to his feet.

"Me!? Careless?" shouted Booth, his face tomato red. "It is you who is careless! Why, if you hadn't been there this would never have happened!!"

"Really, now!? So I'm the fool!!"

"Yes!!" Both men looked at each for a while, and the 'humph' at each other before they disappeared. George shook his head at the scene, and turned to Andy.

"Well," he began, only to be pushed aside by Brandon, and exquisite grin on his face.

"Ah! So, you are the young lady that the Madame has talked about?" Andy nodded. "…I see, I see…life sure is strange is it not?" The girl blinked.

"Excuse me?" Andy asked him. 'Great…another flirt…'

"And are you going to the graveyard, tonight?" he asked her. Before Brandon heard the answer, however, he was grabbed by both Phill and Boris, who had suddenly appeared behind him. Each men held unto a different arm.

"Leave her alone," Boris told him. "She's busy…we shall be going. There's a party, remember?" He nodded at Andy, as he and Phill pulled a protesting Brandon with them towards the window.

"WAIT!! I haven't even asked her phone number, yet! Or even where she lives!! My heart is aching to know!!" The two men that held the younger one, sighed in unison, before they disappeared in the darkness. Andy titled her head at the scene, that seconds ago had taken place. She looked around, only George remained, it seemed that both Dr. Greene and Goffe had disappeared in the small commotion from earlier. George walked up to her side, and patted her back.

"We are counting on you," he told her, winking. "Please have a safe, excursion…we don't want you to die like that last one, now do we?" He laughed when he saw Andy gulped, and then in the blink of an eye, George Barge was nowhere to be found. Feleow the cat was the only ghost that kept her company. Andy opened the book, wondering how many were left.

"_No one have the perfect neighbor," _she read. _"We can have noisy neighbors, grumpy neighbors, abusive neighbors, and many, many more. Many different personalities and lifestyles that at times annoy us, live right next door." _Andy examined the page, waiting for the portrait of a man or woman to appear, none did…she frowned. The last time this had happened she had met a ghost face-to-face, or in George Barge's early case, face to skull. She shrugged, not thinking too much about it, and turned back to her reading. _"Brass Lea was an old man that lived in an apartment complex, which meant many people and many neighbors, and that didn't please the old man at all. Old man Lea, you see, was a very grouchy man, and disliked everyone that lived nearby, especially those that did too much noise, even a whisper was bothersome."_

"_One day, Lea became so annoyed by the simple noise of chit-chat from next door, that he went to his neighbor's home and killed him and whoever was talking to him. Lea silenced him and his companion, for good. Soon after that accident, many other neighbors began to die in rather mysterious ways, but as we say in here: They died for making a grumpy man mad!" _Andy shook her face at another bad attempted joke. _"Someone, however, had become suspicious of this grumpy old man, and decided to investigate. He moved next to the old man, and started to make as much noise as he wanted. Lea was angered by the noise a lot, and simply decided to get rid of another noisy neighbor." _Andy gulped; she'll make a note of not making too much noise in front of her grouchy neighbor, Mr. Bertonn, after she got out of here.

"_Alas, luck was not on the old man's side that day, for his victim defended himself and ended up killing the poor and fragile man with a simple hit to the head." _Andy didn't say anything as she turned the page…or was about to.

"**You make too much noise…" **came a voice from behind her. **"QUIET DOW!! NOW!!" **


	128. An Ending Future

Fyras14: Another chapter update! Yeah! Okay, I almost reach 150(why do I get the feeling I have said this before?) Two more chapters for this week, and then, next week five more chapters, as well, if possible. On the side note, all of you that have asked me to put OCs(Original Characters only, I'm afraid, characters like the ones that appear on the Haunted Mansion ride, comic, and game, dont count, although I'll add them here if you ask me to, but they won't count as OCs, just so you know) here, would have to wait until next for me to post them.

This chapter talks about the dangers of knowing the future...this includes a special character, if you can guess who it is! This character is inspired by one of my favorite characters in a certain video game, which I'm a fan of!

Okay, now that that's out of the way, please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 124: An Ending Future**

Andy had never seen such a fierce looking old man before, but then again, she had never seen the ghost of one either. Old man Lea had an ugly face to accompany his rather pale expression, she barely noticed his white messy hair, as she was distracted by the blood soaked blue pajamas that he wore. Lea glared at the girl that held one page in one hand and with the other the book, staring back at the old man with innocent blue eyes.

"**I SAID, QUIET!!" **The old man suddenly yelled, making the girl flinched; she didn't even move. **"Why don't you just shut up!?" **he cried, again, this time however, he took out a small knife from his pajamas' pocket. **"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!!" **Sensing that things were about to get bad, Andy quickly put the book inside the leather bag, unfortunately that would turn out to be a wrong move.

Lea almost jumped on the girl, pointing the knife dangerously towards her. Andy was quick to dodge the strokes he sent her way. She glanced behind her, barely missing the hole in the middle of room and dodging the knife in the process. **"Stay still!!" **Lea cried, trying to strike the girl again in rage. Andy grabbed the old man's hand quickly, stopping the strike altogether. **"What!?" **Andy sighed mentally; last time she tried to do this had left her with a bruised back. Seeing Lea distracted, Andy pulled him towards her, making the old man drop the knife in the process, and then, sent a kick to his stomach. She let go of the man's hand as soon as her feet connected to his stomach, to sent the old man, tumbling backwards. Lea glared at Andy as he was sitting on the ground, clutching his stomach with both hands. **"Children used to have…more respected for their elders…." **he told her, bitterly, going right through the floor.

"…Elders didn't try to kill children," Andy muttered once the old man was gone.

"**I never did like noisy children!!" **The girl turned around, and gasped as she saw Lea, floating in the middle of the room. His hand now held a large sharp steel pole. He raised the pole up in the air, pointing it dangerously at the girl. **"DIE ALREADY, SHUT UP!!!" **Lea threw the pole towards her, Andy dodged it just in time, but turned out to be ruse by Lea, who flew towards her, now holding another knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Andy didn't even turned around, busy looking back at the steel pole that was buried deeply on the middle of the stairs. **"Now I got you-AHHH!!" **

"MEOOOWWW!!" The next time Andy turned to stare back at the old man struggling to get Feleow off of him. Feleow was scratching the old man's face, making him fall to the ground. Lea got up again, and ran around, trying to shake the cat off.

"**GET OFF ME!! NOISY CAT, GET OFF ME!!" **Feleow grabbed furiously at the old man's face, not letting go. Lea did everything he could to remove the cat off of his face, until…a false step sent him and the cat out of the room. The two ghosts had fallen off the room through the window. Andy quickly went towards the window and looked down. She couldn't see anything but darkness, yet she could still here the old man complaining and the cat's meowing.

"…oh boy," Andy muttered, glancing at the room. It was now empty, not even Madame Leota bothered to return. Thinking that Feleow could take care of himself, Andy took out the book again, and soon began to read, her thoughts wondering to what had happened to the ghost cat and that annoying old geezer.

"_Ah, I'm so pleased to see you safe and sound…perhaps I should have warned you about him…" _Andy glanced back at the roof, and sighed exasperated. This book always seemed to miss to warn her about killer ghosts. _"Well, anyhow…let us continue with this next tale, shall we?...People wish to know more than they need to, things that can alter how we live and how we interact with the world around us. Simply put, when we find out about our future…it turns out to be the worst thing we would ever know. Dawn DePaul found out more than she could chew, as some say." _The portrait of a young woman began to appear nearby; she was older than Andy by a couple of years, wearing a plain blue dress. She had black, almost bluish hair, and she also wore a diamond necklace and a pearl ring. Her face expressed many emotions that Andy couldn't read, but she didn't seem happy, nor angry, not even scared as long as Andy was concerned.

"_Ms. DePaul was once a very normal person, until she ran into a fortune teller on her way home. This man told the young lady about her future, something she never wanted to here until the time was right…how she would die. After that terrible encounter, Ms. DePaul began to change drastically; she no longer was the same happy, athletic, and kind young woman that everyone of her friends knew, now, she was afraid to go outside, avoiding friends and family. Dawn DePaul had turned to fear and seclusion as her only protection against the inevitable death that that fortune teller predicted. But it would take more than this to avoid her fate. While doing her normal and careful duties inside her home, she tripped and fell, almost falling down the stairs." _

"_**EEEKKKK!!" **_Andy jumped at the sudden scream, and walked towards the stairs. Nothing, yet the scream had come from here. The girl turned her back and began to read again.

"_The next time she walked and tripped, she wouldn't be so lucky…when she fell once more, she fell…more than she needed to fall. From the tallest room in her house, she fell through the window, meeting her end in the cold and hard ground below." _

"_**Aaaahhh!!AAHHHHHHHHH!!" **_**CRASH!! **

"What in the--" Andy stopped short, as she spotted Dawn DePaul falling towards the darkness below. She looked back at the text, and noticed one last sentence.

"_She died exactly as the fortune teller predicted:_

_At a careless step,_

_Sky to the ground,_

_She will fall to her death." _


	129. Phantom Bride in a Different Address

Fyras14: The fourth update of the week, one last one, and that is it, for updates for this week. This story is about the bride from the Phantom Manor, here it is xSapphire-Catx, hope you enjoy it. I might have got the story wrong, though, if anyone is willing to correct me, please do so.

Anyway, please read and review or criticize. Remember that your OCs are welcome with open arms! E-mail or review!

**

* * *

Chapter 125: Phantom Bride in a Different Address**

Andy glanced around the room, half expecting to see Dawn DePaul nearby, but no. She was all alone, once again. The girl looked back at the empty and rather, normal crystal ball that stood not too far away from her feet. She looked around, once more, making sure no more ghosts would pop out, and turned the page, still looking out for any 'suspicious activity'. When she looked back at the book, she almost dropped it in surprise. The page had some sort of shadow on it, a woman, Andy could tell from the dress and long hair, kneeling both hands covering her face. This shadow moved all the time, making Andy feel a bit uncomfortable. 'What in the world is this?' The shadow was far too small to belong to any human being or ghost for that matter, and the girl soon realized that it must have been the book playing pranks at her again. She looked at the words that had began to appear and tried her best to ignore the crying figure on the worn out page.

"_There are many sad stories upon this pages, my dear. Some start sadly, and at times end wonderfully, but what happens when the story goes from good to bad? Nothing good, indeed, my dear girl. And such, is the story of our next guest, a young lady by the name of Melanie Ravensworth…"_

"_**Some day," **_Andy looked around, the voice of an unknown woman filling the room. When she saw nothing, she looked back to stare at the page; the shadow of the woman was no longer leaning, but walking, although she did not move. The shadow now held some sort of flowers in one hand, as well, as she walked. _**"he'll come." **_Andy decided to not pay attention to the voice, and went on reading.

"_Young Melanie was born in a very rich family, daughter of Henry Ravensworth, a very rich man in Thunder Mesa. And like any father, he loved his child dearly, even as much as not to allow her to marry. Years passed, and Melanie grew to a fine young woman, and soon, she was set to marry a young engineer that had plans to take them both far from Thunder Mesa. __Henry tried everything in his power to stop the wedding from taking place, but he couldn't change his daughter's mind. He tried to stop it one last time, but he and his wife perish in an earthquake that had hit the small city of Thunder Mesa." _

"_**He'll…come back…" **_Andy heard the voice say again, the shadow was still walking in the page, having not stopped since it started.

"_Even though she suffered from the loss of her family, Melanie planned on making a family with the young engineer, but, unfortunately for them, someone else was not glad to see them both get married. This man was rotten with jealously and hate over that young engineer, and in the day of the weeding, when no one was looking, the jealous man hanged the groom and later hid his body. When the groom never came to the wedding, Melanie Ravensworth did not want to know that he had abandoned her, and spend the rest of her life waiting for him, still wearing the wedding dress, and her bouquet of flowers." _

"_**He…will…come…back…yo--"**_

"_**OOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! OOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" **_Andy froze, hearing the all familiar yelling nearby. She turned, and then, she spotted them. Two cloaked ghost looked back at her, each holding a scythe with their claws. They both floated slowly towards Andy, before they jumped, crying out once more.

"_**OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" **_


	130. Chasing Mortals, Trying to Kill Them

Fyras14: Sorry for not updating sooner, guys...I got all worked on with another two stories that I need to finish this year(yeah, I work early, sometimes). I was planning to update more today, but my internet has been acting funny almost all day! Its been disconnecting me, a lot of times(it just did it while i was writing this note...), although i can reconnect it the internet always finds a way to stay disconnected and i can't do anything...

I will be updating tomorrow, if the mood or my internet allows.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Remember that your OCs are always welcome!

**

* * *

Chapter 126: Chasing Mortals, Trying to Kill Them **

Ally gripped the piece of clothe that Lenny had given her earlier, trying her best to stop the blood from spilling into the floor as they ran, hearing the screaming from behind them. "STOOOOOOPPPPP!!!! STOOOOOOPPPP!!" cried the woman that chased them, making Lenny flinch. He looked back at Ally, her pained glare had not left her face, but he assumed that she was just angry…even angrier than she had been before. Lenny glanced behind him, the crazy woman was still floating behind them, quite far away, but he knew not to get cocky. He looked back at his friend, who flinch after she had accidentally ran over a small table. Ally had almost lost her footing, but her quick mind and skill saved her from collapsing and facing the wrath of some crazy lady behind them.

"You hanging in there?" Lenny asked her, evading a small statue as he ran. He was surprised when Ally answered him, her anger no longer directed at him.

"Fine…" She had finally tied the small piece clothe to act like some sort of makeshift bandage.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…now, keep your eyes in front of you and not on me, or else."

"Okay…" Lenny could sense the worry in her voice…but, who was she most worried about? Andrea or themselves? They were being chased by a crazy woman with an axe after all.

* * *

Andy moved quickly as the two ghosts pounced on her. Using the book as a weapon, the girl first duck their first attempt to attack her and then, hit one of them in the head, or what seemed like it, with it. The ghost she had hit was paralyzed at first, but then, it and its partner turned towards the girl, that was making her way up the only flight of stairs. Once more they floated towards her, and then they separated. One ghost stood in front of her, while the other stood behind her. The girl was trapped.

Andy glared back at the ghost in front of her, and quickly put the book back in her bag. She gulped a bit, even though she was angry. 'I have taken care of some of these guys, before…but,' she thought as she prepared to fight them. 'I never went against a two-some!' The cloaked ghost in front of her was the first to attack. It swung its scythe towards her, but, Andy was quick to stop it with her hand. She gripped the strange and supernatural black metal tightly, before she put it down. Her action had caused the other side of the scythe to come up and hit the cloaked ghost in the face. It would have almost looked comically, if it had not quickly recovered.

The girl loosened her grip on the scythe, and quickly ran past the ghost, not before tackling it, making it trip and fall down. The other ghost, however, had not been forgotten, and Andy got in her fighting stance again, using the car as cover.

"**OOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" **crying out loud, the creature made its way towards Andy, scythe up. The girl didn't know how to evade that one, and she rolled towards the car, who acted as her shield. The ghost's scythe was buried deep on the hood of the car, and Andy saw her chance. She ran towards the cloaked ghost's back, and with a well placed hit, the girl knocked it to the ground. Andy thought that that was the end of it, but gasped as the first creature that she had taken down was floating in the air, holding its weapon. The other, too, had began to raise in the air, and Andy felt tense. 'This isn't good,' she thought, as she looked at the two cloaked ghosts near her. 'if I don't find a way to get them out the building, or knock them out for good…I might not--' A scream of the creatures' broke her thoughts.

"**OOOOOAAAAHHHHH!!!" **The two ghosts floated towards her, scythes up, ready to kill. The scythes almost got her legs, had the girl not jumped. As if she was jumping the rope, Andy was quick to act and jump out of the way before the two scythes cut her legs. The jump had not completely saved her, however, as she made a false step and fell down the flight of stairs. Andy stopped on the ground, holding her head in pain. She was sure she will be having more bruises than Ally had after practicing with half of the students in the Martial Arts school the twins trained in. The ghosts hovered above her, as if mocking her in some way. They both raised their axe, and Andy looked back at them, shocked…she was as good as dead.

"Infernal beasts of oblivion!! Take this!!" A huge green colored ball collided against the two creatures, sending them both crashing against the wall. Andy looked to see her hero standing not too far away, already preparing to send her next spell.

Madame Leota's hand gave an eerie green glow, as she sent another ball of green energy towards the raising ghosts. The cloaked ghosts collided with one another, and both were knocked to the ground, seconds later, they both turned into dust, some of it being blown away by the coming wind from the windowless windows. "Madame Leota!!" Andy cried, catching the Madame's attention. Leota turned towards her and mentally sighed as the girl stood up again.

"Are you alright, child?" she asked the girl. Andy nodded, rubbing her left arm a bit.

"No broken bones, just bruises….really big bruises." She explained to the ghost woman. Leota nodded, and looked around the room. The room looked more like a battle zone than a room now thanks to the many holes that covered it.

"We must go, child." Leota told her, still looking around the room. "This place is not safe anymore…" Andy was about to say something, but quickly stopped herself, seeing as this was not the time to point out the obvious. She watched in awe, as the Madame's spirit floated back into the crystal ball, and then, said crystal ball floated towards the girl's feet. Andy quickly grabbed it. "We are going up again…although I can assure you now, that you will be in big trouble." Andy sighed as she went up the steps.


	131. Wedding Plans

Fyras14: Sorry for the lack of updates, guys. My mind has been too full as it is, but I'll try to recover by next week, for now, just enjoy this rather late chapter.

xSapphire-Catx: Here is the Emily Gracey story you asked me, but since I already have given two brides to Gracey in this story, her last name will be changed. Her story is basically the same, as with the original story that they have for her of in the Haunted Mansion. I hope you don't mind the change though.

Anyway, the chapters are going to be still five a week, at least until I'm done with a few other projects. Remember that your OCs are very much welcome in my story, e-mail or review.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 127: ****Wedding Plans**

Andy took a deep breath as she opened the door before her. The only time she had spotted this door on the top floor was the time when that skeletal tiger had chased her up here. She held Madame Leota's crystal ball in one hand, and the handle of the door with the other. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle, and took a step inside the new room.

This room was rather small, at least half of the size of the room she had been in previously. A window was the only thing that overlooked the room, that was full of unusable furniture; chairs, desks, and other things were all half destroyed by age and some unknown damage. Andy managed to spot a rather small chandelier on the ceiling, and the girl began to think that before this room became a storage room, it used to be one of the many fancy rooms that decorated this mansion. Andy looked around to find a place to sit, Leota's crystal ball acting as a light. She scared a few bugs that had made their next nearby, and the girl almost hesitated to sit. "Do not worry, child," Leota told her, smiling at the girl's hesitant face. "none of this small insects have the need to kill you, besides, the tarantulas are in the basement."

"…very funny." The girl dusted the area before she sat down. She put the crystal ball by her side, and took out the book that had safely rested on the bag. Andy quickly opened the book, a new story already waited for her to read.

"_Years before you my dear were born, the ladies before you only wished to grow and marry a man, have a family, and end their life like they had began it. __Emily Roux, my dear, was no different. She always dreamed on finding her one and only true love, marrying him, having children and a home." _A small portrait of a young woman began to appear next to the text. The woman was young, beating Andy by a few years, with curly brown hair, charming green eyes, a group of freckles on her nose. She wore a fine blue dress, accompanied by a yellow ribbon. In her hands, she was holding a bouquet of flowers, and Andy couldn't help but compare the bouquet that this woman held to that other bride…the one hidden in the shadows. _"Ms. Roux, found him one day while walking home…and soon, both were set to marry. Emily Roux had her beautiful wedding dress, a wonderful man, and a great wedding ahead of her. Unfortunately the man she picked to wed, wasn't exactly charming all the time. He always got jealous of other men that got close to Ms. Roux, he even was jealous of the lady's own father! His jealously, however, would prove to be his undoing, one day." _

As she sat reading, a couple of ghosts appeared nearby. Andy noticed them, and looked up from the book. One of the ghosts was a woman with curly brown hair on a white dress, which Andy guessed was Emily Roux. The man looking back at her was dressed in a suit, he was short with a small beard. He was looking back at the woman, touching and examining parts of her dress, as if measuring it or something of the sort. Seeing that the ghosts were ignoring her, the girl went on reading. _"A couple of hours before the wedding, the husband-to-be searched for his wife, to take her to the altar. He found her in the attic, with another man, and that sent the her bridegroom into a rage. Grabbing a small bust, he jumped on top of this unknown stranger, killing him with a single blow to the head." _

"_**AAAHHH!!" **_Andy looked up, alarmed about the sudden yell that she had heard. She looked back at the two ghosts, to see a third ghost running towards the male ghost. This third ghost held a small bust in one hand, which he raised and hit the other ghost in the head with. The injured ghost fell to the ground, and didn't move, and then, the assailant ghost turned to face Emily Roux, the rage evident in his face.

"_Once this stranger fell, the groom looked back at his soon-to-be wife, whom he pushed down the attic window…" _As the words left her mouth, Andy heard another loud scream and a crash. When she turned to see what was happening, the third ghost was walking her way, and then vanished before he took another step. She looked back at the place the small ghost and Emily stood. The ghost woman was gone, and the only thing that changed was the huge hole on the window left by her fall. Andy looked back at the book, the story nearing its end. _"With his deed done, the groom left only to find hours later that the man accompanying his bride was the wedding planner." _The girl moved to turn the page, and then she heard a loud scream.

The scream of a foolish man crying out for a simple mistake he made.


	132. The Youngest always Prevail

Fyras14: Here it is, another late update...sorry about that...I might get one later this day, so wait for it!

This OC belongs to StarReader86...do forgive my tardiness, I've been neglecting to update for almost three weeks now, if I remember correctly. I hope you enjoy this chapter...tell, me if you don't like something, and I'll gladly change it!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

**

* * *

Chapter 128: The Youngest always Prevail**

Andy barely had turned to the next page, when she suddenly looked up. Leota noticed her action, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Is something wrong, child?"

"N-not really," the girl told the medium. "it…just feels that someone is watching me." Leota suddenly laughed.

"Hahaha…my, child! You are barely noticing this?"

"…but I can feel that someone very close…should I worry?" This made Leota stop laughing, looking around as if trying to sense the presence of the ghost. It took a minute or so, and the Madame turned to face the girl, a smile printed on her features.

"Do not worry, child…she won't harm you, although she wished she could." Andy frowned a bit, and then, looked down to the page of the book. The page looked exactly like one of those pages in magazines, it had the columns, even the number of the page, although Andy couldn't see it quite well. A beautiful woman was on the top of the page, modeling to her and to whoever dared to read this book. She had long, silky black hair, paired up with blue eyes and a beautiful baby blue gown. Her expression was calm and collected, and almost a bit sexy.

"_Our next guest was a beautiful lass, indeed!" _Andy read, she could have sworn she heard a snicker behind her. _"However, I shall not lie to you, for you are a very wonderful and beautiful lady as well!" _ Andy felt herself blush, only slightly, before she murmured under her breath.

"…great…another flirt…" The girl, then, heard a 'hmph!' behind her. She looked behind her, to only see the wall. Finding no one to meet her gaze with, she turned back to the book, wishing that it went straight to the story instead of flirting.

"_Well…I suppose we got a little of hand, there…so, where were we? Oh, yes! Our next guest, Cece Glamoure, such a fine name for such a fine, fine woman, wouldn't you say?" _Andy shrugged, not wanting to answer. _"Young Cece was a beautiful woman, who had decided from an early age to be a well-known model…a young model like her was surrounded by many great offers, from shows to advertisements, from this town and back. She won a lot of recognition and money, and fame…and soon, she became a top model, one of a kind. But, alas! Life is never easy at times…you see, my dear girl, at the times Ms. Glamoure lived, a year already passed by, the modeling industry only looked for young girls or boys. The youngest would always prevail in that industry, and like that industry, time was not merciful for our dear girl, Cece." _

"_Cece always saw herself as irreplaceable, she would always criticize those much more older models, who according to her were past their age…but, her own age didn't last long. Once she began to show signs of age, she was easily replaced by a much more younger girl, with that same pretty face…just like you, my dear." _Andy shook her head. 'There it goes again,' she thought. _"Ms. Glamoure was outraged that she would be replaced by some leech—dare I say, her exact words to you?—that only sought the fame she had gained. So, as revenge, she decided to end the girl's career before it even began…once she was out of the way, the fools from the modeling industry would come crawling back to her, at least, that is what she hoped. One day, Cece invited her replacement for coffee, her replacement not knowing what she was planning. Once alone to prepare the coffee, Cece poisoned the cup that was to be her rival's and took them to their table…Cece looked with a grin on her face as her rival drank the poisoned cup…and then, she went to drink her own. However, before giving the cup to her rival, she made a mistake and grabbed the poisoned cup instead. Her rival did everything to help her, but in the end, death took her…but, maybe that goes to show us that looks are not all what they project, eh?" _Andy was about to turn the page, when suddenly, someone snatched the book away from her hands and threw it in the air.

Cece Glamoure was glaring back at Andy, her once calm and collected blue eyes, almost demonic. _**"How dare you not feel sorry for me!?" **_she cried, her glare not leaving the girl. Before Andy could respond, Leota beat her to it.

"I don't see why she should…at least not for you, the poor child does feel sad about what happens to you ghosts, why would you care if she showed it or not?" Cece glanced a bit at Leota, before she turned to glare at Andy.

"_**Well, she could at least show it!! What do you think yourself better than us because you're alive, huh!? How pathetic do you think we are!?" **_As she continued talking, Andy glanced back at the Madame who was only shaking her head at the woman. _**"—you think you are so beautiful as well, eh!? Well, you aren't even close to being like me!! Do you hear me you fake interpretation of beauty!? Do you hear me!?" **_Andy blushed in embarrassment as Cece continued insulting her. She looked back at the Madame, her expression clearly asking: What did I do? _**"Ha! I don't even know why I waste my time showing you true beauty!! You're exactly like that woman, the Mistress of this Mansion!! If you'll excuse me, I will take my leave…"**_ The ghost of Cece Glamoure quickly disappeared from view, making Andy sigh in relief.

She got up to go and pick the book, who had fallen not too far away from where she was sitting. The girl bent down to pick it, only to hear Cece's raging voice. _**"You better get us out of this mess, do you hear me!? I will look so disgusting as one of those tormented souls!!" **_Andy flinched, before she grabbed the book, then she turned back to Madame Leota.

"Goodness…that girl and her temper…"

"….you're telling me." 


	133. Hanging Up, Going Down

Fyras14: Fyras, here! Sorry for not updating like I said I would yesterday...I ended up having some stomach problems, but I'm as good as new today! This next chapter that you will be reading is about a ghost called Pickwick...since it is from the Haunted Mansion, this isn't exactly an OC...while the story is a bit different, it isnt an original character. This guy is suppose to be hanging by a chandileir in the Ballroom part of the ride, if you have gone to Disney recently you might have probably seen him.

Well, I guess that is that...You might get an update later this day. This is...I believe the second update in a week, if I count correctly...missing three more, and the five chapters are done for the week! Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

OCs, like I've been saying for a while now, are always welcome, e-mail or review!

**

* * *

Chapter 129: Hanging Up, Going Down**

Andy calmly went back to her spot in the dark room, sitting on the floor and scaring a few other insects while she did so. The girl gave a glance to the room, happy that Cece was gone for good. That woman had left a very good impression on the girl, and Andy sincerely didn't want to repeat. She opened the book, and quickly turned the pages, finally finding the page that she had left off in. Already, words covered most of the page, beginning the girl to read.

"_Are you scared of heights, my dear?" _asked the book, making Andy shrug a little. _"No? Well, that's too bad…we would have so enjoyed to see you dangling…if you get my point! But, whether you do or not, it is not the point…let us continue on with our next tale…this one, of a man, that unlike you, had a great fear of heights…his name, Pickwick!" _

"_**Almost fell, hahahaha!!! Must have missed it!! Hehehe!!" **_Andy quickly turned at the sound of the voice, and looked up. A ghost held unto the chandelier with one hand, hanging dangerously above used furniture. He was dressed in a black suit, his visible long brown hair tied in a small ponytail. The ghost moved from side to side, moving the chandelier with him. _**"Oops!! Hehehe…almost slipped!!" **_Andy stared back at the ghost in confusion; was this ghost forcing himself to fall down? Sincerely, she didn't know if the ghost was mad or not. Leota, nearby, only shook her head at the ghost, yet the Madame was grinning, as if finding the ghost's strange behavior funny. The girl turned back to reading, not really caring about the ghost anymore.

"_Pickwick was once a employee of the Gracey Mans--" _

"_**Aye! Aye! I was!!" **_interrupted the ghost, Pickwick, from above. _**"A worker, a worker…once, so long ago!! Wush! Almost slipped, again!!" **_Andy glanced back at the ghost, and then turned to gaze at the book, the sentence had changed completely.

"_Ahem! Please, don't interrupt…now, as you were reading…oh, yes…Pickwick was one of the many employees that inhabited this mansion…he was well-known and also the oldest of the workers, being the first to be hired after the mansion was completed!" _

"_**Yes!! Completed, not like what it is now!!" **_Pickwick cried, moving from side to side as he did so.

"_As you read before, old Pickwick was extremely afraid of heights…and so, only worked on the lower levels of the mansion…however one day he was forced to work on one of the tallest rooms of the mansion…it was either that, or losing his job. Old Pickwick thought that he didn't lose nothing for trying, and up he went." _

"_**Up, up, up!! Then, I went down!!" **_

"_Alas, once he reached his destination…the poor old man had the scare of his life. A small hole had formed underneath him, and so, the poor old man fell and fell…floor after floor he went, until he reached the end of the…uh…floors, you could say. Before he touched the ground, he grabbed hold on a chandelier and held unto his dear life…__falling down would certainly kill him for sure, this time." _

"…_**Aye, aye…I held unto the chandelier…but, it slipped!!" **_

"_And as the gentleman has already told you…the poor old man slipped, and fell…he can even show you how he fell!!" _Andy at first was confused by what the book said, and then, she looked at Pickwick, who now, let go of the chandelier and fell towards the group of unused furniture. There was a loud crash, and the girl got up and looked at the already destroyed furniture were Pickwick had fallen. She never got the chance to see the damage, as the spirit floated back up the chandelier and held unto it once more, grinning from ear to ear at the girl. Andy raised an eyebrow and sat back down, quickly concluding that he had hit his head very hard.

* * *

I do hope I didnt make this guy, a little, too crazy...although it seems that he is enjoying death better than some other ghosts are!

Review!


	134. Insults are the Best Medicine

**Chapter 130: Insults are the Best Medicine**

Erie looked back at the graveyard, examining the place, as if trying to find something unusual. Horace was behind him, looking back at him in confusion. "Eh, boy, what ya lookin' at the graveyard for?"

"To see if the twins, or Lotus are there," Erie told him. Horace raised an eyebrow. 'Who is Lotus? That…boy with the glasses?' the old man thought.

"I really doubt them kids would run straight for the graveyard…too much mud and the such…even some holes that are ready to be filled…I wouldn't recommend going there this late…" Erie stood with his back facing the old man silently. After a couple of minutes, he turned to stare back at the old man. His serious face surprised the old man a little, but Horace wouldn't let him know it.

"…I was just thinking about something…"

"About, something?"

"Yeah…you might probably answer that 'something' since you practically almost live here…"

"Well…just because I'm the grave keeper it doesn't really mean I sleep inside the old mansion…its quite dangerous…" the old man told him, then, added mentally, 'with all the dangerous ghosts wandering around.'

"Yep. I've heard the rumors…about people who enter that mansion and are never seen again…but, those are fairly rumors…what I want to ask you is really simple…"

"Simple, then? Well…shoot, I suppose."

"…Do ghosts really exist in this mansion?" Horace almost fell down, his surprise unable to keep him standing. He quickly recovered and forced a laugh, a crocked kind of laugh, the kind that shared no humor.

"Whatcha talkin' about, boy!? No ghosts, exist on that mansion!! None!!" It was Erie's turn to laugh, and then, he pointed up to the roof.

"Well, and what do you make out of that lady with the parasol on the roof?" Horace quickly looked up and spotted a young woman in the roof. She was dressed in a beautiful pink gown, and had her long curly brown hair in a bun. The ghost waved a delicate gloved hand at the two, holding her small parasol with the other. Then, in the blink of an eye, she disappeared. After her disappearance, the young man spoke again. "…so, are we on the same boat now, Horace?...tell me…are those kids going to be alright?"

"…you're asking the wrong guy, kid…"

* * *

Andy turned the page calmly, glad that the ghost that was still dangling from the chandelier wouldn't bother her at all. It was odd, really. Pickwick completely ignored her and Leota, not really caring about anything. Just like Feleow the cat, but he was gone. Her mind wandered a bit, wondering if the cat was alright….then, she remember. That cat was already dead, what could possibly happen to it now?

"_Life is full of many odd characters," _she read. Andy sent a small nod, as if agreeing with the book, having already met some of those odd characters already. _"We can meet crazy men, mad women, good and evil, bad or good, strong or weak, whichever. One such odd character is our next guest…he wasn't good, nor really bad…he wasn't crazy nor mad either…but, his mouth spoke many strong and evil words, that he might as well be odd. His name, Nate Littman, an odd man, indeed." _A picture of a young man soon began to appear in the book. He was tall, wearing a olive business suit, his hair was a bit messy and a bit spiky near the forehead. He also wore glasses, that made up that serious expression that he wore. _"Nate Littman wasn't good with human relationships…really, he was just bad." _

"_**Well, you are pathetic…I could do that better with one hand behind my back…no, actually, scratch that…my grandmother can do it better than you, and she's eighty years old." **_A voice called. Andy glance to her left, even she could recognize an insult. But, who was this voice insulting? Her or someone else?

"_He was always insulting people, always pointing their faults instead of their goods. Never once was he nice to his family, friends, or neighbors. Littman always thought himself better than others, and so, he saw no wrong in insulting them." _

"_**Bah! Quite a pathetic little brat," **_called the insulting voice again, making Andy look up from her reading.

"Littman!!" Leota hissed from her spot nearby. "Quiet!!"

"_**I can read faster than this little brat can, by now, she should be finished…but, she's just a slowpo--" **_Leota didn't let him finish.

"She'll probably finish faster if someone wasn't doing the talking for her!" The Madame cried. "Now, quiet down…if I hear you talking again, I'm sending your spirit back to the graveyard."

"_**Ha, see if I care…" **_

"Enough!!" Finally finishing talking to the unseen ghost, Littman, Leota turned to Andy, who was looking up in the ceiling, as if to find him. "Go on, child," Leota instructed. "continue…I'll take care of the insolent if he insults you again."

"Okay…." Andy said, and turned back to her reading, however she noticed that someone had written in the book; 'Some idiotic brat you are! Pathetic!' Work of that Littman man, no doubt. She ignored the writing and went on reading.

"_My, my…__such a rude boy, it would do you well to stop insulting the girl, you know? Anyway, before he decides to intervene again, let us continue…ahem…as you read before, Littman was never nice to anyone, in fact, his insults always drove away his family and what little friends he happened to make. And soon, he was all alone in this world. But, soon, he wouldn't even be in his world any longer…one day some years ago, he walked to a bar, and began to insult a man that was sitting next to him. Littman's insults reached a certain point that sent his companion to a rage…he hit Littman, many times over…when the man requested he apologize, Littman only insulted him. He was hit again, not before insulting the man with his last breath." _The ghost of Littman soon appeared in front of the girl. Andy gulped when this ghost set his rather serious expression on her.

"_**He deserved that insult, you know! And so did you, you idiotic girl!! How pathetic!!" **_He told her, and then, disappeared.


	135. From Riches to Rags

**Chapter 131: From Riches to Rags**

'This day isn't going to get better, is it?' Andy thought as she turned to the next page. She had escaped death too many times already, been shot at, flirted at, and even insulted, and still Andy found herself regretting her decision to help the ghosts. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind told her that she was doing a good thing, the other part, told her she should get out of there, fast. Unfortunately for her runaway part, she was much to of a good kid to run, and so, she began to read the book she held, once more. 'It really isn't going to get better…'

"_People always expect the good things in life…they expect to live longer, to know no evil, to take little challenges, and to live life to their fullest. Sometimes, things don't go as planned. Such is the story of __our next guest, Margarita Pobres, who's life was changed in the blink of an eye." _As soon as she finished reading that last sentence, Andy watched as the picture of a young lady, close to her age, began to materialize in the next page. She was a little shorter than Andy, wearing a red nightgown with her rather short blonde hair tied to a bun. She appeared to be serious and calm, but pretty sure of herself. _"Little Ms. Pobres always lived in a life of luxury, she always had had what she wanted in life, always lived with a smug look on her face. Something, however, began to change in her life, when one of her father's many businesses began to fail…and after that, another followed, and another…soon, Margarita's father's businesses were nothing more than shadows of their former selves…with nothing to offer but air and discomfort." _

The picture soon began to change, as the girl read. No longer was this young lady in a beautiful gown, but rather, she wore a rag as a dress, her once shiny blonde her loose from the bun, dangling in her sides and back, already dirty. _"Soon, Margarita lost everything she had known in life, and soon, was forced to work like any other normal person. While she didn't enjoy this life much, she saw no way out, and worked as much as she could by day…but, by night…wanting to earn easy money for herself, young Margarita began to steal from her employer's business. While at day she worked, at night she stole. This when on for many days, until she was caught." _

"_**What the hell!? Who are you!? Thief! Thief!!" **_A voice cried, making Andy look up. She spotted Margarita Pobres nearby, hiding behind some furniture.

"_She was lucky her boss had not recognize her then, but, Margarita made the slight mistake of wanting to escape…as she decided to knock the man down and run for her life…" _Margarita, soon, got out of her hiding place, and ran towards the other side of the room, the one that was covered by darkness, making it hard for Andy to see. _"The man, seeing danger, hit the burglar on the head…hard. Margarita fell, her skull broken, her life ending, in one single day." _

**Bam!! **Andy looked back at the direction she saw Margarita run, and found her body, a pool of blood close to her head. Then, the woman on the floor looked up, staring straight at Andy's eyes, then, she disappeared.


	136. Buried Dreams

**Chapter 132: Buried Dreams**

Andy tried to shake the sleep off her eyes by blinking. So far, no luck. She looked down at the many pages of the book that she had read, then, turned to the bunch that still remained. The girl glanced back at the place the body of Margarita once lay, and blinked a few times when she felt the sleep take over again. Andy shook her head, and turned the page, trying to see if the sleep could leave her while she read, not while she was waiting for something to kill her.

"_Life is strange for many people," _Andy read, trying to suppress a yawn, that Leota saw, but she said nothing. 'The poor thing must be tired,' Leota thought as she saw her reading once more. 'Edward…give this girl a hand, would you? She needs it…' _"…people will expect to see many things in their lifetime, but at times, life finds a way to push obstacles in their way, making it almost impossible for people to achieve what they want in life…such is the story of one young sailor by the name of Pete." _ The picture of a young muscular man in traditional sailor's uniform began to appear next to the page, but Andy was to rubbing her eyes to shake the sleep off to notice. Instead of glancing back in the picture, she went on reading.

"_Pete, since a young lad, had wished to see the world, but since he lived on an island, he found it impossible to travel. Soon, his dreamed change to that of being a treasure hunter. He wanted to make his fortune off the fortune that others had lost at sea…and so began his rigorous training to find treasure. He worked in a small shop for over ten years until he had finally enough money to buy himself a boat…soon, he bought the boat of his dreams, and he was set to sail to look for treasure. Alas! He wish never came true, as before he even stepped into the boat, he tripped and fell to the ocean below. He drowned, for the sailor could not swim…ah, such is irony, is it not?" _Andy had her eyes half-opened by the time she had finished, already, visibly exhausted from her misadventures early in the mansion. Leota couldn't blame the girl. She was alive after all. In the distance, both could hear a splash, and a man calling out for help in a strange language.

Andy paid no mind to both as she turned the page, rubbing her eye with a hand. 'If I don't keep myself awake…' the girl thought. 'Those cloaked beast will kill me…' 


	137. Silent Talking, Silent Killing

**Chapter 133: Silent Talking, Silent Killing**

Leota watched as the young girl gave another suppressed yawn. The last guest that had done that before had fallen asleep on Edward's watch. It only took Constance's axe and his fallen head to wake him up. At least, this girl was visibly trying to stay awake. She had suffered a lot more than the other guest, but, who knows how much fight she had left within her mortal body before she collapsed too…at least, Constance was as far away as possible. How far, Leota couldn't tell. The Madame just wished that this girl hold on until they reached the graveyard, there she would be safe at least for a while.

"_There are many strange animals in the world, my dear, as I have said some time before," _Leota heard the girl read, yawning a bit as she did so. 'At least she's staying focused on the story,' the ghost thought. _"From dogs to cats, fish to cro-crocodiles…and so there are birds as well…this next story is a sad one, indeed…it talks about a raven by the name of Sombra, and his owner, a once great scholar, who bought Sombra off in a far away land…this scholar loved his pet so much, that he never dared to leave its side, even putting up with its strange calls that it would whisper everyday." _

"_Days passed, and owner and raven spend day in and day out together, until, Sombra began to tal--" _Andy gave a loud yawn before she continued, making Leota worry more. She was about to fall asleep from exhaustion! The Madame then sighed in relief when Andy continued to read. _"talk…the scholar didn't know what do to do, when his own dear pet began to talk to him every single night. Every night Sombra spoke to his master, telling him many unknown things, making the scholar worry if his pet was a demon. For many days he heard the raven speak, until, the poor scholar couldn't take it anymore…grabbing a bow and arrow, he shot the poor animal from a safe distance with an arrow, taking off its head. After that day, the raven said no more…but, when the scholar began to hear more voices, he soon realized that it wasn't the raven that had been talking to him all this time…but his own mind…the poor man had been turning mad from the lack of sleep!" _Leota looked back at the girl, and noticed that she was about to close her eyes. She was about to yell for the girl to wake up, when something beat her to it.

A black bird flew nearby, and hit Andy in the head, with its feet. This woke the girl up immediately after, making her grab the side of her head that was hurt. Andy looked up and saw a headless raven flying around. _**"Kaugh!! Kaugh!!" **_It seem to cry, before it disappeared in the darkness of the room.


	138. Writing Death

Fyras14: Fyras here! Sorry for not updating sooner...my ideas are, like before, running out! But dont worry...I plan to do something special for Valentine's Day, for this story only(maybe a special chapter about the Gracey's when they were alive or something), but I want your opinion guys, if I should do it or not...anyway, now that that's out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...its an OC by Hidden Music!

Hidden Music: I hope you enjoy this chapter, friend...I tried my best! If you dont like it, let me know...and about your second OC, maybe if we changed her gender, she might fit! (If you have been keeping up with the story, you might know about the guest that got his head off his shoulders!) Take this chapter as thanks for all those kind reviews, and hope you enjoy it!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first, as always!

**

* * *

Chapter 134: Writing Death**

Andy rubbed the side of her head as she scowled, visibly annoyed by what the raven's ghost had done to her. Sure, she was falling asleep, but the poor girl couldn't help it! When killer ghosts chased you, and some almost accomplished in killing you, you could get exhausted.

The girl heard Leota give a cheerful and relieved laugh. "…I'm awake now," she muttered, still rubbing her injured head.

"Be lucky that he was headless, or else you'll have a big hole on it already, or you'll probably be dead." Andy gave her a look saying; I don't want to know about it! Leota smiled a bit, and nodded, understanding. "Just make sure you keep yourself awake, lass. We need you awake and well…alive." Andy gave her a nod, and managed to turn to the next page, while still holding her aching head with one hand.

"_Ah! It is good to see you are fully awake, my dear! I almost lost you there, for a second…" _Andy read the worried words of the book, and raised an eyebrow. She still wasn't sure if the book had a heart, or someone else was doing the writing for it. **(1) **_"Now, let us focus in our next tale, shall we, dear?" _Andy gave a nod, and winced a bit, the pain haven't left her head alone. _"Life, as you probably already know by now, as we sound like a broken record already, is strange for some people. In a sense, we expect this oddity to affect our lives in some point of it…of course, if it is bad, too bad. Let us focus ourselves in our next guest, ah, dear young Kailyn Ortega…a beautiful lass indeed, my dear…with the misfortune of being dragged into one of the many bad oddities of this world…one that ended very bad…if I dare say," _As soon as those words were out of her mouth, the picture of the next guest appeared. She was a young girl, close to Andy's age or even a year older. She had short brown hair, and wore a white t-shirt. Along with the white shirt, she was accompanied by a short brown skirt, already showing signs of dirt. On her hands, Andy noticed, she held a big notepad, and a pen. The girl in the picture grinned back at Andy, but still stood unmoving, much to the other's relief.

"_Dear Kailyn was such a clever girl, you know? Well, if you didn't, now you do. She lived a happy life with her family, her parents, Lance and Selena, and her siblings, Tucker and Kumiko. __However, as you have read today, not all good stories end bad…but, unfortunately, this one did…but, perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself…and now…let's see…oh, yes! Kailyn's little accident took place in a town not so far away from here, where one man lived…he was known as the richest man in that town. Some people called him greedy, rude, and pathetic, but his name was Noah Clavin…and it was because of him, my dear, that poor Kailyn perished…of course, indirectly." _Andy gave the book a quizzical look, but continued to read.

"_One day, as Kailyn took a small and rather short walk, if I dare add, she overheard a sinister plot to kill the gr—I mean, Mr. Clavin. By simple chance, she overheard one of Clavin's many servants, Ben Turner, plot with a close friend of her father's, Mr. Alfred Knight, in order to kill Clavin and steal all of her riches. Kailyn was stunned at first, but she managed to run as fast as she could, but, the poor girl was spotted, and the two villains chased after her. With daggers on their side, they chased her, until they finally cornered her to a nearby lake. Kailyn only looked back once, before she was stabbed by the evil Knight man…__she fell to the lake…" _As if on cue, Andy could hear a splash in the distance. She turned her head and glanced around. Nothing. _"…her body sank into the depths, never to be found…but, it was her death that alerted the police, and so, the plot to kill Clavin was never carried out. As the killer were soon chased down by a brave official…" _

"_**Funny, how things turn up, don't they?"**_ Andy suddenly looked up, startled by the sudden noise. Not too far away from where she sat, was Kailyn Ortega, wet and a little bloody on her chest. She carried the big notepad on her hands, and that pen. _**"To think I was just taking a stroll to clear my mind, that ended up in my death…just like that book said, life is strange…" **_Kailyn smiled back at her, and turned to leave. _**"…I'll be seeing you later, I bet…for now, good luck, you'll need it!" **_She waved back at the girl, as she disappeared into the darkness. Andy gave her a silent nod. She didn't need to be told that twice.

* * *

**Things to sort out:**

**1- I haven't really made it clear who was writing this, so I'll give you a hint: His name starts with an 'E' and he's the ghost that has yet to appear, although he was mentioned many times now...this one is easy, isnt it? **

Hidden Music: Sorry about not putting the horse thing...it kinda didnt fit, if just a little...and also, the reason that Kailyn appeared only for a while is because she'll play a big part on Chapter 150(or somewhere between 150-152), when Andy changes rooms again. So, please wait for it!

Another update will follow this one, later this day!!


	139. RickyTitan!

Fyras14: I hope you all enjoy this next update! This story was inspired by a luchador, Rev. Sergio Gutiérrez Benítez otherwise known as the Friar Storm, who was a priest that took on wrestling in order to support the orphanage he worked on. I kinda was thinking about it, when this idea got into my head.

I hope you all enjoy this story! Remember, all of this characters are fictional! If one shares a name with a real person, it is only mere coincidence!(I need to remember to put this once every few chapters...)

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first...

**

* * *

Chapter 135: Ricky-Titan!**

Soon after Kailyn had disappeared, Andy turned her attention back to the book, but was surprised to see a small note taking the place of Kailyn's story. It was a different kind of writing than from what Andy was accustomed to, but she read the note to herself, anyways:

**If you need a hand, don't hesitate to call. Me and Cece are still around, somewhere…but, we are still here…and you can also count on Mr. Pickwick if you need him. Scream if you're desperate! **

**-Kailyn**

Andy smiled a bit to herself, but frowned a little. That Cece woman was going to help her? After her small outburst from before, Andy had not wanted to see her again, not because she was annoyed by the woman, but rather, because she scared the poor girl, if only a little. She only hoped that she finished on time, before another of those killer ghosts decided to show up. She sighed, and turned the page, already a story was making its way on the page.

"_A lot of people always owe someone something. A person may owe money, a kiss, or even their own life…but, what happens when the only thing one owes that person is their happiness? No doubt you'll want to repay that certain person, wouldn't you? But, our dear friend, Jorge Robles, wanted to repay that happiness even with his own life in the line." _Before long, another portrait began to appear, however, it was something that Andy was clearly not expecting. The person on the picture wore casual clothes, black jeans, and a white t-shirt, with a few scratches decorating his arm. While Andy could clearly see black hair, she couldn't see the man's face, as it was firmly decorated with a black mask, one that luchadores would adorn in fights. There was nothing special to it, though, it was completely black, with a few red and blue scratches on it. Two small holes to show where his eyes were, and his black hair, barely visible underneath the mask.

"_In his youth, Jorge was nothing more than but a sickly lad, that was abandoned by his parents at a very young age. He was taken in by a small orphanage, and was cared for by many caring people, both young and old. Soon, however, came the day when he grew, and left the small orphanage that had been his home, now a strong man and very grateful with the people that had taken care of him. Soon, however, bad news reached his ears. The orphanage that had taken good care of him, was closing down due to money problems. Jorge got every job available to help the orphanage…but still, it did no good. One day, however, __he overheard a group of men saying that fighting in a wrestling ring could earn him big bucks." _

"_Donning his normal working clothes, and a black mask, Jorge became 'Ricky-Titan', a wrestler, named after Jorge's old and deceased friend in the orphanage, Richard, and his favorite comic super hero, the Black Titan. Jorge began to fight in every ring available, not only earning money, but a big reputation as well, as being the fighter that never gave up no matter the situation. Soon, he earned enough money, and managed to save his old home, but his love for wrestling never ended…and soon, he joined the ranks…but, alas, that was the dead of him. One day, in one of his most bloodiest and deadliest fights, Jorge fell and broke his neck, dying instantly, and ending the fight…his last action was to give out all the money to the orphanage…" _Andy looked around, expecting the wrestler to make some sort of appearance, but the only thing she found were a pair of eyes in a black mask staring at her. The mask nodded, and then, disappeared in the darkness.

At least, whoever that had been, turned out to be friendly.


	140. Death by a Dead Man

Fyras14: Another update! Whooho!! This one is another ghost point of view, one...since I havent done them in a while...this chapter isn't that great, but its the basis of a ba--I mean, something yet to come. The mysterious guest will also make an appearance, sooner or later, just wait for it!

Next chapter won't have a ghost story, I'm afraid, but still, I hope you all enjoy it. And about that Valentine Special, its definitely being done! I got the idea, I just need to write it down.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 136: Death by a Dead Man **

Pickwick gave a sudden nervous glance around him, wondering what had suddenly made him all panicky all of the sudden. He looked back at down at Leota and at the young human girl, An-something. Neither Madame nor girl noticed that sudden feeling that he felt, for if the Madame had felt it, she would have told the girl to keep her wits about her. But, no. Leota was too busy looking back as the girl began to read another story. He began to move slowly on the chandelier, trying his best to not alert the girl as she went on reading.

"_A man will die, at the hands of the man he killed. Now, tell me, my dear, what do you see wrong with this sentence of mine?" _Pickwick hid a chuckle as the girl shook her head, muttering something about, 'some book asking strange questions to people.' Leota laughed, and argued the girl to go on and ignore the books sense of bad humor. _"You didn't get it…well, I myself did not…at first! But, maybe we have no time to get…do we? Let us focus in the story of two ghosts, rivals from life to death…Joe Greg and Charles Crew!" _The man on the chandelier rolled his eyes, if only a little, the two names extremely familiar. They were the first ghosts to greet the grave keeper on his first day, about twenty or thirty years ago. Had not the Master controlled them, they would have killed poor Horace. Pickwick remembered that this two tried everything in their power to try and get to each other…and kill each other, again and again. Leota had kept them locked back at the graveyard, at the Master's insistence, as they were the ones that had alerted Constance to the guest previous to this girl, and now, he was dead as they were, wondering the graveyard, and looking for his head, that Constance took as a trophy.

"_Joe and Charles were once good old friends, however, when it came to competition they became as bitter as __any rivals would. Soon, their competition would turn the two friends into sound rivals, and they would do everything in their power so they could beat the other at something…too bad it didn't end there." _Pickwick was about to nod in agreement, when he felt that chill of nervousness hit him again. It seemed that the Madame had finally caught on as well, as she also looked away from the girl, and looked back at the door from where the girl had arrived. By the expression on her face, Pickwick could see that the young girl was in no danger at all, but whatever it was, it was still bad. He looked back as the girl continued to read, oblivious to what was going on around her. 'Just like that other guy…before they killed him…'the ghost thought.

"_That rivalry that they had made, soon turn to hate. Hate that would burn anyone to the crisp…and soon, both found a very…ending solution, you could say…Charles invited his friend to his house, to talk about things…planning to kill Joe. However, he didn't count on that Joe had planned to kill him as well, and when the other was distracted, Joe pushed Charles of his window, to his __death, fourteen floors below." _The girl, An-something, looked around, as if expecting a loud yell, but when she heard none, went back to read. _"Joe laughed off his victory, by drinking some of his wine that Charles had given him…but, that turned out to be his greatest mistake. While he wasn't looking, Charles poisoned his cup, and soon, Joe had succumbed to the poison that killed him. Both rivals died, but their rivalry sure didn't. Now, do you understand my first sentence?" _The girl nodded, then gave the book a skeptical look. Pickwick couldn't help but grin. That book was sure full of—

"STTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!!!"


	141. Unknown 5

Fyras14: Another update, alright! The last chapter for the week will be the special, so expect it to be posted by tomorrow, of course if I don't go anywhere special...being Valentine's day and all...well, hopefully, you all have a good day today and tomorrow, because this is the last update I'll be doing! See you tomorrow!!

**

* * *

Unknown 5**

Edward Gracey rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as best as he could, as he sat in his bedroom. His days had only been filled with screams, grunts, and even threats from the world beyond.

For days, strange things had been occurring in the mansion. First, many cooks reported that plates floated in the air, crashed and at times, were thrown at the workers. Others, reported strange animals lurking nearby, digging holes here and there, and even growling before they disappeared with the wind. Even he, had sworn he saw the phantom of his dear one, watching him with sad eyes, trying to tell him something, but everything she said was silent, for his ears never to hear. At first, Gracey had thought that he was growing mad, for being almost four years stuck in this mansion all alone with the strange occurrences going around and about. Maybe it had something to do with his second wife, Maurice Odell, who had recently died after slipping down the stairs. This girl had charmed him to no end, and he only married her to succumb his broken heart, knowing that marrying her would be what Lillian had wanted all along. Alas, fate was not nice to him, and Maurice almost killed him had not she fallen off the stairs. No one came to her funeral, but only Gracey and Leota showed up, the medium cursing under her breath, and then, both walked away while she was buried alone. But, maybe it wasn't that…

Maybe, the reason for his lack of sleep, was because of the strange occurrences that were taking place at his home. Most of his staff left, wanting nothing to do with the supernatural things that went on, while others stayed behind, thinking of this place as their home. Leota, too, remained, trying her best to find the source of the problem. Even after two years, she still had not found anything, and it frustrated her. Gracey almost chuckled as he remembered the big fuss the woman had made the other day, verbally assaulting the walls and paintings with her frustration. Whatever it was, was hiding very well from her medium skills, according to Leota. Gracey only wished that she found the answer as soon as possible, and let the nightmare end.

The man looked back at his empty bed, and sighed, knowing very well that something would soon shake it and wake him, or he would hear his true love's voice whispering in his ear. Gracey walked over to the bed, and was about to lie, when suddenly someone knocked the door to his bedroom. Recognizing the faint knocking, he nodded at the door before he called, "Come in…" The door opened and in came Madame Leota, already in her majestic medium clothing.

"Good evening, Edward," the Madame greeted, as she took a seat on the bed, whilst Gracey remained on the chair nearby.

"Hello, Leota…is something the matter?" Leota gave the man a serious nod, before she spoke.

"…I have…I have already found the source of our problems, Edward…" Gracey cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing as she continued. "The energy that I detected years ago has increased in the past days…as this energy increases, however, the more problems we will be having."

"More problems?"

"Yes…what is going on around your home is no mystery, Edward…surely you have guessed by now…" Gracey stared at a nearby wall, and seemed to nod his head.

"…spirits are roaming my home…"

"Exactly. However, most of the ghosts in this mansion do not belong here…" Gracey quickly turned to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"This spirits that have been roaming your home, belong to many other places, few of them here…this strange energy has been calling them, sealing them in this home. For what, I do not know…but, as far as I could count, at least a hundred ghosts already rest in this mansion…" The man before her almost fell from his chair.

"A hundred!?"

"Yes. This energy has not stopped dragging ghosts here…with each and every passing day, it calls more and more ghosts…however,"

"However?"

"someone has being doing us a favor, and tried to drag all of those spirits away from here…she managed so very little, but gave me time to do an incantation to drive the ghosts away from this home and get them were they properly belong."

"But…someone? Who? Who is the person that is saving us from this predicament?" At that, Leota gave him a smile, a sincere smile, one that she always saved to give to her closes of friends.

"…Lillian…she may be dead, but her spirit lives on…trying her best to protect us with little power she has." At that, Gracey really did fall of his chair. Then moments later, he heard a faint and familiar laugh, echo across his room.


	142. HM Valentine's Day Special Chapter

Fyras14: Hello everyone! The special came out sooner than expected...so here it easy, an early Valentine Story just for you guys...I know you guys were expecting some other ghost story along with cheesy dialogue(snickers), but this special came into my mind for this special day.

I will give you a small summary on what the story is about:

**Summary**: The husband races to find the perfect gift, but his wife's only wish was for her husband's company.

Have a great Valentine's Day, and see you next week, or earlier depending on my mood!

Please read and review, or criticize whichever works first!

**

* * *

The Haunted Mansion, Valentine's Day Special Chapter!**

Lillian Gracey yawned as she made her way towards the huge dinning room, eyes closed trying to shake the sleep off as much as possible. She noticed everyone in the mansion smiling and exchanging things with each other, and then, giggled silently finally realizing what day today was.

Being the wife of Edward Gracey had its many surprises, especially on festivities like this one. Gracey would let his workers go around and about, exchanging gifts with each other, or even take the day off. She herself wondered where her husband had ran of to when she woke up, not spotting him in their bed in the morning. Had he perhaps taken a day off, too? Once she reached the grand dinning hall, she spotted the person she had never expected to be there.

Madame Leota wasn't exactly a 'getting breakfast with friends' kind of person. When Lillian was still in the circus, Leota was one of the few that didn't greet the rest of the workers in breakfast, maybe lunch or at dinner, but never at breakfast. Lillian would sometimes accompany the medium in her tent, and both would talk, with Leota throwing a few sayings and supernatural advice from time to time. The Mistress of the House smiled back at her old friend, as she grabbed a nearby plate from the table, the food already served in front of her for her to grab. "Hello, Leota…what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Leota gave her a cheerful grin.

"Good morning Lillian, I see that your husband is not with you…that cannot be good…he must be working his head off again, like always." Leota already had a plate in her hand, already filled with some sausage and eggs. She sat herself, and waited for Lillian to fill her plate and accompany her on the table. Some of the workers, too, were getting their breakfast as well, yet they all sat away from the two ladies, wanting to give them some privacy.

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that," Lillian finally answered her friend, smiling a bit. "He wasn't around when I woke up…he must be up to something."

"He really must be. I myself don't wake up before the sun shines on my window…if it even bothers to shine my way." Lillian giggled a bit, almost spilling some tea.

"My, my…you don't sound like a morning person at all…so, what brings you to the dinning room old friend? Business, or casual conversation?"

"Business, as always…" Leota answered, grabbing her nearby cup and then, taking a sip. "Edward is forcing me to tie you down."

"Beg your pardon?" the younger woman asked her, raising an eyebrow with worry. Leota just sent a grin her way.

"Ah, don't worry, I won't physically assault you, of course. That man only asked of me to keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me?" Lillian suddenly shook her pretty head, long curly brown hair twirling like ballet dancers. "Is he trying to keep me from tightrope walking again?"

"No. This time its a different reason…if you ask me, however, that man has a strange way to show affection." Lillian looked back at Leota, a look of confusion plastered in her pretty face.

"Umm…what exactly are we talking about?"

"Edward asked me to…well, watch over you until he got back, bringing a gift, it seems for this special day." Leota glanced back at some nearby workers that were exchanging a few pats in the back, flowers, or boxes to each other, even kisses.

"And he's making you watch over me? Whatever is he doing?"

"I'm a medium, dear…even by the use of supernatural beings, I still wouldn't know what that man is up to."

* * *

Gracey shivered as the cold wind slammed against his face. He looked around, trying to spot the perfect gift for his wife. After looking for over six or seven hours, Gracey had found nothing. Flowers were too cliché to say the least, even teddy bears didn't seem right. Should he get a new rope for her tightrope act? Maybe a pearl ring? Something sweet, like chocolates, maybe? A nice card?

Gracey grabbed his head in frustration, not knowing what to get. He found a nearby bench, and decided to sit, resting his tired feet. He rubbed his forehead as he debated over his options. Gracey couldn't go back empty handed for that would only cause his wife pain to be upset with him for not getting her something for this special day(although, he thought himself stupid for thinking that). The Master of Gracey Mansion was incredibly frustrated for he had yet to find a gift for his loved one. He was so hopeless. Lillian would have by now, already prepared his gift, and was just wait for her husband to return.

Gracey looked back at the darkening sky, and almost gasped. He had been out all day long, not even bothering to spend some time with his wife. The man quickly got up from the bench, and almost took off in a mad dash towards the mansion, knowing fully well what would greet him when he arrived; his wife, holding a pan in her hand, ready to hit him in frustration for his disappearance. He laughed a bit at that, and came to a stop, too tired to keep on going on.

The man was so focused on getting home, he didn't noticed that he had bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me…" came the familiar voice. Gracey quickly turn around, and spotted his wife, smiling back at him.

"Lily!" Gracey cried.

"How bad of you to leave your poor wife alone, Master Gracey," Lillian scolded playfully. "She thought that they would be spending a romantic day, and instead, here you are, wandering the town in this cold night while your wife worries for you." She grabbed his hand, and rubbed it with her own hands, that were safely inside of gloves. "My, my…Edward, how long did you plan to keep me waiting?" Gracey smiled, and placed a kiss on her gloved hand.

"I'm sorry, my dear…I just…well, I was just looking for a gift. A perfect gift just for you…"

"Ah, only for me? And you wasted this nice day on that, Edward?" Lillian asked him, smiling sadly. "You know very well that you don't have to give me anything…your company is enough for this selfish heart of mine."

"But still--" Before Gracey could continue, Lillian put a finger over his mouth.

"Enough. You and I are taking tea, we are spending the whole night up if it means having a romantic date…the best gift you can give me is your company, remember that." Gracey, then sighed, resigned to his fate of tea, cookies and a romantic night. Both lovers hooked their arms with each other, and stayed together for the cold wind not to blow them away. This was their special night, after all.


	143. One Cranky Kid is Bad Enough

Fyras14: Finally, we are back into the story, again! This will be the only update for today, I'm afraid...but I might change my mind about it, eventually...too much to think about right now. Anyway, some OC were used in this chapter, if you guys recognize them(I could put who they belong to...but, I'm just lazy right now), please don't be mad for using them again! ;)

Either, way, like always, expect five chapters or four this week as well...I wanna reach 200 without any delays this time around(lazy bug's fault!! -_-')...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 137: One Cranky Kid is Bad Enough**

It was mere instinct that made Andy jump almost immediately after hearing the sudden scream. She looked around the darkness, trying to find whoever was screaming, although she unconsciously wished not to find anyone at all. Leota, too, was alerted, and gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Constance…" the woman hissed.

"_**But, she's far away!"**_ cried a familiar voice from the shadows. Andy immediately recognize that voice belonging to a certain woman. Cece Glamoure was quick to materialize, with her, another girl holding a notepad. Andy soon recognized Kailyn Ortega, as soon as she had materialize next to the older woman.

"True…true…" Leota whispered, apparently trying to calm down the two ghosts that had just appeared. She looked back at Andy. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, child. Whatever is keeping Constance busy must be very important for her to just ignore you….however, don't get too cocky, or else you'll end up dead…"

"_**Just like that poor other guy," **_Kailyn explained the other girl, shaking her head. _**"Constance made short work of him, and now, he haunts this walls along with us."**_ So, this other guest that had tried to save them, was also dead, too? Andy groaned mentally, wondering if she'll suffer such a fate as well. _**"Well, I guess we should get going…." **_Kailyn murmured, and soon, she and Cece disappeared, with Cece complaining to Kailyn to watch her skirt.

"…_**you know that it won't get any worse than it already is, right?" **_came Kailyn's voice from the shadows.

"_**That still gives you no right to just make it dirtier!!" **_cried Cece.

"_**But it won—Ah, never mind…" **_Once the voices fell silent, Andy collapsed to the floor, and grabbed the book that she had accidentally dropped when she quickly got up. Leota was still looking away from her, as if half expecting to see Constance pop out of nowhere and start her mad dash with that killing axe of hers. Like the last time. Andy gulped as she remembered her first encounter with Constance. She remembered running through that hall full of paintings, ghosts that cried out for her to run, and then….Andy remembered falling down a hole and almost dying. Andy took a deep breath, and decided that it was best to continue reading than to think about the past. Already a story was waiting for her to read.

"_Life in the ranch, is as they say, never easy. Many have thought that life in the ranch is full of adventures, a few bruises, and a couple of heroic deeds here and there."_Andy read, sparing a glance at Leota, who still was looking around, as if concerned. _"However, life in the ranch can be difficult, and at times very frustrating, taking its toll on both your mind and body. Such is the story of our next guest, Mac Crouch…a rancher that had a few too many." _ Soon, after, like always, a portrait soon began to appear on the page. This portrait, depicted a cowboy, wearing a blue shirt, brown shorts, and was extremely good looking. On closer inspection, Andy could clearly tell that he was of those modern looking kind of cowboys, like those that wore tennis shoes, and had a cell phone latched on their belt where the pistol belonged. Brown hair was covered by the white colored hat, making him look gentle, and maybe even kind, but Andy thought that he would be far from kind, the way the story was going.

"_Mr. Crouch was a very kind and working man…at least, before working on the ranch took its toll on him. He began to grow unkind, disrespectful to others, and even aggressive, business never going well for him. His aggressiveness went to such lengths, that he even mistreated the horses, when they either ran away, or simply disobeyed him." _After Andy was done with that sentence, she could hear faint neighing and some winning. Whoever, or whatever it was, sounded as if it was in great pain. _"Horses were in particular, his main targets for his violence. Even though the beautiful animals always got him good money, Crouch always found ways to hit them and such, and none of them ever complained…until the day when one of his many horses lost someone it loved." _

"_It all had happened too quickly, then…Crouch's rage overtaking his senses, a whip on one hand. Slash and cut, he went, until the horse was no longer standing, leaving behind a pool of blood. It took seconds for the rancher to recollect himself, when he felt it…sharp and hard hooves hitting him in the back…" _

"_**AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!" **_Andy quickly looked up from her reading, and watched with mild horror as a strange man before her was stomped to death by a horse. The girl quickly turned her attention back to the book, knowing fully well that it was just the ghost's way of telling her their stories. _"Before he realized it, the man was on the floor, bleeding and crying out in agony. The reason for the horse's rage was very simple…Crouch had killed his mate, and he killed…an eye for an eye…according to the horse." _


	144. Doggy, doggy, Go Away

Fyras14: Fyras here, again! Phew, the weekend is almost over and my five chapters ain't done, yet!! What is wrong with me!? Anyway, sorry for the big delay...my sleeping patterns have been changing recently...yeah, life is boring on my side of the planet...

Well, some info about this chapter....this chapter lists a number of phobias, who's names I probably got right or wrong...I was looking at Wikipedia for this ones...and some other random website, but if you do know the name of the phobia, the real or good one that is, please be kind and let this poor woman know, would you?

Jemima947: Got your email. I wouldn't mind throwing some supernatural OC, though, as the story pretty much isn't that normal. You can still throw him in if you want. Don't worry, I also read your other message, but, maybe you can throw the info you got for your OC, and I can make some changes, only if you want that is.

Well, anyway, now that that is out of the way, please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 138: Doggy, doggy, Go Away**

After giving out his rather small introduction, Crouch and the horse were out of sight, making Andy give out a sigh of relief. Watching someone get stomped to death, again, wasn't on her list. The girl spared a small glance at Leota, who still was ignoring her. The Madame had taken her time to look only at the walls and not at her, which Andy found odd. If Constance was far away, wasn't that a good thing? Sincerely, Andy would never know with this ghosts. Almost over a hundred ghosts and she still couldn't understand the book's sense of humor, or Leota's advice. At least, they were friendly and wanted her alive for the rest of the trip.

Andy almost groaned, but refrained herself, remembering just how big this mansion was, and for starters she hadn't even reach two hundred ghosts, and already they were trying to kill her. Life was never easy, was it? Sighing a bit, the girl turned to the next page, and stopped from yawning. She was getting tired again, and after that raven hit her in the head, too.

"_There exists many fears in this world," _she read, her eyes beginning to close, but Andy managed to keep them half opened. She could feel the eyes of another ghost, and turned to face Pickwick, who was looking back at her with concerned. She gave him a small smile and went on reading, hoping the sleep would ran out on her. _"Some people may be afraid of spiders, arachnophobia, others may fear fire, pyrophobia, a number of them of blood, hemaphobia, they tremble when they cannot fight against heights, acrophobia, and some even fear death itself, necrophobia. This are just to name a few fears that humans, like yourself, my dear, have. However, our next guest my dear was not afraid of all this things, but rather, she had an incredible fear of…can you guess? Dogs!" _Andy suddenly looked up, remembering a certain someone, who too, was afraid of dogs.

While her twin sister, Ally, was brash and a bit violent-she could almost hear Lenny's voice saying, "A bit!?"-the poor girl had developed a fear of dogs after a certain accident. She'll freeze completely when she spotted a dog, and if she could, run as fast as her legs could take her. Andy only hoped that Ally wouldn't end up were this next guest was at the moment, dead and haunting. _"Dear Daisy Danne, had a great fear of dogs, also known as…cyno-something, I believe…" _

"_**Cynophobia."**_ Andy almost felt like jumping in surprise, when she heard a whole chorus of voices from within the walls. She looked around, and after finally realizing it, she looked back down at the book. _"Oh…so that was it…well, anyway, where were you? Ah, yes! Ms. Danne was very afraid of dogs, indeed. Even a small puppy would make her weep in fear, and then, she'll run as fast as she could, making the distance between herself and the poor animal very long." _Andy shook her head in sympathy. Only Ally knew what this woman went through. _"As long as no dog entered her line of vision, she was fine, or so she thought…soon, she began to see them on movies, television programs and the such, and Ms. Danne sincerely didn't know what to do then." _Andy frowned. This woman and Ally greatly differed in fear of the real thing, to fear of something behind a television screen or a poster. She didn't like where this story was going. _"She simply decided to ignore it…but, that wouldn't be such a good idea…the poor girl was always haunted by them dogs thanks to her…umm, spare me, I beg of you!" _

"_**Cynophobia!" **_came the chorus again.

"_Thank you!" _Andy stifled a small giggle. _"Ahem!! Anyway, this…fear of hers, wasn't helping her live her life that well, and well, then came that fateful day, on October 31__st__, the day of ghouls and witches. It had been a simple party then, but, to poor Ms. Danne it was a nightmare. At least for a couple of seconds…" _

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" **_Andy flinched when she heard the loud scream. That had been the loudest scream she had heard all day, and she wasn't about to complain for a louder one. Seconds later, a small woman with long black hair wearing a white silk dress, fell to the ground. Her eyes were still opened, giving Andy a look of avid terror. Andy quickly looked away, not really wanting to meet her eyes. She had done enough meeting as it was.

"_in a matter of minutes, when a man disguised as a dog asked her to dance, Ms. Danne had the scare of her life. A dog had come up from behind her, and spooked her, to death…unintentionally. At least we know that her…that her…" _

"Cynophobia?" Andy offered before the chorus of ghosts could.

"_Cynophobia…" _

"_**FINALLY!!" **_came that chorus again.

"_Ahem!! Her fear of dogs, ended up on killing her…so short is life, so full of fear and death." _And Andy couldn't help but agree, she had seen enough from only one spot at a time.

* * *

Some random humor, or humorless chapter, there...well, I had fun with that! Next update should be up in a couple of more hours or sooner!


	145. Picture Perfect

Fyras14: Sorry for the very big delay guys! Couldnt log in for a long time...to make it up to you, this week I'm going to do six chapters instead of the usual five, just because I feel I owe everyone!

Anyway, please enjoy this next update, plus the other two after this!!

**

* * *

Chapter 139: Picture Perfect**

Andy spared a small glance at the crystal ball near her feet. The Madame was still looking around the room, her eyes hiding confusion and worry. Was she looking for Constance, or for something else? Andy sincerely didn't know, as long as she was concerned, the only thing that the medium kept watch over were rouge ghosts, Constance, and those killer cloaked ghosts.

The girl blinked a bit, the sleep getting through her worry. If something didn't scare her awake soon—not that she wanted it—she would fall asleep eventually. She turned over to a new page, already a story waiting for her to read. This story, however, had a very unique font, something that happened rarely with some stories. The font looked exactly like those found in a newspaper, and instead of a normal portrait, there lay a picture, that seemed to be recently taken. The picture was that of a young man, wearing a white shirt with flame designs all over it. He also wore green colored jeans, which were almost covered by the small table that he was leaning against. The young man was extremely cute, in Andy's eyes, with messy red hair that suited his brown eyes best.

"_Photographs carry with them many memories. They carry with them the memories of our past mistakes, or our victories. However, the photographs that Pete Ragno took held no memories of good or bad, but rather held the moment of weakness within very important people. Mr. Ragno worked in one of the most scary jobs in society…as a celebrity photographer…" _Andy seemed to frown at this. She wasn't exactly fond of paparazzi, especially one that ended inside of this mansion. _"Mr. Ragno went to any length to get a photograph of a certain person, place, or even thing. He was punched, kicked, even sent to jail a few times, but yet, that didn't stop him from doing his job, which he really loved. No matter the embarrassment, the pain, the illness, Ragno always went to a lot of work to get the perfect picture. But, if one is too obsessed in getting everything right, it can only lead to mistakes." _

"_It all began when across the street, a famous superstar, Ticon, was walking by. Ragno immediately took action. With camera in hand, Ragno crossed the street, and took the photograph…but, every good thing comes to an end, eventually…" _Andy groaned silently. 'Somehow, I was expecting this…'she thought, as she went on to read. _"After taking his photo, Ragno walked across the street again, not looking were he was going…and…" _

**HOOOONNNNNNKKKHONNNNNKKK!!! ** Andy almost dropped the book when a loud crash was heard outside. She looked up, watching at the exact same moment when a car, another one, passed through the wall, and ran over a nearby ghost that was ignoring everything around him. Once the ghost was ran over, the car turned back to the hole it had gone through. After the accident took place, Andy looked back at the hole that the car had made, and then looked back at the book.

"…_oops…maybe I should have warned you about the accident that took Mr. Ragno's life, wouldn't you say?" _Andy only sighed in relief. At least this time around, no car had decided to run over her.


	146. Flirting 101

**Chapter 140: Flirting 101**

"Oh, goodness!! Another one!?" Andy looked back at the small crystal ball nearby. It seems that the crash of the car had been enough to catch Leota's attention. The medium looked back at the girl, as if concerned about something. "They just like to give you a hard time, don't they?"

"Well, at least this time the car didn't try to ran over me…" Andy pointed out, making the Madame chuckle a little.

"Maybe Lillian was right, maybe it wouldn't have been a good idea to let those cars in here…." Leota muttered to herself. She then, turned back to face the girl, and nodded, as if arguing for her to read once again. Andy gave her a small nod, before blinking again. Leota frowned, recognizing that sign of sleep anywhere, but said nothing as Andy turned over to a new page.

Unlike the previous page, this one was with the normal font that Andy was so accustomed to, but, like the previous page, a photograph lay nearby. This one, however, had a large stain of blood covering it, making Andy gulped nervously. Whatever this stain was covering could pretty much be the ghost that she would be reading about soon. She gave another glance to the stain, and then, she began to read.

"_Many men see themselves as 'God's gift to woman'. That may be true for some people, like the master of this mansion," _At that, Andy could have sworn she heard chuckles, as if the ghosts around were making fun of what she read. _"Ahem! Everyone is a critic…well, anyway, as I was saying, not everyone has the gift to charm ladies, but unfortunately, some people don't get the idea of it. John Lorr, was one such person that never understood the saying, 'Approach a woman if you love her, leave her alone if she's a tool', never crossed his head. He would flirt with a certain girl, then rush to bed with them, and days later, leave them to their fate." _Andy looked around suddenly, as if expecting him to appear like a certain someone and begin to flirt with her. When no one did, she went on reading. _"This went on for many years to come, and soon, he was known as a fool, or jerk, as you might call him. He never changed his ways, until, he fell in love for the first time in years." _

"_She was a beautiful girl, not reaching Lillian Gracey's own beauty, yet she was beautiful to compete with her. She was kind, and smart, and everything that John was attracted to. He did everything in his power to win her over, but alas, what worked many years ago never worked for this young lady. Soon, he felt heartbroken, until he managed to convince her to go to a school dance with him. He was ecstatic when the young lady had accepted, and did everything to look handsome only for her eyes. But, fate, like always, works in many different ways. While on his way to pick his dream girl up, he was assaulted by a thief, and killed him, only for a couple of coins and twenty dollars that he carried…" _Just after she finished the last word, Andy could see that the stain finally had disappeared, revealing a tall handsome young man wearing a black suit and tie. With dirty blonde hair, and with glasses. Behind him, was the back of a woman, wearing a silk dress, her long red hair dangling behind her. And then, she heard it.

**BANNNNGG!! **The next thing Andy knew, was that the man in the picture was on the ground, and the woman was nowhere to be seen.


	147. A Rule of Conduct

**Chapter 141: A Rule of Conduct**

Andy was quick to turn to the next page, lest something else happen. The girl then, yawned, again. Leota looked back at her, worriedly. "You're not about to fall asleep, are you?" the ghost asked her. Andy gave her a small nod.

"I'm fine…falling asleep is the least of my worries right now," she told her, stifling another yawn.

"Alright then…if you do fall asleep, the ghosts in this room would be force to give you a nice spook, understood." Andy nodded, vigorously, sleep all but forgotten. She still didn't get used to be inside of this haunted mansion, and didn't want the ghosts to start bothering her again. "Good." Leota gave her a small smile, before she continued to look around the room, still wanting to catch something out of the ordinary, no doubt. Andy took a good deep breath, hiding another yawn, and began to read the new story that was set before her.

"_Rules. Simple laws that do good to the world, other times unfair laws hiding under a gold mantle. In history, many people have been known to disobeyed the laws put before them, others, however have not been so open minded, and would always obey those laws without question. One such person in this house, obey rules without question, nor without doubt, and that, was something that would end up on killing her on the end." _Soon after reading this small passage, the picture of a young woman began to appear. She was tall, taller than Andy from what she could see. She had long blonde hair done in a braid, and wore a black silk dress. The woman in the picture also wore glasses, and had an imposing look on her face, that scared the poor mortal girl a little.

"_Quinn O'Donnell was well known for always obeying her elders, everyone's rules, and many other things. She never did the opposite of what she was told by her elders or someone responsible above her. You could say that Ms. O'Donnell was the perfect child to any other parent. She wasn't wild, nor disobedient, not even willing to let others sacrifice for her. Yet, Ms. O'Donnell greatly disliked does that disobeyed rules, calling them dirt, or even scum if they did, not caring if they were a level above or below her. She would refer to them as, 'foolish fools that would serve society better if they were jailed'. While she was extremely obedient, she was harsh and would judge everyone if they disobeyed even a simple rule, even her parents weren't saved from her harshness." _Andy gulped a bit. This girl was beginning to sound like one of her teachers back home.

"_But, even rules have flaws, I fear. And since Ms. O'Donnell couldn't bring herself to disobeyed them, she perished with them. It all started during class, when a fire broke out. Poor Quinn O'Donnell had been thought never to leave school no matter the circumstances, and she, being the obedient lady that she was…stayed in the school, but managed to gain her senses too late, before the fire burned her to the crisp. Maybe, her rule of conduct wasn't so good after all." _ Andy could sense some humor in that last sentence, but she said nothing. This book's humor could reach such hei—

"_**AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" **_Andy almost cried out in horror, as a moving fireball came her way, this fireball looked back at her. The girl had to keep herself calm before she could vomit as she saw the disembodied face of Quinn O'Donnell. Seeing that the girl wasn't going to help her, the fire ghost quickly jumped out of the same window that had taken Emily Roux a couple of pages, and some minutes ago.


	148. One Brother, Only Son

Fyras14: Delays, delays! I know...I'm a sucker for them...but, I've got some other stories going on right now, that I forget to update this story...alright, tomorrow one last update for two stories, and then, next week, the updates will only be two chapters a week...sorry about that...I want to put a little less pressure on me right now...but, hey, I might surprise you! Right now, I hope you enjoy this little chapter...the beginning, for those of you that have been following the story so far, might recognize the three, yes there are three characters, talking here. They will eventually attack Andy and her crew of ghosts friends, but that will be later on!

On a side notes: OCs, like always, are welcome...help this poor author that is about to run out of idea! Your help and reviews always counts....

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 142: One Brother, Only Son**

"_**You sure she won't catch us, boss?"**_

"_**Of course, you moron!! Atticus has done a good job to guard us against that stupid gypsy bitch!!" **_

"_**But, if the gypsy catches us?"**_

"_**She can't take care of all three of us. She barely can take care of them banshees that Atticus called from beyond!!"**_

"_**Let's just shoot that girl in the head and be done with it!! After all, that dog, nor Leclare are here to protect her, anyway!! This will be a piece of cake!!"**_

"_**I still think this is a bad idea, Larry, what if she--"**_

"_**She won't kick our asses, Bonyi! Now, chin up! Mortal hunting is a go!!"**_

"_**You said it, boss!! Let's kill that little mortal bitch!!"**_

"_**Shut up, moron! You want to alert the gypsy bitch!?"

* * *

**_

Andy managed to turn the page with shaking hands, the image of Quinn's grotesque face still in her mind. Of course, she had seen worse, but not that close before. She glanced down at the ground, noticing marks of a long gone fire printed on the wooden floor. Her voice was a bit shaky as she began to read the next story.

"_Siblings. At times our only friends, at others a real bother. Our story, however, starts with one brother, yet it ends with another. A story about hate, love, and jealousy. Two hands fighting for something they both wanted, wanting everything that got in their way…and even…one of them ended up in losing his life." _Andy felt her eyes roll. How many times had she heard this little conflict? In fact, two brothers had also fought for her heart. She had managed to flee the scene before other shots were fired. Before she went on reading, however, she saw the portrait of a young man beginning to appear in the page. He was tall, wearing casual clothes, a white t-shirt and jeans. This young man also had blonde hair. He also looked a little older, reminding Andy of an old friend of hers if just a little.

"_Dylan Hartell had lived a simple life, taking many things for granted, including his life. He was the apple of his parents' eyes, until he came. He, being his younger brother, Thomas Hartell. At first, Dylan thought nothing of Thomas' presence in his life, only thinking of him as his smaller sibling…then, things began to turn around. No longer was Dylan the center of attention, no longer was he the apple of his parents' eyes. Every single drop of affection had shifted straight to the young and growing Thomas." _'Poor guy,' Andy thought. While she was the eldest of the twins, Andy and Ally's parents had treated them as equals no matter what the situation. Seeing a parent ignore a child for another was a bit too harsh, in her opinion. 'It will end badly…'

"_Soon, Dylan and Thomas grew, and so did their sibling rivalry. Of course, it wasn't that bad…at first. They would compete in many events, trying both to gain attention. Dylan, however, did it for another reason. He did it to show the world that he wasn't a mere second to his younger brother, that he was more powerful, and the such. However, time heals all wounds as they say, and so, the cuts that they had done to each other healed. Both brothers began to care for each other, and soon, their hate and jealously was all but forgotten…but, things that end well, start bad…and it was no different for poor Dylan. As he and his brother were playing a game of simple baseball…a bad hit had made the deadliest swing. The ball, made out of hard skin, heavy as a lead pipe, went through the air, landing on the very head of Dylan Hartell…he died almost instantly…" _No sooner had she finished reading the book, did she hear Leota's frantic yell,

"LOOK OUT, CHILD!" Andy blinked once as she saw the baseball fly towards her. The girl stood still, not moving, not even hearing the screams of Leota anymore as the ball was close to her head. Then, it happened. A swift movement from her feet was enough to sent the ball off course, straight into the roof, making a small hole on it. It didn't return back, however, and that was what made Andy sigh in relief. She barely noticed the looks of disbelief that emanated from the shadows nearby.


	149. Some Last Will

Fyras14: After taking a break last week, i'm back again...but as i said before, only two updates for the weeks to follow, until I change my mind or something of that sort...well...now, I am reaching 150 chapters! Hooray! Anyway, this chapter isn't that much, and no action for a while, I fear...some rather pathetic story this is...but well, can't really complain...also notice that I've changed some things in my writing style, that will reflect in later chapters, and if the time allows, pass to correct other previous chapters...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

Remember that your OCs are always welcomed.

**

* * *

Chapter 143: Some Last Will**

Andy glanced back at the group of curious eyes that were looking at her from the shadows. The girl shuddered, something about those stares shook her insides. Soon after her little demonstration of skill, Leota had laughed, and complimented the young girl, shaking her head as she did so. The Madame seemed incredible impressed by the girl's agility in taking out a baseball. However, the other ghosts in the room were looking at her…strangely, if she dare say so herself. Even Pickwick had stopped swinging up in the chandelier to look at the girl, amused and surprised. _If this is how they act when I kick a fast ball…I can't really imagine how they'll act when they see me fighting…_Andy thought to herself, sighing a little. Opening the book, and turning to the next page, the girl began to read once more, wondering when the other ghosts would stop staring at her as if she were a freak.

"_Such a good show you put on, my dear girl! Am I to assume you are enjoying your stay?" _Andy frowned at the book, while laughter echoed in the room. _"…That is a no, right?" _Still frowning. _"Hmm…well, enough of that, I suppose…now, our next tale isn't long, it is eventful, but not long…a question, before we begin…who would you leave your riches to, my dear?" _A shrug. _"Well, I guess you are not at the moment to decide…however, our next guest was at his last moment to make a decision, a good decision that ended up in death…or was it a good decision to begin with?" _Andy gave the book a look, as if confused by its strange question.

As soon as Andy had finished reading the question, the portrait of an old bald man in a blue suit, began to appear before her on the page. He was rather short, but from what Andy could see, taller than her. The old man had a dignified look on his face, but, neither mocking nor crude. It felt…friendly, in a strange sort of way. _"Master McFine, was a very well-known rich man across town…he was, as they would like to say, filthy rich!! Like, Master Gracey…" _Andy couldn't much disagree there. This mansion was the sole proof of how big Gracey's money bag was. But, Andy didn't dwell too much on it. _"McFine, even though he was wealthy, always shared his riches with others…family, friends, neighbors, even strangers…but, one can be a little too greedy…and like any other good man and oblivious man if I dare to add, McFine never noticed anything going terribly wrong around him. And so, a plot was unleash, to kill and man and take away his riches…and it was accomplished…"_

"_McFine died, just after writing his last will…no one knows of what…we ghouls can only guess." _Andy could have sworn he heard a pair of chuckles in the distance, but said nothing of it, as she went on reading. _"Soon, his family gathered around to read his will…but, were left shocked by the last words he wrote…would you like to know?" _Andy was about to respond, but stopped herself short, realizing that she was going to find out either way, whether she wanted to, or not. _"A little prank he played on them all, betrayers of his trust, and to them he said all: You get nothing from killing me…was all that he left behind for his family to see…while this story ended in a bad way, his family was in bars, quite quickly after such an end." _Andy only blinked at the end of the story, at least this one didn't show the death of a man…well, that was, before the skeleton of a man in a blue suit, walked nearby, and said hello.


	150. The HatchAway Way

Fyras14: Hello boys and girls of the world...Fyras is here again...after not updating in like forever, here it is! Chapter 150(finally!) YAHOOO! Please forgive me for not updating like I was suppose to...I got writer's block and some new stories to finish...sorry! Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! (And after a million or so, apologies)

Anyway...now that I have apologized and all that...I bring you another tale...and now that Spring Break is just around the corner...actually it just started...anyway, i plan to give this story a few good updates, if I can get in more ideas on Sunday, and start updating on Monday through Friday...I will give you guys, about ten chapters if it is possible for this week...if I lack ideas or I just become lazy(because it really gets to me sometimes...) I will have to give you guys only five...this one doesnt count though, but think of it as a mere treat served before the course meal! And an apology present..

This chapter includes an OC by Hidden Music...sorry for the delay, friend. But finally, here it is...I hope you are satisfied with your character's story!

Please read and review, or criticize whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

Remember that your OCs are welcome to join this happy mansion, just review or send me an e-mail!

**

* * *

Chapter 144: The Hatch-Away Way **

Andy looked back at the retreating skeleton in a suit, as it continued to wave at her. The girl only gave it a look, as it began to fall to pieces into the floor, letting some dust fly. _…That wasn't too bad…I think…_the girl thought, as she turned the page to read an all new story, that she hoped wouldn't end as that last story. The last thing she wanted to see was another waving skeleton…not a happy experience.

"_Now…we come again, after a while of waiting…our story now begins…it all begin in this mansion…the once great mansion, where now 999 happy haunts live in." _Andy made a face at the book. 999 happy haunts, huh? Well, if someone were to ask her, about half of those 'happy haunts' were far from happy. _"Our story is about a young lady, a wonderful and kind young lady, who had the unfortunate fortune to be cousin of the most hated haunt in this pleasant place…Constance…" _If the book was someone talking, Andy could have pretty much have sworn he or she would be hissing at Constance's name. As long as Constance didn't come around here with that axe of hers, the better. _"We liked to call her…or, we still call her…Anahera Hatchaway…such a sweet girl, getting along with the wrong kind of woman…" _As soon as those words left her mouth, Andy watched as the image of a young woman with beautiful long black hair, that appeared brown, sitting on a swing that was attached to a tree. She also wore a fine black gown, that didn't seem to fit with the rest of the scenery around the place. Andy examined the portrait for a while, and whistled. _This lady and Constance look a little alike…I hope this one doesn't have an axe up her sleeve…_

"_Poor Lady Hatchaway was always ridiculed by Constance whenever the opportunity presented itself. She tripped on mud," _

"**Eek!!" **Andy suddenly looked away from the text in the book, and spotted Anahera still on the swing, with some mud all over her gown.

"_by 'accident'…she fell off swings…" _

"**OW!" **The next time Andy looked at the small portrait, Anahera was on the ground, a pathetic expression on her face.

"…_and many, many things more…but, no matter what, young Lady Hatchaway never complained, for she always got her revenge at the end…and Constance never knew who it was…hahaha…" _Andy felt a smile form on her face. Tricky woman. _"…however, at the end you could say that Constance truly got her revenge." _The girl glanced at the portrait again, and saw the young lady sitting on the swing, however, she was no longer looking at Andy, but someone else, hidden from the portrait. Anahera's eyes were wide in horror, but from what, even Andy didn't know. _"It was one fine evening when Anahera heard Constance speaking of her deeds to an old friend…the poor lady was found out too soon, and before she could cry out for help…her cousin went off with her head…" _Andy looked at the book in confusion, before she spotted the portrait. Anahera Hatchaway, her head lying by her feet, as her headless body dangled in the swing. A hatchet not too far away from the tree, decorated in blood. It wasn't long, before Andy closed the book in disgust and horror. Leota saw her reaction, and nodded.

"…Constance was always the aggressive type…let's just hope she doesn't find you, okay, dear?" Andy numbly nodded, before she opened the book again, trying to ignore the bit of blood that was dripping from the pages.


End file.
